Breaking Laws (Damon&Elena)
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: Él es uno de los abogados penalistas más reconocidos de New York; ella, una jóven y brillante estudiante de derecho que se convertirá en su asistente. En un mundo como el de ellos, la promesa de placer sin ataduras es demasiado atractiva ¿Pero realmente podrán seguir divirtiéndose manteniendo las emociones fuera del juego?
1. Prólogo

Hola!  
>Bueno, al fin llego a traerles este proyecto en el que llevo un tiempo trabajando pero no me animaba a subirlo.<br>Un nuevo fic quizás mucho más "adulto" que cualquier cosa que haya escrito.  
>Es un nuevo contexto y una nueva manera de trabajar con los personajes así que espero que les guste. Como siempre, es DELENA y aunque estoy muy nerviosa sobre la historia y un tanto insegura porque no sé si va a ser o no aceptada como yo quiero.<br>En fin, me dejo de hablar tanto y comienzo con esta nueva locura.  
>Desde ya, Gracias por todo y especialmente gracias a Noe por ayudarme en mis momentos de inseguridad con esta historia, el primer capítulo va dedicado para ella por la buena energía que me regaló y el empujoncito que me dio para decidirme a publicar esto!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Laws (Damon&amp;Elena) [+18]<strong>

**Disclamier: ****_los personajes y escenarios de TVD aquí citados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a LJ Smith y la CW. _**

**Pairing: DELENA :) **

**Summary: **_Él es uno de los abogados penalistas más reconocidos de New York; ella, una jóven y brillante estudiante de derecho que se convertirá en su asistente.  
>En un mundo como el de ellos, la promesa de placer sin ataduras es demasiado atractiva ¿Pero realmente podrán seguir divirtiéndose manteniendo las emociones fuera del juego? <em>

**_Trailer: Breaking Laws fic by (disponible en youtube) _**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prólogo<span>**_

Elena Gilbert entró aquella mañana de lunes en el enorme edificio con una sonrisa y pasos confiados. En el piso número 17 de un alto edificio del centro de Manhattan, Nueva York, funcionaba el reconocido bufete de abogados M&S y Asociados, el lugar donde ella trabajaría a partir de ahora.

Elena era una estudiante de derecho a la que sólo le quedaban dos años y algunas materias más para terminar su carrera y gracias a sus brillantes notas en la Escuela de Leyes de la Universidad de Nueva York, había sido convocada por el director del bufete como secretaria ejecutiva y asesora del departamento de abogados penales, que era la especialidad que ella quería seguir en su carrera una vez que obtuviera el título.

Una vida dura y llena de desafíos, junto con una belleza envidiable y los años que había pasado estudiando, convertían a la señorita Gilbert en una joven segura de sí misma y llena de confianza. Exudaba seguridad en cada paso que daba y no era raro que al pasar por algún lugar varias cabezas voltearan hacia ella: Elena estaba acostumbrada a los ojos ajenos sobre sí misma y también a la exigencia por lo que con su carisma, inteligencia y personalidad era capaz de manejar casi cualquier situación arreglándoselas para tener a todo el mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Cuando la bella Elena Gilbert vestida en una camisa color azul oscura con tres botones desabrochados, zapatos negros de taco infartantemente alto y una falda negra que abrazaba sus piernas como el mejor amante entró a la recepción del bufete la mayoría de los ojos voltearon hacia ella que no titubeo en su avance y se dirigió al escritorio vacío de la recepcionista, esperando con una mueca impaciente mientras sus oídos se llenaban con algunos susurros.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto al asumir que usted es la señorita Elena Gilbert? -preguntó una respetuosa voz a su espalda y Elena volteó con una sonrisa.

-En persona -confirmó- ¿Con quién tengo el placer?

-Soy Elijah Mikaelson, el director del bufete -se presentó educadamente extendiendo una mano hacia la chica.

-Justo la persona que quería ver. Un placer Doctor.

Elena sonrió satisfecha y sacudió la mano del extraño con seguridad y sutileza.

-El placer es todo mío, señorita. No he recibido más que elogios suyos desde la Escuela de Leyes. Mis colegas parecen estar encantados con usted.

Elijah daba clases en la universidad durante el tiempo que le quedaba libre, pero ella nunca había sido su alumna ya que él dictaba las materias propias de la especialización en Derecho Administrativo, por lo que nunca se habían cruzado en el aula, pero al pedir a sus colegas consejo para contratar a una joven estudiante para la plaza libre que tenía en su empresa los profesores del área penal no tardaron ni un segundo en recomendar a Elena. En un primer momento Elijah hubiera preferido contratar a algún alumno que estuviera más avanzado en su carrera, quizás cursando el último año, pero luego de investigar un poco descubrió que la señorita Gilbert era tan brillante que definitivamente no se pudo negar a ofrecerle el puesto que claramente ella aceptó encantada.

-¿Le parece si hacemos un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones antes de dejarla en manos del área penal?

-Encantada.

Y solo con esa sonrisa decorada por unos carnosos y suaves labios de color carmesí y la confianza en cada uno de sus movimientos, Elijah supo que había hecho bien en elegirla.

El bufete tenía a su disposición dos plantas del edificio y estaba perfectamente distribuido: en la primer planta, es decir, el piso 17, se encontraban el área de Juicios de Familia que tenía que ver con divorcios, cuestiones de menores y otro tipo de casos de ese estilo, el área de Juicios/Contratos y Acuerdos Comerciales y/o Administrativos y en la segunda planta se encontraba la zona preferida de Elena: el área penal. Podrías sorprenderte al encontrar la inmensa cantidad de juicios y casos que entran y salen de las oficinas de los especialistas en juicios penales de M&S y Asociados.

El equipo completo de trabajo estaba compuesto por casi veinte personas, sin contar el personal administrativo, pero Elena solo pudo recordar los nombres que Elijah mencionó como los más importantes.

Giuseppe Salvatore era el socio de quien había sido el padre de Elijah y compartía la junta directiva con el mayor de los Mikaelson ahora que su padre había muerto, Meredith Fell y Stefan Salvatore eran los más destacados entre siete abogados dentro del área de Familia y Menores y ambos parecían agradables y cordiales cuando se dio el momento de las presentaciones. En el área de Comercio, Hayley Marshall y Klaus Mikaelson, que resultaron estar comprometidos, eran los dos más destacados de un grupo de seis abogados y finalmente, estaba _su _grupo de trabajo.

El equipo de abogados penales no era tan grande como los otros básicamente porque, como Elena bien sabía, había muchísimos abogados penales por el mundo, pero realmente pocos de ellos eran buenos en su trabajo. Por eso el grupo se reducía sólo a tres hombres, ya que el bufete era reconocido por su excelencia y no se permitirían aceptar profesionales que no calificaran en sus estándares. Kol Mikaelson, Alaric Saltzman y Damon Salvatore llevaban ya varios años fuera de la escuela de leyes y aún así sus nombres seguían resonando por las aulas de la especialidad penal, habían sido brillantes en su carrera y evidentemente eran los mejores profesionales en el estado entero, como dejaba en evidencia la enorme pila de expedientes que descansaba en la mesa redonda que ocupaba parte de la sala de recepción.

-Davina, querida ¿Serías tan amable de llamar a los doctores para que vengan a conocer a su nueva secretaria?

-Enseguida, Doctor Mikaelson. Mucho gusto, señorita, mi nombre es Davina Claire.

-Encantada, Elena Gilbert.

-La señorita Claire será su asistente a partir de ahora. Ella se encuentra en primer año de la universidad. Imagino que se llevarán bien.

-Parece agradable -se limitó a contestar Elena, incapaz de emitir un juicio sin conocer de nada a la chica.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de sus nuevos jefes, Elijah le explicó a Elena que el área contaba con tres amplios despachos que pertenecían cada uno a uno de los miembros del equipo y con una espaciosa oficina que a partir de ahora sería suya. Jamás lo demostraría frente a ellos, pero el simple hecho de tener su propia oficina ya le parecía un enorme paso en su carrera.

El primero en llegar fue el mayor del grupo: Alaric Saltzman era la única cara conocida, ya que también daba clases en la escuela de derecho y había sido profesor de Elena durante el primer año de su carrera.

-Que gusto encontrarte de nuevo, Elena -saludó cálidamente.

-Igualmente, doctor Saltzman -sonrió la chica acercándose a estrechar su mano.

-Llámame Ric, Elena. Estaremos viéndonos todos los días a partir de ahora…

-Un placer, Ric.

-Así que esta es nuestra adorable nueva secretaria -ese fue el momento que eligió Kol Mikaelson para salir de su despacho al encuentro del resto.

A diferencia de Alaric, que tenía un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca sin saco ni corbata, Mikaelson llevaba un traje completo y prolijo, al igual que su hermano mayor, pero su aspecto formal era desafiado por un cabello corto aunque algo alborotado y una sonrisa traviesa y brillante.

-Kol Mikaelson -se presentó acercándose a Elena que extendió su mano para saludarlo.

Ella se sorprendió cuando, en lugar de estrecharle la mano, Kol se inclinó a besar su piel en un gesto teatral que le sacó una pequeña risita.

-Encantada, dr. Mikaelson. Elena Gilbert -sonrió la chica.

-¡Son solo flores, Rebekah! -esa fue la primera vez que Elena escuchó la voz del restante miembro del equipo- Te dije que tenía trabajo, no puedo perder tiempo en ir a elegir flores

Damon Salvatore venía caminando del fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba su despacho, gritándole al teléfono y aflojándose la corbata como si se sintiera asfixiado. Cuando dejó el nudo en paz, flojo e improlijo alrededor de su cuello, se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el cabello antes de contestar.

-¡Ya sé que nos casaremos solo una vez en la vida, Bekah! Pero no voy a dejar mi trabajo para ir a comprar unas estúpidas flores que terminarás eligiendo tu sola.

Cuando Damon llegó a la sala, molesto y aún hablando al teléfono, recibió la mirada de reproche de Elijah y se disculpó con un asentimiento, levantando un dedo en señal de que le diera solo un segundo más. Elena frunció el ceño ante la impunidad con la que el chico parecía manejar todo con un simple gesto y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo impaciente.

-Tengo una reunión esperándome. Te veo en la noche -dijo con un tono tenso pero menos elevado y luego hizo una pausa poniendo los ojos en blanco- Lo discutimos después. Te quiero. Hasta la noche.

Y sin más cortó la comunicación dejando su moderno smartphone en su bolsillo. Elena tuvo que parpadear rápidamente un par de veces para absorber toda aquella información tan de repente.

-Mi hermana te tiene bien agarrado de las pelotas ¿Eh Salvatore? -se burló Kol ganándose una risa de Alaric y una mirada fulminante del propio Damon.

_Así que eso era_. Pensó Elena. Damon actuaba como si fuera el dueño de todo eso porque en realidad lo era. Le llevó un instante darse cuenta de que era el hijo mayor de Giuseppe Salvatore, quien poseía la mitad de las acciones del estudio de abogados. Era evidente que en poco tiempo sería Damon quien ocuparía ese lugar.

-Ya quisieras, Mikaelson -soltó Damon de mal humor haciendo reír al pequeño Mikaelson.

-Kol, estás en presencia de una señorita -le regañó duramente su hermano y Elena le quitó importancia al gesto con una mano.

En solo un par de segundos de conversación Elena había descubierto más acerca de su jefe de lo que probablemente querría saber. Al parecer Damon Salvatore estaba organizando una boda con una joven con la que evidentemente había estado discutiendo, y esa misma joven resultaba ser la hermana de los Mikaelson, de nombre Rebekah. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero había algo de la situación que no le gustaba ni un poco.

Elijah le había explicado más temprano que si bien cumpliría con las tareas ejecutivas de todo el área penal, dependería directamente del doctor Salvatore. Elena alzó sus brillantes ojos color café para mirar a su jefe y descubrió que era quizás la tercera o cuarta vez desde que había aparecido por el pasillo que se alborotaba el pelo en un gesto claramente nervioso. Él la miró de arriba abajo sin cortarse ni un poco en su análisis y dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida llena de satisfacción al mirarla.

Era cierto que la chica estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, pero mirar no hacía daño a nadie ¿No? Damon permitió que la belleza de la chica calmara su alterado humor, consecuencia de la discusión con su futura esposa, y se acercó en dos largos pasos hasta estar frente a la chica.

-Tú debes ser _mi _nueva secretaria ¿Verdad?

-Encantada de conocerlo, doctor Salvatore -saludó la chica, incapaz de apartar los ojos de sus profundos iris azules pero ni siquiera estando hipnotizada por su mirada como de hecho estaba se permitió salirse de su papel y le extendió la mano formalmente, con una sonrisa respetuosa y segura- Elena Gilbert.

-El placer es todo mío, Elena -sentenció Damon mirando por un momento su mano antes de estrecharla por un segundo más de lo debido.

La forma en la que pronunció su nombre hizo que un inexplicable estremecimiento recorriera la espalda de Elena, ninguno de los hombres en la sala se dio cuenta de ese pequeño hecho, excepto Damon, que era todo un experto en los cuerpos de las mujeres y notó al instante el casi imperceptible movimiento.

-Bueno, señorita Gilbert. La dejo en manos de mis colegas. Puede acudir a la junta directiva en caso de que sea necesario. Bienvenida. Que tenga un buen día…

Elijah salió de la sala después de despedirse de sus socios dejando atrás un incómodo silencio que resultó oportunamente roto por el menor de los Mikaelson.

-Yo estoy saliendo para el juzgado -comentó mirando su reloj con preocupación- Lamentablemente no podré disfrutar de su compañía esta mañana, señorita Gilbert. Espero que tengan un buen día -bromeó saludando a todos con un gesto y Elena decidió que le empezaba a caer bien. Dicho esto, Kol se dirigió a las escaleras y se fue rumbo a su destino.

-Acompáñame, Elena. Te mostraré tu oficina.

Su tono autoritario, combinado con el hecho de que era la única persona que la tuteaba en el bufete ponía a la chica un poco nerviosa. Además, tenía que admitir que se trataba del hombre más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto en mucho, _mucho_ tiempo. Sus rodillas temblaron suavemente cuando sintió la mano de su nuevo jefe en la parte baja de su espalda, conduciéndola con suavidad hasta que alcanzaron el final del pasillo. Damon mantenía aquella sonrisa rebelde y llena de secretos cuando abrió una puerta pero a la chica no le hizo ninguna gracia descubrir que su "oficina" en realidad compartía una pared de vidrio con puertas corredizas con el enorme despacho que supuso era el de Damon. Por lo tanto, no sólo él podría verla trabajar en cualquier cosa, sino que, si la puerta estaba abierta como en ese momento, prácticamente se encontraban en el mismo espacio.

-Son cristales espejados -explicó Damon cuando la chica inspeccionó mejor el vidrio- Significa que desde mi despacho puedo ver lo que pasa aquí pero desde aquí no se puede ver lo que pasa del otro lado.

-Que conveniente -murmuró la chica un poco molesta por estar constantemente bajo el escrutinio de su jefe.

-Puedes instalarte a tu gusto, en el escritorio hay algunos mails que necesito que envies y le pedí a Davina que fotocopiara los expedientes de los casos en los que estoy trabajando. Puedes venir si tienes alguna duda.

-Entendido -sonrió la chica dando un paso adelante, acercándose a él sin titubear.

Damon se mordió el labio sin poder evitar que sus ojos recayeran en el escote de su nueva secretaria ahora que la tenía tan cerca y Elena, poseída por su habitual carácter impulsivo, dio un segundo paso quedando completamente frente a él.

-Tienes la corbata hecha un asco -dijo lentamente extendiendo la mano cautelosamente hacia su pecho.

-¿Ah sí?  
>Damon no hizo nada para detenerla, pero tampoco le dio permiso de tocarlo por lo que los suaves roces de Elena mientras le acomodaba el nudo de la corbata fueron aún más excitantes de lo que podría haber esperado.<p>

-Listo -susurró con ojos llenos de inocencia y una sonrisa llena de travesuras coloreó sus labios.

Damon le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas torcidas y antes de siquiera poder pensarlo inclinó su rostro hacia el de la chica que lo esquivó hábilmente en un momento de consciencia repentino. No sabía qué era. Pero había algo en aquella jovencita que lo atraía terriblemente. Y era evidente que ella estaba consciente de eso. Damon Salvatore lo sabía: no hay nada más peligroso en el mundo que una mujer consciente de su atractivo.

-Estaré trabajando -susurró ella a modo de despedida y se alejó contoneando su dulce trasero.

Damon se relamió los labios mirándola alejarse y poco después la vio acomodarse en el escritorio que a partir de ahora le iba a pertenecer.

Fue testigo de cómo ella utilizaba la cámara frontal de su móvil para arreglarse el cabello y luego puso a sonar en el aparato una de sus canciones preferidas de Radiohead. En el momento exacto en el que los acordes llegaron a sus oídos y vio la sonrisa de placer de Elena ante la música, Damon supo que algo había cambiado.

Con el pasar de los días, los gritos de Damon discutiendo con su esposa por teléfono de enseñaron a Elena que su jefe no solo discutía con la menor de los Mikaelson por cosas tan insignificantes como la elección de la decoración para su boda sino sobre cosas mucho más importantes como la cantidad de horas que él le dedicaba al trabajo o su molesto hábito de ser muy poco cuidadoso con sus indiscretas y constantes aventuras con otras mujeres. Su relación era simple matemática: Rebekah había dejado de recibir dinero de su padre tan pronto como decidió que no quería estudiar, aunque por más que Mikael le quitó su dinero, no pudo privarla de la parte de la empresa que le correspondía por herencia.

Rebekah necesitaba su dinero, Damon sus acciones. Ninguno de estos requisitos indispensables incluía que su relación contara con fidelidad. Así había sido siempre. De hecho, por más que ella pensaba que lo ocultaba, Damon estaba perfectamente al tanto de la relación de su novia con el encargado del edificio del mismo modo que Rebekah sabía de las constantes mujeres que entraban y salían de la vida de su futuro marido.

Todo había sido sencillo hasta que el encargado del edificio decidió formar una relación real con otra mujer y dejar de lado el romance con la chica. Damon no estaba seguro exactamente de qué, pero había algo en Rebekah que cambió rotundamente. De repente se había convertido en una molestia constante, exigiéndole que dejara de ver a otras mujeres y reclamándole constamentemente la cantidad de horas que pasaba fuera de casa.

Esa fue la razón por la cual ese mediodía, mientras Damon, Ric y Kol sostenían una reunión para hablar de los casos que llevaban, el primero no hubiera estado pensando con mucha claridad, ya que en su cabeza los gritos de Rebekah por teléfono dos minutos antes seguían haciéndolo hervir de cólera.

-¡Damon! -gritó Ric molesto cuando vio que su amigo volvía a estar completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te dije que vamos a perder el juicio de los Fell si no hacemos algo y rápido. Los plazos vencen mañana -soltó exasperado, las hojas con las pruebas descansaban esparcidas por la mesa y ninguno de los tres era capaz de obtener una idea para ganar la causa.

La hija de quince años de Logan Fell había sido secuestrada hacía unos meses y el viejo tenía enormes sospechas de que había sido todo culpa de una red de trata de blancas que, según él, tenía contacto con los Lockwood. Había cientos de personas intentando poner una mano sobre Lockwood desde hacía años, y este parecía ser el caso más cercano a lograrlo, pero ellos simplemente parecían no ser capaces de poner las piezas juntas. Era un caso importante, quizás el más importante que hubieran manejado los tres juntos, y los plazos vencían a finales de esa semana. Si ellos no habían conseguido presentar el alegato, Fell se iría a buscar otro equipo de abogados.

Ese fue el momento que eligió su brillante nueva secretaria para entrar en la sala llevando una bandeja con tres tazas humeantes de café.

-Algo me dice que lo necesitan -sonrió dejando una taza de café frente a cada uno de ellos- ¿Puedo preguntar qué eran todos esos gritos?

Damon se soltó un poco el nudo de la corbata, completamente abrumado por el cansancio, mientras la observaba levantar los papeles de la mesa sin pedir permiso. Los ojos castaños de la chica volaron a través de las líneas leyendo cada dato disponible del caso ante la atenta mirada de Damon, con los días él se había acostumbrado a mirarla, contemplarla se había vuelto uno de sus más sublimes placeres.

-¿Qué opinas, Lena?  
>El rostro de Damon se endureció cuando escuchó la familiaridad con la que Kol trataba a la chica, en solo un par de días, su amigo había logrado ganársela completamente y eran raros los días en los que sus comentarios y bromas faltaban a la hora del almuerzo. Él no tenía idea de por qué, pero había algo que le molestaba acerca de la joven comenzando a desarrollar una relación con su compañero.<p>

-¿Chequearon la matrícula del auto? -preguntó señalando una de las fotografías donde la hija de Logan Fell yacía acurrucada y sucia dentro de la cajuela abierta de un auto.

-Es de otro estado, no hay forma de vincularla con Lockwood.

-Si no me equivoco, su hijo está estudiando en Texas. Podría perfectamente haber usado el auto del chico.

-Cuidado ahí, Elena -advirtió Ric- Podrías estar involucrando a alguien más en la causa…

-Quizás sea porque él ya está involucrado.

-Necesitamos encontrar una conección entre la chica Fell y Lockwood -comentó Damon exasperado- Una patente de Texas y un chico que estudia en ese mismo estado no funciona como prueba, Gilbert.

-Pero quizás esto sí.

Elena sonrió satisfecha mientras le mostraba a su jefe la fotografía que había estado buscando en su teléfono.

Tyler Lockwood estaba sentado en su descapotable, manejando despreocupadamente con Annie Fell sentada a su lado. La chica vestía exactamente como había descrito su padre el día que desapareció.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -preguntó Damon completamente sorprendido.

-Usé el nombre del estudio para pedir acceso a las cámaras de seguridad del estacionamiento del supermercado. Tienen un ángulo que toma perfectamente la ruta fuera del pueblo. Solo tuve que revisar las cintas y hacer un poco de zoom. Ahí está su prueba.

Todos se quedaron callados ante eso mientras la chica sonreía con suficiencia. Kol le sonrió felicitandola al instante y Ric también se sumó a sus palabras de aliento, orgulloso de su alumna. Damon fue el que se quedó más sorprendido de los tres, observándola como si fuera casi un extraterrestre.

-¿Qué pasa Salvatore? -rió la chica- ¿No creías que pudiera haber un cerebro detrás de esta cara bonita? -se burló la chica y sacó unos papeles que antes sostenía firmemente con un brazo- Me tomé la libertad de preparar el alegato. Si consideran que es correcto, solo necesito sus firmas y podré enviarlo hoy mismo.

Por alguna razón, la chica le tendió los papeles a Damon, quien puso toda su concentración en un intento de encontrar un error, pero resultó que al final no había nada que corregir.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pensar así? -preguntó él completamente sorprendido.

-¿Necesita consejo, señor Salvatore?

Esta vez, él rió suavemente ante la atrevida broma de la chica y firmó él mismo los papeles antes de devolvérselos.

-Bienvenida a bordo, Elena -sonrió conforme con el trabajo bien hecho y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, alegre de haber demostrado su capacidad.

En ese momento ninguno de los cuatro lo sabía, pero ese era solo el comienzo de lo que serían cientos de casos en los que la chica siempre aparecería para ayudarlos en esos momentos en los que pensaban que estaban en un callejón sin salida. Definitivamente, ella era brillante. Elena era increíble, tanto físicamente como en lo poco que había mostrado de su personalidad. Aunque aún le quedaban muchísimos aspectos por descubrir sobre su nueva secretaria, y Damon Salvatore estaría encantado de investigarlos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como siempre, siéntanse libres de preguntar lo que quieran.<br>**_**_No olviden dejar sus opiniones en una review! Estoy ansiosa por saber qué opinan!  
>Besos!<br>(Prometo tratar de actualizar tan pronto como pueda!) _**


	2. We're Only Fire

**Hi folks! **

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y la buena onda! Les traigo la actualización más temprano de lo normal pero no creo que pueda actualizar siempre a este ritmo. De todas formas, recuerden que mientras más reviews dejen más lloverán las actualizaciones! ;) **

**Gracias a todas por sus favs y sus follows! **

**A continuación, respuestas a las bellísimas reviews que me dejaron!**

_**xoxito: ¿Segura que será él quien controle su propio humor? A mí se me ocurre que puede ser una castaña que nosotros conocemos bastante bien quien lo haga... Con respecto a cómo se desarrolla la relación este cap tiene un giro que responde a varias de esas preguntas! Muchísimas gracias! PD: No creo que Elena pueda sostener por mucho tiempo eso de esquivarlo... digo, teniendo a Damon Salvatore al frente ¿Quién podría? **_

_**Belu: ¡Graciasss! Una de las cosas que más me hacen falta con esto es suerte y motivación para continuar! **_

_**Jazie: Cuando yo la escribo tengo el mismo sentimiento, siempre quiero más! Es una alegría inmensa que te encante! Gracias por el apoyo y tranquila que si sigo así de inspirada y los comentarios siguen viniendo no tardaré en subir el próximo!**_

_**JAZMIN V: Muchísimas gracias! Algo me dice que este te va a gustar un poquito más! ;)**_

_**De nuevo, especialmente gracias a mi querida Noe por leer esto y darme la buena onda que necesitaba para comenzar a subirlo! **_

_**Ahora sí: el capi.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breaking Laws <strong>_

_**Capítulo 1: We're Only Fire **_

_Tres meses y medio después._

Esa resultó ser una mañana nublada y gris, pero ni siquiera una posible tormenta privaría a Damon Salvatore de llegar temprano a trabajar. Él era la primer persona en llegar al bufete todos los días, y generalmente también era el último en irse. Había muchas razones para eso, que era muy bueno en su trabajo, que siempre tenía muchísimos casos nuevos que llevar adelante y otras razones laborales, pero lo que terminaba haciendo la diferencia para que él decidiera quedarse era algo muy simple: su futura esposa lo esperaba en casa, y en la oficina contaba con la compañía de la preciosa Elena. Si para estar con ella tenía que quedarse hasta la noche trabajando lo haría con gusto.

El bufete estaba desierto y silencioso cuando entró, todo el mundo llegaba luego de las ocho y media y aún faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, así que podía disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad. Entró a su despacho directamente, sin hacer una pausa en ningún lado y sonrió como un idiota al ver la taza humeante de café que lo esperaba en su escritorio junto a todos los papeles que había dejado hechos un desastre el día anterior perfectamente apilados y ordenados por orden de importancia.

-No sabía si habías llegado, odio no ser capaz de ver a través de ese estúpido vidrio -se quejó Elena apareciendo de repente por la puerta corrediza que separaba su oficina del despacho de su jefe- Buen día -sonrió acercándose.

La chica llevaba una taza de café a medio tomar en la mano, una falda blanca corta, pegada a sus piernas, una blusa verde oscuro con escote más que generoso y su cabello estaba ligeramente rizado. Damon sonrió al recorrerla con la vista, deteniéndose en los zapatos color verde con taco aguja ¿Qué tendrían los zapatos de mujer que lo volvían loco de aquella manera? O quizás solo eran las piernas de la señorita Gilbert lo que tenía ese efecto en él.

Damon había sido el primero en llegar por años, pero desde hacía casi cuatro meses, Elena siempre estaba esperándolo cuando él llegaba a la oficina, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero le había quitado con una rapidez increíble las llaves a Elijah y ahora era ella la encargada de abrir por las mañanas.

-Buen día señorita Gilbert -sonrió Damon extendiendo una mano hacia ella y la chica se acercó a él alegremente.

Como cada mañana, Damon besó la suave piel de la mano de Elena y tiró de ella con fuerza hasta que terminó sentada sobre sus piernas. Ese era el momento en que su día realmente comenzaba, cuando sentía el cálido cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y escuchaba su risa. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Damon enredó una mano en el cabello de la chica mientras ella dejaba rápidamente la taza en el escritorio de su jefe. Se tomó solo un segundo más para apreciar la perfección de sus labios pintados de rojo y cuando vio como ella entreabrió la boca con ansiedad se dejó vencer por la tentación y se zambulló en un profundo beso lleno de pasión y de caricias. A veces se preguntaba si alguna vez se cansaría de besarla…

-Mmm… -gimió suavemente Elena cuando sintió los labios de su amante dirigirse hacia su cuello.

Damon gruñó salvajemente al sentir como la chica arqueaba la espalda para que sus cuerpos estuvieran más cerca y regresó a besar sus labios como si dependiera de ellos para que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Y la verdad es que así era.

El beso se extendió por varios minutos que se hicieron eternos, ambos se besaron con pasión y entrega mientras se acariciaban con cuidado de no desacomodar demasiado la ropa. Después de todo en unos minutos tendrían compañía.

-Luces cansado -susurró Elena con la respiración un poco agitada, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos las manchas oscuras debajo de los ojos de Damon- No dormiste bien.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Otra prueba de lo mucho que la chica había llegado a conocerlo.

-No -admitió él enredando un mechón de su cabello en uno de sus dedos- Discutí con Rebekah hasta tarde y luego no me pude dormir.

-Oh… -musitó la chica algo incómoda y trató de distraer la conversación comenzando a repartir besos húmedos por el cuello de su jefe.

Él se arrepintió por un momento de haber traído a Rebekah a la conversación, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a la dulce Elena soplando su cuello sobre un camino húmedo que ella misma se había encargado de marcar con sus besos.

-Si fuera tú, no jugaría tanto con fuego, Elena -advirtió él y sintió inmediatamente la de la chica que se apartó de él después de succionar el punto débil de su cuello por unos segundos- Recuerda que no puedes marcarme…

Elena asintió y se incorporó ágilmente, alejándose del cuerpo de Damon con rapidez. Mientras él se acomodaba sin avergonzarse la erección que empezaba a formarse entre sus piernas pensó en que seguramente no habría en el mundo criatura tan bella como lo era Elena Gilbert, excitada y despeinada, acomodándose la ropa en su despacho.

-Recibí las notificaciones del caso Smith y ya tengo copias certificadas de las fotografías que íbamos a usar como pruebas -comenzó a informarle mientras se acomodaba la falda- Anoche terminé de escribir el alegato, solo necesito que lo revises y lo firmes para presentarlo en el juzgado.

-Fantástico -se alegró Damon parándose para acercarse a ella desde atrás y dejar un par de besos en su cuello mientras ella se acomodaba la blusa- Eres brillante.

-Esta mañana tenemos la última audiencia de Anabela Martins. Van a dictar la sentencia y por cómo transcurrió el juicio no le van a dar menos de doce años en prisión al hijo de puta que _mmm_... quiso quemar su casa con ella dentro -continuó informando Elena mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del abogado que recorría sus costillas hasta llegar a subir las manos para copar sus pechos masajeandolos lentamente.

-Mmjm -medio gimió, medio asintió Damon sintiendo como la chica frotaba suavemente su trasero en su creciente erección.

-Luego de volver del juzgado tienes una entrevista con dos nuevos casos. Para mañana a primera hora voy a tener listos esos expedientes. _Ah… _-esta vez, terminó su frase con un gemido entrecortado al sentir que Damon acariciaba sus muslos acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna con una mano mientras la otra seguía dándole toda la atención a su pecho izquierdo.

-¿Conseguiste los resultados de la autopsia de los Johnson? -preguntó con voz grave, inclinándose para besarle el hombro.

-Sí, pero no podré contarte nada si sigues haciendo… _mmm_… eso.

-Haz un esfuerzo por mí -pidió Damon contra su piel, entretenido succionando la piel de la base de cuello de la chica.

-Vas a marcarme -advirtió Elena.

-Lo sé -respondió convencido, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos aún más fuerte- Cuéntame sobre esos resultados.

-Por supuesto que fue un asesinato -comenzó Elena intentando mantener su voz lo más firme posible- Él murió alrededor de una hora después que ella y sus heridas en la zona abdominal fueron autoinfligidas, quieren hacer una segunda autopsia y pericias en… _ahh… _-gimió apretándose contra él.

-¿Pericias donde?

-Quieren volver a hacer pericias en el departamento para saber si efectivamente se suicidó.

-Tenías razón.

-Siempre la tengo, Damon -suspiró la chica cuando él soltó su cuello y volteó para besarlo con fuerza.

-Están investigando su registro telefónico porque podría haber cometido todo eso bajo coacción -dijo la chica a un par de centímetros de sus labios mientras recorría con las manos el pecho de su jefe sobre la tela de su camisa.

-¿Pruebas?

-La policía encontró una nota escondida entre su ropa. Su hermana me lo dijo así que envié un escrito solicitando que abrieran la investigación por esa línea.

-¿Sin mi permiso? -preguntó él arqueando una ceja mientras inmovilizaba las muñecas de la chica contra su pecho. Una sexy sonrisa provocadora y llena de confianza se extendió por los labios de la chica durante el largo momento en que simplemente se miraron a los ojos con las chispas saltando a su alrededor.

-Sin tu permiso -repitió ella desafiante, alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para que cada vez que decía una palabra sus labios acariciaran los de Damon.

El chico negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de incredulidad y la recompensó con un profundo e intenso beso que la dejó sin aliento. A veces lo sacaba de quicio, pero adoraba su carácter desafiante y prepotente.

-A veces casi me da pena llevarme el crédito por tu maravilloso trabajo -confesó Damon mirándola con los ojos llenos de deseo.  
>No solo era una mujer hermosa y una diosa en el sexo, también era brillante e inteligente, y con el tiempo no sólo se había convertido en su asistente, sino en su compañera indispensable a la hora de trabajar. Todo era más sencillo y divertido desde que Elena había llegado. Desde la primera vez que comenzó a trabajar con ella volvió a encontrar aquella vieja pasión que lo llevó a estudiar derecho hacía ya varios años y que con el tiempo había olvidado.<p>

-Desgraciadamente, hasta que no termine la carrera, esta será la única forma en la que pueda trabajar.

-Te deseo, Elena -soltó Damon mirándola de arriba abajo, acariciando cada curva de su piel con la mirada.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior llevándose la mano hacia el cuello, donde sabía perfectamente que Damon acababa de dejarle una marca con sus labios. Miró el reloj sacando cuentas mentales y, a su pesar, negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no -sentenció la chica- Hayley tiene una entrevista a las 8:25, así que ella y Klaus ya tienen que estar por llegar.

-¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? -preguntó Damon alucinado, ella jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo. Parecía tener alguna especie de poder mágico que le permitía saber absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en el bufete.

-Solo trato de hacer bien mi trabajo -sonrió la chica empujándolo hasta su silla y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él sin un ápice de vergüenza- Tienes labial rojo en todas partes -rió.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Elena abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio a sus espaldas y sacó un pañuelo y una barra de labial rojo. Era una rutina que se repetía seguido, pero a Damon aún le parecía extremadamente excitante que ella hubiera guardado _su _labial entre las cosas del escritorio para momentos como ese.

Él disfrutó acariciando casi perezosamente sus piernas solo cubiertas por las medias mientras ella le quitaba con cuidado las manchas con el pañuelo.

_-Ah… _-exclamó entre el escozor en la piel y la excitación cuando Damon tiró del elástico de su portaligas y lo soltó de repente haciendo que el elástico le golpeara la piel con un pequeño latigazo.

-¿Alguna vez te dije como adoro que uses lencería sexy todos los días? -gruñó Damon acercándose a susurrar en su oído.

-Ayuda a con la confianza -rió Elena tirando de su cabello para alejar el rostro de Damon de su cuello y así poder terminar de limpiarle los restos de maquillaje.

-¿De qué color es? -preguntó él permitiéndole terminar sin molestarla.

-Prefiero dejárselo a tu imaginación -dijo ella traviesa y luego le extendió el pañuelo- Tu turno.

Damon limpió con extremo cuidado el borde de sus labios que había terminado manchado de labial rojo por todas partes. Cuando su piel volvió a estar limpia, le dio varios besos rápidos y cortos para emborracharse de ella ya que más tarde no podrían volver a besarse y finalmente recibió la barra de labial de las manos de la chica.

Elena se alejó el cabello del rostro y entreabrió la boca para dejar que Damon le pintara los labios con su habitual color rojo.

-Preciosa -susurró guardando de nuevo el lápiz labial en su cajón cuando terminó.

-Tenemos compañía -se lamentó la chica enderezándole el nudo de la corbata cuando escuchó movimiento en el piso de abajo.

-Dios… no quiero soltarte -murmuró empujándola desde el trasero para sentirla más cerca.

-Vamos a meternos en problemas.

Damon dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de rendición y Elena se entretuvo un segundo más acariciándole la línea de la mandíbula antes de levantarse con agilidad.

-¿No tienes nada más que decirme antes de que suba alguien? -preguntó Elena alzando una ceja insinuante.

Él volvió a acomodarse el bulto entre los pantalones mientras disfrutaba de la visión de Elena acomodándose la falda blanca frente a él y se acercó al escritorio a prender su laptop para empezar un día de trabajo.

-¿Hoy es martes? -preguntó Damon apartando la vista de ella, intentando dejar atrás su juego para concentrarse plenamente en el trabajo.

-Sí, martes 22 de junio, si eso te dice algo -contestó la chica molesta de repente.

-Necesito que arregles mi agenda para mañana, el jueves y el viernes. Me voy a Washington, me invitaron a una conferencia sobre derechos humanos así que saldré de la ciudad por esos días -informó fríamente.

-¿Una conferencia? -alucinó la chica más que interesada y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para esconder su envidia y tristeza, ella soñaba con especializarse en el tema.

-Sí, te contaré los detalles cuando regrese. El café se enfrió.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó Elena incrédula.

-No necesitas una excusa para quedarte más tiempo aquí si eso es lo que quieres -insinuó Damon sonriéndole sin apartar la vista de la pantalla- Pero primero me gustaría que me calientes el café.

-Odio cuando te comportas como un idiota -se quejó Elena, con el buen humor completamente arruinado y se acercó hasta el escritorio para llevarse la taza y cambiarla por una nueva.

-Ocúpate de la agenda después de mi café y regresa conmigo para prepararte para la audiencia.

-¿Tengo que ir al juzgado?

-Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, Elena. Y realmente me ayudaste mucho en ese caso así que mereces estar ahí para cuando dicten la sentencia.

-Bien -asintió ella en tono cortante y salió de su despacho sin decir nada.

En la sala de recepción del área penal ya la esperaba Davina, su asistente, que estaba ocupada pasando una pila de notas a mano al ordenador.

-Buen día, Dav -saludó Elena cuando llegó al escritorio de la joven.

-Hola, Lena ¿Estás bien? -preguntó arqueando una ceja ante su rostro contrariado.

-Al parecer a las ocho de la mañana nuestro jefe ha decidido comenzar a amargar mi mañana -resumió Elena acercándose a saludar a su compañera con un beso en la mejilla.

-No deberías llegar tan temprano, él siempre está de mal humor temprano.

Elena tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comenzar a hablar de cómo de buenas solían ser sus mañanas cuando tenía suerte de pasar un par de momentos sola con Damon en su despacho… El mal humor del que Davina hablaba tenía más que ver con que siempre los interrumpían cuando estaban juntos.

-Quizás -se limitó a responder la chica- Tengo que ir a calentar el café del "señor".

-Yo estoy por ir a preparar café ¿Quieres que lo caliente?

-Sí, gracias. Yo tengo que ponerme a hacer un par de cosas.

-No te preocupes. Vuelvo enseguida.

-Estaré en mi oficina, ¿Puedes llevarle el café tú? Tengo que reorganizar su agenda por tres días y creo que voy a tener varios problemas con eso… -comentó Elena empezando a sentirse agobiada desde temprano.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

De mal humor, Elena se fue por el pasillo hasta su oficina y se dejó caer en la cómoda silla de su escritorio. En momentos como ese, odiaba el hecho de que Damon pudiera verla a través del cristal que de su lado no le devolvía más que su reflejo...

Prendió su ordenador y en lo que tardaba sacó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su mejor amiga.

"_Me debes 50 dólares. Te dije que él no lo recordaría. Gané la apuesta ;)" E_

Un instante después, la respuesta brilló en la pantalla.

"_A veces pienso que tu jefe no puede ser más idiota. Luego hace cosas como estas. El hombre se supera a sí mismo todos los días ¿¡Cómo pudo no recordarlo!?" C _

Elena sonrió ante el mensaje. No es que ella no supiera que Damon era un idiota, pero dicho con esas palabras resultaba gracioso. La noche anterior, había apostado con Caroline, su mejor amiga y compañera de piso, que Damon no recordaría que ese día era su cumpleaños. Damon era la única persona que lo sabía en todo el bufete así que al parecer ese día se quedaría sin felicitaciones en el trabajo. Aunque ella sabía que no lo recordaría, tenía que admitir que fue una nueva desilusión. Pero jamás diría algo como eso en voz alta, nunca dejaría ver que en realidad esas cosas le importaban.

Lo único que le daba una pauta de que lo recordaría era que, hacía ya bastante, cuando cumplieron un mes trabajando juntos, se la llevó a cenar luego de un día de trabajo demasiado largo para celebrar la fecha y hablaron de sus vidas por horas, a Damon le llevó en ese entonces bastante tiempo lograr que Elena le confesara su fecha de cumpleaños, porque a la chica no le gustaba celebrarlo, pero después de molestarla durante casi la mitad de la cena obtuvo el tan preciado dato. Esa noche, por primera vez se rindieron al deseo que venía hirviendo entre ellos desde el mismísimo primer día en que se vieron y finalmente lo hicieron por primera vez, salvajemente y sin inhibiciones, en los baños del lujoso restaurante, luego de haberse pasado toda la cena compartiendo calientes caricias llenas de anhelo por debajo del mantel.

Eso era todo. Así había comenzado su relación… nada romántico ni tierno: solo sexo espectacular contra la pared del baño.

Ambos pensaron en un principio que después de haber desahogado sus cuerpos en ese encuentro las cosas volverían a la normalidad y se guardarían como un cálido recuerdo, pero ninguno de los dos pudo y eventualmente terminaron rindiéndose a lo que sus cuerpos pedían con tanta necesidad y Elena terminó convirtiéndose en la amante de su jefe que dentro de un mes se casaría nada más y nada menos que con Rebekah Mikaelson, una de las herederas de la mitad de la empresa.

_"Tengo que trabajar. Te veo en la tarde. Te quiero! xoxo" E_

_"Feliz cumpleaños, amiga ;) te veo más tarde" -C_

Después de despedirse de su amiga y abandonar sus recuerdos, se dejó sumergir en el trabajo. Reorganizar la agenda de Damon era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía y le terminó llevando toda la mañana por lo que no pudo disfrutar de su hora de almuerzo, demasiado ocupada con el resto del trabajo que tenía que terminar.

Estaba de un humor terrible cuando Damon entró a su oficina a través de la puerta corrediza que compartían con el nudo de la corbata deshecho y se acercó a su escritorio. La chica estaba tan concentrada en la pantalla que ni siquiera fue consciente de su presencia por lo que Damon se limitó a observarla por unos minutos.

-El doctor Salvatore estará disponible la semana que viene para reprogramar su entrevista señora Greene, no se preocupe -hizo una pausa poniendo los ojos en blanco exageradamente- Claro que sí. Nada en particular, razones personales. Sí.. Se encuentra bien -se llevó un lápiz a la boca mordiéndolo nerviosamente. Cuando lo alejó, la pequeña goma en la punta tenía marcas de labial rojo. Elena contuvo un bufido y finalmente se despidió- Gracias a usted y disculpe las molestias, señora Greene. Hasta la semana que viene.

Cansada después de su última llamada, Elena colgó el teléfono completamente abatida y tecleó rápidamente en la computadora el último cambio en la agenda de su jefe guardando todos los cambios en el sistema justo antes de mandar a imprimir los nuevos horarios. Dejó descansar la espalda en el respaldar de la silla por un momento y cerró los ojos suspirando para descansar la vista unos instantes.

-Ese pequeño suspiro de placer cuando terminas el trabajo es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

La voz traviesa y coqueta de Damon la perturbó instantáneamente y abrió los ojos focalizando su vista en el hombre de traje armani con una corbata sin atar que se apoyaba casi amenazadoramente en su escritorio.

-Terminé con tu agenda si eso es lo que vienes a averiguar.

-En realidad me preguntaba por qué la adorable Davina vino a traerme mi café y no tú. Quería deleitarme un segundo con tu compañía señorita Gilbert.

-Lamento informarle, señor, que sus deseos no son recíprocos -contraatacó la chica.

Jamás lo habría admitido, pero estaba molesta porque aún a mediodía Damon no recordara el día que era ¿Es que en serio _eso_ que tenían significaba tan poco para él? ¿_Ella _significaba tan poco para él?  
>No, mejor no buscaría respuesta a esa pregunta…<p>

-Quizás dices eso, pero puedo sentir tu excitación cada vez que estamos a solas en una misma habitación, Elena. -la desafió él acercándose en un par de pasos hasta estar a punto de besarla en los labios.

-No -interrumpió la chica apartándole el rostro con una mano- Estoy trabajando, Damon.

-Me estás rechazando… ¿Estás bien?

-No empieces con las preguntas. No va con lo que nosotros somos. Eres mi jefe y yo tu secretaria. Y tenemos sexo. Eso es todo. Tú estás a punto de casarte y yo tengo otra vida. No charlamos ni nos preocupamos el uno por el otro ni nos preguntamos "¿Estás bien?" -soltó Elena de corrido completamente alterada y Damon se sintió mal al instante por lo que se quiso acercar a acariciarle la mejilla pero ella lo apartó un delicado manotazo- ¡Y tampoco nos acariciamos como un estúpido par de amantes enamorados!

Damon la miró profundamente a los ojos por un momento y asintió ante la verdad de sus palabras, incapaz de encontrar ningún argumento cierto para discutir con ella.

-¿Vendrás conmigo al juzgado?

-Sí ¿Cuándo?

-Venía a buscarte ahora. Tenemos que estar en camino dentro de diez minutos.

-Bien -suspiró Elena.

Sin decir nada más, asintió y sacó un espejo para retocar sus rizos y su maquillaje en unos segundos. Se colocó un poco más de maquillaje y después de apagar su laptop y ordenar un poco los papeles en el escritorio se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Donde Damon peleaba para anudarse la corbata.

-Déjame a mí -dijo la chica un poco más calmada y se apresuró a quitarle el desastre que estaba haciendo con la corbata de las manos.

-Todo suyo -sonrió Damon rozando sus dedos más de lo necesario antes de alzar las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo lamento -se disculpó finalmente ella con un suspiro mientras comenzaba a atar el nudo- Es que estoy algo nerviosa. No te preocupes…

-Tampoco dijiste nada que sea mentira -murmuró él fingiendo que no le afectaba- Lo único que nosotros tenemos es _sexo_.

-Sí -asintió ella rozándole casualmente el pecho mientras terminaba el nudo.

-Aunque debo confesar que me encanta tener _solo sexo_ contigo, Elena -dijo Damon con voz ronca haciendo que las manos de la chica temblaran y se inclinó hacia ella hasta susurrarle al oído- _Caliente, incorrecto y maravilloso sexo contigo_ -puntualizó succionando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de la chica de arriba abajo, y soltó un profundo suspiro, llenándose los pulmones con el embriagador perfume de Damon.

La chica alzó sus enormes y brillantes ojos marrones hacia su jefe. Sus rojos y sensuales labios estaban entreabiertos, casi suplicando por ser besados, y su aliento se mezclaba peligrosamente en el reducido espacio que los separaba.

-No podemos llegar tarde -susurró Damon más para sí mismo que para ella, acariciando el hinchado labio inferior de Elena con su pulgar. Ella sonrió cuando bajó la vista a su dedo y descubrió la mancha roja de pintalabios en su piel.

-Esto está listo -susurró Elena cuando hubo terminado con la corbata y bajó la mirada para comprobar que el nudo estuviera derecho.

-Perfecto ¿Nos vamos?

Los ojos de Elena brillaron ansiosos y asintió sin decir nada más. Tomó su portafolios del escritorio y los dos salieron juntos de la oficina.

La mañana en el juzgado se hizo larga y tediosa como ninguna otra. Pese a que quería aparentar seguridad, Damon sabía que Elena estaba nerviosa ya que aquel era el primer caso en el que realmente ella había intervenido mucho. Habían trabajado juntos en aquello por dos meses y Elena había atendido a su cliente varias veces, terminando por tener una relación cercana con ella.

Ellos habían pedido quince años de prisión sin posibilidad de libertad condicional por buen comportamiento, la defensa del criminal quería evadir la cárcel reemplazandola por un tratamiento psiquiátrico y dos años de prisión domiciliaria. Cuando Elena había escuchado ese alegato por primera vez tuvo que contenerse para no comenzar a insultar en medio de la sala.

La última audiencia del caso Martins se hizo esperar y, como siempre sucedía en momentos así, fue un momento largo y tenso. Tanto la joven como su agresor estaban presentes en la misma sala y el clima era terriblemente tenso. Elena estaba sentada entre Anabela, su cliente, y Damon, mientras escuchaban la resolución del presidente del jurado.

-Visto y considerando lo anteriormente expuesto -comenzó el presidente luego de haber expuesto todas las pruebas que se recaudaron a lo largo del juicio completo- Resolvemos: sentenciar a Logan Caleb Johnson culpable por los cargos de intento de asesinato calificado, agravado por el vínculo con la víctima.

Elena sintió a su clienta temblar a su lado y cruzó una mirada con Damon que le sonreía orgulloso, todo parecía ir perfecto hasta que el presidente continuó hablando.

-Condenando al acusado con la pena de reclusión en cárcel común por cinco años. Si el acusado presenta buen comportamiento durante su encierro, podrá acceder al beneficio de libertad condicional después de cumplido el primer año de la pena.

-¿Qué? -susurró Elena incrédula, Damon apretó los puños escuchando más atentamente y la chica se sintió llenar de furia cuando escuchó a su clienta llorando a su lado- ¡Objeción! -gritó fuerte y claro parándose inmediatamente.

-Elena -la reprendió Damon severamente en un susurro apretando su muñeca para que volviera a su lugar pero la chica se sacudió de su agarre sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Denegada, señorita -le contestó el juez sin darle más importancia y Damon pudo ser testigo de cómo el rostro de Elena se teñía de rojo.

-¡Esa sentencia es una injusticia señor juez! -volvió a intervenir Elena intentando no perder la compostura.

Esta vez, Damon le pegó un tirón más fuerte del brazo hasta que la chica volvió a sentarse.

-No seas idiota -murmuró regañándola mientras la voz del presidente volvía a llenar la sala.

-¡Es injusto! -vocalizó la chica y Damon sintió ganas de zamarrearla como una niña chica cuando vio que sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas provocadas por la ira y la impotencia. No debía reaccionar así. No _podía_ reaccionar así.

-Cállate, Elena. Nos estás dejando en ridículo.

-Me importa una mierda tu imagen, Damon ¿Vas a dejar que una injusticia se cometa frente a tus ojos?  
>-¡Silencio en la sala! -exclamó el juez mirándolos con ojos severos.<p>

-No vuelvas a abrir la boca -la amenazó Damon agarrándola del brazo para mantenerla quieta.

La audiencia no duró mucho más que eso y pronto salieron los dos juntos. Apenas pisaron la vereda, Damon soltó a Elena que comenzó a gritar instantáneamente.

-¡Ese hijo de puta trató de matarla! ¡Y tú te quedaste callado viendo como le dan cinco años de cárcel! -le reprochó la chica al borde del llanto.

-¡Casi arruinas todo! Nunca más te voy a traer al juzgado si te comportas como una idiota ¡Sabes perfectamente que las emociones se tienen que quedar afuera del trabajo! -comentó Damon exasperado mientras los dos caminaban hacia el auto.

-¿Eso es lo que haces? ¿Quedarte cruzado de brazos mientras pasan estas cosas? ¡Se supone que trabajamos para que estos hijos de puta no anden sueltos!

-¡No somos los malditos héroes de brillante armadura, Elena! -soltó Damon, alzándo la voz casi tanto como ella mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello- ¿¡Crees que a mí no me frustra esa estúpida resolución!?

-¡Entonces tendrías que haber hecho algo!

Siguieron gritándose en medio de la calle hasta que llegaron al auto de Damon, un audi negro que se abrió cuando Damon desactivó la alarma. La chica entró en el asiento del acompañante y azotó la puerta con furia, aventando su portafolios hacia la parte de atrás llena de frustración.

-¡Mi auto no tiene la culpa de que no sepas manejar tus emociones!

-¡Ya basta! -gritó ella- ¿¡No ves que no estoy de humor!?

-Me importa una mierda tu humor, Elena. Si quieres hacer eso de tu vida tendrás que acostumbrarte a que las cosas son así. Siempre va a haber un abogado que encuentre un laguna legal para salvar algún hijo de puta como el de hoy. Y algunas veces no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Elena no contestó así que él soltó un largo suspiro mientras se aflojaba un poco el nudo de la corbata que parecía estar asfixiándolo y arrancó el auto. Ella se mantuvo en completo silencio mientras atravesaban el centro. Se había hecho mil fantasías estúpidas sobre su primer cumpleaños con Damon pero que él le gritara todas esas cosas sin un mínimo de consideración y que no recordara la fecha no había sido una de ellas. Quería llorar, de hecho quería llorar desde la mañana y también quería darse en la cabeza con un martillo por ser tan idiota y dejar que esas cosas le importaran. Damon bien le había dicho que no tenía que involucrar sus emociones en el trabajo, supuso que eso también se aplicaba a su relación con él.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó cuando frenaron en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde se encontraba el bufete. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado pero le sorprendió que Damon dejara el auto en aquella esquina oscura, siempre lo dejaba en el estacionamiento de afuera, justo a dos metros de la salida siempre al aire libre.

Damon no le respondió, bajó del auto, le abrió la puerta y tiró de ella hacia afuera. Antes de que Elena pudiera protestar sintió sus labios estampandose con los suyos. La besó con ferocidad, enredando sus manos en su cabello castaño, arrancándole la respiración instantáneamente.

-Necesitamos liberar tensiones. Tú estás estresada por la sentencia, yo todavía quiero asesinarte por gritar en medio del juicio como una loca. No podemos trabajar así…

Sin pensarlo, Elena le cruzó la mejilla con una cachetada y Damon soltó una carcajada arrogante.

-Adoro cuando te pones así -dijo con voz grave, inmovilizándole ambas muñecas- Pero ni se te ocurra volver a golpeame -amenazó peligrosamente.

Ella estaba por contestar, pero su beso se llevó las palabras que aún no habían sido dichas. Se ocupó de sostener sus muñecas con una sola mano y la empujó con su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana. Elena se revolvió por un rato pero pocos segundos después sus quejidos se transformaron en gemidos de placer mientras Damon la besaba con locura y apretaba cada trozo de piel que se encontraba descubierta con su mano libre.

No podían quitarse la ropa por razones obvias y la adrenalina causada por el peligro de ser descubiertos rápidamente extendió la pasión por sus cuerpos como si fuera una chispa en un pastizal seco.

Ella se sostuvo del hombro de Damon instintivamente cuando él levantó una de las piernas de la chica enredándola en su cadera para poder acariciarla más fácilmente. El último rastro de resistencia desapareció de la consciencia de la chica cuando escuchó el susurro de la tela de su ropa interior desgarrada por los hábiles dedos de Damon.

-Estuve pensando en esto casi toda la mañana… rosa -comprobó observando el color de la tela rota entre sus manos, aún no olvidaba que en la mañana la chica no había querido responderle esa pregunta- Me gusta.

-En serio me gustaban esas… -se lamentó Elena fingiendo un puchero y peleó para liberar sus manos del agarre de Damon pero, en lugar de soltarla, él elevó sus manos por encima de la cabeza de la chica, sosteniendola por las muñecas sin esfuerzo aparente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo -susurró Damon contra su cuello, deleitándose con su pulso acelerado.

Elena tuvo que morderse fuertemente el labio inferior cuando sintió los hábiles dedos de Damon comenzando a acariciarla entre las piernas, extendiendo la humedad por toda la piel de aquella sensible zona. Esa era una de las cosas que adoraba de la chica, siempre parecía estar lista para él, siempre ansiosa y caliente bajo su toque.

-Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti... -confesó Damon permitiendo a sus labios llegar al inicio de los pechos de la chica que se estremeció con más intensidad cuando él comenzó a succionar en su piel.

Sabía que no tenía que dejarle marcas, a ella no le gustaba que la marcara, pero era imposible resistirse a su piel. Su sabor era tan malditamente adictivo que simplemente no podía parar.

Él volvió rápidamente a los labios carmesí de Elena cuando la sintió sacudirse para que le soltara las manos, apagando una queja con un intenso beso que la dejó con la respiración más que agitada.

-Ah-ah-ah -negó con expresión divertida- Quédate quieta -le susurró suavemente al oído.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve instante. El deseo, ahora completamente desatado brillaba en las miradas de ambos. Damon le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas torcidas mientras jugaba con los dedos entre sus piernas, provocando que la chica se agitara aún más para que la soltara. Un gemido de aquellos labios femeninos fue acallado rápidamente con un exigente beso cuando él la penetró con un dedo sin ningún tipo de anticipación. El corazón de Elena se saltó un latido antes de devolverle el beso con igual pasión y comenzar a moverse contra su mano.

-Me vuelves loco -soltó Damon marcando un ritmo enloquecedor con sus dedos.

-Déjame tocarte -jadeó la chica entre beso y beso y él sonrió satisfecho ante el tono más que excitado de su voz soltando lentamente sus muñecas. Las manos de ella volaron hacia su pecho, sintiendo con regocijo los vibrantes latidos de su corazón a través de la camisa.

-Más… -susurró a pocos centímetros del oído de Damon, sabiendo lo mucho que le afectaba que dijera esa pequeña palabra en momentos como ese e instantáneamente él se apretó contra ella con más fuerza.

Usó su mano libre para apretarle el trasero impulsándola levemente hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que sumaba un segundo dedo a las caricias en su interior. Elena se arqueó contra él conteniendose para no hacer ruido y pegó un pequeño saltito para enredar su otra pierna alrededor de la cadera de Damon. Entre la oscuridad y su vista medio nublada por el placer, a Elena le costó bastante acertar a la hora de desabrochar el cinturón de Damon pero una vez que lo hizo, las cosas pasaron bastante rápido.

Ambos sabían que no disponían de demasiado tiempo y, aunque lo hubieran tenido, dudaban ser capaces de contenerse mucho más así que tan pronto como Elena se las arregló para liberar el miembro de Damon de sus pantalones él la penetró profundamente mirándola a los ojos. Elena echó la cabeza para atrás y ambos disfrutaron de su intensa conexión por un breve segundo. Incluso con más urgencia que antes, Damon regresó a besar el cuello de la chica que enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro de su amante empujándolo más profundo con sus piernas. Cada vez que se movía su cuerpo chocaba contra la pared produciendo un sonido sordo que junto al húmedo susurro que provocaba el roce de sus cuerpos y los gruñidos llenos de placer de Damon junto a su oído se volvían la música más excitante para Elena que movía las caderas al compás de las embestidas de Damon como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La ira y la impotencia que quedaban después de su terrible visita al juzgado se mezcló con la lujuria y el deseo en un cóctel peligroso y sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos y salvajes. Esta vez no se tomarían tiempo para experimentar con distintas posiciones ni a explorar sensaciones cada vez más arriesgadas. Simplemente se enredaron el uno alrededor del otro moviéndose frenéticamente en búsqueda de su propia liberación.

Elena tuvo que esconder el rostro en el hombro de Damon ocultando los gemidos contra la tela de su saco sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban hasta puntos inimaginables por el placer.

-Por favor… -suplicó casi inconscientemente- Ya casi llego… -gimió en su oído.

Ante su voz llena de excitación, Damon la apretó con más fuerza contra la pared, apretando su trasero con más fuerza aún y se permitió succionar en la piel del delicado cuello de la joven que le clavó las uñas en la parte de atrás de la cabeza tirando de su cabello completamente abrumada por la intensidad de sus sensaciones.

Cuando el orgasmo los golpeó, casi al mismo tiempo, ahogaron un grito lleno de placer en las profundidades de sus besos. Elena se aferró a los hombro de Damon y éste se derrumbó contra la pared, aplastando deliciosamente a la chica que luchaba por recuperar la respiración con los labios a escasos centímetros del oído de su jefe que aún la sostenía con fuerza manteniéndola pegada a la pared.

-Maldita sea… -susurró la chica, sin moverse ni un centímetro- Eso fue -suspiró aflojando la presión con la que se aferraba al cabello de Damon- Wow…

-Sí… -asintió él con la respiración todavía agitada y levantó una mano para acariciar el cabello de Elena, ligeramente húmedo en las raíces por el sudor producido por su arrebatado encuentro.

Silencio. Era el silencio más lleno de paz y relajación del mundo. En momentos como ese _casi_ no le importaba que el idiota hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños. Elena se removió, abrazándolo con más fuerza tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas cuando sintió que Damon comenzaba a apartarse y disfrutó de la pícara risa masculina contra su piel.

-No… -suplicó Elena aún con el pulso acelerado- Un segundo más.

-Mmm… -ronroneó Damon en su oído- No tienes idea de lo sexy que es oírte pedirme que me quede dentro de ti.

-Sí -susurró la chica con voz grave, plenamente consciente del efecto que sus palabras tenían en él- Por favor -repitió repartiendo un camino de besos sutiles alrededor del oído de Damon.

Él la estrechó aún más cerca si era posible causando una excitante fricción allí donde sus cuerpos se convertían en uno solo y alzó el rostro para besarla profundamente por un par de largos minutos.

-Tenemos que volver al trabajo -se lamentó Elena y disfrutó de un último beso antes de bajarse ella misma de los brazos de Damon con un pequeño saltito.

Él se mordió los labios contemplándola mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y el resto de su traje, que había quedado arrugado por la pasión compartida. El cuello de Elena estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, decorado por una dulce marca roja que él había hecho con sus propios labios y su rostro satisfecho y sonriente le gritaba al mundo que acababa de tener sexo fantástico. Su cabello estaba algo húmedo y completamente alborotado, su blusa arrugada y su piel ligeramente enrojecida. Pero lo mejor de todo fue el verla acomodándose la falda refunfuñando porque él había destrozado su ropa interior.

-¿Disfrutas la brisa? -se burló acercándose a abrazarla por la espalda.

-Qué gracioso… -gruñó la chica.

Damon le quitó el aliento por completo cuando usó los retazos rotos de su ropa interior para limpiarla entre las piernas haciendo que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos y finalmente arrojó la tela a un rincón oscuro del estacionamiento.

-Hueles a sexo -puntualizó enterrando la nariz en el cabello color chocolate de una Elena atravesada por los escalofríos que le generaba su voz grave y llena de pasión.

-Sexo maravilloso -rió la chica antes de apartarse del todo con una sonrisita traviesa- Tenemos trabajo esperándonos y por si te lo preguntabas, aún estoy enfadada contigo así que no me molestes -advirtió deshaciéndose de su abrazo.

Damon negó con la cabeza conteniendo una risa mientras la chica se alejaba de él dejando atrás nada más que el repiqueteo de sus tacones. Sabía que algún día Elena iba a terminar volviéndolo loco, pero él jamás podría permitir que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puedo apostar que no era exactamente lo que esperaban o no?<em>**

**_Porque soy muy buena, les dejo spoilers: al mejor estilo TVD. Dos verdades, tres mentiras ;)_**

**_- Sexo desenfrenado en el escritorio._**

**_- Elena se encuentra con Rebekah._**

**_- Damon le hace un regalo a Elena por su cumpleaños._**

**_- Elena sale con Kol en una cita._**

**_- Elena discute con su compañera de piso._**

**_¿Qué opinan? Quiero escuchar (leer) sus pensamientos! Cuáles creen que serán las verdades?_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado como empieza a desarrollarse la historia!_**

**_Besos!_**


	3. Deep Blue

_**Hola! **_

**_Primero quiero decirles a todos más que gracias por las hermosas respuestas. _**

**_Pensaba actualizar más temprano pero no tuve tiempo. Happy TVD thursday! _**

**_(Hoy respondo a las reviews después del capítulo!) _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breaking Laws<em>**

**_Capítulo 2: Deep Blue_**

Esa tarde Elena llegó a su casa cansada y de mal humor. Su día en el trabajo había sido largo hasta el punto de alcanzar lo interminable y, luego de su apasionado encuentro en el estacionamiento, Damon había cruzado poco más que algunas palabras e insolentes sonrisas robadas con ella confirmándole nuevamente que había olvidado completamente su cumpleaños.

Aunque tampoco era como si esperara algo diferente… Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba tan molesta por eso. Además, también estaba el hecho de que se iría de viaje unos días para asistir a aquella conferencia en Washington.

La joven odiaba el día de su cumpleaños porque, entre otros sucesos lamentables de su historia, le recordaba al poco amor que había recibido de pequeña y detestaba celebrarlo así que le prohibió a su mejor amiga, con quien compartía un departamento en el centro, que organizara cualquier tipo de festejo.

Las últimas horas de la jornada laboral se hicieron eternas ya que tuvo que entrevistarse con cinco nuevos clientes. Uno más para Alaric, dos para Kol y dos para Damon. Las reuniones fueron agotadoras como siempre y el trabajo que vino después haciendo los informes que tendría que entregar al día siguiente de cada uno de los casos terminó definitivamente de agotar las últimas energías que le quedaban. A ella le encantaba que que la dejaran involucrarse, pero el trabajo algunas veces se volvía demasiado pesado. No solo se ocupaba de cuestiones organizativas y administrativas de la sección penal del estudio, también trabajaba con ellos muchas veces casi a la par. Especialmente en el caso Fell, que como estaba en fase de investigaciones y no requería la presencia de abogados efectivamente recibidos, había quedado prácticamente a cargo de ella. No es que se quejara de que le dieran tantas responsabilidades, pero al final del día, sobre todo de un día como ese, el trabajo terminaba siendo mucho.

Elena llegó a casa cansada por el calor, la humedad y un mal día. Se adentró al departamento arrastrando los pies y dejó caer las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta con estruendo. Caroline se asomó inmediatamente desde la sala al escuchar el ruido y sonrió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga ya que no se habían visto en la mañana.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lena -la felicitó Caroline sin importarle las quejas de su amiga que lo único que quería era una ducha y un poco de tranquilidad.

-Gracias… -se obligó a decir la joven aceptando de mala gana el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

-Wow… Sí que luces más vieja -se burló al ver el cansancio escrito en sus facciones- ¿Y eso? -preguntó más interesada al descubrir las pequeñas marcas que comenzaban a tornarse violetas cerca de la base de su cuello- Creo que tienes un par de cosas que contarme ¿Al final se acordó? -sonrió emocionada.

-Por supuesto que no se acordó, Car -bufó Elena quitándose los zapatos para dirigirse a la cocina.

Caroline había extendido todos sus apuntes en la mesa en la que ambas solían comer y parecía haber estado estudiando, de hecho, su cabello desprolijamente atado con un lápiz le daba la pauta de que así era. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Elena fue una bandeja colorida que descansaba junto a la cocina.

-No pudiste resistirte ¿Eh? -rió acercándose.

-Al menos mereces un poco de azúcar en tu día especial… Y no es literalmente un pastel así que no puedes enojarte conmigo.

Sonriendo un poco por el gesto, Elena se acercó para descubrir que Caroline había decorado seis muffins de chocolate con crema y brillos rosas comestibles escribiendo un "¡Feliz cumpleaños Elena!" con letras plateadas en un cartelito frente a los muffins. Tenía que admitir que la cubierta de chocolate lucía extremadamente apetitosa…

-Al menos no invitaste a nadie ¿No?

-Se podría decir que aprendí algo del año pasado -se carcajeó la rubia subiéndose de un salto a la encimera mientras Elena probaba la crema con un dedo- ¿Novedades?

-Nada en particular -se encogió de hombros- Un día de mierda.

-¿Tan malo?

-Estuve encerrada toda la mañana arreglando la agenda de Damon porque mañana se va a un congreso sobre Derechos Humanos en Washington -rodó los ojos- Estúpido arrogante…

-Escuché sobre eso en la facultad. Algunos de nuestros profesores van a ir, parece que será bastante importante… ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No lo sé… -se encogió de hombros mientras se comía la cobertura de un pastelillo con los dedos- Estoy acostumbrada a tenerlo a mi alrededor… -suspiró.

-Es un idiota, Elena. Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces. Sabes lo que opino de que estés con él.

-No "estoy" con él, Car. Es solo… Nos divertimos juntos, eso es todo.

-Si tú misma no cuidas de tu carrera nadie lo hará por ti, Elena -le recordó la rubia y Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me gusta la idea de que se vaya a otra ciudad tres días -confesó la castaña sin prestar atención a lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

-¿Ahora vas a actuar como la novia celosa que no deja a su chico ir solo a ningún lado?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Hay tantas cosas mal en esa frase!

-Entonces ilumíname, porque es así como estás actuando…

-Damon no es nada _mío_ -comenzó irritada- Y por supuesto que no estoy actuando como una "novia celosa". Por mí puede irse a vivir al polo norte. Idiota.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a su lugar en la mesa, donde un mar de libros y apuntes seguían esperándola.

-¿Qué es todo eso? -preguntó intentando cambiar de tema. Después de semejante día, lo que menos quería era pelear con Caroline.

-Lo que tu también deberías estar haciendo -dijo comenzando a buscar sus resúmenes entre tantos papeles- Derecho comercial. Tenemos que rendir un parcial el jueves.

-¿¡En serio!? -soltó tan frustrada como sorprendida- Lo había olvidado completamente… -murmuró casi para sí misma.

-Es la última fecha de este trimestre. Si no lo haces tienes que rendir la materia completa a fin de año… -comentó su amiga preocupada.

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya recordé -resopló la chica abrumada- ¿Cuál es el material?

-Eso de ahí -Caroline señaló dos apuntes que parecían pesar más que ella misma y Elena cerró los ojos como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico.

-Ni siquiera llegaré a leerlo una vez hasta el jueves…

-Te dije que estabas dándole demasiada importancia al trabajo. No puede ser que hayas olvidado que teníamos que rendir. Estás poniendo tu carrera en juego todos los días por esa estúpida aventura y encima estás dejando los estudios de lado porque el idiota de tu jefe te pide ayuda todo el tiempo -recriminó Caroline incapaz de contener las palabras.

-Caroline…

-No -interrumpió- Caroline nada. Sé que es tu cumpleaños y que te encanta ese trabajo y cada una de las cosas que quieras decirme… pero Damon Salvatore está consumiendo tu vida, Elena. No dejes que absorba tu carrera.

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente adulta como para ocuparme de mis propios problemas ¿No crees Caroline? -soltó Elena completamente molesta por la repentina invasión de su amiga.

-Y yo soy tu amiga. Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para las dos, Elena. Y esto no es lo mejor.

-Yo voy a decidir eso, Car. Me voy a tomar una ducha.

El portazo que Elena pegó al entrar al baño resonó por toda la casa. Si ese en sí mismo ya era un mal día solo por el hecho de que fuera su cumpleaños, con el paso de las horas había ido empeorando hasta transformarse en inaguantable. Y aún le quedaban horas por seguir.

Se sentía inútil como pocas veces se había sentido al olvidarse de preparar el examen parcial que tenían que rendir en esa semana, y no podía culpar a nadie ya que seguramente Caroline se lo había intentado recordar varias veces pero ella no había sido capaz de prestarle atención, demasiado concentrada en las investigaciones que se llevaban a cabo en el bufete, no solo en el caso que llevaba con Damon y que esa misma mañana había tenido un desenlace terrible, sino con los otros casos que se llevaban en el área penal. Después de todo, quizás hasta era cierto que estaba demasiado inmersa en su trabajo como para seguir llevando su carrera al día.

El agua casi hirviendo en su espalda la relajó un poco, pero el mal humor, presente desde la mañana, no terminaba de abandonarla. Así fue como, envuelta en una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y secándose distraídamente el cabello con otra, se adentró en su habitación. Su móvil vibraba furioso sobre la cama pero en un gesto inmaduro de supuesta rebeldía, decidió que no contestaría ninguna llamada, al menos hasta no terminar de vestirse.

Y así fue. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para cubrir su cuerpo con una de las sudaderas de la universidad y un par de jeans sobre su lencería habitual, sonriendo involuntariamente al recordar la sonrisa torcida de Damon cada vez que descubría con alegría su sofisticada y sensual elección de ropa interior. Luego se secó y cepilló el cabello, para finalmente acomodarlo sobre su cabeza en un moño descuidado. Estaba demasiado molesta y algo deprimida también como para preocuparse en ese momento por cómo estaba vestida, así que se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y salió de su habitación descalza, sin ponerse ni una gota de maquillaje.

Caroline seguía estudiando en la cocina, así que la joven decidió irse a la sala a ver si en la televisión estaban pasando alguna de esas patéticas películas para adolescentes inseguras que ahora coincidían tan bien con su humor.

Pero después de intentar concentrarse en la pantalla por unos minutos el incesante vibrar de su móvil en el bolsillo trasero terminó convirtiéndose en algo demasiado molesto para ser ignorado y finalmente se rindió y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo. Tenía mensajes y tres llamadas perdidas de su jefe. Puso los ojos en blanco a punto de abrir el primer mensaje pero en ese momento el nombre de Damon comenzó a brillar de nuevo en la pantalla.

-Dejé tus horarios nuevos en el escritorio, sobre los resúmenes de los legajos en los que estuvimos trabajando. Los expedientes están en orden alfabético en el segundo estante y ya están hechas las reservas de los pasajes de avión -soltó todo a la velocidad de la luz en un intento de terminar rápidamente la conversación, pero la risa de Damon ante su arrebato la sorprendió dejándola sin palabras.

-¿En serio creíste que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños, Elena?

Ella no pudo evitar pensar que su voz nunca había sonado _tan bien _al teléfono. Dejó salir las palabras lentamente, con voz grave y casi peligrosa haciendo vibrar hasta la última última celula de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? -tartamudeó la chica.

-22 de junio. No lo olvidaría después de todo lo que me costó hacer que me lo dijeras.

-Estoy ocupada, Damon. Si no te..

-Shh… Te escuché hablando con Davina hoy. No me mientas, no estás ocupada.

-¿Qué quieres? -comentó de mal humor.

-Mmm… tantas cosas.

-Damon no estoy de humor, en serio.

-Solo quiero que tengas un regalo apropiado.

-Sabes que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños -dijo incapaz de contener una pequeña sonrisa que luchaba por extenderse sobre sus labios.

-¿Quién dijo nada sobre celebrar? -Elena casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa torcida de su jefe al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Dónde estás?

-¿En mi casa? -respondió confundida.

-Solo quería chequear que estuvieras en casa. Nos vemos pronto, Elena. Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se dio cuenta de que había cortado la llamada de repente. ¿Es que ese hombre quería volverla loca? Aún cuando la llamada había sido más que extraña no pudo contener la estúpida sonrisa que creció en su rostro al mismo ritmo que crecían sus ganas de asesinarlo. Pero no pudo pensar en nada más, porque en ese momento sonó el timbre y Caroline gritó que ella no podía atender.

Aún confundida, Elena se dirigió hacia la puerta y enorme fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse nada más que un sobre a su nombre.

-¿Quien era? -preguntó Caroline asomándose desde la cocina.

-Nadie -murmuró entrando con el sobre en la mano.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé.

-Ábrelo.

Con gesto confundido, la chica rompió cuidadosamente el papel de donde cayeron varias cosas. La primera fue una tarjeta magnética que abriría la puerta de un hotel. Los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron de más al leer que se trataba de una de las mejores suites del Four Seasons NY. Uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad.

-¿Esto es lo que estoy pensando? -preguntó Caroline revisando la tarjeta por ambos lados.

Completamente absorta en el contenido del sobre, Elena sacó el resto de los papeles. Su mandíbula prácticamente cayó al piso cuando vio que sostenía entre sus manos dos pasajes de avión en primera clase para Washington y dos invitaciones a la conferencia que allí se celebraría.

-Este hombre está completamente desquiciado -soltó Elena incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes que se trata de él?

-Lo sé -sentenció guardándose disimuladamente un papel blanco que descansaba en el sobre para leerlo en privado.

-No vas a ir ¿O sí?

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Elena alegremente.

-Elena… Esto es una locura, el tipo se está por casar. Es tu jefe. No puedes aceptar…

-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, Caroline -comentó molesta, como cada vez que alguien hacía alguna insinuación sobre Rebekah- Los dos somos adultos.

-Esto está mal.

-Basta, Car.

-¡Estás mandando tu carrera a la mierda por un poco de sexo, Elena! ¡Pensé que eras más inteligente!

-¡Y yo pensé que tú eras mi amiga! -gritó Elena incapaz de contenerse- ¡Se supone que deberías apoyarme!

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa, arruinalo todo, pero luego no vengas llorando. Te va a romper el corazón -advirtió.

-Mi corazón está a salvo. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotras, yo puedo mantener una relación sin que los estúpidos sentimientos se metan en el medio. Nadie va a lastimarme.

-Espero por tu bien que eso sea verdad -finalizó Caroline saliendo de la habitación- Suerte esta noche.

Elena no le dio importancia a la discusión con su amiga, la rubia difícilmente entendería lo que estaba pasando, así que aprovechó aquel momento de soledad para abrir el papel que descansaba doblado en su mano y una traviesa sonrisa coloreó sus labios.

_¿Creías que podría irme a Washington sin tí? _

_Te veo esta noche. _

_Te recomiendo descansar un poco, tengo algunas cosas interesantes en mente.  
>Feliz cumpleaños, Elena. <em>

_Damon._

Damon no podía dejar de hacer planes en su cabeza sobre la cantidad de cosas que haría con su secretaria ni bien pusiera un pie en esa habitación. Le encantaba jugar con ella, eso había quedado claro durante la mañana, cuando pasó todas esas horas fingiendo no recordar su cumpleaños solo para hacerla enfadar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía manteniendo a Elena cerca, pero había algo de ella que parecía adictivo.

No era como si alguna vez le hubiera sido fiel a su futura esposa, pero al menos nunca antes había mantenido otra "relación" tan constante, si es que así podía llamarse lo que tenía con Elena. Él siempre se había manejado igual: conocía a una mujer hermosa, se acostaba con ella y luego se olvidaba de ella para el resto de su vida. Pero Elena era de algún modo distinta, no se había podido resistir a ella la primera vez y al parecer no importaba cuántas veces estuviera con ella, parecía nunca tener suficiente.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?

Damon alzó la vista de la maleta que él mismo estaba preparando cuando escuchó el familiar sonido de la voz de su novia. Rebekah salía de la ducha cubierta por nada más que un diminuto conjunto de ropa interior que no cubría más de unos mínimos centímetros. Era hermosa, sí, pero cada vez que la miraba, Damon no podía evitar comparar su exagerado exhibicionismo con la sofisticada insinuación de Elena. Por no hablar de las otras miles de diferencias que encontraba en ellas.

-Voy a pasar la noche a un hotel, tengo que preparar un discurso para la conferencia. Ya te lo había dicho -contestó sin dedicarle una segunda mirada y volvió a concentrarse en doblar los trajes y el resto de la ropa que llevaría a Washington. Cada vez que miraba una prenda le costaba quitarse de la cabeza un par de pequeños y delicados dedos quitando esa ropa de su cuerpo en una lujosa habitación de hotel.

-Siempre puedes quedarte… Podría ayudarte -insinuó acercándose por detrás peligrosamente. Apoyó las dos manos en sus hombros y se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para cotillear su equipaje.

-Me estás mojando -se quejó cuando sintió las gotas de agua deslizandose del cuerpo de Rebekah a su impecable camisa blanca.

-Te voy a extrañar… -ronroneó en su oído, estirándose hasta tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes.

-Voy tarde Bekah -gruñó incapaz de desprenderse de ella.

-¡Maldita sea, Damon! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer por un poco de atención?! -gritó la chica completamente histérica.

-No seas caprichosa, Rebekah. Volveré pronto solo en unos días.

-La llevas contigo ¿No es así? -cuestionó llevándose las manos a la cintura en actitud de reproche como si no estuviera casi desnuda.

-¿A Elena?

Rebekah frunció el ceño en una mueca parecida al asco al escuchar su nombre y asintió molesta.

-Sí. No creí que fuera importante decírtelo. Es una chica jóven y talentosa, le servirá para su carrera y es muy útil e inteligente. Para algo la contraté.

-¿En serio, Damon? ¿Tu secretaria? Eres tan típico -espetó fulminandola con la mirada.

-No hay nada entre nosotros, Bekah. Te lo he dicho miles de veces -puso los ojos en blanco, cerrando de una vez su maleta.

-Demuéstramelo. Quédate conmigo esta noche -le retó- No puedo casarme con un hombre que no me satisface como mujer.

Maldita niña malcriada…

Siempre sabía cómo manipularlo. Y lo cierto es que si había algo en el mundo que Damon necesitaba era ese maldito matrimonio. Era un mundo lleno de ambiciones en el que él vivía, la empresa, toda su vida estaba allí. No era ningún secreto que su viejo estaba a punto de dejar el negocio y tan pronto como Giuseppe dejara de trabajar, Elijah dejaría su cargo temporal de representante del cincuenta por ciento que le correspondía a Mikael y las acciones se repartirían porcentualmente entre los socios. Ese era el momento en el que necesitaría las acciones de su brillante esposa que estaba más que dispuesta a ceder el doce por ciento que le correspondía. Así podría reunir casi el cuarenta por ciento del total de la empresa bajo su dominio, siendo el siguiente accionista mayoritario su hermano menor con un veinticinco por ciento que no le costaría mucho controlar. Y eso era todo. Solo así, lograría tener al fin lo que había luchado toda su vida por conseguir: el bufete sería suyo.

-Llego tarde Bekah… -dijo en un tono suplicante mientras comenzaba a acomodarse una corbata alrededor del cuello, solo porque adoraba que Elena tirara de ella.

-Seré rápida -prometió con una sonrisa traviesa parándose frente a él y comenzando a desabrochar su camisa.

Damon miró disimuladamente el reloj y maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de la hora que era. Satisfacer el temperamento de niña mimada de su futura esposa se convertía en una tarea cada vez más difícil.

-Mmm… -ronroneó la rubia besando cada centímetro descubierto de su pecho y empujó a Damon hasta que este quedó sentado en la cama frente a ella.

-Dijiste rápido, Bekah -recordó entre dientes.

-Shh… -lo calló con un apasionado beso que no tenía el sabor que él anhelaba.

Rebekah le mostró una sonrisa salvaje y antes de que pudiera decirle nada, se dejó caer de rodillas entre sus piernas.

-¿Puedes sostener mi cabello? -pidió fingiendo inocencia mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre de sus pantalones.

Para evitar una discusión, Damon sujetó cada mechón de cabello suelto apartándolo del rostro de la chica y ella sonrió cuando lo despojó de pantalones y bóxers al mismo tiempo. Parecía una niña en la mañana de navidad.

Elena entró a la habitación llena de anticipación. Todo, desde la recepción, pasando por los pasillos, ascensores y el impresionante restaurante del hotel, era extremadamente impresionante; pero nada la podría haber preparado para la majestuosa suite que la esperaba tras la puerta.

Se sintió dentro de una película en el momento que puso un pie dentro de la inmensa habitación y todo lo que llevaba en la mano se le cayó por la sorpresa. Llevada por su propia emoción se acercó a enorme cama con dosel de cuatro postes. Era mucho más alta que cualquier cama que hubiera visto en su vida e inmensamente más grande. A los pies de la cama, descansaba una brillante gran caja plateada.

_Te mereces ser tratada como una princesa. _

_Feliz cumpleaños. _

_Damon_

Sin poder contenerse, Elena derramó tres lágrimas solitarias. Damon no podría saber jamás lo mucho que significaban esas palabras para ella. Quizás él no le había mandado aquella nota con otro propósito que su constante juego de seducción, pero era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba tantas molestias para complacerla en su cumpleaños.

Se subió a la cama de un salto con energía y rápidamente abrió la caja. Lo primero que encontró fue la lencería más delicada que jamás hubiera sido capaz de imaginar. Las dos piezas de lencería tradicionales estaban acompañadas por un delicado corset, medias caladas que le llegarían hasta el muslo y un maravilloso portaligas de encaje. El encaje que cubría gran parte de las piezas era de color negro combinado con un finísimo satén azul oscuro. Ella adoraba comprar lencería sofisticada, por lo que no le costó adivinar que ese conjunto podría costar cientos de dólares. Una bata de gasa negra, absolutamente transparente y decorada aquí y allá con encaje azul oscuro completaba el sublime conjunto. Elena no pudo evitar morderse los labios al imaginar el delicioso momento en que Damon le quitara todas esas prendas.

Sonriendo, Elena descubrió que debajo de aquellas prendas, escondido entre papel de seda, se encontraba un bellísimo par de zapatos altisimos.

Ni siquiera ella, que tenía un gusto exquisito para el calzado podría haber elegido un par más adecuado para la ocasión. Eran los zapatos más altos que se había puesto en su vida y le recordaban innegablemente al cielo del crepúsculo. De un color azul oscuro y cautivador y con miles de brillos plateados y negros, definitivamente se convirtieron en los zapatos favoritos de Elena que no pudo resistirse a quitarse toda su ropa para comenzar a ponerse sus regalos.

Primero fue la hermosa ropa interior nueva y toda la lencería que la acompañaba, debía admitir que el corsé le trajo algunos problemas ya que se ataba a la espalda con infinitas cintas como si se tratara del siglo pasado, pero con paciencia y prolijidad logró que abrazara su cuerpo. El sujetador hacía su magia realzando aún más sus pechos y cada una de las prendas parecía estar hecha a medida para su cuerpo. No podía negar que se sentía como una princesa mientras se vestía con extremo cuidado.

El toque final fueron los zapatos, que le agregaron al menos quince centímetros de estatura y aún más belleza de la que poseía naturalmente. Sonriendo, corrió a seguir investigando la caja donde no tardó en encontrar los más sorprendentes de los regalos.

En tres cajas de terciopelo azul descansaban un exquisito par de aros de lo que no le costó reconocer como diamantes y zafiros, un bellísimo collar a juego y seis maravillosas horquillas para el cabello adornadas con pequeñas flores de pequeñas piedritas azules y negras.

El bastardo había pensado hasta en el último detalle.

El corazón de Elena latía a la velocidad de la luz mientras se colocaba las joyas y se arreglaba el cabello en un precioso recogido. De su bolso sacó el maquillaje que siempre llevaba consigo y se retocó los ojos y labios para estar a tono con su nueva vestimenta y sonrió emocionada al espejo.

Era la primera vez en su vida que realmente se sentía una princesa, y la anticipación ya comenzaba a hervir en su interior cuando se colocó la última horquilla en el cabello. Había un placer perverso y oculto en el hecho de estar vestida exactamente como sabía que él había querido tenerla que hacía cada centímetro de su piel arder de ansiedad.

Sintiéndose algo inútil, llamó al servicio de habitaciones y mandó a pedir una cara botella de champagne que llegó sumergida en hielo y una bandeja de exquisitos manjares de chocolate que dejó en la mesita auxiliar que descansaba junto a la cama al lado de las dos copas listas para ser servidas, bajó las luces de la habitación hasta lograr un acogedor y cálido ambiente y, completamente incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que invadía sus facciones desde el momento en que entró en la habitación se dejó caer a un lado de la cama cuidando cada detalle del exquisito atuendo y se permitió disfrutar de la suave música que invadía la habitación. Sabía que Damon estaba haciéndola esperar a propósito, solo para construir la anticipación que luego explotaría en su primera verdadera noche de pasión. Porque aunque habían tenido sexo casi en cada superficie plana que habían podido, en baños y hasta en el mismo auto de Damon, jamás habían pasado realmente una noche juntos.

Damon maldijo en su mente a todos los santos y al dios en el que tampoco creía cuando miró la hora en su teléfono. Una satisfecha tranquila Rebekah dormía desnuda sobre su pecho, enredada a su cuerpo como un maldito kohala. Sintiéndose sucio y frustrado después de un rápido pero apasionado encuentro en el que Rebekah había hecho de él prácticamente lo que quiso, salió de la cama con todo el sigilo que fue posible dejando a su futura esposa enredada en sábanas revueltas y un profundo sueño. Le llevó sólo unos segundos escaparse a toda velocidad hacia la ducha, donde se detuvo tanto tiempo como pudo refregándose la piel con agua caliente y jabón. Parecía uno de esos obsesivos de las películas de comedia, pero la sola perspectiva de ir al encuentro de Elena con alguna marca de su previo arrebato con su futura esposa lo ponía enfermo.

Intentando no hacer ruido, se puso el traje nuevo que había elegido para la ocasión, un sobrio y sofisticado traje negro, una camisa negra con un par de gemelos a juego con las joyas que le había comprado a ella y una fina corbata azul que sabía que Elena disfrutaría quitándole. Poner tanto detalle en aquella noche era algo que había brotado de su interior sin ni siquiera planearlo demasiado. Había tenido infinidad de amantes y a muchas les había hecho caros obsequios sin dudarlo, pero jamás había sido tan detallista con una mujer en su vida. Podía culpar a Elena, por ser tan cautivadoramente hermosa, había algo de ella que lo tenía hechizado de un modo que resultaba hasta difícil de comprender. Desde que había hecho aquella excursión de compras para sus regalos, pocos habían sido los momentos en los que su cerebro no fantaseaba con Elena usando cada pieza que había comprado especialmente para ella. Él sabía que su perfume era la perdición de la joven, por lo que se aseguró de rociarse con el caro perfume importado que ya tenía en la maleta y salió del departamento que compartía con su novia sigilosamente, llevando el equipaje para su viaje a Washington.

Era casi medianoche cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso indicado y un cansado Damon recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación donde sabía que la mujer de sus sueños esperaba.

Entró con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido, esperando sorprenderla, pero enorme fue _su _sorpresa, cuando descubrió la belleza que lo rodeaba.

Elena parecía parte de un cuadro digno de ser exhibido en los mejores museos de arte del mundo entero, era como si de algún modo hasta la habitación misma combinara perfectamente con ella. Era definitivamente la mujer más bella que había pisado el planeta tierra y literalmente se quiso dar la cabeza contra algo cuando descubrió que se había quedado dormida esperándolo.

Irremediablemente atraído por su belleza, Damon dio un par de pasos hacia ella terminando por caer de rodillas junto a la cama. En la mesita, una bandeja de chocolates esperaba junto a la mejor botella de champagne del hotel, ahora sumergida en un cubo de agua fría que en algún momento debió ser hielo.

Ninguna de sus fantasías sobre cuán hermosa luciría Elena en aquel atuendo le hacían justicia a la verdadera belleza que descansaba en medio del colchón. Su rostro, su cuello y sus manos eran los únicos trozos de piel completamente desnuda que quedaba pero las dulces transparencias de la tela permitían insinuar el resto de su piel realzando aún más si era posible su belleza. Elena parecía haber nacido para vestir como una reina, y él no podía esperar a quitarle cada pieza.

-Lo siento, preciosa -susurró sintiéndose inmediatamente incómodo con sus propias palabras ¿desde cuándo Damon Salvatore se disculpaba con una mujer?

Damon recordaba haber estudiado sobre la filosofía de los antiguos en la facultad. Recordaba una noción muy particular, sobre cómo la belleza nunca podría ser contemplada en sí misma sino a través de objetos bellos. Y solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba esa teoría, él mismo estaba contemplando definitivamente a la belleza en estado puro. Si había en el universo una idea de belleza, tenía que ser la imagen de esa mujer, completamente cubierta de los lujos que él mismo le había obsequiado y durmiendo pacíficamente en una cama donde esperaba por él.

Ni siquiera sabía qué tenía Elena, pero aún estando dormida, era capaz de encender hasta el último de sus pensamientos.

-No debería despertarte… -murmuró para sí mismo- Pero soy un maldito egoísta y no puedo soportar la idea de esperar hasta mañana…

Con esas palabras, Damon se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama junto a ella comenzando a recorrer con las puntas de sus dedos las hermosas piernas de la chica, cubiertas por un par de medias caladas con hermosos diseños.

-Elena… -susurró acercándose lentamente a su oído- Elena…

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, y no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo de sus reacciones así que antes de comenzar a desvestirla como venía deseando desde el día en que compró todos aquellos regalos se acercó a su rostro y repartió suaves caricias con sus labios en la piel mientras la llamaba en susurros. Elena comenzó a removerse cuando él colocó un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de su oreja y Damon se encontró irremediablemente atraído por el dulce batir de sus largas pestañas mientras ella despertaba.

-Mmm… -murmuró- Hey -sonrió cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los intensos ojos azules de Damon- Lo siento, debo..

-Shh… -interrumpió- Es mi culpa -se apresuró a decir- Feliz cumpleaños, Elena.

Ella sonrió involuntariamente y, antes de poder contestarle, sintió los exquisitos labios de Damon unirse con los suyos en un lento pero apasionado beso que, si fuera por ella, podría haber durado por el resto de la eternidad. Nunca se había encontrado tan agusto en toda su vida.

-Todo esto es… demasiado -susurró la chica cuando se separó de sus labios.

-No es nada comparado con lo que te mereces -dijo él y luego se acercó a susurrarle al oído perfectamente decorado con los pendientes brillantes- Si me permites confesar algo, creo que todo esto es un regalo más para mí mismo que para ti.

Elena rió tontamente enredado una mano en el húmedo cabello de Damon, ya completamente despierta y lo miró con ojos brillantes cuando él se alejó un poco de su piel.

-Déjame verte -casi suplicó tendiendole una mano para que se incorporara con él.

Elena pensó que se trataba de un Damon completamente diferente al que había visto todas las mañanas durante los últimos meses y no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara innegablemente cuando él la recorrió con la mirada como si se tratara del manjar más dulce del universo.

-Nunca he tenido tiempo para permitirme viajar por tu cuerpo agusto -susurró Damon abrazándola desde atrás y acercando los labios a su oído- Pero todo lo que tenemos esta noche es tiempo… Y no puedes ni imaginarte las cosas que quiero hacerte, Elena...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ejem... no me odien por dejarlo ahí. <strong>_

**_Como prometí: respondo a las reviews: _**

_YAZMIN V: Gracias Yaz! La verdad es que sí, D y E son fuego juntos... y es obvio que les encanta! Adoro tus comentarios, gracias por estar siempre presente! _

_xoxito: como ves, te habías enojado con Damon sin razón, porque al final no era tan cierto lo del olvido de su cumpleaños... jajaja Con respecto a Elena, sí. Esta Elena es una construcción de una mujer decidida, fuerte y con carácter (no quiero adelantar, pero probablemente esté invertido el típico rol en el que la pobre chica llora detrás del womanizer). Sobre las verdades, acertaste un poco con el regalo, pero creo que lo imaginabas diferente... Espero que te haya gustado como salió al final. _

_Angelito: Te adoro, pero no me gustan tus amenazas de spoiler... jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional amiga! _

_ghmarta: Muchas gracias! Felicitaciones por acertarle con la sorpresa de Damon. En cuanto a lo de Bekah. Hay algo que es cierto: eso es algo que en algún momento tiene que pasar... _

_belu: GRACIASSSS! Al final no era un regalito tan pequeño, ¿no?_

_Jazie: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS. Me alegra que te gusten los personajes y la narración, yo cada día también estoy más enamorada de esta historia. Te felicito por haberle acertado a la verdad! MUY BIEN! Espero que te haya gustado el regalo de Damon, aunque aún no hemos visto casi nada... jajaja _

_Dany Salvatore: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! A mí también me encanta esta Elena. A decir verdad la adoro. Es divertidísimo jugar con ella y contruírla y reconstruírla como personaje todo el tiempo. Habrá mucho por saber sobre ella y los porqués de su comportamiento. Sobre las verdades, lamento decirte que ninguna sucedió, pero tranquila que son cosas que eventualmente llegaremos a ver :) Gracias de nuevo! _

_Amara Salvatore Mikaelson: Dos de tres, BIEN! Gracias por el comentario! Espero que te haya gustado!_

**_De nuevo muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. De más está decir que el siguiente capítulo será bastante "subido de tono" si quieren decirlo así jajaja. _**

**_Como me encantó jugar con ustedes sobre lo de las mentiras y las verdades esta vez les voy a dejar cuatro frases. Solo DOS de ellas pertenecen al capítulo siguiente: _**

**1 - "No tienes idea del efecto que tienes en mí, Elena"**

**_2 -_**** "Eso es lo que no sabías de mí, lo que no conoces no tiene el poder de hacerte daño"**

**3 - "Y con eso estuvo perdida. Lo sentía quemando en su corazón: puro, real. Era suya"**

**4 - "Supo que jamás había descansado en un lugar tan hermoso como ese"**

**_¿Cuáles creen que son las correctas y por qué? _**

**_Les prometo que actualizo pronto! Gracias a todas y espero sus reviews! _**

**_PD: Happy TVD thursday! YAYYY! _**


	4. Can't Get Enough

_**Holis! **_

_**En realidad esta actualización iba a tomar un poquito más, pero esta mañana desperté de buen humor así que actualizo ahora jajaja. **_

_**Probablemente hayan estado esperando este capi desde el "no puedes ni imaginarte las cosas que quiero hacerte, Elena" . Espero cumplir con sus espectativas... **_

_**(Abajo respondo las reviews ;) )**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breaking Laws <em>**

**_Capítulo 3: Can't Get Enough_**

Elena se sintió a sí misma temblar como una hoja de otoño entre sus brazos. Su voz suave y profunda estaba llena de pícaras y perversas promesas que le erizaban la piel de solo pensarlo. Él por su parte, se deleitaba recorriendola lentamente con sus manos. La joven se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo un suspiro mientras él se ocupaba de acariciarla ligeramente desde el estomago, pasando por sus pechos y hombros hasta llegar a masajearle suavemente la parte trasera de la nuca. Elena no tardó mucho en dejar caer su cabeza hacia adelante, exponiendo la parte trasera de su cuello a los expertos dedos de Damon que se detuvo unos momentos masajeando la zona antes de reemplazar los dedos con expertos labios que se ocuparon de besar cada centímetro de piel descubierta que fueron encontrando.

-No sabía que pudieras ser tranquilo y suave -susurró Elena perdida en las sensaciones que le producían los labios de Damon viajando por el costado de su cuello, cerca de su oído izquierdo.

-Digamos que usted me inspira, señorita Gilbert -ronroneó en su oído.

Elena sonrió con los ojos cerrados, llevando ambas manos hacia atrás para acariciar el cabello ligeramente húmedo de su amante que la relajaba con cada caricia de sus labios en la sensible piel de su cuello.

-Casi lamento tener que quitarte esto -murmuró contra sus labios mientras desataba lentamente el nudo de la bata de gasa, deslizando la tela para dejar uno de sus hombros al descubierto- Luces majestuosamente bella, por si no lo habías notado.

Una risita suave agitó el pecho de la chica mientras él besaba su hombro descubierto, recreándose en la suavidad de su piel desnuda.

-Eres deliciosa, Elena -susurró en su oído mientras hacía un camino para descubrir el otro hombro.

Disfrutando del inmenso placer que le regalaban sus caricias, Elena sintió la presión que comenzaba a generar la creciente erección de Damon contra su trasero mientras esté se entretenía besando sus hombros y acariciando sus brazos, deslizando cada vez más la tela hasta que la bata cayó a sus pies deslizándose por su piel como un delicado susurro para terminar arremolinada a sus pies.

-Tan hermosa -murmuró Damon más para sí mismo que para ella mientras recorría su espalda con labios apasionados.

Ella tuvo que contener un gemido cuando lo sintió acariciarle los muslos, primero suavemente con la yema de los dedos, luego usando sus cortas uñas para rasparle la piel.

-Damon…

-¿Mmm?

Pero no pudo decir nada. Su corazón se aceleró al doble de la velocidad normal cuando lo sintió arrodillarse a su espalda. Él se mordió los labios ante la perfecta vista de su trasero deliciosamente atravesado por el portaligas y no pudo evitar recorrer la curva de sus gluteos con la punta de la lengua, más que ansioso por poseerla. Intentando distraerse, se ocupó de repartir un camino de besos a lo largo de la parte trasera de su pierna, deteniendose especialmente a succionar el pliegue detrás de su rodilla, lo que arrancó un gemido tanto de placer como de sorpresa de la garganta de Elena, que no pudo evitar el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo.

-Esa es la clave -le confesó- Conocer cada punto secreto y escondido que te haría retorcerte de placer.

Él habló sobre el mismo punto de su piel que estaba húmedo por sus besos, provocándole un dulce escalofrío y sólo entonces se incorporó para comenzar a desatar las cintas del corsé.

-Hablas como todo un… experto -dijo ella, sonriente y perdida en las sensaciones de sus manos vagando por su espalda.

-Te sorprenderías -sonrió Damon desatando las cintas con destreza.

Mientras él desataba su corsé, Elena no pudo evitar que su mente la llevara por un recorrido de imágenes de ellos dos juntos. Sus encuentros habían estado llenos siempre de una enorme pasión contenida, rápidos, ardientes, intensos, fogosos, atropellados. Pero esto era completamente diferente. Un tipo de fuego completamente nuevo en el que estaba más que dispuesta a dejarse quemar.

Damon volvió a ponerse en pie cuando terminó de desatar el corsé, que cayó al piso sin mucha más ceremonia y en el primer movimiento precipitado desde que había llegado hizo que la chica se diera vuelta para quedar frente a él.

-No tienes idea del efecto que tienes en mí, Elena -confesó con voz grave.

Elena lo miró con grandes ojos marrones llenos de pasión y los labios entreabiertos, casi suplicando por ser besados. Pero él no sucumbió tan sencillamente, en lugar de eso, agarró un puñado de su cabello tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y se deleitó recorriendo el cuello y la línea de la mandíbula de una jadeante Elena hasta que finalmente llegó a sus labios y, sin soltar su cabello, se permitió sumergirse completamente en su boca como venía queriendo hacer desde que entró en la habitación. Fue un beso lleno de pasión y anticipación por lo que estaba por venir, casi tan lleno de fuego y prisa como los que solían compartir en los rincones oscuros cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, pero esta vez se extendió en el tiempo tanto como quisieron.

Él mismo se deshizo de la chaqueta del traje que llevaba y empujó suavemente a la chica hasta el punto exacto donde quería tenerla. Ella estaba demasiado distraída investigando el exquisito cuello de su jefe con los labios como para darse cuenta de a dónde la habían llevado sus pasos.

Damon le permitió besarle por un largo par de minutos más, después de todo, era una verdad innegable que sus labios y su lengua podían hacer magia allí donde le besaban pero cuando la sintió bajar una mano traviesa hasta su creciente erección, acariciándolo a través de la ropa, supo que había llegado el momento de apartarla.

-¿Impaciente, señorita Gilbert?

-No lo sé… Compruébalo tú mismo -le retó.

-Mmm… estoy más que dispuesto a aceptar esa invitación. Date la vuelta, Elena.

Ella le regaló una mirada traviesa antes de cumplir con su petición y Damon disfrutó de su sorpresa mirándola a través del enorme espejo frente a ellos. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, se pegó a su cuerpo tomándola posesivamente por la cintura mientras le daba perezosos besos en el hombro desnudo.

-Quiero que veas lo que yo veo -susurró sugestivamente sobre su húmeda piel- Entrelaza tus dedos detrás de mi nuca.

-Mmm… ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco muy exigente? -le desafió ella, enfrentando su brillante mirada en el espejo.

-¿Podría por favor entrelazar los dedos detrás de mi nuca, señorita Gilbert? -pidió esta vez en un falso tono suplicante y Elena sonrió, cumpliendo con su demanda sin responder- Buena chica.

-No tienes idea de lo…

-Shh… -interrumpió él comenzando a acariciar su vientre desnudo en círculos- No dejes caer las manos.

Elena asintió, mordiéndose el labio cuando sintió sus manos llegar a copar sus pechos, la acarició a través de la fina tela del sujetador con una tortuosa lentitud pero con una fuerza que la hacía temblar. Pronto sintió como ella agarraba su cabello en dos pequeños puñados con sus puños y dejaba caer parte del peso de su cuerpo contra su propio pecho.

-Te deseo tanto, Elena… -susurró en su oído, pegando la cadera a su trasero con un rápido movimiento obteniendo como reacción refleja que la chica se frotara contra su erección.

Hipnotizado con su belleza, Damon se ocupó de quitar lentamente cada una de las seis horquillas que sostenían el cabello de la chica, liberando su melena de rizos castaños alrededor de su rostro. Corrió su cabello a un costado y, sin dejar de mirarla a traves del espejo, se ocupó de comenzar a succionar _ese _punto particular en el lado izquierdo de su cuello que sabía que la volvía loca. Ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior cuando Damon acercó un dedo a sus labios, ni siquiera tuvo que decirle lo que quería para que ella lo hiciera. Pronto estaba succionando su dedo intensamente, enviando escalofríos a través del cuerpo de Damon que la sostuvo más pegada a su cuerpo sintiendo su erección pulsar a través de los pantalones de vestir.

-No apartes la vista del espejo -le instruyó con voz grave- Y recuerda no dejar caer las manos.

Ella asintió con una expresión sumisa que a Damon le resultó un poema y él no tardó en bajar sus manos a través de sus pechos, su abdomen y más allá. Disfrutó algunos minutos probándola, jugando con ella y acariciándo sus muslos más y más cerca de su cálido centro pero sin llegar a tocarla allí donde ella ansiaba hasta que la tuvo caliente y temblando en sus brazos.

-Maldita sea, Damon -soltó frustrada y recibió una traviesa sonrisa por medio del espejo como única advertencia- ¡Ahh! -gimió cuando él la penetró repentinamente con un dedo.

-Dios, Elena… Estás tan húmeda -susurró añadiendo un segundo dedo a su invasión.

-Mmjmm -murmuró ella cerrando los ojos en una mueca de placer.

-No cierres los ojos, Elena -advirtió llevando su mano libre a los labios de la chica que no necesitó instrucciones para meterse uno de sus dedos en la boca y chuparlo como al anterior- Ojos en el espejo -volvió a ordenarle y cuando se vio a sí misma tan expuesta en brazos de Damon se sintió mareada por el placer- Y solo es el comienzo -se burló él adivinando sus pensamientos.

Completamente cautivado por su belleza, Damon sacó su dedo de los dulces labios de Elena, dirigiendolo con seguridad hacia abajo, se coló hábilmente en su ropa interior, que aún no le había quitado, y comenzó a hacer rápidos círculos alrededor de su clítoris aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos, que entraban y salían de ella una y otra vez.

El primer grito que escapó de la cagranta de la chica fue como música para sus oídos y ella arqueó la espalda, pegándose más contra su creciente erección. Iba a volverlo loco si seguía así.

-Por favor… -suplicó la chica buscando sus ojos a través del espejo- Ahh… ahí, por favor.

-Shh… ya lo sé -interrumpió Damon tomándose un segundo para hacer círculos con la lengua en el dulce cuello de la chica, que comenzaba a cubrirse en sudor- Quiero que veas como sucede en el espejo, Elena -ordenó suavemente en su oído- Déjate ir.

Damon sintió exactamente el momento en el que los músculos de su interior comenzaron a contraerse y sus rodillas se aflojaron al mismo tiempo que tiraba de su cabello con fuerza y un profundo grito de placer escapaba de su garganta. Hábilmente, se permitió caer de rodillas al mismo tiempo que ella, acariciándola continuamente para alargar el efecto del orgasmo. Una vez en el piso, su cuerpo convulsionó un par de veces más y luego colapsó en brazos de Damon, completamente consumida por el placer. Él se entretuvo besando su cabello un momento dándole tiempo para recuperarse y apenas sintió que se podía sostener por sí misma la ayudó a levantarse tomándola de la mano.

-Te reto a mantener la cuenta -dijo en un tono travieso y ella le devolvió la mirada con ojos brillantes y seductores.

-Y yo te reto a hacerme perderla -le provocó ella.

-Cuidado con lo que desea, señorita Gilbert -advirtió él alejándose algunos pasos de ella hasta llegar a la botella de champagne que aún los esperaba fría. Sirvió dos copas burbujeantes y, cuando sintió el sonido de sus zapatos a su espalda volteó para tenderle una.

-No me imaginaba que fuera tan atento, Señor Salvatore -sonrió ella antes de darle un sorbo a la burbujeante bebida.

-Y yo no me imaginaba que pudieras ser tan ruidosa cuando no necesitamos escondernos -se burló él arrebatándole la copa de las manos cuando hubo terminado su contenido.

-Hilarante -comentó la chica sarcásticamente, antes de unir sus labios con los demandantes labios de su amante, que no perdió tiempo antes de apretar su trasero con ambas manos para finalizar dándole una nalgada que le arrancó un gemido lleno de placer- Estás demasiado vestido -comentó con un puchero.

-¿Y planeas hacer algo al respecto?

-¿Qué crees?

Elena aprovechó su distracción para empujarlo hacia la cama, donde Damon cayó de espaldas, apoyándose en los codos para mirarla. No perdió ni un segundo y pronto se trepó en la cama, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Damon se mordió los labios por el deseo contenido cuando la chica se apartó el cabello del rostro para comenzar a besar su cuello mientras desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa hábilmente.

Descubrió su pecho rápidamente, tirando la camisa a un lado de la cama y luego subió a hasta sus labios para compartir un apasionado beso.

-Nunca lo hicimos en una cama -comentó Elena mientras delineaba los abdominales de Damon con sus uñas.

-Nunca hicimos muchas de las cosas que tengo planeadas para esta noche -respondió Damon deleitándose en sus caricias mientras la chica comenzaba a bajar sus besos por su pecho, abdomen y más allá.

-Quizás yo también tenga mis propios planes -insinuó la chica con brillantes ojos traviesos y lo despojó de sus pantalones con ágiles movimientos.

Era una característica suya tener manos cálidas por lo que con una traviesa sonrisa llena de secretos, gateó por la cama hasta el borde y tomó algunos trozos de chocolate de la bandeja que había pedido antes.

Le robó un beso a Damon antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, dándole la espalda a su rostro.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó algo molesto por no poder verla.

-Sorpresa -sonrió volteando la cabeza para mirarlo por sobre el hombro.

Con su mano libre, Elena le quitó los boxers sin dificultad y se inclinó a besar los huesos de su cadera, primero uno, después el otro, cada vez más cerca de su imponente erección que de alguna manera no hacía más que seguir creciendo.

Él se permitió dejarse caer sobre las almohadas cuando sintió a la chica tomar su miembro firmemente con una mano. Ella sonrió al sentilo estremecerse bajo su toque y extendió lentamente el chocolate que se había derretido sin poblemas entre sus dedos por la suave piel.

Solo para provocarlo, sostuvo ella misma su cabello en una sexy cola de caballo y lo miró por sobre el hombro, llevándose los dedos embarrados de chocolate uno a uno a la boca.

-Chocolate -dijo ellas simplemente, una vez que hubo limpiado perfectamente sus dedos con la lengua.

Damon la sostuvo fuertemente por los muslos cuando la vio inclinarse con la espalda arqueada hacia su entrepierna. El primer contacto de su húmeda lengua con su erección cubierta en chocolate derretido se sintió como alcanzar un pedazo de cielo y Elena sonrió más que satisfecha ante la exquisita sensación de tener control sobre él. Se divirtió lamiéndolo a su gusto un rato, deleitándose con los gruñidos contenidos de Damon a su espalda.

Pero todo dejó de ser _tan _divertido cuando él se cansó y tiró repentinamente de sus tobillos hacia atrás, acomodando su cuerpo a su gusto para tener absoluto acceso a su entrepierna.

-Dos pueden jugar este juego, preciosa -advirtió antes de comenzar a besar y lamer provocativamente sus muslos.

Una nueva sonrisa llena de anticipación invadió el rostro de Elena que, aún sosteniendose el cabello con una mano, agarró la base del miembro de Damon con la mano libre y rodeó la punta con la lengua un par de veces antes de metérselo a la boca.

-Maldita sea, Elena -gruñó él incapaz de contener el impulso de pegarle una nalgada y luego recorrer la piel enrojecida con los labios, succionando suavemente mientras más se acercaba al mismísimo centro de su ser.

Ella gimió, enviando las vibraciones a través de su miembro en un momento de lo más placentero para ambos y no tardó en establecer un dulce ritmo con su boca. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. El sonido de la tela rasgándose se escuchó como campanas celestiales cuando él la despojó de su ropa interior.

Damon se sintió estremecer por el tortuoso placer que le regalaba su boca y no tardó en adelantarse penetrándola con un dedo mientras jugaba con su lengua allí donde sabía que se volvía loca de placer.

-¡Damon! -gritó sorprendida por la repentina oleada de placer y él sonrió sobre su piel, divertido por sus reacciones.

Elena tuvo que cerrar los ojos mordiéndose los labios por un segundo. Su piel estaba extremadamente sensibilizada por el intenso orgasmo que Damon acababa de regalarle frente al espejo y el hecho de que ahora estuviera haciendo magia entre sus piernas de nuevo no ayudaba a su concentración. Con un intenso suspiro lleno de placer contenido, volvió a apartarse el cabello y, para satisfacción de Damon, regresó a su tarea. Esta vez, decidió seguir su ejemplo y se dedicó a torturarlo lentamente, primero acercándose a su miembro con suaves besos alrededor de su piel y finalmente recorriendolo con las caricias más sutiles de su lengua. Podía sentir que estaba haciendo algo bien por la manera en la que Damon se ocupaba casi frenéticamente de darle placer ahora solo con sus labios, haciéndola temblar y agitarse cada pocos segundos. Ella recorrió toda su longitud arriba y abajo, primero con la punta de la lengua y después con húmedos besos hasta que finalmente se ocupó de quitar cada resto de chocolate derretido que ella misma había esparcido allí. Al llegar de nuevo a la punta, hizo girar su lengua varias veces sonriendo con satisfacción cuando lo escuchó gemir a sus espaldas.

Damon apretó su trasero con fuerza cuando sintió los labios de la chica rodear su erección, deslizándolo rápidamente dentro de su cálida boca. Normalmente no tenían tiempo ni lugar para actividades tan placenteras como aquella, pero las pocas veces que habían podido compartirlas solían revolotear por los pensamientos y hasta sueños de Damon cuando estaba lejos de ella. Había algo pícaro, inocente y condenadamente sexy en la manera en la que los labios de Elena solían tomarlo. Si había algo a lo que no podía resistirse era a eso.

Sabiendo perfectamente la clase de control que tenía sobre él en momentos así, Elena se esforzó por tomarlo más profundamente, hasta el fondo de su garganta con un ritmo dolorosamente lento. En contraste, Damon la acariciaba con la lengua a un ritmo frenético, llevándola tan cerca del orgasmo como podía sólo para detenerse en ese momento y volver a comenzar.

-¡Ahh! ¡Basta! -comentó frustrada, dejando que su mano remplazara su boca por un instante- Déjame llegar… -dijo volteando para mirarlo.

Damon se incorporó sólo unos centímetros para hacer contacto visual con ella y le sonrió de lado mientras cambiaba el ángulo de su pulgar haciéndola soltar un gemido de sorpresa y placer.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita Gilbert -prometió él con esa voz condenadamente sexy haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica- Apuesto a que lo hago primero.

-En tus sueños, Salvatore -rió ella guiñándole un ojo.

Él le dio un par de segundos de ventaja, por lo que cuando sintió como Damon ponía a su servicio toda su capacidad tanto con los labios como con sus dedos para hacerla convulsionar de placer ella ya estaba tomándolo de nuevo con su boca. El intenso gemido de la chica envió vibraciones a través de todo el cuerpo de Damon.

Si antes los dos se estaba torturando con la esperanza de que el momento se alargara, eso había quedado rápidamente olvidado. Sus espíritus competitivos tomaron rápidamente el control de la situación, poniendo rápidamente en marcha todas sus habilidades para lograr su objetivo primero. Elena intercambiaba su boca y sus manos a distintos ritmos, cada vez más rápido e intenso mientras Damon se ocupaba de estimularla intensamente a un ritmo vertiginoso con su lengua y dedos en los puntos que sabía que eran capaces de catapultarla más allá de la consciencia. Pronto los gemidos de ambos empezaron a llenar la habitación y Elena empezó a mover las caderas involuntariamente en busca de la tan ansiada liberación sin dejar de aumentar el ritmo con el que le daba placer a Damon. En medio de aquella nube de placer, él se preguntaba qué tan rápido sería capaz de hacerlo, porque cada vez que pensaba que había alcanzado el ritmo perfecto ella lo sorprendía haciéndolo mejor.

De repente, sintiendo que estaba cerca de alcanzar su propio orgasmo, Damon hizo un cambio repentino de estrategia, acariciándole el clítoris con los dedos mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro de la chica. Un poco de presión y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Elena se arqueó, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo y finalmente fue exactamente esa tensión lo que envió a Damon más allá del borde.

Ella se sintió explotar en un millón de pequeñas piezas pero sorprendentemente se mantuvo firme, recibiéndolo sin titubear cuando Damon finalmente se dejó ir en sus labios, vaciándose dentro de su boca en tres rápidos espasmos.

Ella lo tragó y, dándole un último beso en la punta, abandonó aquella tan placentera posición y se acercó a deborar los labios de Damon. Se besaron profundamente, probando los sabores de su pasión en un beso que duró varios minutos hasta que finalmente él se separó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Debo decir que definitivamente me sorprendiste -reconoció- Pero _yo_ gané -la provocó.

-Tú y tu estúpido autocontrol -dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y lo besó de nuevo, enredando los dedos en el cabello de Damon- Siempre fanfarroneando.

-Di lo que quieras, sé que te encanta -murmuró Damon junto a sus labios y pronto sus ojos cayeron en el sujetador de la chica, sus pechos parecían invitarlo a descubrirlos y, con una sonrisa perversa, se ocupó de hacerla girar para quedar sobre ella en un movimiento fluído- ¿Ves los privilegios que tiene una cama? -sonrió incorporándose hasta la mesita que estaba junto a la cama.

Elena rió, apoyándose sobre sus codos para ver lo que hacía y se sorprendió enormemente cuando él abrió un cajón y sacó una botella transparente.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó curiosa.

-Ha sido una larga semana -comentó Damon regresando a su lado- Creí que te vendría bien un masaje.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi Damon Salvatore? -bromeó la chica justo antes de que él la silenciara con otro beso lleno de pasión.

La besó lentamente, con toda la satisfacción que ambos tenían pero también con todo el placer que aún prometía aquella noche. Mientras ella lo dejaba hacerse con el control del beso, un pensamiento extraño cruzó la cabeza de Damon. Había algo extrañamente reconfortante y excitante en haberla escuchado poner ese _mi _antes de su nombre. Ni siquiera quería pensar en qué significaba eso, pero por alguna razón quería volver a escucharlo.

Intentado apartar los pensamientos de su mente, mantuvo los ojos cerrados por unos minutos después de terminar el beso.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza.

-Pensé que nosotros no charlábamos ni nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro ni nos preguntábamos "¿Estás bien?". No va con nosotros -se burló echándole sus propias palabras en cara y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tampoco nos hacemos regalos ni dormimos juntos. Pero algo me dice que hoy estamos rompiendo algunas reglas.

-¿Quién te dijo que vamos a dormir en algún futuro cercano? -dijo con voz grave y ella rió.

-Creo que estás subiendo demasiado mis expectativas…

-No veo el problema allí.

Elena negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente y, cuando él le tendió una mano, la tomó alegremente. Damon tiró de ella hasta que estuvo sentada en el colchón y se arrodilló detrás de ella rápidamente.

-Un beso -pidió luego de apartar el cabello castaño a un lado.

-¿Solo uno?

-Por ahora…

Con una sonrisa, Elena ladeó la cabeza para permitir que sus labios se encontraran. Nunca habían podido disfrutarse el uno al otro por tanto tiempo, por lo que estaban acostumbrados a poner todo en cada segundo de cada beso y este no fue la excepción, esa fue la razón de que se separaran con la respiración agitada y el ritmo cardíaco peligrosamente acelerado.

-No sé si podré dejarte salir de esta cama a tiempo para tomar el avión mañana… -confesó Damon mordiéndose un labio mientras la recorría con la mirada y Elena rió.

Su risa… No sabía que era, pero había algo acerca de esa risa que lo hacía querer poner el mundo entero en sus manos solo para poder escucharla reír.

Comenzó a besarla desde la nuca hacia abajo por la línea que marcaba su columna hasta que se encontró con el broche del sujetador. Sus labios volaron de vuelta al cuello de la chica, regando sensuales mordiscos por su piel mientras deslizaba uno a uno los tiros del sujetador hasta que finalmente o desabrochó, apartándolo del camino. En la habitacion no hacía frío, pero Elena sintió un escalofrío cuando Damon le quitó la prenda, un escalofrío que se intensificó cuando sintió esa sonrisa traviesa sobre la piel de su cuello y escuchó como él abría la botella a su espalda sin despegar la boca de su cuello.

_El aceite para masajes tenía aroma a jazmines. _

Ese fue uno de los últimos pensamientos coherentes que pudo sostener Elena cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Damon resbalosas por el aceite en los hombros ¿Es qué acaso había algo que ese hombre no supiera hacer? Un par de toques con sus dedos y ya estaba completamente relajada. Él se ocupó de extender el aceite por toda su espalda, masajeando cada músculo que encontraba en su camino y prestándole especial atención a los lugares que la hacían soltar esos pequeños soniditos de placer que poco a poco lo iban a arrastrar hasta la locura. No le extrañó descubrir que tenía la zona de la nuca y los hombros completamente agarrotada, así que se dedicó un buen rato a masajearla suavemente disfrutando como un niño de cada vez que ella soltaba un suspiro seguido de un suave "ahí".

No hubo muchas palabras, y a Elena no le costó para nada imaginarse lo relajante que podría ser recibir un masaje como ese al llegar a casa todos los días. Pero cualquier pensamiento parecido a ese quedó apartado cuando sintió los dedos de Damon haciendo pequeños dibujos en su cintura. Ese era otro punto de su cuerpo que era capaz de erizarle completamente la piel. No pudo evitar arquear la espalda y suspirar profundo cuando él subió lentamente las manos por su cuerpo hasta tomar sus pechos, acariciandolos con sutileza.

-Adoro que seas tan sensible… -le susurró al oído y ella asintió algo ausente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y de algún modo parecía estar perdida en algún tipo de ensueño.

Él la acarició por un largo rato, suavemente para no sacarla de su estado de completa tranquilidad, pero también a un ritmo exigente que construía lentamente el placer en su cuerpo. Cuando la sintió temblar en sus manos, se puso con cuidado a su lado y le recostó sobre la cama delicadamente. Elena enredó los dedos en su sedoso cabello oscuro cuando lo sintió besándole el cuello. Él se acomodó ligeramente sobre ella y se entretuvo por un largo rato besándola en el cuello y más abajo. Cuando llegó a sus pechos, se sorprendió de la intensidad con la que Elena respondió a sus estímulos, arqueándose en el colchón y sosteniéndolo más cerca. Por no hablar de esos deliciosos gemidos que llenaban el aire ocasionalmente.

Damon Salvatore era oficialmente adicto a su piel.

Intercambió sus labios por sus dientes y su lengua impresionandola con su maestría, despertando su cuerpo con la misma habilidad que lo había adormecido. Ansiosa, Elena llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de Damon, mientras la otra acariciaba la zona de sus abdominales bajando cada vez un poco más hasta que rodeó su miembro suavemente con la mano, acariciándolo casi perezosamente.

-Cuida tus manos, Gilbert -dijo Damon divertido haciendo un camino de vuelta a sus labios.

-¿Y si no quiero? -le desafió ella sin titubear en sus caricias. Él se acercó todo lo que pudo a sus labios mirándola a los ojos hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza convencido de que jamás podría lidiar con ella y se permitió besarla con todo lo que tenía.

-Ven aquí -la invitó suavemente, extendiéndole una mano.

-¿Adónde?

Como evidentemente Elena nunca iba a responder a ninguna de sus demandas sin ningún problema él mismo se ocupó de tirar de ella hasta que estuvo sentada al borde de la inmensa cama. Se bajó con agilidad y pronto estuvo arrodillado en el piso, entre sus piernas, repasando con la nariz el borde de sus medias.

En silencio, Damon tomó su mano y le dió un beso en la punta de cada uno de sus dedos abriéndole las piernas con la mano libre. Cuando alzó la cabeza buscando contacto visual, se encontró con los ojos de la chica completamente encendidos por el placer y la anticipación, ella se estremeció cuando Damon llevó su pequeña mano hacia su feminidad. Él empujó los frágiles dedos femeninos en un ritmo suave y excitante por un momento, arrancando un potente gemido de la garganta de la chica y finalmente la soltó para que siguiera sola, alejándose unos centímetros para mirar. Elena se mordió el labio inferior mientras se acariciaba a sí misma, llevando la mano que le quedaba libre a su pecho izquierdo para deleite de Damon que se dedicó a besar sus muslos bajando lentamente hasta sus tobillos.

-Déjame decirte que nunca había visto una imagen más sensual en toda mi vida -sonrió Damon mientras la despojaba lentamente de los hermosos zapatos.

Elena solamente sonrió, sin dejar de acariciarse mientras Damon desataba el portaligas y le deslizaba las medias lentamente por las piernas.

En solo un par de minutos, la tenía al fin completamente desnuda y temblando de placer. Algo que encontró terriblemente excitante, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del placer que ella misma se estaba dando.

-Suficiente, señorita Gilbert -dijo Damon interrumpiéndola y él mismo le apartó la mano acercándose peligrosamente.

-Damon.. -pero no pudo terminar lo que estaba por decir, porque él se incorporó ubicándose entre sus piernas y sin previo aviso la punta de su miembro empujo deliciosamente dentro de ella.

Elena tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Damon para mantenerse sentada y no ceder ante la inmensa cantidad de placer. Él mismo había replazado sus dedos acariciando su clítoris mientras la penetraba a un ritmo constante, sin llegar nunca hasta el fondo pero incrementando todo el tiempo la velocidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Elena sintió como su cuerpo convulsionaba y sus músculos se tensaban. Contrajo los dedos de los pies al sentir su clímax tan cerca y justo antes de que llegara atrajo el rostro de Damon hacia sus labios sintiéndose explotar de placer en medio de ese beso.

Esta vez, él no le dio tiempo de recuperarse. Sus embestidas se volvieron más lentas por unos momentos hasta que finalmente salió de ella y la empujó sobre la cama. Elena se mordió un labio cuando él tomó sus tobillos y se los colocó uno encima de cada hombro.

-Por favor… -susurró la chica, conociendo perfectamente la cantidad de placer que era capaz de darle en esa posición por la profundidad que podía alcanzar.

Damon sonrió satisfecho por su tono suplicante y sin esperar mucho más entró completamente en ella de una sola embestida haciéndola gritar de placer y arquearse instantáneamente.

-Maldita sea, Elena… -gimió él entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza, no quería que se acabara tan rápido, pero ella estaba tan húmeda y ajustada que cada una de las embestidas amenazaba con enviarlo completamente más allá de sus límites.

Ella se mordió los labios, sintiendo como cada vez que entraba en ella rozaba un mágico punto en su interior que la estaba llevando cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Desesperada por más sensaciones, se llevó ambas manos a los pechos dándole a Damon una vista que lo volvió completamente loco. Aumentó el ritmo sin dejar de sujetar sus tobillos sobre los hombros y, por más que Elena hizo un enorme esfuerzo por resistir, el orgasmo la tomó por sorpresa con la fuerza de un huracán, enviándola disparada hacia el cielo y de vuelta.

Damon estuvo a punto de seguirla en ese momento, pero se obligó a retrasar el momento moviéndose dentro de ella con tortuosa lentitud. Ella estaba hipersensibilizada, por lo que cada vez que la tocaba gemía llena de placer, algo que le resultó extremadamente placentero.

Esta vez, él la hizo voltear como si no pesara más que una pluma y se acomodó detrás de ella, inclinándose para acerarse a su oído.

-¿Sigues manteniendo la cuenta? -dijo repartiendo besos por su cuello.

-Hazlo, Damon -gimió ella al sentir la punta de su miembro rozándola.

-Mmm… ¿Ansiosa? -la provocó, aunque la espera era más una tortura para sí mismo que para ella.

-Por favor…

-Me _encanta_ cuando suplicas -susurró él tirando de su cabello para hacerla arquear más la espalda y Elena volvió a gemir, completamente abrumada por las sensaciones.

Gritó cuando él comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con un dedo sin soltar su cabello llevándola tan lejos como pudo hasta que justo cuando estaba por volver a explotar de placer se detuvo completamente.

-¡No! -gritó completamente frustrada.

-Así te quiero -sonrió Damon mordiendo su cuello- Caliente y necesitada ¿Qué quieres preciosa? -la provocó rozando su centro.

-Por favor -susurró ella alzando las caderas- A tí…. te quiero a ti.

Y fue demasiado, Damon entró en ella de una vez, acompañando la embestida con una cachetada en su trasero que resonó por la habitación al igual que el grito de placer con el que ella le respondió. Ella era tan condenadamente sexy cuando estaba tan excitada…

Damon la sostuvo de las caderas ayudándola a moverse en un ritmo profundo y rápido que rápidamente la tuvo gimiendo de nuevo y cuando él llevó sus dedos allí donde los cuerpos de ambos se unían solo bastaron algunos toques para que ella volviera a desplomarse sobre la cama gritando su nombre.

Pero no se terminó allí.

Completamente enloquecido por el placer de ambos, Damon la hizo voltear bruscamente y se acomodó sobre ella.

-Te necesito -le confesó sosteniendo su peso con los codos para no cargarla demasiado y ella le rodeó las caderas inconscientemente con las piernas.

-Yo también, te necesito Damon -tartamudeó aún bajo los efectos de su último clímax.

Él sonrió antes de besarla con más pasión que nunca y finalmente entró en ella por última vez ¿Podía ser posible que simplemente con eso ella volviera explotar de placer? De repente ya no había un segundo que no estuviera completamente nublado por el placer. Elena se sentía prácticamente sumergida en un orgasmo constante que parecía no tener fin mientras él besaba su cuello y empujaba profundamente en ella.

Estaba volviéndola completamente loca. Jamás se había sentido así ¿Es que acaso era posible sentir tanto placer durante tanto tiempo seguido? Se aferró a su espalda, porque de repente todo el mundo había dejado de tener sentido y lo único que parecía ser real eran los rígidos músculos de Damon, que se contraían con cada movimiento. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo hasta que ella misma se preguntó cómo es que hacía para moverse tan exquisitamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Lo escuchó gritar su nombre y estremecerse, vaciándose completamente en ella con dos embestidas más y de repente, mientras ella gritaba el nombre de su amante todo se volvió blanco para Elena por un instante.

Por un segundo, no hubo nada. Solo una sensación que no pudo describir, como si hubiera sido arrancada de su propio cuerpo y gloriosamente dividida en millones de partículas de luz.

Y entonces abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a Damon Salvatore completamente desplomado sobre ella, jadeante y empapado en sudor, esparciendo pequeños besos por uno de sus pechos.

-¿Qué fue… eso? -intentó preguntar abrumada.

-Lo llaman pequeña muerte -dijo Damon sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a sus labios, sabiendo exactamente por qué estaba tan confundida- Cuando el placer físico es demasiado intenso para manejarlo el cerebro femenino prácticamente se apaga por un momento -explicó acariciando su rostro.

-¿Qué? -volvió a preguntar confundida y él rió.

-No sabía que iba a pasar… pero eres _tan _sensible -sonrió volviendo a besar su cuello.

-Perdí la cuenta -sonrió la chica, apenas comenzando a recuperarse del momento definitivamente más placentero de su vida y las carcajadas de Damon se hicieron más intensas.

-Te lo dije -le guiñó un ojo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho que aún subía y bajaba agitado.

-Fue maravilloso, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la historia -bromeó enterrando los dedos en el húmedo cabello de Damon.

-Apuesto a que fue todo por la cama ¿No crees?

-Seguro -rió ella- Que nosotros seamos los mejores amantes del mundo no tiene nada que ver.

-Me gusta como suena eso… ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Creeme, el sexo no es siempre así -dijo Elena con seguridad, comenzando a dibujar pequeños diseños en el hombro desnudo de su amante- ¿O es así para tí?

-Siempre es mejor contigo. Lo sabes, siempre te lo digo -le recordó besando uno de sus pezones que reposaba justo a un lado de su boca.

-Solo quería escucharlo de nuevo. Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Salvatore…

Los dos soltaron una risa cansada ante el comentario y Damon no pudo evitar la comparación. No solo el sexo con Elena era completa y absolutamente maravilloso al punto de hacer su cabeza explotar en miles de formas diferentes al mismo tiempo, sino que además tenían momentos como estos. Él había tenido docenas de amantes en su vida, y jamás había podido reír tan cómodamente con ninguna mujer después del sexo, no era algo que combinara con Damon Salvatore, pero de alguna manera, reír con Elena en ese momento parecía lo más natural del mundo.

-No quiero moverme -confesó sintiéndose adormilado por el latido de su corazón.

-Mmm… -murmuró ella completamente relajada.

Damon se incorporó solo para mirarla y la encontró con los ojos cerrados aunque no estaba dormida porque seguía acariciando su cabello y su hombro con un ritmo constante.

-¿Elena?

-¿Mmm?

-Ya que estamos rompiendo algunas reglas hoy… -comenzó incorporándose hasta estar a la altura de sus labios y le dio un rápido beso antes de continuar- ¿Puedo abrazarte mientras duermes esta noche?

Aún sin abrir los ojos, una sonrisa pinceló los labios de la chica que lo empujó de nuevo hacia su rostro para darle un beso lleno de pasión.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí? -rió Damon cuando se separaron y ella asintió sin hablar.

Él no supo si fue su respuesta o el hermoso paisaje que era su rostro lleno de paz y satisfacción en ese momento pero algo lo hizo sonreír, una sonrisa sincera, de esas que ya pocas veces sentía aparecer. Se incorporó con cuidado, saliendo del cuerpo de la chica para recostarse a su lado y Elena emitió un quejido ante la pérdida, abriendo los ojos solo un poco para verlo. No necesitaron palabras, en solo un instante ambos se acomodaron en la cama, Damon ligeramente de lado y Elena completamente enredada a él con la cabeza descansando sobre su corazón. Ella le acariciaba el pecho con las puntas de los dedos mientras, casi por inercia, Damon acomodaba todos los húmedos mechones rebeldes que ocultaban el precioso rostro de la chica.

-Gracias -susurró casi inaudiblemente..

-¿Por qué?

-Por recordar mi cumpleaños -dijo presionando los labios en un suave beso sobre su pecho y Damon rió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.

Elena sonrió y se acomodó mejor, entrelazando sus piernas con las de Damon entre las sábanas revueltas.

-Buenas noches, Damon -susurró sintiendo como los párpados se volvían pesados.

-Buenas noches, Elena.

Él no hacía esas cosas. Ni siquiera con Rebekah. La rutina normal era un beso y luego cada uno se acostaba en su lado de la cama dándose la espalda, a veces ni siquiera había beso, incluso algunas veces Damon hasta se quedaba dormido en alguna otra parte de la casa o se acostaba cuando ella ya estaba dormida hacía rato. Y tampoco era como si hubiera tenido muchas otras relaciones románticas reales en su vida. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido abrazado a una mujer de aquella manera. Aunque en realidad ni siquiera el término "abrazo" era adecuado. Estaban enredados el uno en el otro al punto de no saber dónde empezaba y terminaba el cuerpo de cada uno. Y él nunca habría imaginado que se sentiría tan… _bien._

Últimamente todo alrededor de Elena era tan intenso e intoxicante… No podía confiar en sí mismo sabiendo que dentro de solo algunas horas estarían metidos en un avión que los llevaría por unos días fuera de la ciudad. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea, algo le decía que no era seguro compartir ese tipo de cosas con una mujer, sin importar cuán hermosa y sensual fuera. Pero luego la sintió moverse ligeramente y sintió también la suave caricia de su aliento en el pecho y la calidez de su abrazo. Y algo le dijo que no había sido una mala idea, que en realidad

era la mejor idea que podría haber tenido.

Entonces dejó de pensar, porque sabía que faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y que necesitaba dormir, así que enterró el rostro en el sedoso cabello de Elena y antes de dormir, supo que jamás había descansado en un lugar tan hermoso como ese.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y? Les gustó? <em>**

**_Creo que este fue uno de los capítulos con los que más dudas tuve... Demasiado para mí jajajaja. _**

**_¿Quién quiere un Damon así para su cumpleaños? YO YO YO_**

**_Pudieron encontrar las frases que dejé de spoiler el capi pasado? _**

_Respuestas a sus hermosísimas reviews: _

**_ karymoon: _**_Hola! Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Las opciones eran la 1 y la 4, así que digamos que acertaste un 50%. Besos!_

**_xoxito: _**_GRACIAS! A mí también me encantó el regalo jajaja yo quiero uno así. AL parecer en el cap anterior vimos un poco de como funciona Rebekah, te adelanto que la chiquita va a traer algunos problemas... FELICITACIONES acertaste con las dos frases! Creo que fuiste la única. __  
><em>

_**yazmin v:** Gracias, Yaz! Muchas gracias de verdad por tu apoyo de siempre! En cuanto a las frases: Muy bien con la 1! ¿Pero la tres? ¿Estás segura de que Elena se está enamorando de Damon? (no se lo digas a nadie, pero yo creo que es al revés ;) )_

_**Alice: **Hola! Bienvenida! Que alegría enorme que te guste la nueva historia. Esa es la idea de estos personajes, un Damon sexy elevado a la enésima potencia y una Elena diferente a la que vemos siempre, más fuerte y segura de sí misma... A mí me encantan los personajes, es MUY divertido trabajar con ellos.  
>Con respecto a Fall to Pieces, es una historia muy personal, que tiene mucho de mis propias experiencias y la verdad es que cuando dejé de escribirla fue porque me pasó algo muy triste con mis propios amigos (que son en quienes me inspiré para hacer a los amigos de Elena). Es por eso que no he podido continuar con la historia. Sinceramente es una historia que significa mucho para mí y espero algún día poder terminarla pero lamentablemente no lo veo en un futuro inmediato. Al menos aprendí la lección de no escribir más sobre mí misma y mis conocidos. <em>

_**Luca: **Hola! A mí definitivamente también me encanta imaginármelos de mil maneras diferentes, son geniales y super versátiles como personajes.  
>La verdad es que nunca vi sr. y sra. Smith, prometo que voy a verla o buscar información para ver si alguna vez puedo adaptar algo a Delena. Mientras tanto, espero haber cubieto tu dósis de sexo con este capítulo ;) Gracias por la review!<em>

_**ghmarta: **Rebekah va a estar causándole a estos dos un montón de problemas! Lamentablemente, la 1 era real pero la 3 no... Elena es una chica dura jajaja.  
>Gracias por tu review! espero que te haya gustado y que también te guste este cap :) <em>

**_Muchas muchas gracias a todos (también de nuevo a Noe, por su crítica que me ayuda tanto!) _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado! _**

**_Prometo intentar actualizar pronto. _**

**_Hoy les dejo unas preguntas en lugar de spoilers porque no quiero spoilear el siguiente cap. (las preguntas no tienen nada que ver con el capi 4) _**

**_1 - ¿Cuál creen que será la siguiente "gran pelea" DE? _**

**_2 - ¿Cómo se imaginan que Rebekah descubra la relación de Damon con su secretaria? _**

**_3 - ¿Quién de los dos se va a enamorar del otro primero? ¿Y quién lo va a confesar primero? _**

**_4 - ¿Cuáles fueron sus partes favoritas hasta ahora? _**

**_5 - ¿Qué les gustaría ver en los siguientes capis? _**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!  
>Recuerden, reviews son amor. <em>**

_PD: si hay algún lector de mi fic SCOM, compartido con Angelito97 DELENA, no desesperen... estamos haciendo todo lo posible por tener la actualización lista cuanto antes!_


	5. No Rules

_**Hola amores!  
>Ya vieron el episodio de la serie? Yo todavía sigo saltando de la felicidad ;) Ya quiero que sea jueves de nuevo.<br>Abajo respondo a los coments :)  
>Disfruten.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breaking Laws<em>**

**_Capítulo 4 "No Rules"_**

El despertador sonó temprano a la mañana siguiente, y por más que Damon estaba mucho más cansado que otras veces, se despertó con la primera alarma, estirándose para apagarlo. Aunque no se sorprendió de encontrar a Elena con la cabeza en su pecho, si tuvo que admitir que una sensación nueva e intensa lo recorrió al verla y sentirla contra su piel.

Por supuesto, estaba completamente desnuda a excepción del collar que él no había querido quitarle la noche anterior. Una fina cadena de diamantes le rodeaba el cuello hasta el comienzo de los pechos, centelleando al ritmo de la cortina que se bamboleaba con el viento, y en el centro, destacando el comienzo de su escote, descansaba una exquisita piedra azul tallada en forma de gota rodeada por dos más pequeñas a cada lado. Encontrar zafiros había sido una tarea complicada considerando que no había tenido mucho tiempo pero ahora que veía la piel dorada de la chica salpicada por los suaves reflejos de las piedras preciosas tenía la certeza de que cada centavo y cada segundo invertido en ese collar había valido la pena y con creces. Su cabello estaba esparcido por su pecho y las almohadas, y la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana atravesaba el collar llenándole la cara de destellos. Nunca la había visto dormir y definitivamente tuvo que reconocer que se trataba de una imagen digna de ser contemplada.

Le sorprendió descubrir que Elena tenía sueño pesado, porque cuando se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama ella no dio ningún indicio de despertarse. Peleando contra su parte más elemental, que lo empujaba a ir a despertarla y volver a hacerla suya de todas las maneras que se le pasaran por la mente, Damon se encaminó al inmenso baño de la suite en camino a afeitarse y prepararse para comenzar el día.

Elena se despertó sola en la enorme cama, molesta porque la luz que se colaba por las cortinas le daba justo en el ojo. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente al despertar fue de la extraña superficie de una cama ajena y se incorporó algo confundida. Solo en ese momento, recordó dónde estaba y como si necesitara una confirmación de los hechos de la noche anterior sintió su cuerpo dolorido en todos los lugares correctos… Se quedó por unos segundos en la cama, analizando la habitación desde allí, hasta que vio el reloj y recordó la hora de los pasajes de avión y cualquier plan de permanecer en la cama quedó frustrado. Se levantó en silencio, sin preocuparse en cubrir su desnudez y sin llevarse nada consigo se metió en el otro baño de la suite, dispuesta a una ducha rápida.

El agua fría le hizo arder la piel aún sensible por la sobre estimulación y cuando la temperatura comenzó a subir en la ducha a causa del vapor, no pudo evitar usar la excusa de sus manos llenas de espuma para tomar sus propios pechos con las manos, masajeándolos suavemente. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo la espuma casi instantáneamente, aún demasiado receptiva, casi como si pudiera sentir las réplicas de la noche anterior.

En medio del vapor y las fuertes fragancias de los carísimos productos que les regalaba el hotel, Elena se permitió dejar reposar su espalda en la helada pared mientras sus manos viajaban peligrosamente hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Si bien era dolorosamente consciente de que eran sus propias pequeñas y suaves manos las que la estimulaban, eran unas manos muy diferentes las que danzaban en los pensamientos de Elena. Dedos largos y más fuertes que los suyos, manos ásperas pero al mismo tiempo suaves como el terciopelo… Con esos movimientos diseñados especialmente para llevarla hacia la locura y más allá. Estaba perdida. Por supuesto que lo estaba, y ni siquiera le importó darse cuenta de eso aún cuando sintió el suave chapoteo de sus propios dedos adentrándose en su cuerpo a un ritmo suave y gentil con sus doloridos músculos acompañando los dulces movimientos con un constante movimiento de caderas que le proporcionaba el roce justo que anhelaba. .

-Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, ¿verdad Elena?

Completamente sumida en medio de su propio mundo de placer, la chica quiso soltar una exclamación que sonó más como un gemido de placer. Sabía que no debía jugar con fuego, pero el placer era tan exquisito que no podía detener sus rítmicos movimientos, sintiendo temblar sus propias rodillas ante la consciencia de que Damon estaba observándola.

-No abras los ojos -murmuró peligrosamente Damon acercándose unos pasos a ella.

Había esperado miles de cosas, incluso había fantaseado con encontrarla bajo la ducha al llegar, pero ni sus mejores sueños se parecían a la sublime belleza de Elena borracha de placer dejando escapar su nombre entre siseos ¿Es que se había dado cuenta con qué sutileza sus tiernos labios dejaban escapar cada poco su nombre o lo hacía inconscientemente? A esa altura, ya ni siquiera eso importaba.

Elena no dejó de acariciarse en ningún momento, pero sí soltó un intenso gemido cuando sintió que Damon la encerraba entre sus brazos, reemplazando la húmeda y fría pared con su propio pecho, suave y cálido.

-Pocas mujeres saben realmente lo el efecto que puede tener una imagen como esta para los ojos de un hombre -susurró Damon en su oído, deleitándose con los suaves movimientos de la chica, que viajaba sola en búsqueda de su propio placer.

Temblando ante el oscuro sonido de su voz, Elena descansó su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Damon, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de él con un intenso suspiro que le aceleró el pulso a su jefe.

-¿Quién es, Elena? -le susurró cerrando apricionándole la muñeca libre con una mano- ¿En quién piensas cuando te das placer?

Acompañó sus palabras guiando la pequeña mano de la chica hasta uno de sus pechos, guiándola él mismo para que se acariciara sola. Solo con ese pequeño nuevo roce, la respiración de la chica se aceleró aún más, volviéndose superficial y rasposa.

-En tu cabeza esos no son tus dedos, esas caricias no son las tuyas. Vamos, preciosa. Dímelo… -insistió con los labios contra la piel de su cuello mientras la sostenía con una mano por la cintura, adivinando que sus rodillas pronto cederían- Dime en quién estás pensando.

-En… tí… -soltó entre suspiros.

-Buena chica -la felicitó él, acariciando su cabello- ¿Sientes esa presión entre las piernas? ¿Como si toda tu energía estuviera hirviendo en ese pequeño trozo de piel? -y vaya que lo sintió, a medida que sus palabras la golpeaban, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a colapsar- Sientes el placer desde donde te estás tocando hasta la punta de los pies ¿Verdad?  
>Damon sonrió más que satisfecho cuando la vio retorcer los dedos de los pies y aumentar frenéticamente el ritmo. Tuvo que sostenerla más fuerte por la cintura porque inmediatamente sus piernas comenzaron a hacerse débiles como la gelatina.<p>

-Eso es, preciosa. Déjalo ir -murmuró conteniendo un gruñido ante la sensación de Elena restregándose contra su creciente erección por los espasmos del orgasmo. Un orgasmo en el que él no había interferido más que con palabras… ¿Habría en el mundo algo más sexy que eso?

-¡Damon! -gritó la chica, remontando su liberación mientras todo su cuerpo de repente perdía fuerza, derritiéndose contra el pecho de su amante. Él le mordió suavemente la oreja apretándola fuerte contra sí y Elena sintió su corazón latirle contra la espalda desnuda casi tan rápido como latía el suyo dentro de su propio pecho.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo ahora…?

Los cuerpos de ambos vibraron ante la intensidad de aquellas palabras y cuando Elena abrió los ojos y buscó los ojos de Damon se sorprendió a sí misma de la intensa y oscura mirada azul que se encontró. Un mar en medio de la tormenta. Una tormenta de deseo que en lugar de descargar y apaciguarse, no hacía más que seguir creciendo cada vez más intensa.

Damon cerró por un momento los ojos recreándose en el contacto. Piel con piel, calor fundiéndose en el calor, respiraciones enloquecidas mezcladas. De repente, en ese momento, se sintió tan cerca de ella como dos almas pueden estarlo al unirse. La naturalidad con la que sus brazos la rodeaban, el bello sonido musical de esa voz gimiendo su nombre. Estaba perdido en la maravilla del momento; tanto, que cuando Elena volteó entre sus brazos para besarlo ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a su avance.

-Quizás la pregunta es ¿qué voy a hacer _yo contigo? _-soltó la chica peligrosamente, juntando con la punta de la lengua las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por el cuello de Damon.

Era tan intenso y abrumador que él casi sintió miedo. Encerrado en medio de una nube de vapor y caricias era sencillo perder el sentido de la realidad… ¿Pero qué pasaría cuando volvieran al mundo de siempre? ¿A ese avión que los esperaba en el aeropuerto?

Pero el avión, la vida real, su futura esposa y cada una de sus preocupaciones salió volando por la ventana cuando la sintió. Primero fueron las manos de Elena rodeando su miembro y acariciándolo con una lentitud tortuosa y luego fue todo el cuerpo de la chica deslizándose por el suyo hasta acabar en el piso, arrodillada ante él.

Ella era una maravilla en muchas de las cosas que hacía, y esta no era un excepción. Con destreza y seguridad, se valió de sus labios, lengua y manos, para borrar hasta el último hilo de pensamiento coherente del cerebro de Damon que no pudo hacer más nada que enredar sus manos en el cabello de la chica, empujando más profundo cada vez que podía. Elena no se quejó ni una sola vez, tomándolo completamente con la boca y haciendo alarde de los trucos que sabía que a él lo volvían loco. Sentir a Damon Salvatore temblar entre sus manos era una sensación tan poderosa que pocas veces podía realmente disfrutar así que se tomó su tiempo, apreciando toda la longitud de su amante y consintiéndolo de todas las maneras que había aprendido que le gustaban hasta que cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que él estaba por alcanzar su propio clímax los dos pares de ojos chocaron a la distancia. Y eso fue. La erótica visión de Elena tomándolo completamente con la boca y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin titubear ni interrumpir su delicioso ritmo fue lo que lo envió hacia el otro lado de aquella línea invisible de placer.

Elena saboreó su clímax en la lengua mientras contemplaba el rostro de su amante contraerse por la fuerza del orgasmo y se maldijo por no tener una cámara en ese instante. Maldita fuera, podría dedicarse a mirar ese rostro torturado por el placer durante cada minuto de cada hora del resto de su vida y aún así jamás cansarse.

Se quedaron en silencio y quietos unos minutos, Damon le acarició el cabello un largo rato hasta que finalmente le tendió la mano y ella se incorporó sin decir nada, directa a besar sus labios con una pasión arrasadora. Fue un beso eterno, que se extendió infinitamente en un tiempo finito, quemando y reconstruyendo las cenizas de cada pensamiento a su paso.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo, preciosa? -murmuró Damon contra los labios de la chica, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas con las dos manos.

-Solo estoy siendo una maravillosa asistente que mantiene contento a su jefe -sonrió ella inocentemente y le dio un último beso antes de quitarse ella misma las manos de Damon del rostro- Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre lo de las caricias tiernas… -comentó algo molesta.

-Pero…

-Shh… -le puso un dedo sobre los labios- Yo estoy lista, voy a hacer el check in en línea. Tú termina de bañarte y en diez minutos nos vamos. Nos espera un día largo, señor Salvatore.

Y simplemente así, ella estaba a diez mil millas de distancia.

Esa era la cuestión con Elena. O quizás tenía que ver en realidad con él.

Cuando la poseía con su cuerpo, aunque más que poseerla se poseían mutuamente, podía sentirse más cerca de ella de lo que jamás había estado de ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera de su propia madre, que lo había llevado dentro de su ser por tanto tiempo y que era definitivamente la persona que Damon más quería en el mundo entero había estado alguna vez tan cerca de su ser interno.

Y luego pasaban cosas como estas. Ella simplemente huía. Y aunque sus movimientos eran igual de prolijos y pacientes que siempre, había algo en ella que parecía estar huyendo a la velocidad de la luz. Dejándolo atrás y sin esperanzas de alcanzarla. Porque ella estaba siempre diez mil millas más allá.

Cuando salió del baño, se la encontró sentada al borde de la cama, con su computadora portátil encendida sobre las sábanas revueltas, un auricular en un oído y deslizándose cuidadosamente las medias para asegurarlas a un portaligas blanco. Estaba seguro que la sencilla forma de moverse de la chica sería algún día su propia perdición.

Le llevó unos segundos entender qué estaba haciendo, demasiado concentrado en sus delicados dedos deslizando las medias por la longitud de sus piernas como para prestar atención a otra cosa. Elena estaba haciendo el check in en línea, como había prometido, y discutía por teléfono ¿Qué otra cosa iba a estar haciendo sino?

-Te dije que había dejado los expedientes de los Lockwood en TU escritorio, Kol -bufó hacia el auricular poniendo los ojos en blanco- Tienes un escritorio grande, pero dudo que sea tan complicado.

-¡No todo es tan sencillo cuando no estás aquí, peque! -soltó Kol algo molesto, revolviendo el desastre que era su escritorio sin Elena alrededor- Y estoy de mal humor porque no tomé mi café.

-No puedes vivir sin mí, Mikaelson -rió la chica negando con la cabeza y una vez puestas sus medias se levantó en ropa interior, llevándose el teléfono en una mano, y se inclinó sobre la maleta a buscar su ropa.

-No importa, ya haré que Davina lo imprima de nuevo -aceptó el chico dándose por vencido- ¿Había algo nuevo entre los expedientes?

-Creí que Ric te habría comentado -dijo ella poniéndose un poco más seria de repente mientras revolvía la ropa que había traído, alzando prendas al aire para analizarlas mejor- Encontramos algunos datos que los pueden imputar ¿Recuerdas la coartada del viejo sobre estar de viaje en Francia y de Tyler Lockwood acerca de ese exámen?

-La Universidad le dio un certificado del examen, Lena. Dijimos que no había nada que hacer con eso.

-Es por eso que soy maravillosa -sonrió la chica finalmente seleccionando el conjunto que se iba a poner ese día y volvió a la cama para vestirse- Encontré registros en el banco de que ese profesor recibió una generosa suma de dinero transferida desde la cuenta personal de Tyler Lockwood, el chico es joven y no sabe cubrir su rastro. Solo hay que amenazar al profesor con una demanda para que testimonie a nuestro favor. Ni todo el sucio dinero de Lockwood va a convencer a ese hombre de perder su trabajo por cubrir a estos hijos de puta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Cómo crees? Hice un par de investigaciones.

-Wow, Lena…

-Te dije que soy lo mejor que hay en el mundo, Mikaelson.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto podría significar? -preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Y espera a leer la información del aeropuerto. El viejo Lockwood sí compró pasajes a Francia y sí alquiló una habitación por quince días, pero su salida del país no está registrada en aduanas. Sin embargo, resulta que hay un pasaje en clase turista de una pequeña e imperceptible compañía de avión comprado por él. Desde Nueva York hasta Texas. Ese mismo día, dos horas después de que fuera tomada la filmación del supermercado -explicó seriamente la chica mientras se enfundaba las piernas en una falda color beige y una blusa violeta con la mitad de la espalda descubierta que dejó por un momento sin abrochar.

-¿No has considerado trabajar para el FBI, peque? -bromeó el chico riendo satisfecho por la eficiencia de la joven.

-Recibí ofertas del FBI y la CIA, pero ustedes morirían sin mí… así que las rechacé -se burló ella mientras tecleaba con una sola mano en la laptop para terminar los trámites del check in- Ric tiene sus propias copias de los expedientes, la información nueva está impresa en hojas amarillas, los originales están guardados en mi oficina. No te diré donde porque no creo que los necesiten y seguramente los van a perder sin mí alrededor para recogerlos cuando terminen -puntualizó haciendo reír al muchacho- Pídele a Davina que te haga un par de copias, o chequea las de Ric. Es mucho más interesante cuando lo lees que cuando yo lo cuento.

-Eres brillante, Lena. En serio.

-Gracias, Kol. _En serio._ -lo imitó en broma- Confío en ustedes para avanzar con esos nuevos datos. Cuando vuelva quiero tener interminables pilas de trabajo sobre lo que hayan conseguido.

-Te prometo pilas de trabajo -rió- Adiós, Lena.

-Nos vemos pronto, Mikaelson. Saludos a Ric y el resto -se despidió ella cortando la llamada y solo en ese momento alzó los ojos para encontrarse con su jefe, que la miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo y una toalla blanca que le colgaba de las caderas casi amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento.

-¿Ibas a seguir mirándome así por mucho tiempo más? -interrogó Elena abrochándose los botones de la blusa sin mirar y Damon no pudo contener una risa suave, negando con la cabeza por su descaro.

-Digamos que disfruto de contemplar cosas bonitas.

-Llegamos tarde, Damon -dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y se levantó descalza para ponerse frente al espejo y así arreglar su cabello- Tenemos que salir en unos minutos si no queremos llegar tarde.

Él asintió reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de la chica y se acercó a su propia maleta para sacar uno de los trajes impecablemente doblados que había llevado. Tampoco se esforzó mucho, simplemente eligió un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca y la corbata azul de la noche anterior que le traía buenos recuerdos.

Elena estaba tan concentrada maquillándose que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Damon, una vez vestido, se acercó tanto a ella. Él estaba apartándole suavemente el cabello del cuello y depositó un húmedo beso en su nuca, sobre las vértebras de su columna que envió un estremecimiento a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó ella sobresaltada.

-¿Puedes sostenerlo por mí? -le pidió suavemente, sosteniendo su cabello en el aire.

No sabía realmente por qué, pero en algunas ocasiones, su voz la hacía hacer cosas que no sabía por qué hacía. Esta fue una de esas ocasiones. Damon no buscó sus ojos en el espejo, en lugar de eso, se mantuvo concentrado en el trozo de piel que dejaba a la vista blusa que ella había elegido. Su espalda desnuda y su brillante piel de terciopelo dorado lo atraían como miel a las moscas y la certeza de que no estaba usando sujetador le aseguró que iba a tratarse de un día más que interesante. Podría haberse quedado contemplándola por horas pero en realidad no fueron más que unos segundos, y antes de que Elena registrara que estaba demasiado concentrado mirándola él le mostró el collar que sostenía con una sola mano, balancéandolo para que lo pudiera ver en el espejo.

-Lo dejaste en el baño -explicó simplemente comenzando a colocárselo.

Esta vez, Elena si encontró los ojos azules en el espejo, pero no estaban atrapados en los suyos, sino que obervaban profundamente su pecho, allí donde la joya estaba encontrando su lugar. Contuvo la respiración un imperceptible segundo cuando él le acarició la piel al abrochárselo y aunque era estúpido porque habían compartido cosas muchísimo más intensas físicamente, sintió toda su piel vibrar bajo ese simple roce.

-Damon -comenzó ella con la voz convertida en un tono suave- Creo que es… -miró por un momento el collar en el espejo: majestuoso, maravilloso en su piel, la definición misma de lujo- Es demasiado -concluyó.

-Sabes que no voy a volverme pobre por eso. Me gustan las cosas bonitas, y me gusta que tú tengas cosas bonitas -lo dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, poniéndole suavemente las manos sobre los hombros solo porque se estaba volviendo adicto a su contacto.

-No es eso… es que ¿Un collar de diamantes?

-Y zafiros -puntualizó haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que es demasiado, pero no por el dinero. Nosotros…

-Shh -la interrumpió- Conozco perfectamente tus reglas. _Yo solo soy tu jefe y tú mi secretaria, y tenemos sexo. Eso es todo _-repitió como un niño orgulloso de lo que aprendió en clases- Úsalo estos días, mientras estamos lejos de casa. Luego puedes devolvérmelo si quieres.

-Pero…

-Son solo unos días, Elena -insistió- Se mía, sin reglas… solo hasta que volvamos a casa -susurró en su oído y, aunque ella quisiera negarlo, el inocente contacto de sus manos en los hombros y su voz junto al oído le hizo sentir cosas más profundas e intensas de lo que cualquier hombre le hubiera hecho sentir en la vida.

-Las reglas están ahí para algo… -intentó persuadirlo.

-Solo hasta que regresemos a casa -insistió él dejando caer los labios sobre el fino cuello de Elena, ahora rodeado por los brillantes diamantes.

Ellos no sentían nada el uno por el otro, solo se divertían. Y el hecho de que él le quisiera dar un regalo tampoco significaba nada. Eso fue lo que se repitió la chica hasta el cansancio. Sin decir nada, rechazó el beso de Damon cuando él quiso acercarse a sus labios, porque aunque se habían besado incontables veces no podía evitar pensar que de algún modo había una diferencia entre ese beso que le negó y el resto de los besos que habían compartido. Él se decepcionó un poco por no poder probar sus labios como quería, pero se conformó con que la chica no se quitara el collar.

-Llegamos tarde -dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde descansaba su maleta para cerrarla y preparar sus cosas para irse.

-¿Sin reglas? -sonrió él en un tono juguetón que la hizo sonreír.

-Sin reglas -suspiró, consciente de que eso le traería inmensos problemas después.

-Entonces nos espera un viaje en primera clase, señorita Gilbert..

La chica volvió a poner los ojos en blanco por su tono lleno de segundas intenciones pero no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se coló entre sus labios. Se había prometido a sí misma no dejarse caer en un espiral de sentimientos hacia Damon Salvatore porque sabía que eso sólo la llevaría hasta la destrucción. De hecho ni siquiera debería haber aceptado su propuesta, pero había algo en su tono, algo en la intensidad de sus ojos a lo que no se había podido resistir. Y el peso de esa decisión ahora reposaba en su pecho en forma de un collar extremadamente caro y bellísimo.

Había una razón por la que ella estableció su relación de aquel modo: distante, fría, solo por diversión, sin caricias ni abrazos ni preguntas. Era porque estaba perfectamente consciente del inmenso peligro que sería sentir algo por otro hombre. Y si ese hombre era él, el peligro era muchísimo más grande. Pero aún sabiendo eso, no había podido resistirse a su regalo y a su propuesta.

_Se mía, sin reglas… solo hasta que volvamos a casa. _

Pero ella no podía permitirse ser completamente suya, no podía volver a permitirse ser completamente de nadie; así que para probarle a él y a ella misma que no tenía dueño, rechazó la mano que él le ofrecía y salió caminando de la habitación sola cargando con su equipaje sin permitir que él lo llevara, repitiéndose a sí misma una y otra vez que ella no era de Damon, Elena no era de nadie.

Damon la siguió cargando su propio equipaje, ninguno llevaba demasiado porque solo serían unos días, pero al dejar atrás la habitación de hotel donde habían pasado su primera noche juntos, supo que por más que abandonara la habitación para no volver, los recuerdos de lo que allí había pasado se irían con él para siempre. Aunque en ese momento, aún ni él mismo sabía lo que allí adentro realmente había pasado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahora sí, este capítulo en particular me gustó mucho al releerlo. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. <em>**

**_Como siempre, respondo a sus reviews: _**

_**Angelito97 DELENA:** Tus comentarios son siempre tan geniales Noe! La verdad es que estoy divirtiéndome mucho con estos dos, son un par bastante interesante... es genial que se peleen tanto, los amo. En cuanto a Bekah... es un personaje bastante más complejo en mi cabeza de lo que me imaginaba que iba a ser cuando comencé con la historia. Tengo algunas cosas interesantes planeadas con ella que le van a traer más de un problema a D&E . Jajajaja me reí muchísimo con tu respuesta sobre quién se enamoraría primero... No pienso decir nada al respecto, quiero mantener ese misterio un poquito más, aunque creo que es cada vez más evidente. Aww... ese momento de intimidad post DEx también fue una de mis cosas favoritas de escribir. Cada día los amo más. Y más Delena? Ja! No te preocupes por eso! Habrá toneladas. También va a ser genial explorar la dinámica de la familia Mikaelson y cómo funcionan las relaciones dentro y fuera del bufete. Gracias por todo!_

_**ghmarta:** Teniendo en cuenta lo tercos que son estos dos... creo que va a haber un largo camino hasta que finalmente descubran qué es lo que les pasa en realidad. Además no se trata de una situación particularmente sencilla. Es evidente (ahora más que nunca) que su vínculo va más allá de "solo sexo", pero Elena parece empeñada en mantenerlo así. Quizás luego entendamos por qué ;) _

_**YAZMIN V:** Damon está enamorado de ella? Creo que va a haber un camino largo hasta que se de cuenta de eso, pero parece tener varios de los síntomas... En cuanto a Elena... Nunca había trabajado con un personaje tan testarudo como esta Elena jajaja. ¿Quién lo confesará primero y cómo? ¡Ya quiero llegar a esa parte! Tengo algunos grandes planes! Sobre Rebekah yo creo (y digo creo porque nunca vi la historia desde su punto de vista sino más bien desde los ojos de Damon o Elena) _ que ella sospecha pero en algún punto muy profundo cree que está equivocada. Lo sospecha porque es super trillado, el jefe en una aventura con su secretaria, pero creo que en realidad no está convencida de que sea verdad. Alguien va a llevarse una graaaan sorpresa. __

__**xoxito:** GRACIAS! Sí, definitivamente es muy tierno. Lo amo!  
>¡Celos! que alegría que traigas eso a colación, vamos a tener un montón de esos pronto... Con respecto a Kol, en este capítulo vimos un poquito de cómo es su dinámica con Elena, por lo menos en lo que se refiere al trabajo. Es cierto que Rebekah tiene contactos en la empresa, tu teoría tiene sentido ;). Sobre lo de que Damon se enamorará primero pero será Elena quien lo confiese primero... Me gusta! Aunque no puedo asegurar nada jajaja.<br>También me gustó el cap anterior! Fue GENIAL escribirlo. Gracias por el apoyo! __

__**DanySalvatore:** ¡Gracias! Me encantaron tus palabras. A mi me encanta escribir erótica, aunque sigo sintiéndome insegura sobre algunas cosas, siempre son bienvenidas las críticas! No te preocupes, va a haber más escenas así, era la idea desde un principio de la historia: que hubiera este tipo de escenas seguido, aunque sin olvidar el argumento.  
>Evidentemente Damon encuentra algo en Elena que en su vida está faltando. Eventualmente los dos se darán cuenta de que es "más" ¿Pero qué es más? Gracias por el comentario! <em>_

__**Somereed**: Hola! Antes que nada MIIIIIIIIL gracias por el enorme amor que nos das con tus comentarios, aquí y en SCOM. Me hace feliz que te guste y me encanta el apoyo! muchas muchas muchas gracias! __

_**De nuevo gracias a todas por leer y comentar! **_

_**Son geniales! **_

_**Hoy no dejo spoiler -sorry-.**_

_**Prometo actualizar tan rápido como tenga el siguiente listo ;) **_


	6. Drowned in Panic

**_Hoooooola! _**

**_Antes que nada: FELIZ JUEVES DE TVD!  
><em>**

**_Normalmente no subo nada sin tener al menos un capítulo de backup pero estoy ansiosa por compartir este con ustedes así que acá va: recién terminadito de escribir. _**

**_Espero que hayan pasado una linda semana. Como siempre, abajo respondo sus HERMOSOS comentarios. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breaking Laws<em>**

**_Capítulo 5: Drowned in Panic_**

Había muchas cosas buenas sobre viajar en primera clase. Los asientos amplios, la exquisita comida, entre muchos otros privilegios a los que Damon estaba acostumbrado. Pero definitivamente no había nada más interesante para él en ese momento que ver a su joven secretaria recostada en el asiento, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos mientras tecleaba algo que seguramente sería importante en el teléfono.

-Trabajas demasiado -comentó Damon mientras ella contenía un bostezo.

-Creo que tú, de entre todas las personas, no eres el indicado para decirme algo como eso ¿No crees?

-Luces exhausta…

-Mmm… ¿Quién habrá sido el alma perversa que me mantuvo despierta hasta la madrugada anoche?

-Claro, porque tú no hiciste nada -rió Damon negando con la cabeza- ¿Quieres tomar algo? -preguntó cuando vio a la azafata acercándose.

-Supongo que estaría bien, ¿cuánto nos queda de vuelo?

-Media hora -concluyó Damon mirando su reloj antes de contestar mientras le hacía una seña a la azafata con la otra mano.

-¿En qué puedo servirle? -preguntó eficientemente la chica al acercarse.

-Un bourbon doble y un sex on the beach para la señorita -pidió Damon sonriéndole a la joven azafata que no tardó en devolverle el gesto.

-Eres tan básico… -bufó la chica dejando al fin el teléfono.

-¿Perdón?

-No solo ordenaste por mí como un auténtico cavernícola sino que pediste un trago que es famoso por ser un trago de mujeres ¿Alguna vez veré un fin a tu ego machista, Salvatore?

-Ese trago me recuerda a ti. El color, el sabor, la frescura -señaló comiéndosela con la mirada y Elena puso los ojos en blanco, molesta por la facilidad de su jefe para salirse con la suya en cualquier situación- Dime que no te gusta y haré que lo cambien.

-No, está bien. Es uno de mis tragos favoritos -aceptó entre dientes- ¿Pero no es demasiado temprano para tomar whisky?

-Oh, creeme Elena. Nunca es demasiado temprano para compartir un delicioso bourbon junto a una mujer hermosa.

Ella estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la azafata volvió con sus tragos, inclinándose innecesariamente sobre Damon para darle su trago a la chica y rozándose con su pierna sin disimulo al apartarse.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor? -preguntó la chica sugerentemente.

-No gracias, tengo todo lo que necesito a mano -concluyó él posando casualmente una mano sobre la rodilla desnuda de Elena que soltó una risa ante el comentario.

-Que sutil -puntualizó la castaña mientras le daba los primeros sorbos a su bebida.

-Solo digamos que me gusta presumir de mis cosas bonitas.

-Cuidado ahí, Salvatore -advirtió ella mirándolo por sobre el borde del vaso- Espero haber entendido mal y que no estés queriendo decir que eres nada parecido a mi dueño…

-¿No lo soy? -la pinchó- Si mal no recuerdo más temprano me prometiste que serías mía mientras estuviéramos fuera de la ciudad.

Molesta porque sus palabras la hubieran vuelto a morderla en el trasero tan pronto, Elena no dijo nada y tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida. Tenía que admitir que el trago estaba delicioso. El dulce sabor del jugo de naranja mezclado con la cálida caricia del vodka en su garganta danzando gloriosamente entre los demás ingredientes le regaló el típico placer casi afrodisíaco de ese trago por lo que no tardó en tomar casi la mitad del contenido del vaso en solo algunos minutos mientras Damon, que no había quitado las manos de su rodilla desnuda, dibujaba suaves círculos en su piel.

-¿Qué mierda quiere ese niño inútil? -preguntó Damon al ver que la chica volvía a tomar el teléfono y el nombre de Kol brillaba en la pantalla- Te ha estado escribiendo desde que nos sentamos.

-¿Celoso, señor Salvatore?

-¿Tú crees que _yo_ podría estar celoso de Kol Mikaelson? -inquirió él arreglándoselas para pronunciar el nombre de su socio como si se tratase de un insulto.

-No lo sé. Es jóven, apuesto, divertido…

-Sin embargo tú estás aquí conmigo -la interrumpió Damon- Y créeme, no era el nombre de Kol lo que gritabas anoche completamente consumida de placer.

-A veces eres desagradable -bufó la chica llevándose de nuevo el vaso a los labios.

-Y a ti te encanta -rió Damon, bebiendo la mitad del contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo.

-Tengo algunas cosas nuevas en el caso Fell, de eso me está hablando Kol -finalmente contestó la chica respondiendo el mensaje con una sola mano.

-¿Ah sí?

-Te lo mostré la semana pasada. Los pasajes de avión y lo del profesor de la universidad de Tyler. Kol ya se está ocupando de iniciar la demanda contra ese profesor, a más tardar para el viernes el viejo habrá confesado.

-Fue un trabajo excelente -le recordó Damon alzando su vaso para brindar simbólicamente con ella- Pero creo que esos dos pueden arreglárselas por dos días sin ti.

Con cada palabra, él se fue acercando un poco más, subiendo al mismo tiempo la mano que antes tenía sobre su rodilla por su muslo.

-Te quiero toda para mí -susurró sobre los labios entreabiertos de la chica y usó ese preciso momento de distracción para deslizar suavemente el teléfono de sus delicadas manos.

-¡Damon! -casi gritó molesta cuando él se apartó, guardándose el aparato en el bolsillo interior del saco- Te dije que estaba trabajando.

-Ahora mismo tu único superior soy yo, preciosa -estableció él volviendo a acercarse a la chica peligrosamente- Estás bajo mis órdenes.

-Mmm… ¿Y cuáles serán las órdenes del _señor_? -susurró Elena saboreando las palabras con un tono que puso a Damon inmediatamente tenso.

-Luces tan condenadamente sexy cuando te sometes -esta vez fue el turno de Damon de susurrar, sus palabras se deslizaron acariciando los hinchados labios pintados de rojo de Elena. La velocidad de la respiración de la chica se alzó repentinamente, como si de algún modo él hubiera incrementado el volumen de su ritmo cardíaco- Ojalá no fuera todo parte de un acto -se lamentó, sabiendo perfectamente de la salvaje e independiente naturaleza de Elena que jamás se sometería a la voluntad de ningún hombre.

-Las reglas cambiaron ¿No?

-Acordamos que no había reglas -le corrigió él.

-Quizás lo de "no hay reglas" podría incluir un pequeño _juego_ -dijo con una risita- No puedes negar que anoche me porté muy bien.

-Sí, anoche estuviste exquisitamente complaciente… -reconoció Damon acariciando el suave hueso de la mandíbula de la chica con los labios haciendo un camino hasta su oído- Pero creo que eso tuvo más que ver con que estabas abrumada por el ambiente.

-¿Quieres decir que no puedo jugar el papel de sumisa? -ella arqueó una ceja algo molesta.

-Eres demasiado terca y demandante para algo como eso.

-No sabes lo que dices, claro que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Damon tuvo que contener la risa ante la rapidez con la que había aceptado la propuesta. Era así de sencillo: dile a Elena Gilbert que no es capaz de hacer algo y ese algo estará hecho en menos de lo que puedes decir tu propio nombre. La psicología inversa era un truco sencillo y una trampa para tontos. Pero la pequeña y orgullosa Elena caía siempre en esa estrategia.

-Entrelaza tus manos en la espalda, preciosa -demandó Damon sin perder un segundo luego de haber visto sobre su hombro que nadie los molestaría.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente dejó su trago a un lado para cumplir la orden en menos que un suspiro y enfrentó los ojos azules de Damon con sus propios ojos chocolate llenos de promesas oscuras mientras se mordía suavemente el labio inferior.

-Por nada del mundo muevas las manos, ¿Entendido?

-Sí… señor -susurró sugestivamente y Damon tuvo que contenerse para no arrancarle esa maldita falda en ese mismo instante.

Sin más preámbulos, Damon apuró la bebida y se lanzó ferozmente para atrapar sus labios. Habían compartido centenares de besos, pero Elena no podía dejar de sorprenderse con la maestría que él tenía en sus labios. Ella no era ninguna santa y no se avergonzaba de reconocer que había besado a más hombres de los que podía recordar pero jamás hubo uno solo que se comparara a los exquisitos besos de Damon. A veces la chica sospechaba que él sería capaz de besarla hasta la inconsciencia.

Divertido con su juego, él se ocupó de invadir su boca con la lengua, poniendo todas sus habilidades al servicio del placer la chica que no podía evitar soltar pequeños gemidos en sus labios.

Mantener las manos a su espalda ya era tortura suficiente cuando Damon la besaba en los labios, por lo que cuando arrastró sus besos en un excitante camino hasta su cuello la chica tuvo que recordarse a los gritos en su cabeza que no podía enredar las manos en sus cabellos negros. Esa era la clase de juegos que a él lo volvían loco así que no se contuvo a la hora de excitarla tanto como podía con sus labios. Pasando por detrás de la oreja, toda la longitud de su cuello, el hombro, el cuello de su clavícula. Pronto la tenía mordiéndose los labios para no hacer ruido y decidió subir un poco más la apuesta. Aprovechando que la chica no se había puesto sujetador esa mañana, se entretuvo besando sus pechos con maestría, siempre ignorando a propósito sus pezones evidentemente erectos.

Le daba cinco segundos y la verdad fue que en sólo tres sintió la firme mano de la chica en la nuca empujándolo hacia donde quería.

-¿Lo ves? -se burló Damon volviendo a la altura de sus labios con una sonrisa insolente- No pudiste aguantar ni cinco minutos.

La sonrisa perversa de Elena brilló ante sus ojos cuando la chica alzó una mano enseñándole el móvil que de algún modo había recuperado durante aquella corta pero intensa sesión de besos.

-¿Cómo…

-Es halagador saber que soy una potente distracción, señor Salvatore.

Por esta vez, la dejó quedarse con la satisfacción de haber ganado y, sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo, Elena se pasó el resto del viaje trabajando con Kol mediante su móvil.

El viaje completo duraba menos de una hora, por lo que más pronto de lo que pensaban ambos estuvieron buscando su equipaje para salir del aeropuerto rumbo al hotel. Antes de salir, Damon hizo rápidamente los arreglos para alquilar un auto. Elena jugaba distraídamente con las piedras de su collar mientras él se acercaba haciendo girar las llaves del auto con una sonrisa brillante.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó la chica sorprendida de la rapidez con la que él regresó.

-El dinero mueve montañas. Esa será una lección que va a servirte bastante si quieres dedicarte a ser abogada el resto de tu vida -dijo él tomando sin esfuerzo las maletas de ambos.

Elena estaba tan cansada que esta vez no protestó y lo dejó cargar con su equipaje. Después de todo ya no le quedaba demasiado que perder.

-Espero que hayas terminado con Kol y Ric en el avión porque tengo planeado un día bastante ocupado.

-Estoy cansada, Damon -se quejó ella haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Mira si no luces adorable cuando tienes sueño -rió él haciendo que la chica rodara instantáneamente los ojos.

-Solo necesito dormir un par de horas.

-No sé si será posible, señorita. Por más que no lo haya parecido anoche, estamos en un viaje de trabajo, no de placer. Aunque creo que nosotros dos tenemos cierta facilidad para mezclar ambas cosas ¿No?

-No puedo seguir el ritmo de tus bromas ahora, Salvatore.

-Parece que te tomaste lo de cumplir años bastante en serio. Recuerda que sólo tenías que envejecer un año, no veinte.

-Hilarante… -murmuró ella entre dientes.

Antes de que Damon respondiera, su propio móvil comenzó a sonar. Hizo sonar la alarma del auto que acababan de alquilar con el control mientras sacaba el móvil para ver quién llamaba. El nombre de Rebekah brillaba en pantalla.

-¿Puedes manejar? Tengo que contestar esto.

-Yo… -tartamudeó la chica completamente atrapada con la guardia baja- No creo que…

Pero antes de que terminara con su excusa, Damon le lanzó las llaves y contestó la llamada mientras guardaba las maletas en la parte de atrás el auto. Llevándose el teléfono al oído, se dejó caer en al asiento del acompañante.

Elena tomó una larga respiración y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta del conductor ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Damon que no era capaz de hacer algo tan mundano como manejar? Técnicamente _podía_ hacerlo. En tiempo pasado. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que que Elena no había querido mostrarle de sí misma. Una de las razones por las cuales le entusiasmaba tan poco lo de mezclar los sentimientos en su relación. Elena no quería compartirlo. no quería permitir que nadie entrara en ese pequeño mundo donde guardaba todas las cosas que no quería recordar de su pasado.

Pero tampoco quería reconocer su debilidad ante su jefe así que como una valiente, fuerte e independiente mujer que era, se sentó detrás del volante y se puso a acomodar los espejos intentando bloquear cualquier tipo de pensamiento o recuerdo. El auto no era para nada parecido a aquel, pero no pudo evitar que por un segundo el rostro de su hermano pequeño se reflejara en el espejo retrovisor. De repente no escuchaba la conversación que Damon mantenía en el teléfono, no escuchaba ningún sonido a su alrededor. No había estado detrás del volante desde aquella noche fatal, había pasado años evadiendo hacerlo y hasta ahora había tenido éxito. Jamás se habría imaginado que intentarlo de nuevo la aterraría hasta el punto de la parálisis. De repente sentía que no se podía mover, que no podía pensar, atrapada en algún lugar incierto entre el presente y el pasado sin posibilidad de escapar de allí.

Las llaves se sacudían entre sus manos temblorosas y por ningún motivo parecía ser incapaz de posar una mano sobre el volante. De repente, años de negación se vieron arrojados sobre ella como una avalancha. Se comenzó a sentir mareada, tensa, la sangre corría más rápido por su cuerpo y los recuerdos que se había negado durante _tanto _tiempo comenzaron a arañar la superficie.

Elena se sobresaltó dando un brinco en el asiento cuando sintió la mano de Damon sobre su rodilla. Él todavía sostenía el teléfono por lo que debería estar hablando con Rebekah, pero de algún modo la preocupación era visible en sus ojos, debería estar dándole un espectáculo bastante penoso. Suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse un poco, no era como si fuera a pasar nada malo… Solo tenía que poner la llave en el contacto y arrancar el auto. Asintió débilmente para despreocupar a su jefe y cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando concentrarse en una tarea tan sencilla como poner el motor en ignición.

Acertar la llave en el contacto le llevó tres intentos a sus asustadas y temblorosas manos, pero cuando finalmente la hizo girar el rugido suave del motor hizo que quisiera llorar. Y apartó las manos inconscientemente del motor como si quemara. Tuvo que repetirse que sólo era un auto tantas veces que perdió la cuenta para poder obligar a sus pies a moverse para arrancar.

-¿Estás bien? -la voz de Damon la sorprendió sacándola de su ensimismamiento, al parecer la conversación con Rebekah había terminado y ella trató de asentir, apartando la mirada cuando sintió las lágrimas quemar en sus ojos.

-Sí, sólo estoy cansada. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Elena, te he visto trabajar al ciento veinte por ciento de tu capacidad sin haber dormido nada la noche anterior y con una migraña del tamaño del escritorio de Elijah -señaló recordando las proporciones exageradamente inmensas del escritorio de su socio, algo sobre lo que Elena y él siempre solían bromear pero como la chica no demostró signos de reconocer la broma siguió hablando- ¿Cómo es que no puedes hacer algo tan simple como arrancar un auto?

Pero ella lo escuchó sólo a medias ya que de repente el llanto de un niño le llenó los oídos. Habían sido demasiados sonidos al mismo tiempo creando una terrorífica melodía que iba a perseguirla por el resto de sus días. Gritos, llanto, las cubiertas arañando el pavimento, cristales rotos, el impacto del metal arrugándose. Podía sentirlo todo latiendo en su cabeza tan fuerte que tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos intentando inútilmente bloquear el sonido.

-Lo siento… -susurró la chica más para ella misma y Damon comenzó a preocuparse realmente cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su suave mejilla.

-Elena…

-Cinco minutos -murmuró Elena alzando una mano hacia él sin abrir los ojos.

Nervioso, Damon fue testigo de cómo su respiración se aceleraba con desesperación, el dolor pintó sus facciones y un par de nuevas lágrimas silenciosas hicieron su camino por sus mejillas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Comenzó a asustarse cuando Elena cerró los ojos con más fuerza, encogiéndose en el asiento como si intentara desaparecer por culpa del dolor. Sus labios se movían rapidamente como si dijera cientos de pequeñas palabras sin decirlas en realidad. Estuvo así por lo que parecieron varios minutos. Repitiendo las mismas palabras de siempre, las lágrimas precipitándose por sus mejillas como una tormenta imparable. Damon estuvo a punto de encerrarla entre sus brazos en un intento de dejar de sentir aquella extraña desesperación por verla tan angustiada, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse al impulso y abrazarla vio como comenzaba a relajarse. Lentamente, relajó las manos y las quitó de sus oídos, su cuerpo abandonó de a poco la posición encogida y torturada que tenía, se secó las lágrimas con cuidado y por último abrió los ojos pestañeando varias veces. Cuando miró al frente, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. No tenían ni una gota de brillo, completamente vacíos. Parecía que acababa de morir un poco.

-¿Elena, estás bien?

-Necesito aire -soltó ella en un tono monótono y bajó rápidamente del auto.

Damon la siguió enseguida y le sorprendió encontrarla encendiendo un cigarrillo apoyada en la puerta cerrada del coche.

-No sabía que fumaras -comentó con cuidado, acercándose lentamente.

-Hay varias cosas que no sabes de mí -dijo la chica algo ausente, aspirando una larga bocanada de humo- No fumo demasiado, sólo uno o dos en momentos… como este.

-¿Qué fue eso, preciosa? -preguntó él apoyándose en el coche a su lado.

-Lamento que tuvieras que verlo… -dijo ella simplemente, mirando la pequeña brasa en la punta del cigarrillo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- Han sido años desde la última vez, no sabía que podría volver a pasar.

-Elena…

-No es nada, Damon. Déjalo estar…

-No hay necesidad de ser psiquiatra para darse cuenta de que eso fue un ataque de pánico.

Elena cerró los ojos ante la verdad de sus palabras. Al parecer Damon no solamente conocía su cuerpo a la perfección…

-No quiero hablar -sentenció ligeramente molesta y escondiendo todos sus sentimientos.

Sorprendido y hasta un poco preocupado por su actitud, Damon aceptó que ella quisiera mantener el silencio pero cuando la sintió estremecerse ligeramente no dudó en entrelazar su mano con la de ella. Elena no dijo nada ni lo miró, pero tampoco se apartó, y durante varios minutos compartieron el silencio mientras ella terminaba el cigarrillo. Tenía que admitir que, por más que odiaba que él quisiera involucrarse en el tema, tenerlo allí le había servido para superar el difícil momento que solía venir luego de sus ataques de pánico. El aire cálido de la ciudad y el murmullo constante que producía el mundo en marcha en un lugar tan lleno de gente como el aeropuerto le recordaron dolorosamente que estaba viva y se aferró a la mano de Damon sin pensarlo, porque era lo único que parecía acercarla a la realidad en ese momento.

-Elena… -comenzó a hablar él, dando un paso para estar frente a la chica- No tienes que…

-No -interrumpió- No quiero que te metas en esto. Estoy bien.

-No lo estás -señaló él- No estás sola, preciosa. Quizás no sea lo que necesites, pero yo me preocupo por ti.

-No necesito a nadie, Damon -dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para mantenerlo alejado cuando lo sintió acercarse a sus labios- Estás malinterpretando las cosas. Nosotros dos no tenemos nada. Que haya dormido una sola noche en tus brazos no significa que de repente tengas derecho a meterte en mi vida. Nos divertimos juntos. Eso es todo. Este es _mi_ problema.

Él quería discutir, quería pelear con ella hasta que comprendiera que, aunque ni él mismo lo entendía, lo que ellos tenían era mucho más que simple sexo casual. No podía prometerle nada y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que lo unía tanto a ella, pero evidentemente había algo. Y esa maldita niña testaruda no hacía nada más que negarlo constantemente. En cualquier momento habría comenzado una pelea por eso, pero en ese instante Elena lucía tan débil y quebrada que no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartarse y dejarla sentarse en el asiento del acompañante.

-Tengo que encontrarme con algunos clientes ¿Quieres que te deje en el hotel para que puedas descansar unas horas? La conferencia es esta noche.

-No soy una niñita que necesita que la cuiden, Damon -soltó molesta mientras él comenzaba a avanzar a través de las calles de Washington.

-¿Necesito recordarte que eres tú la que no dejó de quejarse sobre estar cansada desde que nos levantamos en la mañana? Por mí puedes venir conmigo, sé que serás de ayuda, pero no creo que estés… en condiciones de trabajar ahora.

-Por supuesto que puedo trabajar -bufó ofendida- Vamos a tu estúpida reunión. Puedo dormir en otro momento antes de la conferencia.

-¿Estás segura?

-Te dije que no quiero hablar, Damon.

-Bien.

Agradecida por el silencio, Elena dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y, sabiendo que tenía algunos minutos para descansar, se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Damon tomó el camino largo para permitirle descansar un poco. Era evidente que la chica estaba físicamente agotada por la noche anterior pero de todos modos él no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, por el terror y el dolor que había visto en su rostro. Era algo estúpido, porque en realidad no había nada que los uniera realmente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era alejar cualquier pensamiento que la tuviera tan asustada de su cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía por qué y tampoco quería conocer las razones, pero algo dentro suyo necesitaba proteger a Elena Gilbert y la única manera de hacerlo sería conocer todos y cada uno de los miles de secretos que parecía ocultarle. Ella sufría, era evidente en cada una de las cosas que hacía, también en su rostro contraído por el terror de las pesadillas que la atormentaban mientras dormía.

La única parte interesante de la reunión fue que en medio de la mesa había un enorme desayuno. Elena, Damon y tres de sus clientes más importantes del país se pasaron dos horas discutiendo sobre un juicio millonario por el robo de más del treinta por ciento de las ganancias de la empresa que sus clientes manejaban. Elena, como siempre, lo sorprendió con sus oportunos y útiles aportes y se ocupó de recordarle todo lo que él había olvidado pero ni por un minuto permitió que sus ojos se encontraran. Era fría y completamente profesional de un modo que nunca había empleado con él. De repente, ya no eran Damon y Elena trabajando juntos como habían sido casi desde el primer momento. Ahora se habían convertido en el señor Salvatore y su asistente, la señorita Gilbert. Y esa era una de las razones por las que Damon necesitó que ella le recordara tantas cosas, no podía pensar con claridad cuando las cosas con Elena no estaban igual que siempre. Se encontró a sí mismo ante la realización de que de algun extraño modo la necesitaba y eso no podría ser algo bueno… Al final, los tres clientes terminaron contentos y Damon y Elena se quedaron con una enorme pila de trabajo para sumar a lo que ya los esperaba en casa. El café y el desayuno hicieron un magia en Elena que ya no parecía tan cansada pero como la reunión se extendió más de lo que pensaban, terminaron saliendo a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Quieres ir a comer? -preguntó Damon mirándola de reojo mientras manejaba por las calles de la ciudad.

-Podemos comer en el hotel, me están matando los pies -señaló sus altísimos zapatos. Pasarse la mañana entera parada detrás de Damon con esos zapatos no le había sentado nada bien. Normalmente, Elena se sentaría a la derecha de Damon en una reunión, así era como ellos hacían las cosas, ella no era solo su asistente, era su compañera; pero ese día ella había decidido mantener la distancia y aunque la silla a la derecha de Damon no fue ocupada por nadie más, ella decidió mantenerse de pie delante de su jefe para mantener la distancia.

-No necesitas inventarte excusas para estar a solas en una habitación conmigo -se burló él guiñandole un ojo y Elena negó con la cabeza conteniendo una sonrisa imperceptible.

-Sí, Damon. Me estoy muriendo por estar a solas contigo -dijo con un tono sarcástico exagerado.

-Puedes hacerte la superada todo lo que quieras, Gilbert. Pero yo sé que es cierto…

-Gracias -dijo ella después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Wow… eso sí que es nuevo ¿Elena Gilbert diciendo gracias?

-Idiota.

-¿A qué debo la gratitud de tan bella dama? -le sonrió en broma, mirándola por un momento para luego volver los ojos al frente. Eso era más sencillo, bromear era lo que sabían hacer, una de las cosas que sabían hacer juntos al menos. Moverse en terreno conocido los relajaba a ambos.

-Por respetar que no quisiera hablar más temprano… -admitió no muy cómoda con el tema.

-Todos los hombres en el mundo deberían respetar la decisión de una mujer -respondió él inmediatamente- ¿No lo crees?

-Sí -susurró perdida en sus pensamientos- No soporto que me mires todo el tiempo como si estuviera a segundos de colapsar de nuevo. Quiero que dejes de preocuparte. Has estado caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo a mi alrededor desde que bajamos del auto. Sigo siendo la misma, Damon.

-¿No crees que al menos podrías contarme la versión reducida? Sabes que no voy a decirle a nadie.

-Solo lo haré si prometes dejar de mirarme como si fuera un pájaro con un ala quebrada.

Damon soltó una risita ante su comentario y volvió a mirarla de reojo, incluso en momentos como esos, adoraba tenerla cerca.

-No eres un pájaro con un ala quebrada, preciosa. Todos tenemos nuestros propios fantasmas… Solo me preocupa que no puedas…

-Tuve un accidente cuando tenía dieciocho -interrumpió ella, no queriendo escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle- Yo iba manejando, murieron personas, fin de la historia. No he tocado un volante desde entonces. Y no, no quiero hablar del tema.

Su tono había sido plano y simple, sin lugar a detalles ni nada más que las sencillas palabras que había dejado escapar. Pero no tenían nada de sencillas.

-Elena… -intentó hablar aunque sabía que no había muchas palabras que decir.

-No digas nada ¿Podemos volver al tema de antes?

-No puedes esconderte de tu pasado, preciosa.

-Sabía que no tenía que decírtelo -se lamentó- No estoy buscando un terapeuta, solo te dije la verdad para no tener que aguantarte preguntando hasta que volvamos.

Damon suspiró aceptando la derrota por una vez y decidió no decir nada, después de todo, tampoco era su problema.

La habitación en la que se hospedarían en Washington era aún más impresionante que la de Nueva York. Espaciosa y cómoda, llena de luz y con los muebles y decoración más lujosa que Elena había visto en su vida. Por primera vez en el día, Damon vio aparecer una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de la chica cuando ella comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores. Quizás quisiera ocultarlo con modestia, pero era evidente que a ella le encantaba el lujo y con tal de poner esa sonrisa en su rostro, Damon sería capaz de construirle un palacio digno de una reina.

En el momento en que ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, sintió que algo estaba mal ¿Desde cuando la sonrisa de una mujer le importaba en absoluto? ¿Desde cuándo hacerla sentir bien se había convertido en una de las cosas más importantes de su vida?

Lo primero que hizo Elena fue dejarse caer en la cama para quitarse los zapatos, algo que sus hinchados pies le agradecieron inmediatamente.

-Ven aquí -sonrió Damon suavemente, sentándose junto a ella en el enorme colchón.

-¿Qué…

Pero antes de que terminara su pregunta, Damon tomó uno de sus pies entre sus cálidas manos y comenzó a darle un relajante masaje.

-Gracias -murmuró Elena dejándose caer hasta que su espalda estuvo enterrada en la montaña de almohadas.

Damon no dijo nada y se dedicó por varios minutos a masajear sus dos pies. A cada segundo que pasaba, a Elena le sorprendía su capacidad para ser un amante considerado y delicado. Nunca habían pasado tiempo juntos en un contexto que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo, por lo que sus encuentros siempre eran apresurados, pero este viaje le estaba haciendo conocer un nuevo lado de su jefe que no estaba segura de querer conocer. No le gustaba que fuera tan agradable, era peligroso para ella. Estar con Damon Salvatore a tiempo completo era como jugar con fuego. Y ella ya se había quemado, sabía el dolor que causaban esas heridas del mismo modo que sabía que no podía permitirse volver a sufrir así pero antes de que pudiera pensar nada más con coherencia se sintió arrastrada hacia el sueño por la suavidad de sus manos y la comodidad del colchón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... Acá tenemos algunas pistas más sobre Elena y las razones a algunas de sus actitudes. Por supuesto, ya vamos a saber más. Espero sus preguntas ;) <strong>_

_**Respondiendo a los reviews: **_

_**YAZMIN V: **Tenías mucha razón en cuanto a que Damon y Elena son los dos mucho más complejos de lo que pensamos. Después de este capítulo podemos adivinar un poco más de eso pero solo hemos visto la punta del iceberg. Creo que la confusión será el factor común entre ellos a partir de ahora, en MUCHOS sentidos. Gracias por tu hermoso comentario! _

**_belu 36:_**_ Creo que no llené las expectativas que teníamos sobre el "sin reglas". Este capítulo fue un poco más allá que a su química física. Pero no te preocupes, estos dos no pueden estar mucho tiempo sin arrancarse la ropa uno al otro jajajaja. Espeor que te haya gustado! _

_**ghmarta: **Que va a acabar mal... lamentablemente es lo más probable viendo como están las cosas jajajaja (no me creas, ni yo sé cómo va a acabar) En cuanto a que Damon sea quien quiere más y Elena sea quien huye de eso, es divertido verlos funcionar de esa manera pero con el tiempo descubriremos que en realidad hay un par de razones bastante tristes para la forma de ser de Elena. Gracias por comentar siempre! _

_**xoxito: **veremos cuan interesante se puede poner lo de "sin reglas" en el próximo capítulo, aunque tendrán que tener paciencia porque más allá de que está en mi cabeza ni lo he empezado. La relación Kol/Elena es divertida y fresca, me encanta escribirla y me alegra que también te guste! Ya veremos un poco más de ellos cuando Elena vuelva a la ciudad. Y en cuanto a Damon, Elena y su encuentro matutino en el capítulo anterior, no podrías haberlo definido mejor. Son geniales, puro fuego. Pero es cierto que Elena fue herida antes, y sus heridas corren más profundo de lo que cualquier de nosotros creíamos. ¡Gracias por el hermoso comentario! _

_**RosarioBennett 8: **¡Pero que hermoso y "poético" comentario! En serio, gracias.  
>Creo que con este capítulo podemos comenzar a entender un poco más la dinámica de Elena. Al final ella no es solo una chica independiente que no cree demasiado en el amor sino que es mucho más que eso. Es un personaje multidimensional y con muchas más historias y dolor del que podemos imaginar. Y todo eso va a jugar un importante papel en la relación de Damon y Elena. Su concección con Damon es evidente y enorme, se sienten atraídos en mucho niveles y de repente Damon se da cuenta de que cada vez está más atraído por ella. Personalmente creo que Elena de a poco también se está rindiendo a él, la diferencia es que no es consciente de eso. Si algo puedo asegurar, es que ambos van a sufrir, y no solo por amor. ¡Gracias por el comentario, me encantó!<em>

_**Angelito 97 Delena: **¡Que lindo comentario, Noe! Como siempre :)  
>Bueno, la verdad es que has acertado bastante en tu análisis de la relación DE. Aunque vamos a empezar a ver a partir de este capítulo y cada vez más en los que vienen hasta donde de profundo Elena resulta estar herida. Y las heridas de Elena van a repercutir en su relación o no-relación con Damon. Él es más consciente del proceso que está viviendo con Elena, aunque no le ponga nombre a lo que siente y tampoco esté seguro de nada, se nota que está apenas un poco más abierto. Pero que Elena no haga consciente lo que le pasa no significa que no le esté pasando. Después de todo ya hemos visto que a ella Damon le afecta de un montón de maneras, pero está tan negada a los sentimientos que simplemente no puede verlos.<br>Muchas, muchas gracias Noe :) _

**Espero que a todas les haya gustado! Digamos que es un poquito más triste de lo que pensaba en un principio cuando apenas comencé a pensar la historia pero ahora cada vez lo veo más claro. **

**Esta vez no dejo verdaderos y falsos porque no terminé el capítulo que sigue así que cualquier cosa puede ser... **

**Lo que sí me gustaría escuchar son sus ideas/preguntas/teorías/etc.**

**Les dejo algunas preguntitas ;) **

**1 - ¿Qué opinan del accidente de Elena? ¿Cómo creen que fueron sus circunstancias? **

**2 - ¿Creen que Damon le revele algunos secretos también? **

**3 - ¿Creen que Damon y Elena van a fortalecerse con este viaje o que van a volver a casa más distanciados? **

**4 - ¿Qué les gustaría ver en los próximos capítulos entre los protagonistas así como también con otros personajes? **

**Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos los que leen, como siempre gracias por tomarse un rato para leer lo que con tanto amor me gusta escribir. Espero sus comentarios, paso unos ratos hermosos leyéndolos y contestando aunque me gustaría a veces contestar con más profundidad pero no me da el tiempo para mucho más. Hagan las preguntas que quieran, me encanta responderlas :) **

**Disfruten mucho del episodio de TVD de esta noche ;) **

**Besos!**

**PD: Como ya dije, aún no me senté a escribir el próximo capítulo así que puede tardar más o menos dependiendo de mi inspiración recuerden que sus comentarios me inspiran muchísimo ;) !**


	7. Cracking

**_Antes que nada, nos tomemos un instante para recordar la belleza del episodio 6x07. Fue increíblemente perfecto... _**

**_La verdad es que me tomó bastante empezar a escribir este capítulo, pero luego de ver el capítulo de la serie lo tuve terminado en un día._**

**_Aclaro que lo escribí bajo la influencia del Delena Rain Kiss, así que no me culpen si está un poquitín intenso... _**

**_Espero que les guste, nos vemos abajo en las respuestas a los comentarios. :) _**

**_PD: lo que está en cursiva pasa en la cabeza de Elena (sueño/recuerdo/pesadilla)_**

**_¡INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS POR LAS 40 REVIEWS!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breaking Laws<br>Capítulo 6: Cracking_**

_-Lena, ¿Por qué nos vamos sin mami? ¿Por qué no esperamos que despierte? _

_Una Elena de dieciocho años se mordió el labio inferior para contener un sollozo mientras tiraba gentilmente de la mano de su hermano pequeño hasta el auto que le habían dado como regalo de cumpleaños esa misma semana. _

_-Sólo está tomando una siesta, Jer… -se las arregló para soltar a través de los dientes apretados. _

_Tenía que lograrlo. Estaba manejando la situación. Estaba siendo la chica fuerte que su madre le había enseñado. _

_Había llamado a la policía, estaba manteniendo la calma, estaba sacando a su hermano de allí… Pronto podría llorar todo lo que quisiera, pronto podría ahogarse en la agonía que sentía crecer en su pecho, pero por ahora todavía le quedaban unas horas para mantenerse completa. _

_-¿Mami nos alcanza en el camino? -volvió a preguntar Jeremy mientras una silenciosa Elena abría la puerta trasera del auto._

_-Seguro, Jer… _

_Elena odiaba las mentiras. Había tenido que vivir toda su corta vida sumida en mentiras y manipulaciones. Sintió el aliento trabándosele en la garganta cuando quiso ayudar a su hermanito a subir al asiento y se encontró con la mancha de sangre en su mano. Estaba temblando, todo su ser de repente estaba temblando. _

_-¿Estás bien, Lena? _

_-Sí… -susurró tomando un par de respiraciones profundas para mantener la calma y se limpió la mancha en sus pantalones de jean sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda al ver la tela oscurecida por la sangre- Sí, sí -repitió más fuerte- Estoy bien. Ponte el cinturón hombrecito._

_-¿Te duele la carita? _

_-No, Jer… Estoy bien. Se bueno y abróchate el cinturón. _

_El niño le hizo caso y se acomodó obedientemente en el asiento, sonrió cuando Elena se inclinó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y ella quizo llorar allí mismo al darse cuenta de que la vida de ambos estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre, pero al fin el infierno había terminado. Elena nunca podría alejarse de los recuerdos, tampoco podría hacer más nada por su madre, pero al menos Jeremy y ella podrían tener la oportunidad de tener una vida feliz lejos de todo eso. Ese fue el pensamiento al que se aferró para no derrumbarse allí mismo. _

_Pero no pudo mantenerse entera mucho más. En el momento en que se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor y sus ojos se encontraron con su propio reflejo en el espejo retrovisor las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse implacables por sus mejillas. _

-Elena.

_Tenía una mejilla comenzando a ponerse morada por el golpe y la cara manchada por las lágrimas mezcladas con maquillaje. Cuando bajó las manos hasta el volante, descubrió que la sangre, ya comenzando a secarse, formaba insoportables manchas rojas en sus dedos. No podía quitarlo… _

_-_Elena, despierta.

_Esa sangre no era suya… El solo hecho de pensar en eso la hacía querer vomitar. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que sacar a su hermano de allí. _

_-Lena, es papi -la voz de Jeremy estaba ligeramente teñida con el miedo y eso hizo que el corazón de Elena se encogiera de pena y terror._

_-Ponte tus auriculares, hombrecito -le ordenó ella, como tantas otras veces había hecho y el pequeño de solo siete años le hizo caso y se aisló del resto del sonido con el Ipod de su hermana. _

_Por el espejo retrovisor, Elena vio al hombre acercándose. Por un momento el miedo casi la paralizó pero el agudo alarido de su madre más temprano resonó en sus tímpanos y la hizo volver en sí, poniendo rápidamente la llave en el contacto. _

_-¡Sal de ese auto ahora mismo, Elena! ¡Ven aquí! _

_La voz le heló la sangre y una vida completa de obediencia ciega a aquellos gritos estuvo a punto de hacer su efecto cuando casi le hace caso. Pero veo a Jeremy en el asiento trasero, y la posibilidad de poner a su hermanito a salvo fue lo que le dio la valentía necesaria para pisar hasta el fondo el acelerador y alejarse de la casa de campo. _

_-Adios pa -susurró para sí misma cuando se cruzó con un auto de policía en la calle, avanzando a toda velocidad hacia la misma casa de donde ella huía del horror con su hermano. _

_-_Elena, despierta, estás temblando.

-¡Jer! -gritó abriendo los ojos de repente y se incorporó de la cama de un salto.

Los sollozos comenzaron a brotar de su garganta como una tormenta y aún antes de poder reconocer en dónde estaba se cubrió los ojos con las manos, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de un llanto histérico.

-Elena ¿qué sucede?

La chica no respondía, parecía sumida absolutamente en el dolor, en otro espacio, en otro tiempo… Entonces Damon lo supo, fue tan sencillo como sumar dos más dos. Ese _accidente,_ no había sido solo un accidente. Había mucho más que eso detrás de la angustia de la chica, que había venido creciendo desde que la vio fumando ese cigarrillo apoyada en la puerta de su auto.

Pero ella no escuchaba. Años de terapia y muchos más años intentando desesperadamente enterrar ese día en lo más profundo de su memoria le habían concedido dejar de tener pesadillas todas las noches, pero el simple hecho de sentarse por primera vez detrás de un volante después de todos esos años había traído todo de vuelta. Se sintió sucia, abandonada, culpable, completamente rota. Cada una de las abrumadoras sensaciones que había sentido en el día más largo de su vida estaban volviendo a golpearla con una intensidad que creía imposible. Esas eran las consecuencias de negarse algo por tanto tiempo.

-Elena tranquila -la voz de Damon fue lo único que escuchó a través de la oscuridad en la que ella misma se había enterrado. Pero no podía abrir los ojos para verlo, estaba hiperventilando de nuevo y el pánico aumentó a darse cuenta.

Un ataque de asma. No había tenido uno en tres años… el mismo tiempo que llevaba sin soñar ni pensar en ese momento.

-Respira preciosa.

Por alguna de esas extrañas casualidades del destino, a Damon no le resultaban ajenos los síntomas. Él mismo había pasado años conviviendo con esa enfermedad con su madre, así que supo que estaba sucediendo antes de que Elena pudiera decírselo.

Intentando mantener la cabeza fría, lo primero que hizo fue apartar las manos de la chica de su rostro, algo que le costó bastante porque tenía los músculos rígidos haciendo fuerza por mantenerse en esa posición fetal.

-Elena, relaja los brazos, vamos… -le pidió intentando mantener un agarre suave.

Eventualmente, la chica dejó de hacer fuerza cuando la falta de aire se volvió demasiada. Pero ya era tarde, los pulmones le ardían y por más que intentara hacer fuerza para tomar aire no lo lograba. Ni siquiera podía hablar y el miedo la hizo volver a ponerse a temblar.

-Mírame, concéntrate, Elena -dijo Damon en un tono serio, ocupándose de sentarla derecha y sostener su espalda para que se mantuviera lo más erguida posible- ¿Es asma? ¿Eres asmática?

La chica sintió el alivio correrle por las venas y comenzó a asentir frenéticamente, agradecida de que de algún modo él lo supiera y pudiera ayudarla. No podía respirar. De repente todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de esa noche volvía a azotar su cabeza haciéndole cada vez más difícil tomar aire.

-Concéntrate, preciosa -repitó en un tono calmado y tomó las manos de Elena cuando ella quiso llevárselas a la garganta, desesperada por la falta de aire- No obtendrás nada si te pones aún más nerviosa. Mírame a los ojos -suplicó y la chica le hizo caso enterrando sus aterrados ojos castaños en los de él- Estás bien, todo va a estar bien -le prometió antes que nada y ella trató de asentir pero el miedo por no poder respirar y estar reviviendo todos esos recuerdos estaba amenazando con ganar la batalla- Concéntrate, Elena. No necesitas forzar aire dentro de tus pulmones, necesitas exhalar -instruyó suavemente pero ella seguía negando con la cabeza, intentando tomar aire por la boca como si se estuviera ahogando.

Nervioso porque la chica eligiera justo este momento para demostrar su personalidad testaruda como el demonio, Damon decidió tomar medidas drásticas y le tapó la boca cuidadósamente con una mano. La desesperación fue evidente en los ojos de Elena que comenzó a sacudirse por el miedo.

-Suelta el aire por la nariz -le ordenó Damon en un tono serio- A la cuenta de tres, hazlo conmigo -él contuvo la respiración, contando hasta tres con los dedos frente a los ojos de la chica y asintió comenzando a soltar él mismo el aire. Al verlo, Elena cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse y lentamente comenzó a soltar el aire.

Damon soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la chica le hizo caso y automáticamente su cabeza comenzó con el siguiente paso mirando rápidamente el reloj para empezar a tomar el tiempo.

-Ahora respira lenta y profundamente por la nariz, Elena. Hazlo conmigo… -ofreció marcando el ritmo con su respiración y con la mano libre puso la mano de Elena sobre su pecho para que sintiera el ritmo suave de sus pulmones. Poco a poco, la chica se unió a sus respiraciones y él asintió satisfecho. Las lágrimas de Elena se deslizaban por sus mejillas ahora de pura desesperación, no sólo por el recuerdo. Porque aunque ahora podía entrar y sacar aire de sus pulmones, el ataque aún no estaba superado. Y Damon lo sabía perfectamente. No pensaba dejarla hasta que supiera que estaba bien.

-¿Podrás mantener la boca cerrada si te suelto? -preguntó mirándola profundamente a los ojos sin dejar de respirar con ella y la chica asintió débilmente- ¿Puedo confiar en tí, preciosa? Es peligroso si respiras por la boca ahora.

Elena se tomó un segundo para sentir sus pulmones. Le ardían por la falta de aire y lo que más deseaba era tomar una gran bocanada por la boca para calmar el dolor, aunque sabía que eso no haría más que empeorar la situación así que, después de un par de respiraciones, cuando se sintió completamente capaz de resistir el impulso, asintió con seguridad.

-Muy bien, no dejes de respirar conmigo, por la nariz -instruyó él y le destapó la boca lentamente.

-Tengo miedo… -murmuró ella a través de los labios casi cerrados- No tengo medicina.

-No la necesitarás, concentrate. Yo te ayudo -dijo intentando tranquilizarla y ella asintió- No hables más. Escúchame, necesito que prestes atención -le tomó el pulso discretamente mientras hablaba y escondió la preocupación de su rostro, ella _tenía _que estar bien- Vamos a inspirar juntos mientras cuento tres y luego exhalar en otros tres segundos ¿entendido? luego tomaremos un segundo de pausa y lo volveremos a hacer ¿de acuerdo? -preguntó buscando sus ojos con la mirada y ella asintió, pero su respiración se aceleró un poco por los nervios y Damon procuró tomar su rostro entre las manos para que se concentrara- Respira: uno, dos, tres… Exhala: uno, dos, tres. Pausa. Respira: uno, dos… -comenzó a repetir constantemente, haciendo el ejercicio de respiración con ella.

Primero se asustó y no pudo hacerlo, pero después de un par de intentos logró seguir las instrucciones de Damon que no parecía perder la calma en ningún momento.

-Estamos respirando en tres, tres, uno ¿Correcto? -repitió suavemente, sin perder el ritmo que Elena seguía con la mano sobre su pecho y ella asintió, reconociendo los números- Ahora vamos a hacerlo en cuatro, cinco, uno ¿Lista?

Una vez más, la chica se tomó un par de respiraciones hasta que supo que podría estar lista. Estaba completamente concentrada en la respiración y los ojos de Damon. Sus indicaciones eran lo único que podía escuchar, le había otorgado el control completo de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos. De repente no había nada más que él y las constantes respiraciones. Cuando estuvo segura, asintió.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo juntos. Inspira: uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Exhala: uno, dos, tres cuatro, cinco. Pausa -dijo acompañando las palabras con sus dedos contando los segundos a la vista de Elena.

Después de unos minutos, la chica se acomodó al nuevo ritmo y Damon le sonrió mirando disimuladamente el reloj.

-Estás haciéndolo genial. Ahora lo haremos en cinco, seis, uno. ¿Entendido?

Repitieron el mismo proceso que la vez anterior y, cuando Elena logró hacerlo, Damon volvió a cambiar el ritmo alcanzando la última meta: seis, siete, dos, lo que equivalía a cuatro respiraciones por minuto. A ese ritmo, se mantuvo respirando con ella durante cinco largos minutos en los que se ocupó de tranquilizarla con palabras cuando supo que no necesitaba que contara en voz alta. Ella mantuvo todo el tiempo los ojos cerrados, concentrada en el ritmo que le marcaba su mano en el pecho de Damon y no dijo una sola palabra en ningún momento. Cuando se cumplieron quince minutos desde la primera vez que él miró el reloj, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Eso era todo. Lo habían logrado.

-Eso es, preciosa… -la felicitó- Puedes volver al ritmo normal cuando quieras. Se acabó.

Algo insegura, Elena tomó una pequeñísima bocanada de aire con la boca saliendose del ritmo y sonrió al ver que lo había logrado. El asma provocada por los ataques de pánico tenía esa particularidad. Venía de repente y desaparecía aún con más rapidez, pero si no lograba superar la crisis… ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

-Gracias… -susurró dejándose caer a la cama agotada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, se ha ido -sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas- Hacía años que no tenía uno, siempre llevaba la medicina, pero como ya no me pasaba más pensé que no haría falta. Hace algunos meses no la llevo más y…

-Tranquila, tuviste suerte de que estaba aquí -bromeó- Mis hermosos ojos son mejores que cualquier medicina.

-Tan humilde como siempre -dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

-Sí, no es asma crónica. Es solo por el estrés. Una vez que supero la crisis… no vuele. Al menos no hasta la próxima pesadilla -un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- ¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de que descanses. Apenas dormiste media hora. Pensé que podríamos saltarnos el almuerzo, después de todo hoy vamos a comer en la gala después de la conferencia. En esas cosas siempre hay un montón de comida -intentó animarla.

-Gracias por ayudarme -comentó ella sinceramente, incorporándose para verlo a los ojos- Nunca había podido superarlo sin la medicina.

-Te dije que soy tu mejor medicina -le guiñó un ojo juguetón y Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo es que sabías todo eso? Era como si lo hubieras hecho cientos de veces.

-Probablemente varios cientos -corrigió él, atrapando inmediatamente la atención de la chica- Mi madre tuvo asma desde que tengo cinco años. Stefan y yo aprendimos a hacerlo con el tiempo, cuando se separó de papá comenzó a empeorar y por un problema de corazón que le impedía tomar la medicina tan seguido como la necesitaba tuvimos que encontrar otro modo de rescatarla de sus ataques. En las peores épocas, cuando tenía once, tenía que hacerlo hasta dos o tres veces por día. A veces ella me llamaba pidiendo ayuda cuando estaba con mis amigos, de algún modo Stefan nunca pudo hacerlo, siempre perdía la paciencia y la ponía más nerviosa… así que yo siempre terminaba cuidando de ella. Siempre aterrorizado, porque cada vez existía la posibilidad de que fuera la última vez, ella podría haber muerto en mis brazos tantas veces que no lo puedo contar. Y no estoy hablando de _mis _brazos… Eran los brazos de un niño. Un niño que de algún modo siempre se las arreglaba para salvarla. Con los años mejoró, para cuando comencé a trabajar con papá ya casi no tenía ataques… Aunque algunas veces me sigue llamando para que la ayude, cuando algún recuerdo la golpea con la guardia baja o se asusta… Aunque algunas veces creo que finge solo porque me extraña, ella vive en Nueva Jersey, allí crecimos Stefan y yo.

Para Damon era fácil perderse en el relato de su madre y esa relación tan cercana que tenía con ella. Era evidente que tenía una conexión superior a muchas con esa mujer. El amor que le tenía era evidente en la manera en que sonreía y sus ojos brillaban al hablar de ella, aún cuando estaba hablando de momentos difíciles. A Elena no le costó hacer una conexión entre la historia de ese niño pequeño que tuvo que ocuparse de responsabilidades que no le correspondían con la de cierta niña que ella misma conocía muy bien… Pero en el instante en que el recuerdo de su propia madre insunuó con acercarse a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Damon, Elena se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo muy lejos. Hacía menos de tres días habían estado teniendo sexo salvaje sin compromisos contra la pared de un estacionamiento y ahora estaban compartiendo una cama, él acababa de presenciar uno de los momentos más difíciles por los que ella atravesaba por culpa del dolor, también acababa prácticamente de salvar su vida. Y le estaba contando aquella historia que ella sabía que no compartía con casi nadie… algo tan personal e íntimo como esa sublime relación que tenía con su madre que Elena se levantó de la cama asustada por la profundidad del momento.

Había dicho sin reglas, pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a cruzar algunos límites. No lo estaba… y probablemente nunca más volvería a estarlo.

-Aprecio muchísimo tu ayuda, y admiro todo lo que me contaste que hacías por tu madre de niño -comenzó con un tono inexpresivo que Damon reconoció rápidamente como el de la corte- Pero no puedes contarme ese tipo de cosas. Nosotros… no compartimos esas cosas.

-Pero…

-Ya sé que dije que no habría reglas. Pero no podemos avanzar hasta un punto en el que no podamos volver atrás al llegar a casa. Recuerda que apenas pongamos un pie en Nueva York volveremos a ser solo un jefe y su secretaria.

-...Que tienen maravilloso y alucinante sexo en lugares como encima del escritorio y las paredes mugrientas de un estacionamiento -completó él algo molesto- No lo he olvidado, Elena.

-Bien -intentó sonreír ella- Voy a tomar una ducha. Necesito relajarme un poco.

-Elena -intentó comenzar a hablarle- Las cosas no tienen porqué ser así.

-Sí, si tienen que -interrumpió ella rápidamente- En caso de que no lo hayas notado, tienes una mujer prácticamente esperándote en el altar de vuelta en New York. Y yo tengo una vida, una que no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar por nada ni nadie.

-No te estoy pidiendo que sacrifiques nada, lo sabes.

-Pero estás constantemente empujándome para involucrarme más, para abrazarte después de estar juntos, para que te hable de mí, para que escuche tus historias… -comenzó a aumentar el volumen abrumada- No puedo, Damon. Ya no puedo hacer eso, especialmente no contigo.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que somos explosivos juntos. En todos los sentidos… hasta trabajando juntos somos increíbles, por no hablar de lo que acaba de pasar o de lo increíbles que somos en la cama.

-Ese no es el punto -suspiró volteando para dirigirse al baño pero no alcanzó a dar cuatro pasos cuando Damon la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo.

Elena contuvo la respiración, pero como cada una de las veces que él la tocaba con brusquedad la familiar ola de pánico no llegaba. Él podía apretarla, tirar de su cabello, encerrarla contra cualquier superficie, y Elena no sentía miedo. Ni siquiera la primera vez lo había sentido… De algún modo se sentía segura con él, completamente fuera de peligro. Y _esa _sensación sí que la asustaba, pero jamás lo suficiente para alejarse de él.

-¿Entonces cuál es el punto? -exigió molesto- ¿Por qué te alejas siempre? ¿Por qué vives escondiéndote detrás del sexo? ¿Por qué no podemos ser solo Damon y Elena?

-¡Porque no! -gritó exasperada- ¡No puedo ser solo yo misma con nadie más y eso no tiene porque importarte! Esto es todo lo que puedo darte, a veces siento que es más de lo que puedo darte… pero tú estás obsesionado en obtener _más_. Tanto que ni siquiera puedes ver que sería malo para tí.

-Estas huyendo de nuevo, Elena. Siempre huyendo cuando las cosas se ponen intensas ¿Por qué?

Elena sintió las palabras como un golpe en el estómago. Esa era ella: huía cuando las cosas se ponían intensas. Eso era exactamente lo que la había llevado hasta donde estaba. Eso era lo que había causado la tragedia que seguía signando su vida aún después de todos esos años.

-Porque eso es lo que hago… -confesó yendo en contra de su propia regla de no contarle cosas personales.

-Entonces no lo hagas -dijo él en un tono suave pero tan intenso que hizo que la chica temblara en sus brazos. En medio de la discusión se habían ido acercando hasta estar casi a punto de besarse. De hecho, solo bastaba con que uno de los dos se decidiera a dar un paro adelante y sus labios colapsarían juntos, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué ya no quieres que huya? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó cansada, había algo sobre discutir así con Damon que la agotaba emocionalmente.

-Yo…

-¿Lo ves? -suspiró decepcionada- Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres. Tú no sabes lo que quieres, yo sé que no quiero más…

Ella dejó las palabras flotando en el aire y aprovechó ese momento de distracción para soltarse de su agarre y volver a huir, esta vez para encerrarse en el baño, pero solo había alcanzado a quitarse la blusa cuando lo sintió de repente.

Damon irrumpió en el baño sin pensar en absolutamente nada más que la insoportable necesidad de dejar de pensar. Y sabía que ella lo necesitaba también, sus ojos llenos de angustia lo habían confesado sin necesidad de palabras, así que antes de que pudiera decir nada, le quitó la blusa de las manos dejándola caer al piso y la besó como si el mundo estuviera a punto de consumirse en llamas a su alrededor.

Ella podía estar angustiada, confundida, muerta de miedo, pero había algo que jamás cambiaría entre ellos: la química explosiva de sus cuerpos. Cuando Damon la subió a la pequeña encimera del baño agradeció en su mente que ese día hubiera elegido no usar sostén y se despojó tan rápido como pudo de los pantalones mientras Elena desabrochaba su camisa rompiendo algunos botones en el proceso. No habían dejado de besarse en ningún momento, devorándose con desesperación, peleando por callar sus ruidosos pensamientos llenos de dudas. Ellos eran la mejor droga, el mejor calmante del otro. Por mucho que no lo quisieran, se necesitaban para no caer en un espiral de miseria después de un momento tan intenso como el que acababan de compartir.

Elena gimió en los labios de su amante cuando sintió sus pechos hacer contacto con la piel descubierta de él. La intimidad del contacto piel con piel la había asustado en un principio, cuando disimuladamente prefería dejarse la ropa, o algo de ropa, puesta aún cuando estuvieran siendo consumidos por la pasión, pero ahora no había que anhelara más en el mundo.

Era una sensación terriblemente parecida a la que sentía un rato antes, cuando no podía respirar. Damon era ese aire por el que ardían sus pulmones, y de alguna manera parecía estar a unos centímetros fuera de su alcance. Necesitarlo la volvía loca.

-Me preguntaste que quería -recordó él con la voz entrecortada por su aliento acelerado pero la chica no le hizo caso, evadiendo su mirada para comenzar a besarle el cuello haciendo que él se estremeciera por la maestría de su lengua. Pero necesitaba decírselo, sentía que no podría seguir existiendo sin decírselo- Te quiero a ti -confesó abrazándola tan cerca de su piel como podía. Pero aún cuando estaban todo lo cerca que era físicamente posible, no era suficiente.

Fueron pasos torpes los que los llevaron a la ducha y más torpes los movimientos con los que él despojó a Elena de su falda y lo que quedaba de su ropa interior. El vapor comenzó a llenar la habitación cuando él abrió el agua y pronto los dos lograron aquello que querían tan desesperadamente. Sus pensamientos estaban cegados por sus acciones. Ya no había malos recuerdos ni miedos ni dudas. Ya no había absolutamente más nada que la asfixiante necesidad de uno por el otro, el intoxicante contacto de sus pieles, aquella arrolladora necesidad de consumirse. En algún lugar recóndito de su consciencia, sabían que no duraría mucho. que tarde o temprano volverían a la realidad. Pero mientras sus cuerpos se entrelazaban en la ducha cualquier otra cosa parecía perder sentido completamente.

No se detuvieron para grandes preliminares porque sabían que ir lento daría lugar a los pensamientos que con tanta desesperación querían silenciar así que se devoraron el uno al otro frenéticamente y, cuando supieron que no soportaban más la anticipación Damon la levantó en brazos apoyándola contra la pared de la ducha y Elena enredó las piernas en su cintura en un movimiento que a los dos les resultaba más que familiar.

Ese fue el segundo exacto en el que Damon decidió parar con el ritmo casi violento que habían estado llevando. No le pidió que lo mirara a los ojos porque temía que se asustara y volviera a huir, pero cuando entró en su cuerpo lo hizo lenta y cuidadosamente. Regocijándose en las sensaciones electrificantes que los recorrieron a ambos al estar así. La tenía exactamente donde la quería, tan cerca como era física y emocionalmente posible, completamente suya, aunque fuera solo en ese efímero instante. Era suya. Cerró los ojos ante la intensidad de las sensaciones y salió de ella casi por completo para, ahora sí, envestirla casi ferozmente arrancando un gemido de placer de su garganta. La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás clavando las uñas en la parte baja de la espalda de Damon que siseó en su oído mientras comenzaba a marcar un ritmo enloquecedor con sus movimientos. Elena lo siguió enseguida, entregándose completamente al momento y al placer absoluto y enceguecedor que sentía en ese momento entre sus brazos. Cada uno de sus músculos estaba contraído para enredarse con el cuerpo de Damon y sus manos recorrían la fuerte espalda de su amante empujándolo todo lo cerca de ella que podía. Ni siquiera había espacio para el agua entre sus cuerpos completamente pegados. Solo el sonido de sus respiraciones jadeantes y el roce de sus cuerpos se unía al de las gotas de agua cayendo en la ducha. No se miraron a los ojos, no porque Damon no quisiera, sino porque Elena se mantuvo escondida en el hueco de su cuello, dándole ocasionalmente besos y mordiscos. Si no podía huir, al menos podría esconderse. Pero él tenía otros planes. Sosteniéndola con una sola mano, se ocupó de levantar su rostro hasta que pudo unir sus labios húmedos en un beso que hizo saltar chispas a su alrededor. Elena comenzó a sentir los primeros estremecimientos de su liberación mientras su lengua danzaba junto la de Damon y en ese momento él la aprisionó más fuerte contra la pared, deseando con cada célula de su ser que ese momento no terminara nunca más, fundirse en ella para siempre. Sintió el momento exacto en el que Elena colapsó en un millón de pequeños pedazos entre sus brazos, enterrando las uñas en su espalda y aferrándose a él para no perder el balance. Eso fue lo que lo envió al otro lado, buscando desesperadamente su mirada que la joven le negó al hacer la cabeza a un lado y cerrar los ojos en éxtasis. Por un segundo, la odio profundamente porque ni siquiera en un momento de esa intensidad se permitía bajar la guardia, pero pronto el placer y la calidez de su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo en cada trozo de piel posible fue demasiado para poder sostener otro hilo de pensamiento y al fin él se dejó llevar, derramándose dentro de ella en un instante en el que supo que le estaba dando mucho más que sólo sexo desenfrenado para olvidar. Le estaba dando cosas que ni siquiera sabía que poseía y ella, con esa actitud que pretendía ser fría y esos ojos evadiendo los suyos, se negaba a recibirlas.

Él cerró los ojos abrumado por la intensidad del orgasmo y dejó descansar la frente contra la pared helada del baño, justo a un lado de la cabeza de Elena que aún respiraba con dificultad y ahora pasaba los dedos lentamente sobre las marcas que ella misma había hecho con las uñas.

Elena respiraba junto a su oído haciendo maravillas con sus sensaciones y una de sus pequeñas manos subió hacia su cabello mojado acariciando los mechones negros. Ninguno de los dos quería soltarse de ese abrazo pero conforme los minutos iban pasando la conciencia comenzaba a volver lentamente a flote y fue Elena quien puso una mano en el pecho del chico para apartarlo.

-No -le dijo estrechándola más cerca y empezó a repartir besos por su cuello con devoción, suplicándole silenciosamente extender ese momento tanto como fuera físicamente posible.

Elena suspiró por el contacto. Todo con él era tan intenso, tan infinito… Se podría quedar con él bajo el agua por el resto de sus días, él tenía un poder sobre ella que no solo la atraía sino que la asustaba a partes iguales. Ella no quería entregarse nunca más a nadie, y a pesar de eso Damon Salvatore la poseía como si le perteneciera hasta en el sentido más profundo de la palabra.

Y ese fue el pensamiento que la hizo reunir fuerzas para apartarlo. Luchó por no encontrarse con sus ojos, porque sabía que si se encontraban no podría mantener la distancia y se escabulló fuera de la ducha sin decir una palabra. Todo estaba dicho y hecho, pero aún así ella se quedaba con la sensación de que quedaban mil cosas por agregar.

Intoxicada por su presencia y unas abrmadoras ganas de llorar, Elena se vistió con lo primero que encontró en la maleta y salió de la habitación rápida como un suspiro. Manteniendo todo el llanto encerrado bajo llave dentro de su pecho. Estaba resistiéndose tanto como podía, necesitaba mantener las gruesas murallas de hielo que había erguido a su alrededor hacía años bien fuertes para protegerla de toda esta situación. Lo que ella no sabía, era que Damon se las había arreglado para derretirlas poco a poco y que ahora, mucho más débiles que antes, la inconmensurable fuerza que ella ejercía para mantenerlas altas y fuertes no tenía otro efecto que quebrarlas de a poco. Era un proceso natural, algo que ni siquiera la fuerte e independiente Elena Gilbert podría manejar. Tarde o temprano, fuera ella consciente o no del hecho, terminaría enfrentándose desnuda frente a él y, lo que era peor, frente a sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y... eso es todo por hoy.<em>**

**_Adoré escribir este capítulo. Quería contarles que hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida con la profundidad de dimensiones que está tomando este proyecto. En un principio en mi cabeza no había más que la típica dinámica hot jefe/secretaria condimentada con un poco de crímenes. Obviamente, la historia creció muchísimo por sí misma y estoy feliz de disfrutar este camino... Espero que a ustedes les esté gustando tanto como a mí._**  
><strong><em>Por otro lado, quería aclarar que lo que escribí sobre el asma no está basado en ningún hecho real y que no sé casi nada sobre la enfermedad, solo lo poco que me han contado y algo que investigué para este capítulo. La idea no es ahondar en eso sino que me pareció un recurso necesario para la historia. Espero les guste!<em>**

**_Ahora sí, respuestas:_**

_**xoxito: **los celos y la sobreprotección de Damon hacia Elena son algo que me encanta escribir y que de a poco comienza a aparecer entre ellos como uno de los primeros "síntomas" de lo que les está pasando sentimentalmente. Damon tiene esta extraña necesidad de atención por parte de Elena, como lo hemos visto con el teléfono y la promesa de que sea suya sin reglas y aún más profundamente en este capítulo, pero ella tiene más fantasmas de los que él conoce. Ahí es donde llegamos a la parte del accidente que es mucho más profunda y llena de matices oscuros de lo que suponíamos al principio... Es cierto que Damon confía más en ella de lo que él mismo piensa y esa será otra arista divertida de explorar en su relación...  
>Con respecto a los pedidos de que él la saque algún lado... acordate que están de viaje por la conferencia y la gala despues de esta. No prometo nada... pero quizás haya una escena que involucre música...<br>Gracias por el hermoso comentario! _

**_Blue Shadow__ 00:_**_ Bueno, si en algo te tengo que dar la razón es en que definitivamente SON explosivos.  
><em>_Evidentemente Damon se está metiendo cada vez más profundo en algo que ni él sabe qué es. La relación de Elena con Kol es claramente cercana y ese será uno más de los temas con los que tendrán que enfrentarse al volver a casa. Recuerden que por más de que Damon sea su favorito, Elena trabaja para Ric, Kol y Damon por igual... De todas formas, faltan un par de capítulos para ver todo eso. El accidente de Elena es algo que se va a convertir de a poco en uno de los ejes principales de la historia, es algo que puede separarlos irreparablemente o unirlos cada vez más. Y eso depende de nuestra querida Elenita (yo no tengo nada que ver) jajaja.  
><em>_Me encanta como lees a los personajes y tu teoría sobre cómo volverán del viaje ;)  
>Gracias por la review!<em>

_**Yazmin V: **casi, casi todo estuvo perfectamente interpretado... Me encanta que puedan comprender tan bien a los personajes. La relación evoluciona con cada capítulo y vamos a ver resistencias de los dos lados. Por más que ahora parezca que Damon es el más cercano a darse cuenta de cómo se siente por ella, no les prometo que eso dure para siempre.  
>Elena por otro lado, está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mentenerse oculta del mundo. Su personaje es mucho más profundo de lo que vemos ahora y, en cuanto a ella (como ya dije el capítulo pasado) sólo estamos tocando la punta de iceberg.<br>Muchas muchas gracias por la review, esta y las de siempre! Besos _

_**Angelito Delena 97**: No me odiesss :( Me encantan tu teorías, Noe! Vamos por partes:  
>El accidente... adoro este tema. Voy a decir sí y sí. Hay muuuuuuuucho más que ver ahí de lo que parece. It's heartbreaking : y obviamente la ha marcado profuuuuuuuuundamente.  
>Me confundí un poco con la segunda respuesta. A partir de ahora creo que ya estás libre de spoilers... así que puedes decir lo que quieras. No es un secreto que a Damon le encaaaaaaaaaaanta romper las reglas... No lo hace a propósito, simplemente se le caen pedacitos de su vida por los labios cuando está con Elena, no lo puede evitar. Y a ella... no le encanta.<br>Barreras rotas, barreras nuevas... Digamos que vas por buen camino. Pero tampoco será TAN sencillo. Just saying...  
>Más sobre el pasado, seguro. Celos, también ;). Juegos... ¡Obvio! Y Rebekah... esa Bitch tendrá que aparecer tarde o temprano (vale aclarar que no odio a Rebekah de la serie sino a mi Rebekah)<br>Gracias por todo Noe! Espero que te haya gustado! _

**_Somereed:_**_ Sip, la historia de Elena es muy triste... Damon tiene sus propias historias que contar, pero no se esperen nada del grado de la historia de Elena. Esa sí es bieeeen turbia. Que alegría que te guste! Espero que te sigan gustando los que siguen y muchas gracias por el comentario! _

**_Noem 13:_**_ Gracias Gracias Gracias. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste como escribo y que te guste esta historia, personajes, etc.  
><em>_Con respecto a las otras historias... la única para la que tengo una razón es FTP, las otras en realidad me quedé sin inspiración y lo lamento mucho mucho mucho. Prometo intentarlo en el verano, cuando tenga tiempo de escribir todo lo que pueda pero no puedo asegurar nada.  
>Igual MUCHAS gracias y espero que te guste esta historia! <em>

**_Ahora sí, creo que eso es todo... _**

**_Pequeño spoiler para el que sigue: _**

**_Habrá: Conferencia, una gala, música, alcohol y quizás_ alguien beba un poquitín de más ;) **

**Les dejo algunas preguntitas :) **

**1 - ¿Ahora qué piensan de accidente? (Yes, estoy obcecionada con el tema)**

**2 - ¿No creen que van un poquitín rápido (en especial Damon)?**

**3 - Teorías, teorías ¡Quiero escuchar muchas teorías sobre el resto del viaje, su regreso a casa, lo que quieran! **

**Muchas muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar! **

**Son geniales! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	8. Left to Cry

**_Hola! _**

**_Rápida aclaración: este no es el cap que había prometido, me agarró un ataque de inspiración, por lo que los spoilers que dejé en el cap anterior pasan para el próximo capítulo._**

**_Es un poco más corto de lo normal y contiene un flashback que puede ser un poco fuerte por decirlo de alguna manera pero es importante para la historia. Espero que les guste._**

**_Explico un par de cosas mejor abajo ;) (y también respondo a sus maravillosas reviews) _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breaking Laws <em>**

**_Capítulo 7: Left to cry _**

Mientras se alejaba tanto como le era físicamente posible del hotel, Elena no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo cerca que había estado de volver a colapsar en lágrimas en brazos de su amante. Y ya había sobrepasado ampliamente su cuota de lágrimas y debilidad frente a él por toda una vida durante las últimas horas. Pero salir de la habitación no significaba que hubiera podido evitar el colapso.

Sentada en el fondo de un pequeño café perdido entre las calles de Washington, la joven tomaba pequeños sorbos de un vaso de vodka con hielo que había pedido al llegar y manoseaba su teléfono indecisa. Finalmente, se tragó su orgullo y, tras un nuevo sorbo del aparentemente inofensivo líquido transparente marcó un número que se sabía de memoria. El teléfono sonó y sonó hasta que atendió la contestadora automática. Pero ya era tarde, los suaves sollozos ya habían comenzado a escalar por su garganta y Elena sabía que si no sacaba todo eso fuera no podría superar la crisis de angustia. Así que llamó otra vez. Y volvió a llamar hasta que le contestaron.

-Más te vale que sea bueno porque acabo de salir de clases de Derecho Penal III por culpa tuya, Gilbert.

Elena cerró los ojos aliviada cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga. Se sentía familiar, lo más cercano a una noción de hogar que Elena había tenido en muchos años. En ese momento no le interesaba que lo que saliera de la boca de la rubia fueran palabras mordaces y reclamos, daría cualquier cosa por seguirla escuchando.

-¿Elena?

-Le hablé a Damon sobre el accidente -confesó rápidamente terminando la frase con un sollozo contenido que asustó inmediatamente a su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-¿¡Qué!? -se alarmó inmediatamente la rubia. Elena no hablaba de eso. Jamás. Si ella misma conocía la historia era porque era quien había estado en el hospital la noche que tuvo el accidente y los doctores le habían explicado los detalles. Elena jamás le había contado la experiencia ella misma.

-No le dije nada… importante. Solo que iba conduciendo y… murieron persona_s_ -suspiró intentando mantener el llanto a raya para no llamar la atención y tomó otro trago de vodka.

-¿Estás bien?

-No. Tuve un sueño… soñé con Jer mientras tomábamos una siesta y cuando desperté… -un escalofrío recorrió su espalda asustada- Lo sentí todo de nuevo, como si jamás se hubiera ido. No podía respirar, era como si estuviera encerrada en ese auto otra vez.

-Hey, hey… tranquila -dijo Caroline en un tono suave al escucharla comenzar a perder el control de su llanto- Respira despacio y cuéntame si quieres. Todo está bien Elena. Estás bien.

Ella asintió cerrando los ojos y se tomó un momento. Era cierto que su respiración se estaba comenzando a volver errática así que trató de controlarla y de repente un par de ojos azules aparecieron en su cabeza.

_Concéntrate preciosa. _

_Estás bien. Todo va a estar bien. _

Las palabras danzaron en su mente actuando como un bálsamo sobre su cuerpo entero lo que la hizo sentir aún más débil y asustada. Era demasiado. Lo que tenía con Damon, cualquier cosa que eso fuera, se le estaba yendo completamente de las manos.

-Tuve un ataque -confesó la chica tomando un poco más de control sobre su voz- No tenía la medicina porque hace años que no me pasaba. Y él me ayudó a superarlo.

-¿Que hizo qué? ¿Cómo? -dijo Caroline sorprendida y sin poder evitar que una pizca de celos se colara en su voz, ella había estado con Elena desde el primer día, la había acompañado en cada una de sus crisis, pero jamás había sido capaz de ayudarla a salir de uno de sus ataques de asma sin la medicina.

-Me contó una historia sobre su madre después. Al parecer no era la primera vez que lo hacía. No sé qué me está pasando, Car…

-Espera un minuto a ver si entiendo -dijo Caroline algo confundida y se alejó del cúmulo de alumnos para poder prestar más atención a la conversación- ¿Me estás diciendo que no solo dormiste con este tipo sino que le contaste sobre el accidente, tuviste un ataque frente a él, y encima escuchaste historias de su infancia?

Caroline no podía mantener la sorpresa al margen de su tono de voz. Todas esas cosas era tan _no _típicas de Elena. Después de una vida completa intentando alejarse de cualquier ser humano que intentara cualquier tipo de conexión sentimental con ella, Caroline no podía evitar ver lo increíblemente intensa que parecía ser esta nueva relación que tenía. Y todo lo que podía hacer era preocuparse, porque aunque no lo conocía más que de haberlo visto solo unas pocas veces, por lo que Elena le contaba sabía qué clase de persona era su jefe. Y si había alguien que no era la persona indicada para que al fin Elena aprendiera a confiar en alguien otra vez, ese era Damon.

-Después discutimos -susurró Elena sin necesidad de afirmar lo anterior porque ya sabía que era cierto- Y pensé que terminaría ahí. Quería mantenerlo lejos, empujarlo. Pero como siempre, el muy idiota no hace caso. A veces pienso que me va a volver loca.

-¿Qué pasó?  
>-¿Tú que crees? Me fue a buscar al baño molesto porque le hubiera gritado y… -suspiró abrumada por el recuerdo de todos los sentimientos que se le arremolinaron en ese momento.<p>

-Elena ¿Ese imbécil te hizo algo malo? -preguntó completamente alarmada.

-No, no, no -se apresuró a negar ella- Es sólo que… Traté de no mirarlo, traté de no besarlo. Te juro que cerré los ojos… Pero había _algo _ahí. Más fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya sentido nunca con Jackson.

-Creí que ibas a una conferencia, no a enrollarte con tu jefe en un cuarto de baño -le reprochó Caroline apenas se dedujo lo que había pasado en ese baño- Te dije que no era bueno para tí.

-Siento que me estoy volviendo loca -suspiró Elena ignorando el último comentario- Es como si hubiera este… _algo_ flotando entre nosotros y estoy aterrada. No quiero.

-Entonces vuelve a casa.

-¿Ese es tu gran consejo Caroline?

-Sí, vuelve a casa. Es tan sencillo como eso. Ni siquiera tienes que darle una explicación.

-No puedo volver a casa -dijo dándole un nuevo trago al vaso de vodka después de un intenso silencio.

-¿Por qué no puedes? No es como si estuvieras trabajando o algo así.

-Porque… -suspiró- Odio esto, odio que él esté todo el tiempo intentando dar un paso más, odio sentirme tan débil… pero no quiero irme.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eres la reina de la contradicción, Gilbert? -suspiró su amiga con pena en la voz. Sabía que Elena saldría lastimada, al parecer ya era inevitable.

-Sí -suspiró- Lo sé. Y voy a lidiar con las consecuencias cuando vuelva a casa.

-¿Estás mejor?  
>-Estoy mejor -asintió luego de una pausa un tanto inquietante.<p>

Después de escuchar a Caroline unos minutos más, Elena terminó la conversación un poco más aliviada pero tan confundida como antes y decidió terminar su vaso antes de pensar qué hacer a continuación.

Cuando dos horas después de su huída Elena entró en la habitación sabiendo que tenía el tiempo justo para prepararse, se encontró a Damon dándole la espalda mientras hablaba por teléfono mirando a la ventana. Cuando él escuchó el suave sonido de la puerta volteó a verla con profundos ojos serios pero ella decidió no hacer nada más que evadir su mirada dirigiéndose directamente a su maleta.

-Te dije que no regresaría hasta mañana por la tarde -repitió Damon a través de dientes apretados mientras la castaña rebuscaba entre su ropa.

-Y yo te estoy diciendo que te extraño. Quiero que vuelvas a casa esta noche después de la conferencia.

Cuando Rebekah quería algo, no había casi nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerle frente a sus caprichos, excepto quizás Damon Salvatore.

-Estoy trabajando. No volveré hasta mañana en la tarde. Fin de la discusión.

-Tienes que volver. Mañana temprano tenemos que ir a chequear la decoración de la fiesta. Nos casamos en un mes, Damon.

-¿Crees que necesito que me lo recuerdes cada cinco minutos? -soltó Damon molesto pasándose una mano por el pelo en un claro signo de que estaba alterado.

Cuando Elena escuchó que los gritos se hacían aún más fuertes en la discusión sintió una inmediata urgencia por salir de ahí cuanto antes. Y así lo hizo, arrastrando su pequeña maleta, se encerró en el baño esperando que la ducha silenciara los gritos de Damon por el teléfono. Pero no fue así, aún podía escucharlo discutiendo con ella y sin saber por qué, algo le dolió por dentro al saber que aún cuando Rebekah estuviera considerablemente loca, tenía derecho a reclamarle lo que quisiera porque, como bien sabía, era su prometida.

-Quizás necesite recordarte que pronto vas a ser un hombre casado para que dejes de revolcarte por ahí con tu secretaria -casi gritó Rebekah, harta de que no le hiciera caso.

-Ya te dije que entre Elena y yo no hay nada -respondió él al instante- Deja de meterla en esto.

-¡Tú eres el que la mete entre nosotros! Pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo ¡Yo voy a ser tu esposa!

-¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?!

-¡Actúas como si no lo supieras! ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando sé que prefieres trabajar con ella antes que preparar las cosas para nuestra boda?

-Elena no significa nada para mí, Beckah -dijo exasperado al darse cuenta que al otro lado de la línea su novia empezaba a llorar.

Lo que Damon no sabía era que no estaba lastimando a una sola mujer con sus palabras. Dentro de la ducha, Elena sintió un desagradable estremecimiento recorriéndole la espalda. Esa era exactamente una de las razones por las cuales se resistía tanto. Lo único que había llegado a hacer era admitirse a sí misma que quizás había _algo _entre ellos. El concepto de sentimientos seguía siendo extraño para ella y aún así Damon ya se las había arreglado para lastimarla.

Sería una idiota si no reconocía que este tipo de conversaciones telefónicas se daban cientos de veces frente a ella y, aunque solía bromear sobre el tema y bloquearlo de sus pensamientos arreglándoselas para que Damon la hiciera olvidar de la idea con su maravilloso cuerpo, tenía que admitir que sentía algo agitándose dolorosamente dentro de su cuerpo cada vez que Damon le decía algo como eso a su futura esposa.  
>Elena no tenía esperanzas de tener algo con él, pero cada vez que Damon hablaba con Rebekah sobre ella así, la esperanza de tener esperanzas también moría aún antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de que existía. Odiaba la forma en la que Damon le aseguraba a su novia que ella no significaba nada para él, y se odiaba aún más por el hecho de odiarlo. Se odiaba a sí misma, porque aún después de todo lo que había pasado, seguía teniendo ese pequeño destello de deseo de significar <em>algo<em> para Damon Salvatore. Aún cuando había aprendido de primera mano lo nociva que una relación basada en sentimientos podía ser, aún cuando sabía que el amor era una enfermedad que debía ser erradicada del planeta para la supervivencia de los seres humanos. Aún a pesar de todo, quiso llorar cuando lo escuchó gritar por teléfono que ella no era nada para él. Y un viejo y conocido dolor la atravesó completamente, recordándole a aquellas épocas en las que escuchaba una voz diciendo que no era nada y se lo creía ciegamente.

_-¡Jackson! ¡Jackson! -gritaba una joven Elena de 17 años aporreando la puerta de la casa de su novio pasada la medianoche. _

_-Jack debe estar durmiendo, Lena -comentó su hermanito. Jeremy se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermana con todas sus fuerzas mientras la chica lo sostenía en brazos con una sola mano. En su mano libre, el niño sostenía un muñeco de spiderman y el Ipod que su hermana lo había convencido de usar. Los auriculares estaban conectados con una música suave que Elena había programado, aunque el niño podía escuchar algunas de las voces porque el volumen era bajo. _

_-¡Jack! -volvió a gritar ella sin hacer caso al pequeño y siguió golpeando la puerta intentando ignorar el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar en su bolsillo trasero. _

_Jackson era casi cuatro años mayor que ella y estaba casi siempre solo en casa porque sus padres solían viajar mucho, su auto estaba estacionado frente a la casa por lo que Elena no tuvo ninguna duda de que él estaba ahí así que siguió golpeando hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió de repente._

_-¡¿Se puede saber quién mierda… -comenzó a gritar él pero al encontrarse con las dos personas frente a su puerta tuvo que contenerse y no dijo nada mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar. _

_-Lo siento -susurró Elena abrazando con fuerza a su hermano- Estaban peleando otra vez, las cosas se pusieron… feas -murmuró la chica asustada y le dedicó una mirada a su hermano- Tenía que sacarlo de ahí. _

_-Está bien -dijo Jackson simplemente y en un solo movimiento cerró la puerta y tiró de ella sin ningún cuidado hasta que sus labios chocaron en un profundo beso. _

_-Déjame acostarlo a dormir -pidió la chica apartándose con cuidado de su novio que bufó frustrado y la soltó a regañadientes. _

_-Rápido. _

_Elena asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer con el niño en una de las dos habitaciones de la casa y lo acostó en la cama que pertenecía a los padres de Jackson. Jeremy se acurrucó dentro de las sábanas y abrazó la almohada mientras sus ojos comenzaban a volverse más y más pesados. _

_-Está bien -le sonrió Elena acariciando suavemente su cabello- Duérmete, mañana estaré aquí para que desayunemos juntos. _

_-¿Por qué no nos quedamos con mami? Estaba llorando, Lena. Necesita un besito así ya no se siente mal. _

_-Mami es una niña grande -explicó la chica suavemente, deseando más que nunca que las mentiras que le decía a su hermano fueran verdad- Ella puede cuidarse solita. Pero apuesto que un beso la haría sentir mejor. Mañana cuando volvamos a casa podrás darle uno de esos besos mágicos tuyos que ayudan a curar cualquier cosa. _

_-Te quiero, Lena -dijo el niño finalizando las palabras con un bostezo. _

_-Yo también, hombrecito -sonrió Elena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin dejar de acariciar el cabello castaño de su hermano- Duerme tranquilo. _

_-¿Jackson va a hacerte daño? -preguntó él asustado._

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien -le aseguró acercándose a besar su frente. _

_-¿Quieres que me quede a cuidarte? _

_-Yo también soy una niña grande, Jer -intentó sonar confiada- Estaré bien, lo prometo._

_-Mejor, porque… -bostezó- Estoy taaaaan cansado. _

_-Duerme tranquilo, hombrecito. _

_-¡Elena! -ella se estremeció ligeramentee al sentir que Jackson la llamaba y sacó el Ipod del bolsillo comenzando a reproducir una lista de canciones- ¡Tráeme una cerveza! _

_-¿Qué tal un poco de música? -sonrió como si no pasara nada y Jeremy asintió- Necesitas dormir, ¿entendido? _

_-Claro. _

_-Hasta mañana, mi amor -dijo intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta mientras le ponía los auticulares a su hermano. Jer se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos sonriendo cuando sintió el beso que su hermana le dio en la frente antes de alejarse. _

_Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta antes de salir y pasó por la cocina a buscar dos botellines de cerveza mientras se encendía un cigarrillo en el camino. Sabía lo mucho que Jackson odiaba verla llorar, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas así que intentó tragar tanto humo como pudo para al menos no dejar salir los sollozos del llanto histérico que quería soltar. _

_-¡Elena! ¿¡Qué se supone que te está costando tanto tiempo!? _

_Con un suspiro, la chica abrió los botellines en la cocina y se apresuró hacia la sala donde su novio la esperaba viendo televisión en nada más que los pantalones de pijama con los que la había recibido hacía sólo algunos minutos. _

_-Eres tan lenta algunas veces -comentó molesto quitándole uno de los botellines de la mano y Elena se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado y escupió el humo del cigarrillo antes de tomar un largo sorbo de su propia cerveza. _

_-Perdón, quería asegurarme de que Jeremy se quedara dormido. _

_Jackson asintió y los dos se sentaron juntos en silencio mientras Elena se bebía toda la cerveza en unos pocos tragos. _

_-¿Qué fue esta vez? -preguntó él después de un rato de silencio fingiendo interés y, como cada vez, Elena creyó en su preocupación y se permitió repasar los hechos mientras terminaba el segundo cigarrillo. _

_-Él… mi papá casi golpea a Jeremy -admitió con un nudo en la garganta mientras inhalaba por última vez el humo antes de tirar la colilla en uno de los botellines vacíos de cerveza que descansaban en la mesita frente a ella._

_-Eso suena bastante malo, ¿quieres contarme? _

_Elena asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Jackson tiró de su brazo hasta que la tuvo sentada sobre él. Ella cerró los ojos sobre el pecho de su novio mientras Jackson llevaba las manos a la parte superior de sus muslos y su trasero. No era un toque reconfortante ni suave, pero tampoco era un toque demasiado violento. Él parecía amasar sus músculos sin ejercer tanta presión como para hacerle daño pero con la suficiente como para hacerla sentir un poco incómoda. _

_-Puedes decirme, sabes que no te haré daño -le dijo al oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja antes de apartar la boca. _

_-Te amo -susurró con lágrimas en los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar- Jer lo vio pegándole a mi mamá con un cinto -confesó tratando de contener sus sollozos- Sabes que siempre intento que él no los vea… pero estaba dándome una ducha y… y… cuando salí oí a Jer gritar que dejara en paz a mi mamá._

_Mientras hablaba, Jackson continuó tocándola, tomando varios sorbos de cerveza en medio de sus palabras. Elena jamás se había sentido cómoda con esas manos en su cuerpo, especialmente no cuando la tocaba así, sin cuidado, sin pensar en que había una persona debajo de esa piel. Pero no dijo nada, nunca lo hacía. En parte porque aún quería llorar por lo que había vivido en su casa, en parte porque sabía que su novio estaba borracho y temía su reacción en parte porque a pesar de que no le agradaba su toque, significaba que la deseaba. Que de algún modo alguien la quería y a pesar de que fuera retorcido y enfermo, Elena no se podía apartar de la sensación de ser deseada de algún modo. _

_-¿Y qué hiciste? _

_-Todos empezamos a gritar y Jer lloraba. No sabía que hacer, Jack. _

_-Ajá… -asintió él tomando la muñeca de la chica y conduciéndola lentamente hacia su entrepierna. Ella suspiró rindiéndose y dejó la mano donde él la puso, al menos no le estaba pidiendo que lo acariciara. _

_-Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, lamento haberte despertado -se disculpó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sintiendo como su novio comenzaba a mordisquearle el cuello al tiempo que apretaba sus muslos con más fuerza. _

_-Jer no se merece esto… tampoco mi mamá -sollozó la chica intentando apartarse pero él la sostuvo con más fuerza comenzando a colar una mano por el short de la chica. _

_-Mi pobre pequeña Elena -susurró él contra sus labios y se inclinó a besarla con ferocidad en los labios hasta que ella se sacudió incómoda, queriendo liberarse de sus manos que la tocaban cada vez más cerca de su intimidad. _

_-Jack, no quiero -susurró reticente. _

_-Shh… -interrumpió él quitándole los shorts de un tirón. _

_-Jer está en la habitación. No quiero que… _

_-¡Que te calles! -gritó él antes de hacerlos girar y aprisionarla con su cuerpo contra el sofá- Vienes en medio de la noche y yo no solo me ofrezco a cuidar de ti sino también de tu hermano. Al menos vas a servirme para algo y darme un poco de alivio. _

_-Estoy cansada, Jack. Vine caminando con Jer en brazos desde mi casa… Por favor. _

_-¡Te dije que te callaras, inútil! _

_-Jack… Lo siento, yo.. yo _

_-¿¡No entiendes que tienes que cerrar la boca!? -soltó lleno de rabia tomando a Elena de la mandíbula con un agarre que le hizo doler inmediatamente y la chica asintió como pudo hasta que él la soltó- Buena chica, ahora voy a darte algo con que entretener esa boquita tuya si tantas ganas tienes de usarla. _

_Elena mantuvo las lágrimas a raya mientras su novio se quitaba los pantalones y rápidamente acercaba su erección a su rostro. Se sentía sucia y rota. Definitivamente esa no era la mejor manera de terminar un día que estaba lejos de ser el mejor, pero de algún modo algo dentro de ella la obligaba a mantenerse callada y seguir las órdenes de Jackson, por más degradantes e incómodas que éstas fueran. Después de todo, sentía que se merecía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Su padre no la quería, vivía un infierno constante, ella misma había elegido amar a la persona equivocada. Algo debería estar haciendo mal. _

El agua de la ducha ya corría fría cuando Elena abrió los ojos de vuelta a la realidad. Sollozaba violentamente por culpa del recuerdo y se sacudía de frío y angustia. Las náuseas la abrumaban haciéndola sentir ese familiar asco de su propio ser con el que había convivido por años de su vida. Esa era la razón de que tuviera tanto sexo con desconocidos, necesitaba probar que era buena en algo, necesitaba probar que podía estar con un hombre sin que la sometiera y la hiciera sentir una basura. Y funcionaba. Había funcionado perfecto hasta que se encontró con Damon Salvatore y de repente el hecho de que él la deseara físicamente ya no era suficiente.

Por su propia experiencia y por lo que le había visto sufrir a su madre, se había jurado de joven que jamás en la vida lloraría por otro hombre. Quería convencerse de que no lloraba por él, de que lloraba por los recuerdos que no era capaz de superar, de que lloraba por su hermano, por su madre y por todo lo que había tenido que pasar pero una pequeña parte de sí misma no podía evitar admitir que muy en el fondo, parte de esas lágrimas también le pertenecían a él. Estaba llorando por su pasado, por las heridas que aún ardían como el primer día, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo también lloraba por su presente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Otra vez, pensé que me iba a llevar más este capítulo pero la verdad es que no tardé tanto cuando tuve tiempo de ponerme a escribirlo, o sea recién. En un principio planeaba (como les dije en el capítulo anterior) que la gala se diera en este capítulo, pero de repente me encontré con todas estas ideas sobre Elena y no pude resistirme. Esto fue completamente fuera del plan pero prometo que el siguiente contendrá lo que les había prometido en el capítulo anterior: <span>Conferencia, gala y alguien emborrachándose.<span> _**

**_Fue un capítulo intenso de escribir y de repente me estoy sintiendo más ligada que nunca a Elena ¿No les dan ganas de abrazarla? Poor little thing... _**

**_Dicho todo eso, espero que les haya gustado, comenten, disfruten, opinen... bla bla bla._**

**_Probablemente el próximo lo suba más rápido de lo normal porque ya lo tengo bastante avanzado. Depende de ustedes y de sus comentarios ;) _**

**_Ahora sí, respondo a los reviews: _**

**_YAZMIN V:_**_ Como siempre, GRACIAS YAZ!  
>Cada vez vemos mejor cómo de complicada y profundamente herida está Elena y sí, tienes toda la razón: quizás ella no murió en el accidente, pero de algún modo fue como si lo hiciera...<br>Sobre Damon... Bueno, definitivamente no sabe lo que quiere. Aunque no lo hemos visto mucho en este capítulo más que discutiendo con Beckah y empezando a lastimar a Elena. El próximo cap es más centrado en Damon y en ellos dos juntos, sólo necesitaba avanzar un poco con la backstory de Elena. Que bueno que te haya gustado! Besos! _

**_Angelito 97 DELENA:_**_ Me encanta que te encante, Noe!  
>Como ya dije, el pasado de Elena es bastante más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio. Recién ahora estamos empezando a descubrir la mayoría de las piezas que jugaron para convertirla en el desastre que es hoy. Sobre Damon, aunque en el capítulo anterior pareció hermoso y siempre preocupado por ella y un largo etcétera en este capítulo comenzamos a ver cómo a pesar de que a veces sea divino con ella, otras veces va a ser él el causante de MUCHO sufrimiento para Elena. Digamos que no es exactamente el cabellero de armadura blanca que caracterizó en el capítulo seis rescatándola del ataque de asma, aunque no es taaaan malo tampoco. We'll just have to wait and see ;). Solo puedo decir que antes de luchar contra viento, marea, tormentas, huracanes, tsunamis y toda clase de catástrofes que te aseguro que van a tener que superar (obviamente son metáforas) van a tener que luchas consigo mismos...<br>Sobre el padre de Elena, puedo decirte que él no iba en el auto con Elena y Jer esa noche (aunque **SPOILER **ellos no iban solos cuando se produjo el accidente). Él me asusta también...  
>Damon en esta historia me hace acordar a la desesperante fase de Elena en la temporada tres "I don't know what I want" a veces quiero estrangularlo... es más histérico que una mujer jajajaja. Bueno, no. Eventualmente, he'll come around.<br>Me gusta tu teoría sobre la bebida ;)  
>Gracias gracias gracias por tus comentarios y por todas las palabras de siempre! Te quiero :)<br>PD: perdón por mezclar el inglés a veces, es que hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser dichas de otro modo jajajaja) _

_**Somereed: **Hola!  
>No te preocupes, yo también quiero matar a papi Gilbert con mis propias manos. Y a cierto idiota con un nombre que empieza con J y termina con ackson también...<br>Elena va al ritmo que puede, creo que tiene excusas suficientes en todo lo que tuvo que vivir como para estar asustada y completamente en negación ante lo que está pasando entre ellos. Con respecto a Damon... es un idiota, lo admito. Pero lo amamos igual.  
>Oh sí, en la gala te aseguro que habrá algunas cosas interesantes... no puedo esperar a tener listo ese capítulo y subirlo.<br>Gracias por apoyarme siempre! Espero que te guste este cap. _

**_xoxito:_**_ Gracias! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste. Y sí, cada vez podemos entender mejor a Elena...  
>Necesito repetir de nuevo que creo que Damon es un idiota? jajajaja, no. Creo que tenés razón en todo lo que dijiste sobre él, el problema es que ÉL no lo sabe así que... vamos a tener que aguantarlo hasta que se de cuenta de cómo se siente con respecto a Elena.<br>Me ENCAAANTA tu teoría sobre la gala. La verdad es que tengo casi escrito el capítulo y has acertado en la mayoría de las cosas.  
>No te disculpes por lo largo. AMO los comentarios largos!<br>Me encanta que te emocione y muchas muchas muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me llenan el corazoncito de alegría ;)  
>Prometo actualizar tan pronto como termine el próximo cap. <em>

_**Rosario Bennett 8 : **Me encanta como aciertas en los análisis de los personajes en cada comentario. No podría estar más de acuerdo con lo que dijiste sobre Elena. Ella es definitivamente una chica fuerte y muy débil a la vez y ciertamente tendrá un periodo muy difícil para deshacerse de ese pasado que la atormenta...  
>El comportamiento de Damon en el cap anterior fue hermoso pero hay que recordar que él es el que "está jugando a dos puntas" así que no podemos fiarnos TANTO de él, no es una mala persona peeeeeero... (mejor no digo más nada)<br>Prometo actualizar con el capítulo de la gala tan pronto como pueda!  
>Adoré la frase de Poe al final ;)<br>Besos! _

_**ghmarta: **completamente de acuerdo con tu comentario. en la mayoría de los aspectos, lo que más tienen estos dos es confianza en sí mismos y uno en el otro. El hecho es que tener tanta confianza y estar tan cómodos el uno alrededor del otro en una relación de la naturaleza de la suya es ciertamente peligroso... pero igual que en la serie, they want passion, adventure and even a little danger... ;)  
>Gracias por el comentario! <em>

_**Como siempre, gracias a todas por el maravilloso apoyo y el amor que siento de ustedes. Me llenan el corazón de alegría y me inspiran muchísimo! Espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla. Prometo que para el próximo viene la gala prometida. **_

_**Algunas preguntitas para mis readers favoritos! **_

**_1 - ¿Les gustaría saber algo más en específico del pasado de Elena? _**

**_2 - ¿Qué interacciones les gustaría ver una vez que estos dos vuelvan al mundo real? _**

**_3 - ¿Creen que Elena se vaya a quebrar frente a Damon pronto? _**

**_4 - ¿Qué confesiones podrían ser hechas bajo los efectos del alcohol de la gala post conferencia? _**

**_5 - ¿Qué piensan de Damon después de este cap?_**

**_6 - ¿Y sobre Bekah y sus futuros efectos en la dinámica D&E? _**

**_7 - Teoricen y pregunten todo lo que quieran saber ;) _**

**_Una vez más, lamento que haya sido corto y que no haya sido lo que les prometí pero espero que les guste y les prometo que el siguiente será bueno ;) Gracias como siempre a las que comentan siempre, a las que lo hacen a veces y a las que leen y no comentan (aunque me gustaría saber sus opiniones) _**

**_Besos y abrazos a todas! _**


	9. Hold me Close

_**Holis! Bueno, vuelvo ahora sí con el capítulo! **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**_¡GRACIAS POR LAS +50 REVIEWS!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Breaking Laws<span>_**

**_Capítulo 8: "Hold me Close"_**

Rojo.

Por supuesto que alguien como Elena Gilbert no podría haber elegido otra cosa que no fuera el vestido rojo más sexy del salón. La suave tela abrazaba sus curvas con una elegancia digna de la realeza y el impresionante escote de su espalda dejaba al descubierto una preciosa porción de la piel que él adoraba tocar. Se había maquillado de manera que sus ojos lucían peligrosos y aún más profundos de lo habitual y esos malditos zapatos… Entre el vestido que no llegaba a sus rodillas y los zapatos negros con suelas rojas más altos que él hubiera visto jamás, sus piernas parecían extenderse eternamente. Ella estaba casi a su altura con esos tacos y lucía como la mismísima definición de sexo sobre zapatos de lujo. No podía caminar detrás de ella sin pensar en el modo en que esa deliciosa espalda dorada se arqueaba por el placer cuando estaban juntos. Definitivamente tenía un problema. No era sano que más de la mitad de sus pensamientos se revolvieran alrededor de Elena.

Desde que había salido de la ducha luego de esa desatroza conversación telefónica con Rebekah, Elena casi no le había dirigido la palabra para nada más que lo indispensable y lo estaba volviendo loco con toda esa sensualidad que parecía hervir por cada uno de sus poros naturalmente y aquella actitud tan fría al mismo tiempo. Pero él no sería el primero en romper con la tensión, después de todo, era ella la que lo había vuelto a dejar en un momento en que creía que lo que fuera que había entre los dos estaba casi cerca de la superficie. Definitivamente esa castaña lo iba a volver completamente loco.

Elena, por el contrario, parecía tranquila y agusto, como si perteneciera a un ambiente como ese. Bebía champagne a su lado con la frescura y la belleza que la caracterizaba. La chica actuaba casi como si él fuera invisible a su lado esperando paciente que todos los invitados llegaran para pasar al salón de conferencias. Las personalidades más importantes del mundo de las leyes y otros millonarios e importantes políticos copaban la sala con charlas sobre lo que querían escuchar en una conferencia que se venía planeando hacía ya varios meses.

-¡Damon Salvatore! -la voz de un apuesto hombre de acento inglés los distrajo a ambos de su tenso silencio. Ambos hombres se dieron un amistoso abrazo ante la atenta mirada de Elena que bebía su copa a pequeños sorbos.

-Enzo, cuánto tiempo -saludó su jefe con una sonrisa sincera que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Elena.

-Años -estuvo de acuerdo su amigo aprovechando para tomar una de las copas de champagne que descansaban en la mesa de la recepción y su mirada se cruzó con la de una curiosa Elena- Debo asumir que esta preciosa joven es tu prometida ¿Verdad? No podía creerlo cuando recibí la invitación a tu boda, amigo.

-¿Qué? No -contestó instantáneamente Elena con una risa suave.

-Ella es Elena Gilbert, mi secretaria -la presentó Damon después de toser disimuladamente por haberse ahogado con el champagne que estaba bebiendo.

-Todo un placer conocerla entonces, señorita Gilbert -sonrió Enzo saludándola con un travieso beso en la mejilla.

Damon se removió molesto apartándose un par de pasos de Elena que le dedicó una mirada difícil de interpretar. Definitivamente, las palabras de Enzo habían revuelto una situación que era incómoda para los dos.

-El placer es mío -dijo Elena con la sonrisa llena de gracia que la caracterizaba.

-Siempre me pregunté cómo haces para verte siempre rodeado de mujeres hermosas…

-Enzo también es abogado -dijo Damon intentando atraer su atención- Fuimos compañeros durante algunos años en la facultad antes de que él volviera a Londres.

-Yo creo que _Enzo _puede hablar por sí mismo -señaló la chica devolviendo su mirada al inglés.

-Además tiene carácter -agregó Enzo entusiasmado mirándola de arriba abajo- Casi podría decir que encontré a la chica de mis sueños.

Damon frunció el ceño al escuchar la alegre risa de Elena que parecía perfectamente dispuesta a interactuar con Enzo pero que a él no le había dirigido ni una palabra desde que regresó a la habitación de hotel.

En menos de cinco minutos, empezaron una conversación en la que Damon se vio claramente apartado. Elena tenía todas estas enormes ilusiones por viajar y daba la casualidad de que se había encontrado con Enzo que durante su adolescencia había recorrido casi la mitad de Europa acompañando a su padre en viajes de trabajo. Una vez más, la chica puso en evidencia su inteligencia y su fresca y brillante personalidad. En menos de diez minutos tenía sin siquiera habérselo propuesto al inglés comiendo de la palma de su mano bajo la mirada de un molesto Damon que en busca de una distracción no dudó en vaciar el contenido de su copa de champagne. Risas e historias fueron intercambiadas durante unos largos quince minutos hasta que la música comenzó a disminuir y lentamente todos los invitados fueron escoltados a sus asientos. Para alegría de Damon, sus asientos estaban en una de las primeras filas mientras que Enzo se sentaba con sus socios varios asientos más atrás. Elena no hizo ningún comentario mientras ambos se sentaban en sus cómodos asientos con una clara vista del escenario donde ya estaba preparado el panel para los oradores.

-Gracias -dijo Elena de repente sin mirarlo a los ojos después de repasar con la vista los rostros de aquella multitud de gente importante- Es surreal estar aquí, aprender todo lo que estas personas tengan para decir… Gracias, Damon.

De reojo, la chica vio como Damon le sonreía de lado asintiendo.

-Te mereces estar aquí, Elena. No tienes nada que agradecer.

Ella no contestó porque las luces bajaron de repente y la voz de presentador se empezó a oír por los altavoces.

Durante más de una hora y media, personalidades apoyando los derechos humanos, representantes de la ONU y las más respetadas eminencias en campos de derecho internacional expusieron sus ideas y teorías con respecto a temas como el sistema de globalización y la opresión de naciones en desarrollo y sus poblaciones, el problema de la pobreza y el eterno debate de las libertades inherentes de las personas. Pero por más que las ideas expuestas resultaban interesantes a los oídos de cualquiera a quien le interesara el tema, Damon se halló durante una hora y media contemplando de reojo la brillante mirada de Elena. Ella era todo un show en sí misma. Como sus labios se movían casi imperceptiblemente con opiniones cada pocos minutos, como asentía fervientemente a algunas cosas y como de vez en cuando entrecerraba los ojos negando aquello con lo que no estaba de acuerdo. El placer reflejado en su rostro cada vez que adquiría un nuevo conocimiento y, por supuesto, esa sonrisa que rara vez abandonó sus labios. Cuando se concentraba, tenía la costumbre de ladear un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda y morderse ligeramente el lado interior del labio inferior. Y ese mechón de cabello que se le caía sobre un ojo constantemente, ese que se apartaba con la mano cada pocos minutos y que la hacía parpadear varias veces cuando le rozaba la pupila. Era belleza pura. Desde su rostro lleno de millones de detalles que nunca podría cansarse de mirar pasando por su cuerpo e incluyendo también aquella personalidad que lo atraía de manera irremediable desde el día que la había visto por primera vez parada junto a Elijah en el bufete.

Fueron los aplausos de toda la audiencia lo que de repente llamó la atención de Damon que por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había pasado todo ese tiempo absorto mirando a Elena. La chica no dudó en ponerse de pie para aplaudir el último discurso que daba cierre a la conferencia y, de repente, él se vio cautivado por aquella sincera y enorme sonrisa que pintaba toda su cara con alegría mientras aplaudía firmemente orgullosa de sus convicciones.

-Fue increíble -dijo finalmente Elena, cuando los aplausos comenzaron a cesar.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado -le sonrió Damon extendiendo la mano para escoltarla hacia la gala en el siguiente salón.

-Fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrías haberme dado… Algunas de esas personas estuvieron presentes cuando se hizo la declaración de Derechos Humanos en el 48… es increíble. Fue demasiado.

-Ya te dije que nada es demasiado para ti, preciosa -se acercó a susurrarle en el oído con la mano aún extendida hacia ella.

Pero esa pequeña acción tuvo justo el efecto contrario al que él deseaba. En lugar de responder acercándose como un imán a su cuerpo, Elena dio un paso atrás ignorando completamente la mano que Damon le ofrecía. Sentir su aliento tan cerca de su propia piel le había recordado rápidamente a la realidad, a lo sencillo que podría llegar a resultar para él hacerle daño. Y aunque todo su cuerpo se derritiera ante su toque, debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo alejado, porque a pesar de que podía llegar a matarla de deseo, prefería aguantar la tortura de tenerlo al alcance de la mano y no poder tocarlo que permitirse a sí misma acercarse a él lo suficiente como para que le importara. Porque, como bien había aprendido a lo largo de su corta vida, sentir algo por un hombre les da el poder absoluto de destruír todo a su paso sin posibilidad de reparación.

Así que cuando se encontró con Enzo entre la gente que avanzaba hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la gala para celebrar aquella conferencia, aceptó más que agradecida su invitación a ir a tomar una copa, dejando atrás a un Damon sorprendido que la miró alejarse hasta perderse entre la gente.

Durante la gala, Elena disfrutó de la compañía de Enzo a quien no le faltaban anécdotas interesantes que ella estaba feliz de escuchar, le hacía bien distraerse de todo el drama en el que había estado sumergida recordando su pasado. Al otro lado del salón y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica, Damon estaba apoyado en una columna con miles de pensamientos hirviendo en su cabeza. Hacía ya bastante que se había pasado del champagne al whisky que una bonita joven camarera le traía cada vez que él se lo pedía.

-Pero si es nada más y nada menos que Damon Salvatore, ¡y sin la rubia psicópata pegada a tu brazo! -Damon desvió la mirada de la castaña y su amigo por primera vez en la noche ante el sonido de aquella voz.

-¿Lexi? -preguntó incrédulo sin poder creer lo que veía.

-No… su gemela perversa -bromeó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Dios, Lex! Te he extrañado tanto…

-Hola, D -sonrió ella dulcemente mientras Damon la atraía hacia él en un sentimental abrazo.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
>-Estás hablando con el mejor promedio de la facultad de Trabajo Social -alardeó contenta- Me invitaron como representante de la facultad… Es increíble ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está mi futura cuñada diabólica?<p>

-En Nueva York. No vino esta vez.

-Wow… eso sí que es nuevo ¿Viniste solo? ¿Sigue en pie la boda? ¡Siento que en un año me perdí la mitad de tu vida!

-Ha sido un año loco, sí… desde que murió el viejo Mikaelson las cosas en el bufete han estado algo enloquecidas. Y para responderte, la boda sigue en pie y no he venido solo.

-¿Ah no? -se interesó la rubia- ¿Trajiste a Stefan? ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo.

Lexi Branson había sido la mejor amiga de Damon y Stefan durante toda su adolescencia. Era más grande que Stefan pero más chica que Damon y al haber crecido juntos como vecinos habían llegado a compartir una relación casi de hermanos durante años, un vínculo que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado y de que ya no se veían mucho, había perdurado a través del tiempo hasta sus vidas adultas.

-Dios mío, pareces tener aún más energía que antes… Eres como un hamster con tres litros de cafeína dentro.

-Shh ¡Dime dónde está Stefan!

-En casa, Lex. Él tampoco me acompaña.

-Oh -bufó molesta- ¿Vas a seguir jugando al misterioso o vas a decirme con quién viniste?

-Traje a Elena.

-Elena… -repitió Lexi intentando repasar los nombres en su cabeza para definir quien era- ¡Oh! Ya sé, es tu secretaria.

-La misma.

-¿Y por qué llevas esa cara? Sabes que no apruebo lo que le haces a Rebekah, si la vida te da limones… -insinuó.

-¿En serio crees que estaría aquí emborrachándome solo si tuviera la opción de estar con Elena?

-Ese tono fue un poquito muy agresivo -lo regañó su amiga- ¿Cuánto has bebido?

-No lo suficiente.

-Suenas deprimente, Salvatore -se burló- ¿En serio has arruinado las cosas con Elena en tan poco tiempo? La última vez que me contaste de ella ambos follaban como conejos por la oficina, me dijiste que es agradable, inteligente, que no quiere compromisos. Creo que ni siquiera tu puedes arruinar eso ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-Si supiera… -se encogió de hombros- No la entiendo, nunca la entiendo -suspiró dándole un último trago al vaso de whisky y le hizo un gesto a la camarera para que viniera a reemplazarlo.

-No es exactamente el lugar para que te emborraches, Damon.

-Creo que ya es un poquito tarde para eso… -comentó él con una mueca.

-En ese caso… haz que te traigan dos.

Unos minutos después, ambos compartían un vaso de la exquisita bebida ambarina mientras Lexi parloteaba por algo sin mucho sentido pero al ver que su amigo no le hacía caso, terminó optando por cambiar de tema.

-¿Y dónde está tu afortunada acompañante? -preguntó Lexi cansada de que Damon mantuviera los ojos pegados en un punto particular entre las personas que comenzaban a bailar la suave música en la pista.

-Por allá con tu tu ex novio -dejó caer señalando con el vaso al lugar donde Elena reía con Enzo mientras se movían al compás de la música.

-¿¡Enzo está aquí!? -tosió casi ahogándose con el vaso de whiskey.

-Suerte con lo de intentar convencerme de que ya no sientes nada por él después de esa reacción -se burló él.

-Ya sabes que se terminó, lo dejé. Fin.

-Si claro… como si no siguieras teniendo sueños eróticos con él.

-¡Damon! Fue una sola vez, no tendría que habértelo contado -exclamó ella mortificada haciendo reír a Damon.

-No te preocupes, no se lo conté nunca -le guiñó un ojo.

-Más te vale si es que quieres seguir conservando la cabeza pegada al resto de tu cuerpo…

-A veces me pregunto si es consciente de lo hermosa que es cuando hace las cosas más simples -murmuró Damon casi inconscientemente mientras veía a Elena reír de alguna ocurrencia de su amigo.

-Wow… ¿Qué fue eso? -dijo la chica completamente sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-O estás mucho más borracho de lo que parece, o te pasan cosas con Elena.

-¿Un poquito de las dos? -bromeó mostrándole una pequeña distancia con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Ante esas palabras, Lexi se quedó completamente boquiabierta. Era obvio que estaba bastante borracho, no sólo por el modo en que se paraba o por cómo hablaba ligeramente más lento de lo normal, lo que lo delataba era esa confesión. Damon jamás haría una confesión de ese tipo estando sobrio, ni siquiera a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo? -bromeó la rubia.

-Es mejor preguntarse qué me hizo _ella. _

-Maldita sea, Damon… estás perdido -se burló apurando el resto de whiskey.

-Me vuelve loco, no sé que hacer.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no estás con ella en este momento? Si no lo recuerdas, acabas de decir que mañana vuelves con la psicótica.

-Está molesta conmigo, no va a hablarme.

-Mierda, Damon. Pareces un estúpido adolescente nervioso por una chica, y ni siquiera lo fuiste cuando en serio eras adolescente.

-Ella es…

-Sólo otra mujer -interrumpió la rubia- ¡Eres Damon Salvatore, por el amor de dios! ¿Qué hiciste para enfadarla?

-¡Nada! No lo sé…

-Hombres… -puso los ojos en blanco- Siempre arruinan todo.

-¡Hey! Pensé que te gustaba…

-Confieso que pasé por esa penosa etapa a los trece -rió Lexi- Ahora escúchame muy cuidadosamente y haz exactamente lo que te diga, por mucho que a ti te agrade, quiero a esa chiquita bien lejos de mi ex -advirtió mirando ese punto exacto de la pista.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Elena terminaba su quinto martini mientras Enzo le hablaba de su último viaje a Egipto, uno de los tantos lugares que ella anhelaba visitar en el mundo. La música formal los obligaba a moverse a un ritmo lento, ella con una mano en su hombro, él con una mano en la cintura de la chica. Era agradable compartir algo con un desconocido, alguien que no le recordaba a ninguna herida, alguien que no la lastimaba. Pero en el segundo que vio a su jefe acercarse hacia ella con una copa en la mano, supo que su intento de normalidad había quedado en el olvido. No podía hacer una escena ni ignorarlo frente a toda esa gente, así que cuando él dijo su nombre a su espalda, Elena no tuvo más que voltear a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Mi querido jefe -ironizó empujada por el alcohol- Me preguntaba cuánto más tardaría en necesitarme…

-Dale a la chica un respiro -comentó Enzo sin soltarla.

-Siempre te necesito, preciosa -le guiñó un ojo travieso con la lengua evidentemente pesada por el alcohol y Elena comenzó a sospechar que no se encontraba bastante bien- No creerás con quién me acabo de encontrar -continuó dirigiéndose esta vez a Enzo.

-No estoy de humor para encontrarme con más viejos compañeros. Me encuentro bien acompañado ahora -sonrió repasando a Elena con la vista.

-Cierta rubia que conozco fue invitada para representar a su facultad por tener el mejor promedio. Bajita, molesta, adorable… ¿Te suena?

-¿Lex está aquí? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Ve a buscarla, idiota -rió al ver la indecisión de su amigo- Yo me encargo de entretener a la dulce Elena…

-Fue un placer, espero que nos encontremos otra vez -dijo para despedirse de una Elena que le devolvió palabras bastante parecidas y le deseó suerte.

-Te traje una ofrenda de paz -dijo Damon enseñándole una de las copas que tenía un curioso copo de algo que parecía crema encima- Es un alexander.

-A veces me pregunto si no tienes un espía persiguiéndome por ahí… -murmuró la chica sorprendida de que le hubiera traído su trago favorito- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Presto atención a los detalles, sé que te gusta el chocolate…

Ella asintió tomando el trago de su mano y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Me permites esta pieza? -pidió teatralmente y Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como si tuviera otra opción…

-Una copa por un baile, me parece justo.

Elena asintió algo reticente y le permitió poner una mano en su cintura mientras ella apoyaba su mano libre en su hombro. Nunca habían bailado juntos, pero no les sorprendió que, como en cualquier aspecto físico de su relación, les resutara sencillo y placentero. No necesitaban nada para sincronizarse, sus cuerpos se movían naturalmente al mismo ritmo, siempre sabiendo a donde iría el pie del otro y sin trastabillar aún cuando ninguno de los dos estaba cien por ciento sobrio.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan terrible -bromeó él.

-No dije que fuera terrible, simplemente pienso que no es adecuado, no para nosotros.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan "correcta"?

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero, Damon.

Él negó con la cabeza y la hizo girar repentinamente lo que causó que la chica perdiera un poco el equilibrio por culpa del alcohol y terminara sosteniéndose del cuerpo de Damon.

-No debería tomar más… -murmuró Elena riendo por su torpeza.

-Yo te cuido… -se acercó a susurrarle al oído.

-No necesito que me cuiden -soltó ella inmediatamente alejándose un poco de su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo de todos modos -continuó volviendo a acercarse a ella lo que, aún contra su voluntad, envió escalofríos por la piel de la chica.

-Damon, yo no…

-Shh -la interrumpió tomando su rostro entre las manos aún a pesar de que estaban en un lugar lleno de personas- Lo sé, sé todo lo que vas a decir, sé que soy un idiota y probablemente haya hecho algo para que estés molesta y lo siento -soltó lo más rápido que su lengua relentizada por el alcohol le permitió- Y sé que no quieres nada más que divertirte y que no puedo presionarte… -dejó descansar su frente en la de ella sin soltar su rostro- Pero solo te pido esta noche. Todo puede volver al modo en que era antes cuando despertemos mañana… Pero quiero que seas mía esta noche -suplicó sobre sus labios.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo el peso de sus palabras, completamente hipnotizada por sus ojos azules.

-Damon, hay muchísima gente…

-No me importa -dijo con seguridad, sin alejarse ni un milímetro de ella.

-Hueles a alcohol, estás borracho… -volvió a intentar evadirlo.

-No lo suficiente… -inclinó la cabeza hasta enterrarla en el hueco de su cuello para inspirar su perfume- Por favor… -suplicó contra su piel y luego subió un poco los labios hasta estar de nuevo junto al oído de la chica- Por favor… -repitió suavemente.

Elena sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse casi de forma imposible, como si su propio subconsciente estuviera intentando reaccionar físicamente. Y quiso decir no, claro que sabía que debía decir no, sabía que tenía que dejar de ceder ante sus peligrosas peticiones, que necesitaba resguardarse de él porque podía correr el riesgo de reducirla a nada más que una masa de huesos y lágrimas. Pero no pudo. Años de contenerse, una necesidad incalculable de cariño, aquellas misteriosas sensaciones nuevas que empezaban a atravesarla cada vez que él estaba cerca y el extraño efecto que él tenía sobre ella, sumados a la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado, tomaron la decisión por ella y, después de un momento de lucha consigo misma dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Damon completamente rendida.

-Yo te cuido… -repitió en su oído como si fuera una súplica.

-Por favor, por favor no me lastimes -suplicó ella mostrando por primera vez toda su debilidad en la voz.

Sorprendido por su respuesta, Damon le rodeó la cintura con sus manos y la sostuvo cerca, emborrachándose de su perfecto perfume y de la calidez de su cuerpo. No pudo contestar nada, aquella era una responsabilidad demasiado grande hasta para alguien como él así que como no se atrevía a decir una palabra simplemente repartió una lluvia de inocentes besos por la piel de su cuello.

-Salgamos de aquí -dijo Damon después de disfrutar de esa dulce conección por unos minutos ante los ojos de todos los presentes.

Al final, los concejos de su mejor amiga habían funcionado. Pero él no era ingenuo y sabía perfectamente que uno nunca podía tener certezas cuando se trataba de Elena Gilbert. Por eso se ocupó de distraerla con besos y caricias durante lo que duró el viaje en taxi de vuelta al hotel para que no se le pasara por la cabeza huir como siempre hacía. La chica tampoco se quedó atrás, por primera vez desde que habían empezado su "no relación" lo tocaba con algo parecido al cariño, dejando los labios reposar en su piel más tiempo del estrictamente necesario y tomándose todo el tiempo que quería para recorrer sus músculos por encima de la fina tela de la camisa.

-La seda te sienta bien… -susurró ella risueña por el alcohol y los besos mientras pasaba los dedos por la tela de su camisa.

-Puedo decir lo mismo y mucho más de este delicioso vestido -sonrió él entretenido en acariciarle la espalda desnuda como había querido hacerlo desde el primer momento en el que la vio con el vestido rojo.

Damon volvió a unir los labios de ambos en un beso que se transformó en uno de los más pasionales que se habían dado en esos días y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Las manos antes inocentes de la chica dejaron atrás las castas caricias de antes con el objetivo de acariciarle la entrepierna por encima del pantalón y seguramente habrían ido un poco más allá si no fuera porque en ese momento llegaron a la puerta del hotel. Damon le dio un billete al taxista sin ni siquiera mirar y se bajaron sin esperar a recibir el cambio.

La temperatura, que normalmente subía rapidísimo entre ellos, escalaba a niveles inimaginables estimulada por el alcohol que habían consumido así que tropezaron como dos adolescentes por el lobby del hotel hasta que alcanzaron el ascensor. En el instante en que las puertas se cerraron dejando a los dos solos, Damon no tuvo mejor idea que acorralarla contra la pared del ascensor dejando atrás completamente cualquier vestigio de inocencia en su contacto y levantando una de las piernas de Elena para poder sentirla más cerca. La chica tiró de su corbata, que ya había desatado en el taxi, para atraerlo a sus labios y se unieron en un beso que hizo estallar fuegos artificiales detrás de sus párpados. De repente, volvían a convertirse en un enredo de manos y lenguas, deseo y respiraciones agitadas.

Esa fue exactamente la imagen que recibió una pareja de unos cuarenta y cinco años junto con un adolescente que podía ser perfectamente su hijo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a mitad de camino de su suite. Elena saltó alejándose de él a la velocidad de la luz y, mientras la pareja entraba incómoda en el ascensor, se sostuvo de la pared opuesta haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por contener las carcajadas mientras se acomodaba la ropa, pero peor fue el problema de Damon, que cuando se apoyó en la esquina del ascensor intentando fingir una postura despreocupada se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección difícil de ocultar.

-Elena… -la llamó entre dientes y ella le devolvió la vista con enormes ojos sonrientes- Ven aquí.

Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tiró de su mano hasta tenerla en frente y puso las manos sobre sus hombros para acomodar su cuerpo de espaldas a él de manera que ocultara aquel problema de la vista de la otra pareja.

-¿Te ajustan los pantalones, Salvatore? -se burló en un susurró, incapaz de contener la risa.

Damon decidió que era una borracha divertida porque desde que salieron de la conferencia no había dejado de carcajearse, pero su opinión comenzó a cambiar drásticamente cuando, animada por el alcohol, Elena comenzó a frotar sutilmente su trasero contra Damon sintiéndolo tensarse a su espalda.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -gruñó en su oído.

-¿Yo? -preguntó abriendo los ojos enormemente en una mueca teatral de sorpresa- No estoy haciendo nada.

No sabía si era el alcohol o el hecho de haber aceptado ser libre de sus propias barreras por una noche, pero Damon jamás la había visto tan feliz y despreocupada. Algo que, en ese preciso momento, le estaba resultando dolorosamente inconveniente.

-Quédate quieta -le exigió entre dientes apretando el agarre en sus hombros y Elena no hizo otra cosa que sonreír de forma traviesa.

-No seas aburrido -se quejó colando disimuladamente una mano hacia su espalda con la que comenzó a acariciar lenta y tortuosamente sus miembro por encima del pantalón mientras reía como una niña con un nuevo juguete.

-Te juro que vas a pagar por esto -gruñó Damon peligrosamente en su oído y ella volteó la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa perversa- ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en exhibicionista? -soltó en su oído temblando ante sus exquisitas caricias.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la risa de una divertida Elena medio borracha.

Ese se terminó convirtiendo en el viaje en ascensor más largo e incómodo de la pero ni bien estuvieron fuera y otra vez solos en el pasillo Damon tiró de Elena hacia su cuerpo y la alzó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, devorando sus labios como si fuera a morir si no lo hacía. La chica enredó las piernas en su cadera frotándose contra él y ambos obtuvieron como resultado una fricción capaz de llevarlos al borde de la locura.

-La tarjeta magnética. En mi bolsillo izquierdo -soltó él negándose completamente a soltarla para abrir la puerta.

Elena asintió antes de volver a besarlo y, con un poco de trabajo ya que estaban demasiado enredados el uno en el otro como para encontrar el bolsillo al primer intento, terminó sacando la tarjeta mientras Damon se tambaleaba con ella en brazos hacia la habitación.

Tuvo que hacer varios intentos de abrir la puerta antes de lograrlo ya que los besos de Damon en la piel de su cuello la distraían constantemente de su objetivo.

-¡Espera! -rió intentando apartarlo para abrir la puerta.

-No -se negó él automáticamente repartiendo besos por todo su cuello y pecho.

Y a pesar de sus quejas, no paró de besarla y acariciarla en ningún momento por lo que abrir la puerta se convirtió en una tarea casi imposible aunque al final, la chica logró reunir suficiente concentración como para hacer pasar la tarjeta por la ranura. Ni bien estuvieron dentro de la habitación Damon cerró la puerta con el pie y apoyó la espalda de Elena contra la placa de madera apretándose más contra ella que gimió ante la exquisita fricción entre sus piernas y dejó caer la tarjeta y el bolso que llevaba al piso sin cuidado.

El saco del traje de Damon cayó en ese mismo lugar al igual que la corbata y en cinturón que Elena desabrochó con expertos dedos fugaces.

Él estaba prácticamente poseído por el deseo de hacerla suya en ese instante y por la manera en que arqueaba la espalda y prácticamente jadeaba en su oído con cada respiración, podía saber que Elena estaba más que dispuesta y estuvo tentado a hacerlo, estuvo a punto de arrancarle la ropa interior y penetrarla con desesperación como había hecho tantas veces pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que eso ya no sería suficiente. Poseerla con la fuerza de un huracán contra la primer superficie con la que se encontrara ya no era suficiente para satisfacer su deseo de estar con ella. Quería más. Y si ella no se lo iba a dar, él sí se lo daría.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó frustrada con la respiración agitada cuando Damon desenredó las piernas de la chica de su cintura y la dejó con cuidado sobre el piso.

-Me diste una noche… Voy a hacer que cuente -dijo intentando también tranquilizar su respiración.

-Damon… -intentó comenzar a hablar pero él volvió a tomar su rostro entre ambas manos y la miró intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Confías en mí? -preguntó tan cerca que podía sentir cómo el corazón de la chica latía acelerado contra su propio pecho.

Había algo tan íntimo en el modo en que sostenía su rostro, algo tan intenso en su mirada que Elena no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir sin posibilidad de decir una palabra. Habiendo obtenido la respuesta que deseaba, Damon se acercó a besarla de nuevo. Esta vez fue un beso lento y profundo, capaz de hacer temblar hasta la última de las murallas que la castaña había alzado a su alrededor con años de sufrimiento.

-No pienses -susurró contra sus labios- No pienses en nada… -susurró él contra sus labios antes de volver a sumergirse en un beso.

Con caricias que esta vez fueron mucho más suaves, Damon llevó sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de su nuca, donde un lazo de tela roja era lo único que mantenía el vestido en su lugar, y lo desató cuidadosamente. La tela voló con sutileza hacia el piso sin ningún esfuerzo, acariciando todo su cuerpo a su paso para terminar reunida en una nube roja a sus pies.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto -confesó en un susurro antes de atraerla despacio hacia él por la cintura.

-Y tú estás borracho -rió ella ya que la suavidad y las palabras tiernas nunca habían sido una facultad de Damon estando sobrio.

-Quizás seas tú… -insinuó él comenzando un camino de besos que se extendió desde su mejilla hasta su cuello y más allá hacia sus turgentes pechos descubiertos.

Mientras tanto, Elena le desabrochó la camisa con dedos ágiles, suspirando de placer cada vez que él tocaba aquellos puntos escondidos en su piel que sabía que eran capaces de volverla loca. Cuando terminó de desabrochar la camisa, se deleitó acariciando los fibrosos músculos de sus brazos para quitársela.

-Confío en tí -dijo ella cuando sintió que sus pieles desnudas hacían contacto durante un profundo beso…

Damon no tuvo otra reacción que profundizar aún más el beso. Lentamente, la llevó hasta la cama pero la sostuvo en sus brazos, impidiéndole dejarse caer en el colchón y sin mediar palabra la levantó en brazos como si fuera pequeña y la sentó sobre las almohada. Un profundo y apasionado beso calló todas sus dudas cuando él mismo guió sus manos para sostenerse de la parte más alta del cabecero. Él estaba arrodillado en el colchón frente a ella y la chica, obediente, dejó sus manos aferradas al cabecero mientras Damon recorría cada centímetro de su piel con caricias y besos que cada vez se volvían más y más intensos.

-No te sueltes -le pidió mirándola profundamente a los ojos mientras arrastraba la última prenda que la cubría por sus piernas desnudas dejando un fino camino de besos por uno de sus muslos hasta el tobillo- Adoro estos zapatos… -comentó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Los traje pensando en tí -sonrio la chica absolutamente afectada por sus caricias y él le envió una sonrisa llena de promesas.

-Sostente -le recordó atravesándola con la mirada y ella le hizo caso.

Enorme fue su sorpresa, cuando Damon se puso sus piernas en los hombros, dejándola suspendida en el aire solo sostenida por sus manos en el cabezal de la cama y por los hombros de Damon bajo sus muslos.

-¡Damon! -gimió cuando lo sintió besarle los muslos con cuidado, cada vez más peligrosamente cerca de su feminidad.

-Sh, sh, sh, sh… Tenemos _toda _la noche -le recordó en un tono grave mientras se acercaba a su piel hinchada de deseo.

El sexo oral había sido siempre una de las actividades favoritas para Elena en la cama y tenía que admitir que las habilidades de Damon no conocían límites, pero estar suspendida en el aire mientras él la excitaba con provocativos en su centro que jamás alcanzaban el punto en que ella tanto lo anhelaba era llevar el placer completamente a otro nivel. Damon besó y succionó su piel hasta dejarla enrojecida por la fricción, prestándole especial atención a ese punto en particular en sus piernas que sabía que la enviaba hasta las estrellas. Los gemidos de Elena, llevada al extremo por aquella posición, llenaban la habitación y un grito de placer cortó el aire cuando Damon la penetró con la lengua. No podía soltarse para tocarlo, pero lo que sí podía hacer era abrazarlo más cerca con las piernas y así lo hizo, como una clara señal de que necesitaba más.

-Por favor… -gimió temblorosa- Ah… por favor, Damon. Más.

Lo sintió sonreír sobre su piel y aumentar el ritmo siguiendo sin ningún problema sus órdenes, Elena ya podía sentir la liberación al alcance de sus dedos y en los últimos minutos se movió frenéticamente hacia él intentando desesperadamente llegar a ese placer que anhelaba. Y como imaginaba, cuando llegó, el orgasmo fue explosivo, haciendo temblar todo su ser, dejándola suspendida en el aire con fuerzas que apenas le alcanzaban para respirar.

Damon esperó que se recuperara un instante antes de dejar con cuidado sus piernas de vuelta en el colchón. A esta altura, estaba consumido de deseo y por más que hubiera deseado extender aquella noche para siempre, sabía que no podía aguantar mucho más así que se despojó con rapidez de los pantalones y la ropa interior, regresando a la cama con la chica casi inmediatamente.

Elena, ya recuperada y llena de valentía, tomó el cargo tan pronto él se le hubo unido en la cama y pronto trepó a horcajadas encima de él. Se deleitó acariciando pecho como si se tratara de una golosina gigante. Cuando ella misma sintió que ya no podría aguantar más el deseo, tomó el miembro de Damon con una mano y lo guió dentro de su cuerpo con una lentitud que resultó en tortura para ambos. Damon sabía que no volvería a ver algo como el rostro de Elena agonizando de placer absoluto con cada centímetro de él que entraba en su cuerpo. Casi inmediatamente, la chica apoyó firmemente las manos sobre su pecho y empezó a moverse. Primero tan lentamente que ambos tenían que morderse los labios para no gritar por más y paulatinamente fue avanzando a un ritmo casi frenético que Damon guiaba con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Damon… -jadeó comenzando a sentir los efectos de su liberación que parecía estar más cerca que nunca.

Él hizo fuerza de repente, incorporado en la cama hasta quedar sentado con ella en brazos mientras la chica arqueaba la espalda por el placer traído por este nuevo ángulo y se aferró a su espalda sumando nuevas marcas rojas de uñas a las que ya habían encontrado su camino allí la noche anterior y esa misma mañana.

-Mírame a los ojos -pidió él conteniendo su liberación para llegar junto con ella.

-Sí -susurró Elena sobre sus labios y abrió los ojos para encerrarse en el paraíso de sus ojos azules.

Por primera vez, Elena le sostuvo el rostro y lo miró a los ojos mientras ambos llegaban al climax, Damon sosteniéndola de las caderas tan fuerte que quizás la dejaría marcada. Pero no le importaba nada les importó mientras en un solo instante el mundo entero tembló y colisionó sobre sí mismo en el instante en que ambos explotaron de placer escondiendo sus gritos en los labios del otro. Elena se derramó en los brazos de Damon que lentamente se dejó caer con cuidado hacia atrás en la cama.

Era natural para ellos, en momentos como esos los muros que sostenían a su alrededor parecían caer casi del todo. Damon descansaba con los ojos cerrados acariciando la sensible espalda desnuda de Elena mientras hacía un esfuerzo por devolver su respiración a un estado normal. Eran puro fuego juntos, y lo acababan de comprobar una vez más.

-Nunca hago esto…-confesó Damon con la voz completamente agotada.

-¿Esperas que crea que eras virgen antes de conocerme? -rió la chica, todo su cuerpo descansaba flácido abrazándolo con los brazos y las piernas, con la cabeza escondida en el huevo de su pecho pegada a su pulso como si fuera el único sonido capaz de mantenerla cuerda.

-Me gusta tu risa… deberías reír más a menudo -balbuceó él.

-Estás borracho -se burló la chica completamente incapaz de moverse.

-Tú también, lo sabes.

Pero a pesar de lo que él creía, no estaba _tan _borracha. No porque no hubiera tomado, sino porque tenía mayor tolerancia al alcohol de lo que él suponía, cortesía de los años en los que estuvo de novia con Jackson. Y esa, era otra de las cosas que le debía a aquellos terribles años de su adolescencia que tanto deseaba olvidar.

-No estoy tan mal, Salvatore. Se nota que eres tú quien no puede controlar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para moverse.

Él levantó la cabeza solo un poco, lo suficiente para mirarla a través de sus ojos entrecerrados y, aprovechando el movimiento para darle un par de besos en la piel húmeda por el sudor, le habló con voz adormilada.

-Quizás no _quiera _moverme, preciosa -susurró en un tono que pretendió ser sexy pero a Elena no le causó más que risa.

Damon Salvatore borracho y cansado era una combinación de la que se podría reír por horas.

-Fue demasiado alcohol para tí -se burló ella.

Apenas Elena estuvo físicamente recuperada como para moverse, lo soltó y se dejó caer a un lado de la cama. No quiso mover ni sus brazos, no quería recordar que podía moverlos por la simple razón de que si lo hacía no podría evitar tocarlo. Y no quería tocarlo.

-Borracho o no… tienes que admitir que hice temblar tu mundo otra vez. -alardeó él con ese mismo tono lento y complicado de entender que le generaba el alcohol.

-Lo que sea por mantener ese ego superdesarrollado que tienes…

-Te encanta, admítelo.

Elena se mantuvo en silencio y cerró los ojos completamente satisfecha.

-Déjame dormir en tu pecho -dijo Damon de la nada y cuando ella abrió los ojos se lo encontró mirándola desde arriba, sostenido solo por sus codos.

-Como quieras… -aceptó sin pensarlo mucho.

-Eres tan suave… y tan cálida… -suspiró acomodándose entre sus pechos.

Desde Jackson, a Elena no le gustaban los hombres borrachos, pero tenía que admitir que Damon era un borracho interesante, tierno… alguien que no la asustaba sino a quien más bien tenía ganas de proteger.

-No quiero que esto se termine -murmuró él cansado contra su piel.

-Nos vamos a casa mañana, tienes que volver con tu prometida y yo tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer en la oficina.

-Desearía que no fuera así -balbuceó somnoliento, a punto de dejarse caer en el sueño- Desearía que fueras tú…

Pero no terminó con la oración, al parecer el alcohol le había quitado toda esa energía que normalmente tenía luego del sexo y, sin poder terminar lo que estaba diciendo, se quedó dormido sobre el pecho de Elena. En ese momento, si se permitió tocarlo. Pasó las manos por su cabello empapado en sudor, por su fibrosa espalda llena de marcas de uñas y por la parte de su rostro que podía ver. No quería apartarlo, no quería volver a casa, no quería tener que volver a compartirlo. Esa fue la primera vez que el pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: había una pequeña parte de ella, la más inconsciente, esa que jamás se atrevería a admitir sus terribles pensamientos, esa que estaba enterrada en lo profundo de su ser que quería pertenecerle muchas noches más, no solo eso..._quería que Damon fuera suyo.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, este capítulo no fue todo lo que esperaba que fuera... hay algo que no me convence en el final pero bueno, si le sigo dando vueltas voy a terminar con la cabeza explotando. <em>**

_**Respondo a sus reviews:** _

_**YAZMIN V**: Hola! Bueno, sobre Rebekah y Damon, no podías estar más acertada! Sobre Elena... solo diré que ha perdido mucho aunque están todas muy seguras de algo que en realidad nunca fue establecido... no diré qué ;) Es una chica fuerte, pero todavía nos queda mucho por saber de ella su pasado y su presente! _

_**xoxito**: Gracias! que alegría que te haya gustado. Como acabamos de ver Elena y Damon están ambos mucho más involucrados de lo que ellos mismos quieren creer... ya veremos que pasa ahí! Puedo asegurarte que en un modo absolutamente retorcido, Rebekah sí quiere a Damon. Sobre el pasado de Elena, lo tengo todo planeado y se va a saber pronto (pero no tan pronto) solo hay que esperar. Por ahora les digo que habrá una gran sorpresa ahí. Besos! _

_**Blue Shadow**: Envidia? NUNCA! jajaja ok, tal vez un poquitín. me tenté con lo de los pandas! Y sí, Rebekah está loca, pero como acabo de decir les aseguro que en un modo extraño realmente quiere a Damon... y eso será otro problema con el que estos dos se tendrán que enfrentar. Adoro a Caroline, espera a que Elena llegue de nuevo a su departamento... la rubia es como un pepito grillo... Qué alegría que te guste! Nos leemos pronto! ;) _

_**Angelito 97 DELENA:** lindo lindo lindo coment. Amo tus comentarios jajajaja. primero y como siempre me encanta que te guste. Es recurrente que en relaciones de ese tipo la víctima tienda a repetir la historia y sí, es horrible, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Elena era joven inexperta y muy necesitada en un montón de cosas. A mí tampoco me gustaría estar ahí... En cuanto a creer en el amor... ella no quiere hacerlo, porque todas las formas de amor de pareja que ha visto son nocivas y negativas pero podemos ver por cómo era con su hermano y como es su relación con Car que es una persona capaz de amar muy pronfundamente... Damon es tonto, definitivamente, pero es adorable... en este capi me dieron ganas de comerlo de lo tierno que fue en algunas cosas!__Prometo que con el tiempo descubriremos toda la historia de ambos personajes! Besos!_

_**Amara Salvatore Mikaelson**: Muchas muchas muchas gracias, sí, es muy sencillo odiar a Jackson (aunque no está enteramente inspirado en el Jackson de TO) y con respecto a Damon... como dijo Lexi : _Hombres... _me alegra mucho que te guste! _

_**Somereed**: muerte a Jack y Bekah! jajaja no mentira, no hay porqué matar a nadie! _

**_Y bien... qué les pareció el cap? _**

**_hoy fui breve con las respuestas porque estoy MUY cansada! Les prometo que en el próximo me explayo mejor. _**

**_No quería irme sin decirles que tengo una cuenta en ask! el usuario se llama therewillbepoetry y el enlace está en mi perfil aquí en FF. Las espero con preguntas y si quieren algún spoiler me lo pueden pedir por ahí! ;) _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado! estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones!  
><em>**

**_Besos y nos vemos tan pronto como pueda! _**


	10. When Love Kills Love

HOLA!

Antes que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas por la ausencia de 15 días. Tengo miles de cosas que hacer!

Realmente disfruté muchísimo de escribir este capítulo y, aunque había imaginado otras cosas, creo que quedó muy bien.

Paso a explicar unas cositas **(SPOILER)** tuve un momento de fangirl de rock mientras escribía el capi, escuché muchísima música de mis bandas favoritas hasta dar con la que realmente quería y déjenme decirles que pasé un rato maravilloso. Las canciones que Damon y Elena escuchan en una escena particular las pueden encontrar en youtube: Nirvana: About a Girl (version MTV unplugged) / Scorpions: Always Somewhere - When Love Kills Love - Wind of Change (las tres pertenecen a un concierto que pueden encontrar en youtube como Scorpions Acoustica) les recomiendo esta música y éstas letras! Abajo voy a traducir el pedacito de letra que uso en este capítulo. **(FIN DEL SPOILER)**

Bien, eso sería todo... espero que les guste y difruten este capítulo:

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Breaking Laws<span>_**

**_Capítulo 9: When Love Kills Love _**

Estar de vuelta en el mundo real no se sentía tan normal como Elena podría haber esperado.

Aunque Damon había querido darle el día libre, Elena regresó a trabajar apenas se bajó esa mañana del avión.

Como Kol había prometido, había pilas de trabajo atrasado por hacer. Tanto, que la chica ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de respirar por un segundo. Acordaron que por esa mañana Davina se ocupara de llevar y traer todo el café y los papeles que Elena solía mantener siempre en movimiento y la castaña se encerró en su oficina a trabajar en las investigaciones que llevaban. Ni siquiera se había podido tomar su hora de descanso en el almuerzo del mismo modo en que no había tenido ni cinco minutos para pensar en nada, demasiado absorbida por una montaña de papeles.

Pero como siempre, el esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa cuando dos horas antes del final del día Elena tenía todo su trabajo perfectamente organizado en pilas de papeles de distintos colores listas para archivar.

-Sabía que la mesa de reuniones completamente ordenada solo podía significar que estabas de vuelta -fue el alegre comentario con el que Kol recibió a Elena cuando ella entró en su oficina después de golpear la puerta- ¿Se puede saber por qué no te vi en todo el día? -preguntó sonriéndole.

-Llegué cuando volvimos del aeropuerto y estabas en la corte. No salí de mi oficina en todo el día… No estabas mintiendo cuando prometiste pilas de trabajo ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para hacer semejante desastre en sólo un par de días?

-Todo se derrumba a pedazos cuando no estás por aquí -bromeó el menor de los Mikaelson apoyándose distraídamente en el escritorio.

-Tranquilo, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí -sonrió ella- He estado trabajando en organizar un poco el desastre que teníamos -señaló la pila de papeles que sostenía con una mano- El expediente del caso Lockwood está impreso con papel amarillo, actualizado hasta la última línea de investigación que abrieron. Felicitaciones -agregó orgullosa- Las hojas verdes son los casos de violencia, hay que trabajar con Stefan y Meredith en el juzgado de menores, en algunos casos había niños involucrados en el caso, dos víctimas, cinco testigos. Si no me equivoco son ocho casos en total. No creo que nos lleve más de dos meses, son condenas bastante sencillas. Ni siquiera un juez con el cerebro del tamaño de un maní sería capaz de atrasarlas mucho… ¿Kol me estás escuchando?

-Sip -aseguró él intentando no concentrarse en lo agradable que era tener la presencia de Elena de vuelta en el trabajo- Amarillas, Lockwood. Verdes, violencia, hay que hablar con Mer y Stefan.

-Ok. Las hojas naranjas son casos nuevos de las últimas dos semanas que aún no hemos revisado, hay que verlo en la reunión de la semana que viene y… -repasó mentalmente la organización que había hecho hasta que recordó que le faltaba- Las hojas azules son casos a los que están a punto de dar sentencia durante la semana que viene, horarios, especificaciones, todo está allí. Creo que eso es todo -terminó satisfecha extendiéndole la pila de papeles de diferentes colores- Si no entendiste algo, en la primera página hay referencias para que sepas qué es cada cosa. No hay ningún original porque sé que te las arreglarías para arruinarlos, si los necesitas los tengo en mi oficina ¿Alguna duda?

-Definitivamente eres un ángel, Lena -sonrió el chico sorprendido por la eficiencia de aquella jóven mujer.

-Gracias… Quedan dos horas así que estoy por bajar a buscar café, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Lo de siempre, y un poco de compañía tampoco me vendría mal. Estoy libre por hoy…

-Por supuesto que no estás libre -contradijo ella inmediatamente- Tienes que leer lo que te acabo de dar.

-Lo sé, lo sé… sabes que siempre los leo -puso los ojos en blanco- Eso no significa que no podamos tener cinco minutos para tomar un café antes de que se acabe el día.  
>-Lo voy a pensar -sonrió la chica- Nos vemos más tarde Kol.<p>

-Te espero ansioso -bromeó él con una sonrisa insolente.

La siguiente parada fue con Alaric que también estuvo extremadamente alegre de verla de vuelta y muy agradecido por todo el trabajo que les había ahorrado al organizar todo el trabajo.

-¿Sabes si Damon está? -preguntó la chica luego de aclarar pacientemente lo mismo que le había explicado a Kol.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba en su oficina…

-¿No iba a tomarse el día de hoy libre? -preguntó de nuevo, algo sorprendida.

-Tú lo dijiste: iba. Lo vi llegar a mediodía bastante malhumorado. Seguramente Rebekah le hizo algo otra vez…

-Antes de irnos me dijo que limpiara su agenda por el resto de la semana. Me sorprende que esté aquí hoy. Supongo que voy a darle sus copias -se encogió de hombros señalando el último montón de papeles de colores que descansaba en su brazo.

-¿Elena? -la llamó antes de que ella saliera y la chica giró sobre sus tacones para volver.

-¿Sí?

-Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Te estás viendo con alguien? -interrogó él sin ningún preámbulo, sorprendiendo inicialmente a la chica que pronto se recuperó para contestarle sin titubear.

-Tienes razón, Ric. No es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo es si se trata de mi mejor amigo y nuestro jefe -dijo él sencillamente y Elena se ahogó con su propia saliva por la sorpresa.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Alaric…

-Claro que lo sabes ¿O vas a decirme que las marcas en tu cuello son arte de magia?

-¿Que? -soltó llevándose inmediatamente la mano libre al cuello.

Los recuerdos la golpearon al instante. Despertándose en la mañana en brazos de Damon, sus manos, sus labios, todo él en cada una de sus células… _Damon besando y mordiendo su cuello. _El maldito bastardo la había marcado.

-Escucha, creo que sabes tan bien como yo que es imposible hacer razonar a Damon. Pero un puente no se puede sostener de un solo lado, Elena -la regañó suavemente.

-Reitero que no creo que sea asunto tuyo, Ric. Ambos somos adultos, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que Damon está a punto de casarse? Va a lastimar tus sentimientos, Elena… Damon no va a echarse atrás con ese compromiso, necesita la boda con Rebekah demasiado como para dejar la oportunidad ahora.

-Espera un segundo ¿Quién habló de sentimientos? Yo no quiero que nadie se eche atrás con nada, Ric. Puedo asegurarte que mis sentimientos están fuera de las apuestas aquí.

-Elena…

-No. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero prefiero que te quedes fuera de esto.

-Lo que Damon está haciendo con Rebekah está mal y lo sabes. Quizás ella tampoco sea una santa, pero eso no le da derecho a él de hacerle lo que le está haciendo.

-Rebekah es un problema de Damon. No mío -aclaró la chica esforzándose por no levantar la voz- Yo solo me estoy divirtiendo, eso es todo.

-Podrías perder tu trabajo, Elena. Esto podría costarle a los dos más de lo que están dispuestos a pagar.

-Nadie se va a enterar.

-Yo lo hice…

-Sí, pero tú vas a ser un buen amigo y no vas a andar por ahí ventilando lo que sabes. Como dije, Ric: somos adultos, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.

-Sabes que me agradas, Elena. No me gustaría verte sufrir después de esto. Y lo más seguro es que quien sufra seas tú. Deberías saberlo.

-Gracias por la preocupación -dijo ella fríamente- Pero soy grande como para cuidarme sola.

-Lo que tú digas, Elena… -finalizó Ric encogiéndose de hombros- Solo ten cuidado.

-Seguro…

La chica salió de la habitación sin más sonido que el tintineo de sus zapatos que agregaban más de doce centímetros a su altura normal y se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de Damon conteniendose para no dar un portazo cuando entró.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? Ric me dijo que viniste a mediodía, me viste trabajar todo el día por ese maldito cristal -soltó molesta ni bien cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, señalando la pared de cristales espejados que le permitía una perfecta vista de su oficina.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya me extrañas? -intentó bromear Damon pero era evidente que la chica no estaba de humor.

-Ric sabe -dijo simplemente soltando los papeles con fuerza en el escritorio de su jefe.

-¿Qué?

-Ric sabe sobre nosotros -dijo lentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo para no perder el control de su temperamento.

-¿Nosotros? La última vez que me fijé no existía un "nosotros"...

-¿En serio vas a elegir este momento para echarme mis propias palabras en la cara? -soltó furiosa.

-Fueron tus palabras, no las mías -dio la vuelta al escritorio para enfrentarse a ella- ¿Cómo se enteró.

-Vio esto -se señaló la piel del cuello donde tres marcas moradas adornaban su perfecta piel.

-Ups… -susurró Damon en su oído acercándose a ver con más detalle.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?! -la chica se alejó bruscamente de él- ¡Esto es tu culpa!

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? ¿Que me tire al piso a llorar?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

-No seas ridícula, Elena. Nadie más tiene por qué enterarse. Invéntate una historia, diles que pasaste la noche con alguien en Washington, después de todo tú y Enzo no estuvieron tan lejos de hacerlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te tiene en modo idiota esta vez? -interrogó ella sintiéndose algo herida por sus palabras.

-¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que no nos preguntábamos nada el uno al otro?

-¡¿Y desde cuándo respetas mis reglas?! ¿Qué te está pasando?

-Ya déjalo, Elena.

-Algo te tiene así, ¿Qué es? -presionó ella acercándose más.

-Que no ha pasado ni un día estando de vuelta en casa y ya odio estar aquí ¡Odio estar lejos de ti! -soltó casi gritando y se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso- ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?

Solo a un paso de distancia, Elena abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua con sus enormes ojos castaños bien abiertos clavados en los de él. Casi se podía sentir la electricidad en aquel silencio. Damon la recorrió con los ojos un instante, su cabello perfectamente peinado, sus ojos chocolate, sus labios carmesí ligeramente abiertos, la deliciosa piel de su cuello decorada con aquellas marcas que no le traían más que buenos recuerdos al verlas, su pecho subiendo y bajando constantemente con una respiración errática.

Definitivamente, Elena era demasiado para él.

-Vete -dijo seriamente, luchando por no dejarse llevar por el impulso de besarla- Antes de que pierda la cabeza.

-Creo que ya la perdiste… -susurró ella junto a sus labios.

-Me has vuelto loco -confesó acariciando su cabello con una mano.

-Damon, no…

-Shh… -susurró en sus labios, dejando descansar su frente en la de ella- Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a tí, puedo sentirlo en tu piel -siguió diciendo mientras arrastraba con sutileza las puntas de los dedos a través del cuello y el hombro descubierto de la chica.

-Sabes que la ternura no es lo mío -intentó soltarse.

-Jamás fue lo mío tampoco, pero de repente quiero todo esto contigo -siguió susurrándole al oído mientras sus otra mano comenzaba a acariciarle el muslo subiendo las manos lentamente en una caricia que la hacía estremecerse.

-Damon…

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre -la interrumpió.

-Esto no…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque de pronto todo lo que pudo pensar era en sus labios sobre los de ella.

Elena no podía pensar, pero incluso si pudiera, era imposible entender cómo es que Damon había pasado de gritarle a embrujarla con los susurros de su voz aterciopelada a besarla. Podía odiarlo por tener ese efecto sobre ella, podía decir que era insoportable, podía querer alejarse de él porque sabía que la iba a terminar lastimando, pero jamás podría decir que Damon Salvatore no podía hacer magia con sus labios.

La había besado tantas veces y de tantas maneras diferentes que a ella le costaba comprender cómo es que era posible que siguiera tomándola por sorpresa. Sus labios eran como una droga, la más poderosa que Elena hubiera probado jamás, y la manera en la que la besaba… Sus labios acariciaban los de ella con una maestría que solo era posible de alcanzar por esos labios y su lengua se enredaba con la de ella en la danza más dulce y apasionada que la mente humana pudiera llegar a imaginar. Ella no quería entregarse a nadie, no había querido hacerlo por demasiado tiempo, pero Damon Salvatore la besaba como si ya fuera su dueño. Con una mano en su cintura y la otra en la suave piel de su cuello, él se las arregló para seguir besándola hasta tenerla apoyada contra su escritorio sin permitirle decir una palabra. La besó con una suavidad capaz de hacer a cualquier mujer perder el sentido y, en contraste con el suave tratamiento de sus labios, se apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza para que pudiera sentir el bulto en su pantalón.

Estaba a punto de hacerla subir al escritorio sin importarle los importantes papeles que había esparcido allí, estaba a punto de comenzar a hacerla suya otra vez, y lo habría hecho… de no ser porque se vieron interrumpidos por el suave chirrido de la puerta abierta y una vocecita aguda.

-Señor Salvatore le traigo… ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! -casi gritó la chica apresuradamente y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas con la rapidez de un rayo.

Damon se alejó de la chica más rápido de lo que su mente era capaz de procesar y le dio la espalda a la puerta agarrandose la cabeza con las manos. Intentando buscar un poco de estabilidad, Elena se agarró del escritorio con los ojos como platos y la respiración agitada llevándose una mano al pecho por la sorpresa.

-Davina… -susurró incapaz de sostenerse por sus propios pies.

-Lo… lo lamento señorita Elen… Señorita Gilbert, se...señor Savatore -tartamudeó la joven quizás aún más nerviosa que ellos.

-Hay una puerta ahí por una razón ¿¡Nadie te enseñó a golpear!? -no gritó, porque sabía que no podía tener a nadie escuchándolos, pero la fuerza de su voz fue tan implacable que hizo temblar a la joven asistente de Elena.

-Lo… lo… Lo lamento, señor Salvatore.

-¿Adivina qué? ¡Es tarde para disculpas!

-Damon -intervino Elena recuperándose un poco del impacto- Es solo una jovencita. No lo hizo a propósito.

-Cállate, estoy hablando con ella.

-¿Disculpa? -arqueó las cejas sorprendida y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Davina, espérame en mí oficina, ni se te ocurra abrir la boca -dijo en un tono suave pero implacable y abrió la puerta de vidrio que comunicaba su oficina con la de Damon, cerrándola ni bien la chica pasó al otro lado- Tú y yo vamos a dejar algo claro…

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡¿Desde cuándo le das órdenes a MIS empleados en mi propia oficina?!

-Yo me ocuparé de Davina -dijo Elena en un tono que aparentaba ser tranquilo- Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que tú la asustes. Y sobre lo que estaba diciendo… -tomó aire para mantenerse calmada- Espero que sea la última vez que me gritas de ese modo. He tenido suficiente de estúpidos hombres que se creen que pueden maltratar a las mujeres y hacerlas callar cuando se les da la gana -finalizó con un nudo en la garganta.

A Damon le llevó dos segundos comprender la profundidad de aquellas palabras… No se trataba de una simple manera de hablar, por primera vez había soltado una pizca de su pasado por accidente e inmediatamente él se sintió una mierda por haberla hecho sentir mal.

-Elena… -la llamó alcanzando su brazo y trayéndola de vuelta hacia él.

-No tengo tiempo -soltó ella sin voltear a mirarlo- Tengo que arreglar este desastre para que nadie en tu preciosa empresa ni tu perfecta prometida se enteren que estás acostándote con tu secretaria.

-Elena, lo siento… no quise…

-¿No quisiste qué? -volteó para enfrentarlo- ¡Ni siquiera sabes por qué intentas disculparte!

Era un maldito abogado, había pasado años de su vida estudiando cómo ganar una discusión y de repente Elena Gilbert lo dejaba sin palabras. Esa maldita belleza en tacos altos parecía quitarle la facultad de hablar así que simplemente se decantó por las acciones. Tiró de su mano procurando no ejercer demasiada fuerza y sin importarle que podían ser descubiertos de nuevo unió sus labios en un suave beso. Su plan era que la chica se derritiera en sus brazos, pero lo cierto fue que a pesar de todas las resistencias, ambos terminaron rindiéndose en brazos del otro entregándose por un segundo a ese beso más de lo que cualquiera de los dos quería admitir.

-Nunca te lastimaría, Elena -prometió acariciándole una mejilla y la chica asintió ingenuamente porque sin importar cuánto se resistiera, no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que creer en esas palabras.

-Yo voy a hablar con ella -dijo más calmada- Tú ve a revisar los papeles que traje, eran importantes.

Y tan sencillamente como eso, se alejó de él desapareciendo tras la puerta de cristales espejados, demostrando una vez más como a pesar de que él era el jefe ella tenía cada vez más control sobre su vida entera.

-Señorita Gilbert lo lamento tanto -fue el recibimiento de Davina apenas la castaña puso un pie en su oficina.

-Deja las formalidades, Dav -la calmó un poco- Sigo siendo la misma persona que viste esta mañana y todas las mañanas. Lo único que cambió es que has visto algo que no deberías haber visto.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Prometo que no voy a decir nada a nadie pero por favor hable con el señor Salvatore para que me permita conservar mi trabajo…

-Davina… -le habló con voz suave al ver que la jovencita estaba a punto de echarse a llorar- Nadie va a quitarte ningún trabajo… Solo necesitamos que seas discreta. Como sabes, el señor Salvatore está comprometido con la menor de la familia Mikaelson. NADIE puede enterarse de lo que viste ahí ¿Entendido?

-Sí, le prometo que no voy a decir una palabra. No he visto nada -aseguró obedientemente.

-Muy bien, estoy confiando en ti, Davina. No me hagas arrepentirme ¿Entendido?

-Sí, claro que sí Elena. Gracias.

-No puedes decírselo a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿Estás segura de que entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Sí, no diré nada a nadie -repitió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien… Ahora que estás aquí, necesito algunas fotocopias y Kol quería café.

-Si me permite el atrevimiento, siempre sospeché algo sobre usted y el señor Salvatore…

-¿Disculpa?

-El señor Salvatore no le quita los ojos de encima cada vez que están en la misma habitación y usted… bueno, puedo decir que está enamorada de él solo por el brillo en sus ojos cuando lo mira -dijo bajito, sonrojandose un poco- El señor no está mal si me permite agregar…

-Estás recibiendo la idea equivocada -la cortó inmediatamente Elena volteando para que Davina no pudiera ver su expresión de sorpresa- Entre Damon y yo no hay nada más que dos adultos que pasan un buen rato, nadie está enamorado de nadie…

-Usted puede decir eso, pero recuerde que yo estoy aquí desde la primera hora de la mañana hasta finalizar el día. Usted dice que no hay sentimientos pero sus acciones dicen algo diferente.

-Si necesitara un psicólogo pagaría por él, Davina. Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre Damon y yo que tienes que mantener tu boca cerrada sobre lo que acabas de ver. Eso es todo. Necesito copias de los folios que están sobre el escritorio. Cuando vuelvas a subir, trae un cappuccino para Kol y un café negro doble para Damon, dile que voy a tomarme el resto del día libre. Ha sido demasiado para procesar en un solo día.

-Está bien, ¿Necesitas algo más, Elena?

-Sí, una pastilla para dormir por diez días -bufó cansada mientras organizaba un poco su escritorio.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo más al señor Salvatore?

-Trata de no hacerlo enfadar, ninguno de los dos está teniendo un muy buen día hoy… solo llévale el café y dile que me tomé el día libre. Después de todo solo queda poco más de una hora y no me tomé mi almuerzo.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana. Hasta luego, Elena.

-Que tengas un buen día.

Cuando finalmente Davina salió dispuesta a cumplir con las órdenes de Elena, ésta terminó de acomodar su escritorio y se puso los auriculares a todo volumen para silenciar cualquier posible pensamiento de un cerebro por demás alterado, tomó su maleta que descansaba en un rincón de su oficina y salió de allí sumergida en el sonido de la música.

En el piso de abajo, saludó a Stefan y a Elijah que compartían un café en la recepción ya casi a punto de irse y finalmente se metió en el ascensor dispuesta a tomar un taxi de vuelta a casa.

Por un segundo, le pareció que su vida podía ser tan sencilla como eso, caminar por las calles de Nueva York, perderse en el dulce sonido de la música y estar en paz. Por supuesto que eso solo duró un segundo. Exactamente hasta el momento en que sintió una mano tocándole la espalda. Al voltear se encontró con un Damon Salvatore ligeramente agitado por haber corrido detrás de ella que lo primero que hizo fue quitarle uno de los auriculares.

-¿Qué quieres, Damon? -preguntó cansada.

-¿Me parece a mí o tú te estás tomando más libertades de las que te corresponden? ¿Por qué te fuiste temprano? -dijo fingiendo estar molesto con ella pero la chica no captó su tono juguetón y respondió con una voz ácida y molesta.

-Estoy saliendo exactamente una hora antes -lo fulminó con la mirada señalando su reloj- La hora de almuerzo que no me tomé más temprano ¿Cómo supiste que me estaba yendo?

-A veces esos cristales pueden ser útiles -le guiñó un ojo- Te llevo.

-¡Ja! Estás loco, ni loca voy a dejar que veas dónde está mi casa.

-Elena, han sido un par de días largos y difíciles… Déjame llevarte a casa.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza y realmente necesito alejarme de ti.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? -la picó acercándose un paso.

-Adios, Damon -se despidió fríamente y volteó para seguir caminando volviendo a refugiarse en la música para no escucharlo.

Pero Damon no era de los que se rendían tan fácil, no había dado ni cuatro pasos para alejarse de él cuando sintió que le volvía a quitar uno de los auriculares de los oídos.

-No te hacía como la clase de chica que escucha _Scorpions_ -comentó acercándose a la música y por un momento Elena volteó a mirarlo.

-No sabes el ochenta por ciento de cosas sobre mí.

-Puedes contarme al menos un uno por ciento en el viaje hasta tu casa -le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué te dio Davina en el café? ¿Desde cuándo estás de tan buen humor?

-¿En serio crees que estoy de buen humor? -dijo arqueando las cejas- Intento aparentar porque es la única garantía de tener un par de minutos más juntos. Te quiero aunque sea por unos minutos más.

-No vayas por ahí, te conozco, el caballero galante no es un modelo que te vaya bien…

-Déjame llevarte a casa -repitió.

-No vas a parar hasta obtener lo que quieres ¿Verdad? -bufó más que molesta por su actitud. A veces no sabía si lo prefería gritándole o de buen humor.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Bien -suspiró- ¿Dónde está el estúpido auto?

-Esa es mi chica -sonrió victorioso.

Elena ni siquiera quiso gastar energía en replicar ese comentario. Estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir discutiendo. Por muy placentero que haya sido su despertar con Damon en el hotel esa mañana, se habían despertado muy temprano para su gusto y luego habían tenido que correr para llegar justo a tiempo a su vuelo por haberse entretenido más tiempo del que podían en la cama y en la ducha. Al llegar a la ciudad tampoco había descansado mucho ya que apenas tuvo un segundo para tomar una taza de café antes de sumirse en el desastre que habían hecho Kol y Ric sin ellos. No era que fueran malos en su trabajo, eran unos de los mejores, pero eran demasiado desorganizados para su bien… así que había sido un día largo en el que tampoco había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para comer por lo que no pudo reunir la energía para volver a negarse e incluso le permitió a Damon llevar su pequeña maleta.

-Las damas primero -teatralizó Damon abriéndole la puerta del asiento del acompañante cuando llegaron a su auto y la chica puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dejaba caer en su lugar.

-A veces me haces pensar que tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple -dijo Elena cuando, después de guardar su maleta, Damon se unió a ella detrás del volante.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál de mis personalidades te gusta más?

-No es gracioso, Damon.

-Así que ahora tú eres la del mal humor… -comentó en una voz poco más alta que un susurro- Ten -dijo dándole una pequeño aparato que lucía como un Ipad con la mitad del tamaño- Pon algo de música.

-¿Cómo funciona esto? -preguntó confundida ante el fondo de pantalla, una fotografía de lo que parecía ser un oasis en el desierto.

-Desliza el dedo de derecha a izquierda y luego toca el ícono que dice _playlist_. Desde ahí puedes acceder a todas las canciones.

-¿Y esto suena por el stereo del auto?

-No estás muy involucrada con la tecnología ¿Verdad? -sonrió Damon asintiendo a su pregunta.

-Menos de lo que me gustaría, me gustan estas cosas pequeñas y llenas de funciones, pero no tengo ni tiempo para aprender a usarlas ni dinero para comprarlas -dijo casualmente mientras abría la carpeta de música del dispositivo.

-En la S hay una carpeta con las canciones que más me gustan de _Scorpions_ -le recomendó- Creo que hay una versión de Stairway to Heaven.

-La escuché -dijo sin mucho interés, navegando por las listas- No lo hacen ni la mitad de bien que Zeppelin.

-Parece que alguien sabe de lo que está hablando… -observó gratamente sorprendido.

-No te imaginaba como a la clase de hombre que le gusta esta música… -sonrió Elena y puso a reproducir el una carpeta etiquetada como "_Nirvana Unplugged MTV"_.

Los primeros acordes de _About a Girl _ inundaron el auto con una calidad de sonido más alta de la que Elena había escuchado en mucho tiempo y a la chica cerró los ojos en una mueca instintiva de placer cuando sonaron las primeras notas. Cuando comenzó la letra, abrió los ojos con una sonrisa diferente a cualquiera que Damon hubiera visto en su rostro, más sincera, más alegre… más real.

-Cuando MTV realmente pasaba buena música… -rió Elena sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla y Damon sonrió mirándola de reojo.

-Cuando MTV pasaba buena música -repitió completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras y la chica cambió repentinamente la música cuando encontró una canción en particular que quería escuchar. Una versión acústica en vivo grabada en un concierto de Lisboa que luego se convirtió en un conocido y legendario concierto de Scorpions llenó la cabina mientras Damon comenzaba a conducir por la Quinta Avenida y ella navegaba a través de los montones de carpetas que Damon tenía en su música. Había de todo: Scorpions, Nirvana, The Doors, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, solo por nombrar algunos de los favoritos de Elena que abría y cerraba carpetas deleitándose con las posibilidades de todas esas maravillas para escuchar.

-_Always Somewhere _-reconoció instantáneamente Damon al escuchar los primeros acordes.

-Generalmente no me gustan los acústicos, pero hay que admitir que este concierto es… -sonrió- No hay palabras para definirlo.

La pasión de su voz captó inmediatamente la atención de Damon que estaba tan sorprendido como ella de encontrar que compartían gustos en la música.

-Tengo todo el concierto grabado en una lista que se llama _Scorpions Acoustica _-señaló Damon y ella sonrió buscando el nombre que él le había dicho y le dio play rápidamente.

-Hacía meses que no lo escuchaba… -sonrió la chica con los ojos cerrados y dejó que su espalda reposara en el asiento.

Por unos largos minutos, los únicos sonidos entre ellos fueron las breves indicaciones de Elena para decirle a Damon como llegar al edificio y la magnífica música. Él estaba teniendo grandes problemas para mantener los ojos fuera de la chica que tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento, los ojos cerrados y balanceaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras seguía el ritmo de la batería golpeando suavemente sus muslos con las palmas de las manos. La insinuación de una sonrisa estaba siempre en sus labios y a veces estos se movían casi por instinto para dar forma a las letras susurradas de una canción. Casi parecía estar en un trance, intocable, inalcanzable. La veía incluso más bella de lo que jamás había sido a sus ojos.

-Oh, ¡Amo esta canción! -casi gritó cuando escuchó el inicio de _When Love Kills Love- _¿Cómo subo el volumen?

-En la parte de la izquierda de la pantalla hay un deslizador -le indicó señalando sin quitar los ojos de las atestadas calles del centro de Nueva York.

Sin responder nada más, Elena subió el volumen hasta que casi fue imposible escuchar cualquier otra cosa y cerró los ojos completamente cautivada por el sonido balanceándose aún más que antes al ritmo de la música.

-_When love kills love… Will someone set me free? When love kills love… It's cutting through so deep_ -comenzó a corear sin poder contenerse en poco más que un susurro.

Damon volteó a verla en ese instante y por primera vez agradeció haberse metido en una avenida bloqueada por un embotellamiento que parecía no avanzar. Elena, completamente perdida en la música, no era consciente de que el auto había dejado de moverse y de que Damon la miraba fijamente, cautivado por el suave murmullo de su voz.

-_How can we choose when all we lose is all we have? -_volvió a cantar ligeramente más alto y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás durante el solo de guitarra con una mueca de placer- _We run away from all the pain. We run away from all the pain… -_de repente, ya no era un murmullo contenido, algo en la música demasiado alta para ser consciente de nada más había tenido un efecto inesperado en ella y de un momento a otro estaba cantando como si dejara salir su corazón a través de las notas- _When love kills love, will someone rescue me? When love kills love. It's cutting through so deep… -_Damon la escuchaba como un marinero perdido cautivado por la voz de una sirena. Había algo en su voz que casi sonaba desgarrada cuando llegaba a las notas más altas que lo hacía sentir como si realmente estuviera siendo testigo de algo más importante que una chica cantando su canción favorita. Elena siempre lo sorprendía, pero nunca lo había sorprendido tanto como ese día, el sonido de su voz, aunque misteriosa y llena de un sentimiento de lo más intenso, parecía una melodía mágica diseñada exclusivamente para sus oídos- _When love kills love. When love kills love. When love kills love. When love kills love._

Cuando los últimos acordes de la canción resonaron a través de los oídos de ambos, Elena abrió los ojos con una sonrisa extasiada e inmediatamente se cruzó con la intensa mirada azul de Damon lo que la hizo sonrojar al darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Se cubrió la cara completamente avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar hasta tal punto en público pero, aún hipnotizado por su belleza, él le quitó suavemente las manos del rostro. Sus ojos marrones todavía brillaban y en ese segundo exacto, cuando él todavía tenía esas pequeñas manos entre las suyas, la lista de reproducción ordenada alfabéticamente comenzó a reproducir una de las mejores versiones de _Wind of Change _que se hubieran escuchado nunca. A través de los parlantes Klaus Meine empezó a silbar esa melodía que hacía que la piel de Elena se erizara y ambos captaron el destello en la mirada del otro cuando escucharon las primeras palabras de la canción.

Se miraron por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, y cuando Elena no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el primer estribillo, Damon supo que si no la besaba en ese momento se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Así que lo hizo. Sus labios encontraron los de ella como si fuera la primera vez. No supo si era la música, o el hecho de que ella se había mostrado por primera vez sin ninguna barrera accidentalmente mientras cantaba o si simplemente entre ellos siempre había habido algo así pero ninguno de los dos lo había sabido ver, pero en ese instante, pudo sentir un momento íntegramente mágico. Sus pequeñas manos buscando aquel lugar ya explorado tantas veces en su nuca, donde enredaba los dedos en mechones de cabello negro, las lenguas de ambos en una danza que parecía interminable sus cuerpos acercándose uno al otro sin que ninguno pensara en hacerlo. Besarse parecía natural, como si sus cuerpos hubieran estado hechos para eso, como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo, Elena? -susurró mirándola profundamente a los ojos cuando se separaron para respirar, él tenía una mano en su mejilla y Elena había terminado enrredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, arrodillada sobre el asiento para estar más cerca. Lo miraba con un par de ojos marrones cubiertos de terror y debilidad, una mirada que pocas veces había visto, pero por primera vez no se alejaba de él, seguía aferrada a su cuello y él seguía manteniendo una mano en su cintura mientras la otra acariciaba su mejilla como si su piel fuera de cristal.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… -susurró ella sintiendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus ojos- Por favor dime que no te estás enamorando de mí -suplicó con un nudo aterrado en la garganta.

De un instante al siguiente Elena parecía estar a punto de llorar y él simplemente no soportaba verla llorar, no en ese momento, así que hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió hacer: la besó otra vez, la besó con todas las dudas que crecían a partir de las últimas palabras que le había dicho, con toda la necesidad que sentía, con toda la admiración y con una nueva clase de fuego, un fuego cegador que parecía consumirlos y recrearlos en el mismo segundo, la besó con terror de perderla, porque por primera vez sentía que no podría ser capaz de soportarlo si ella volvía a huir. Pero no huyo. Al contrario, se derritió en sus brazos y mientras él la sostenía tuvo la sensación de que ella podría quebrarse ante el roce más suave. Por un segundo, Elena fue más frágil que el cristal más fino.

Pero el momento terminó mucho más rápido de lo que había comenzado. Cuando la canción terminó, fueron capaces de escuchar por primera vez el sonido fuera del auto, las miles de bocinas y hasta gritos dirigidos a ellos y Damon se dio cuenta de que a ambos lados los autos avanzaban y que él estaba prácticamente estacionado en medio de una de las calles más importantes de New York así que prácticamente saltaron de nuevo a sus lugares y él volvió a poner el auto en movimiento, sumándose al agitado tránsito de la ciudad que nunca duerme.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar así? -preguntó Damon después de unos minutos y Elena agradeció el cambio de tema mientras buscaba el pequeño aparato que había caído al piso para volver a poner algo de música.

-Mi madre me llevaba a clases de canto de pequeña… Durante el secundario fui parte de una banda de rock -rió ligeramente, era como si esos recuerdos formaran parte de un mundo paralelo- No era nada serio, jamás hicimos nada más que tocar en el patio trasero del papá de una amiga para su cumpleaños. Incluso aprendí algunos trucos con la batería, pero era la única chica así que prácticamente estaba condenada a ser la voz, fueron un par de años divertidos. Nunca lo intentamos en serio pero pasé por una etapa de pantalones de cuero, camisetas rotas y un flequillo azul…

-¿Lo dices en serio? -la miró con una sonrisa torcida.

-Mis ojos parecían pelotas de tenis con esas cantidades masivas de delineador negro -confirmó sonrojandose un poco.

-Tampoco son tan grandes -rió Damon intentando imaginarla así, tan diferente a la Elena que él conocía.

-Ocupan casi la mitad de mi rostro. Ni siquiera un profesional de la mentira como tú podrá hacerme creer mis ojos son pequeños.

-No dije que fueran pequeños… -la miró por un instante- Pero son preciosos.

Elena soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. No podía creer cómo es que era posible que estuviera tan tranquila hablando con Damon sobre su pasado pero de repente parecía normal y sencillo. Al parecer quedarse en lugar de huir no era tan doloroso como ella creía. Al menos no lo era si no pensaba en ello. Y era muy sencillo no pensar en cosas negativas cuando estabas rodeada de buena música en un espacio pequeño con Damon Salvatore.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste?

-En su momento me servía para no pensar en lo que pasaba en casa, pero uno no puede escapar de sus problemas siempre. La historia corta es que tuve un novio, a él no le gustaba lo que hacía, mi padre lo descubrió y lo dejé -resumió conteniendo el estremecimiento que acompañó las palabras.

Damon se sintió inmediatamente más curioso sobre ese tema que nunca. No le parecía algo normal, pero algo en la mirada de Elena le dijo que sería mejor no presionar ese tema demasiado y dejó que la música llenara el silencio.

-Es ese -comentó a chica señalando un edificio sin saber si eso la aliviaba o no.

-Elena… -suspiró clavando sus ojos en los de ella en cuanto frenó- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-¿Crees que yo lo sé? -preguntó volviendo a mostrarse asustada ante sus ojos.

Por un largo minuto, el silencio fue tan incómodo que ni la música pudo disimularlo y, al ver que no iban para ningún lado Elena abrió la puerta del auto para salir pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera del auto, Damon tiró de su mano hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Puedo besarte? -le preguntó anhelante y Elena rió ante lo ridículas que le parecieron sus palabras.

-¿Ahora preguntas?

-Dime que sí -repitió sin soltarla con un tono lleno de anhelo.

Entonces supo lo que él quería, quería su aprobación, quería que le dijera que _si_ pero ella no estaba lista para algo como aquello, así que en lugar de pedirle que la besara, ella misma se inclinó sobre sus labios dándole quizás el beso más inocente que hubieran intercambiado desde aquel primer beso en el baño de un restaurante. Lo besó por un instante, solo rozando sus labios con los de ella y antes de seguir complicando las cosas se apartó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por favor -suplicó- Déjame ir…

Él le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de asentir y, sintiéndose más ligera salió del auto y abrió la puerta de atrás para sacar la maleta. Solo un momento después, se alejó hacia el interior del edificio dejando a Damon más confundido de lo que había estado quizás en toda su vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>awwwwww me encanta esto. Let's get started... *se frota las manos como un villano de TV*<em>**

**_Primero, algunas referencias._**

**_- Nirvana es una banda super conocida, el su unplugged en MTV (que es de donde proviene la versión de About a Girl que Damon y Elena escuchan en el auto por un momento) fue muy famoso y todavía está disponible en youtube, es GENIAL._**

**_- Scorpions es una banda alemana de "hard rock" que me encanta desde siempre, se las recomiendo! (no se preocupen, no es tan "hard")_**

**_- Klaus Meine (a quien menciono silbando al principio de la canción Wind of Change, cuando Damon y Elena se besan en el auto) es el cantante principal de Scorpions._**

**_- La canción que canta Elena se llama When Love Kills Love y la traducción del pedacito que ella canta es esta: _**

**_When love kills love,will someone set me free? Cuando el amor mata al amor, ¿Va alguien a liberarme? _**  
><strong><em><span>When love kills love. It's cutting through so deep.<span> Cuando el amor mata al amor, está cortándome/lastimándome tan profundamente_**  
><strong><em><span>How can we choose when all we lose is all we have?<span> ¿Cómo podemos elegir cuando todo lo que perdemos es todo lo que tenemos? _**

**_We run away from all the pain. We run away from all the pain. Huimos de todo el dolor. Huimos de todo el dolor. _**

**_When love kills love, will someone rescue me? Cuando el amor mata al amor, ¿Va alguien a rescatarme? _**  
><strong><em><span>When love kills love. It's cutting through so deep<span> Cuando el amor mata al amor, está cortándome/lastimándome tan profundamente_**

**_No sé cómo habrá quedado la escena, pero quería mostrar un poco de la magia que puede producir la música en los que realmente la aman y de la clase de encuentros que se pueden dar entre personas que comparten ese tipo de pasiones, como es en este caso lo que les pasa a Damon y a Elena. Espero que haya quedado lindo. _**

**_Ahora, respondo a sus reviews: _**

**_YAZMIN V: _**_Y? te gustó? Ahora podemos ver cómo de mucho más profundos son los sentimientos del uno por el otro! Me encanta tu apoyo de siempre! Muchas muchas gracias! _

**_Angelito 97 DELENA:_**_ A mí también me encantaron Lex y Enzo, sobre todo la relación de ella con Damon. Voy a hacer el intento de escribirlos más seguido, lo prometo. Si Damon supiera la mitad de las cosas que le pasaron a Elena no se animaría ni a tocarla... Y eso que ni siquiera ustedes saben la mitad de lo que le ha pasado a Elena ;) Elena no está exactamente peleando por Damon, pero creo que ya se puede ver qué pasa entre ellos... En cuanto a Damon, algo tiene que haber pasado para que regresara de tan terrible humor a la oficina como una excusa para ver a Elena de nuevo, en el proximo cap veremos que pasa cuando Damon vuelva a su casa otra vez. La opción de los spoilers via ASK sigue vigente ;) También te quiero! Besos!_

**_Blue Shadow 00: _**_Hey! En realidad no estaba muy convencida sobre el DEX en el cap anterior, no me había gustado mucho así que me alegra que a vos sí! Digamos entonces que te sorprendí un poco con lo que realmente pasó al no haber alcohol? Recordemos que llevan meses yendo y viniendo... en algún momento todo iba a explotar. De todas maneras, no es como si Elena hubiera aceptado realmente lo que pasa entre ellos... Y Rebekah? Sí... esa no tardará en aparecer... una pena :/ jajajaja.  
>Sobre el nombre de mi ASK, Bécquer es mi poeta favorito de todos los tiempos (quizás solo comparable con Shakespeare en idioma original) y ese poema en particular es precioso! Otra cosa en común ;) jajaja. Besos y espero que te haya gustado el cap!<br>_

**_xoxito:_**_ Que alegría que te gustó! que bueno que haya valido la pena el anterior y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Todo lo que dijiste de Damon y Elena es verdad, excepto la parte de él arrepintiéndose... aunque no crean que eso no va a pasar en algún momento... después de todo el hombre está comprometido y se va a casar con Bekah así que... Incluso cuando no parezca, Damon va a destrozarla eventualmente, y no será bonito...  
><em>_Espero que te haya gustado! Besos! _

_**Dany Salvatore: **Graciassssssss! me encanta que te encante y que pienses que es cada vez mejor! Ahora ¿Damon dejando a Rebekah? Mmm... eso haría las cosas demasiado fáciles no? Elena está más cerca de él, es cierto, pero hay un largo camino de aquí a un te amo, si es que en algún momento se lo dice... Espero que te haya gustado este cap también!  
><em>

**_Rosario Bennett 88: _**_Amen! estoy mil ocho mil de acuerdo con todas tus palabras! jajajajajja me encanta como usas frases tan poéticas para describir a los personajes y sus acciones y es que sí! son asi! que alegría que te guste! Prometo que pronto veremos más celos de Damon y Elena es una persona fuerte por naturaleza así que de eso no nos va a faltar. Los dos son definitivamente explosivos y... se están enamorando! al fin! jajaja me alegra mucho en serio que te guste, espero que este cap también te haya gustado! Besos!_

**_Ahora sí... Eso es todo. No puedo dar Spoilers del próximo porque no lo tengo terminado y saben cómo soy, siempre cambio las cosas sobre la marcha. Así que si quieren algún spoiler o tienen alguna pregunta en específico: ask . fm / therewillbepoetry (obvio sin los espacios) _**

**_Estoy ansiosa por leer sus opiniones de este capítulo!  
><em>**

**_Mil mil mil besos y prometo que lo antes que pueda subo el capítulo que sigue! _**

**_Déjenme escuchar sus teorías! ¿Qué quieren ver en el próximo? :*_**


	11. Living Breathing Human Soul

**_Ok. Este es uno de esos que cambian completamente la historia. Lo tenía en mente desde que comencé a escribir pero no sabía que pasaría en ESTE capítulo precisamente. Tampoco sabía que lo iba a tener listo tan pronto. Es el primer capítulo que escribo de una sola vez, quiero decir, me senté, lo comencé y lo terminé. Quizás sea algo corto pero tiene MUCHO contenido. Espero que les guste y YA quiero saber sus opiniones! _**

**_PD: Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a Noe y Lau y a cada una de las autoras que están sufriendo este problema del plagio en wattpad. Sé que no es mucho pero chicas tienen todo mi apoyo! Besos! _**

**_PD2: FELIZ NAVIDAD AMORES_**

**_Espero que les guste, que lo disfruten, comenten, etc. Abajo amplío y respondo sus bellas reviews. _**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Breaking Laws<strong>_

**_Capítulo 10: _****_Living Breathing Human Soul_**

_-¡Lena! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! _

_En el instante en que una joven Elena de diecisiete años escuchó los gritos de su hermano se levantó de la cama como si se tratara de un resorte que había estado en tensión por demasiado tiempo. _

_-¡Jer! -gritó asustada dejándose caer de rodillas al piso casi automáticamente para mirarlo de cerca- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? _

_-¡Está nevando, Lena! ¡Nieve! -celebró el niño saltando de alegría. _

_Elena dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio y sin pensarlo atrajo a su hermanito entre sus brazos para abrazarlo. Habían sido tantas las veces en las que los gritos la habían despertado repentinamente para enfrentarse a una pesadilla en la vida real, habían sido tantos gritos, tantas lágrimas… Pero no esta vez, su pequeño Jeremy estaba bien, feliz. Pero ella no podía alejarlo de su pecho, donde lo sentía cálido y sano contra su corazón. _

_-Estás bien... -estableció para sí misma sintiendo el alivio que esas palabras de daban- No tienes que despertarme gritando, hombrecito… -murmuró en medio de una nube de cabellos de color chocolate- Me asustaste. _

_-¡Gallina! -se burló el niño riendo al mirarla directamente pero no la soltó, él también la rodeaba con los brazos, en una vida como la que llevaban, llena de miedo y dolor, ambos aprovechaban cada segundo que tenían disponible para abrazarse y asegurarse de que estaban bien, incluso cuando Jeremy ni siquiera supiera conscientemente qué estaba pasando. _

_-¿Gallina? -se escandalizó la chica en broma y ocultó toda su preocupación para levantar a su hermanito en brazos mientras le hacía cosquillas- ¿Quién está gritando como una niñita ahora? ¿Eh? -se burló ella esta vez mientras lo dejaba en la cama para seguir haciéndole cosquillas. _

_El rostro de Jeremy pronto se vio teñido de rojo por la fuerza de las carcajadas mientras intentaba quitarse las manos de su hermana de encima e incluso Elena comenzó a reír con él. En momentos así, casi podían olvidar el infierno que los esperaba al cruzar la puerta de esa habitación. _

_-¡Basta! -gritó entre risas- ¡Lena! ¡Ya basta! _

_Durante algunos minutos más, la chica tuvo un poco de diversión haciendo reír a Jeremy hasta que finalmente ella también se cansó de retenerlo y se dejó caer en la cama junto a él. Agitado por tantas risas, el pequeño se acurrucó automáticamente a su lado como un gatito mientras respiraba profundamente intentando recuperar el aliento. _

_-Era una broma -explicó medio escondido tras el cabello de Elena- Tengo la hermana más valiente del mundo -dijo orgulloso. _

_Sin esfuerzo, Elena lo levantó hasta que lo tuvo acurrucado sobre su pecho y suspiró en su cabello. Si solo fuera tan fuerte como lo era a los ojos de su pequeño hermano… _

_-Te quiero, Jer -dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza y él cerró los ojos disfrutando de esos pequeños momentos de paz. _

_-Yo también te quiero, Lena… _

_Ella asintió absorbiendo las palabras y la momentánea tranquilidad que era tan poco frecuente en aquella casa y los dos se quedaron allí un momento, entrelazados el uno en el otro, abrazados en sus pijamas y como si nada en el mundo pudiera tocarlos. _

_-¿Qué habías dicho sobre esa nieve? -preguntó después de unos minutos, cuando empezó a sentir que Jer se removía comenzando a aburrirse. _

_-¡La nieve! -recordó de repente incorporándose en la cama- ¡Afuera NIEVA! -repitió como si fuera algo totalmente mágico. _

_-Entonces supongo que tenemos un par de muñecos que armar ¿No crees? -insinuó sonriente al ver la inmensa sonrisa que se pintó en los labios del niño._

_-¡SIIIIIII! _

_-No grites, será mejor que no despiertes a papá -advirtió mientras se levantaba de la cama con un poco menos de energía que el niño que rebotaba por todos lados de felicidad- Cámbiate -señaló el closet en la esquina del cuarto- Yo iré a ver cómo están las cosas abajo y luego iremos a jugar con la nieve. _

_-¡Sí! ¡Eres la mejor, Lena! _

_-Vamos, sé bueno y vístete. Subo en unos minutos. _

_El niño corrió a cumplir con aquella sencilla orden y luego de vestirse en unos pocos minutos Elena salió de la habitación con cuidado de volver a cerrar la puerta antes de que Jeremy saliera. Caminó por el pasillo en puntas de pie y un escalofrío de miedo y repulsión recorrió su espalda cuando pasó frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. John roncaba en la cama y la habitación completa apestaba a alcohol, Elena quiso llorar cuando sus ojos se vieron atraídos irremediablemente a los nudillos ensangrentados de su padre. Ella misma se había dormido asustada la noche anterior, pero pensaba que no había sido tan malo. Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta para que Jeremy no tuviera que verlo al bajar las escaleras y bajó a ver cómo estaba todo en la cocina. _

_La respiración se le atascó en la garganta cuando vio todo. No importaba cuantas veces se levantara de la cama para encontrarse con el mismo escenario, no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que lo veía. _

_-¿Mamá? -titubeó acercándose al pequeño sofá donde descansaba su madre. _

_Siempre tenía esa sombra de miedo en la voz, ese pánico a que la mujer que le había dado la vida simplemente no… despertara. _

_-¿Ma? -repitió acercándose a tocarla lentamente. _

_-No -reaccionó ella al instante cubriéndose la cara y Elena sintió otro pinchazo de dolor- Elena… -sonrió dulcemente apenas la vio, cambiando inmediatamente del miedo al reconocimiento- Buen día, princesa. _

_-Mami… -fue lo único que pudo decir Elena y se señaló su propio rostro para hacerle notar a Miranda que tenía la nariz cubierta por un rastro de sangre seca y una fea marca debajo del ojo. _

_La mujer bajó la vista avergonzada y se levantó inmediatamente para comenzar a limpiar el desastre. Botellas de vidrio rotas, sillas dadas vuelta en el piso después de haber sido aventadas de cualquier manera… Era como un huracán, siempre lo era. _

_Ninguna dijo nada mientras Elena recogía el desastre y Miranda se lavaba la cara intentando quitar la sangre seca. _

_-Luce feo -comentó Elena mirando el golpe debajo de su ojo- Deberías ir al médico… o al menos cubrirlo con algo. _

_-Lo sé -asintió simplemente y se unió a su hija ayudando a poner las cosas en su lugar en la cocina. Estaban tan acostumbradas a la rutina que en menos de cinco minutos casi parecía que no hubiera pasado nada… Pero siempre había una parte que no podía ocultarse, no había limpieza ni maquillajes suficientes en el mundo para ocultar el dolor de llevar una vida como esa- Elena… _

_-Estoy bien mamá… -murmuró la chica con un suspiro pero ninguna de las dos se creyó una sola palabra, Miranda estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando los ojos de su hija se iluminaron de alegría al ver a su hermanito en lo alto de las escaleras, abrigado y listo para salir a jugar- ¿Quién está listo para algunos muñecos de nieve? -le sonrió abriendo sus brazos. _

_El niño no tardó ni diez segundos en bajar corriendo las escaleras y arrojarse a los brazos de su hermana._

_-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! -gritó risueño. _

_-Volveremos más tarde, ma -anunció sin soltarlo y Jeremy trepó por su cuerpo hasta acomodarse como una mochila a su espalda ante las risas de Elena- Dile adiós a mami, hombrecito -dijo mientras tomaba las llaves con sus manos ahora libres- Y agárrate fuerte. _

_-Adiós mis niños -sonrió Miranda acariciando el cabello de su pequeño y luego la mejilla de su hija mayor- Cuídense. _

_-Siempre -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y miranda sonrió apoyándose en la mesa para mirarlos partir. _

_Las risas del pequeño Jeremy se escucharon incluso después de que Elena hubiera cerrado la puerta y cuando supo que ya no la verían, Miranda se permitió a sí misma derramarse en llanto por la noche anterior y por todas las noches que había soportado antes de esa. No le había podido dar nada a sus hijos, ni seguridad, ni comodidad, ni una familia sana en la que crecer, en lugar de todo eso tenían miedo y pesadillas todas las noches. No eran felices, podía verlo en las sombras de sus ojos, del mismo modo en el que ella misma tampoco lo era, pero si existía algún tipo de consuelo, podía saber que al menos les había dado el uno al otro. Incluso en medio de la interminable pesadilla que era su vida podía distinguir que no había nada más puro y fuerte que la relación que tenían sus hijos. Y esa era su mayor esperanza. Algún día, su preciosa Elena se transformaría en la maravillosa mujer que ya podía ver con bastante frecuencia y salvaría a su pequeño Jeremy de aquel infierno. Lo sabía. Sólo deseaba estar allí para verlo…_

* * *

><p>-No voy a decir te lo dije -dijo Caroline como saludo al ver el rostro hundido en miseria de su mejor amiga cuando entró al departamento y se encontró con Elena de regreso y acurrucada en su sofá- Pero te lo dije.<p>

-Lo sé, Car… -suspiró profundamente- Tenías razón -reconoció sin fuerzas para mucho más.

_-_Ya basta de autocompadecerte, algo me dice que has estado en ese estúpido sofá desde que volviste de trabajar ¿Estoy equivocada?

Elena negó con la cabeza y Caroline puso los ojos en blanco sacando comida de la bolsa que había traído y se fue a sentar con su amiga.

_-_Es sólo McDonald's pero al menos no morirás de hambre -anunció dejándose caer en el sofá junto a ella- Y por si querías saberlo, vengo de rendir ese parcial de derecho comercial, saqué un nueve -dijo orgullosa.

-Te felicito -sonrió sinceramente antes de meterse un par de papas a la boca.

-Ahora… ¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza retorcida?

-Está enamorado de mí -soltó sin más preámbulos y el solo hecho de dejar salir las palabras fuera de su sistema se sintió aún más aterrador.

-Wow… ¿Te dijo eso?

-No… -negó ligeramente comiendo un bocado de hamburguesa para retrasar sus palabras- Pero lo sé… Me toca como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera, Car. No lo negó cuando le dije que estaba enamorándose de mí. Y cuando me mira -hizo una pausa por un momento- Me mira con esos ojos… -suspiró- Como si fuera capaz de arreglar todo el mundo.

-Quizás estás viendo algo que…

-No, Car -interrumpió la chica- Me miró con _esa _mirada -dijo casi con dolor- Del modo en que Jer solía verme… Como si fuera todo su mundo. Fue un segundo, pero juro que estaba ahí, quizás ni siquiera lo sepa pero puedo jurar que está enamorado de mí.

-Wow… -murmuró la rubia. Le creía, no había una sola vez en la vida en que Elena utilizara el nombre de su hermano en vano, si decía que había visto la mirada de amor de Jeremy en esos ojos es porque realmente la había visto; y no había ojos más llenos de amor que los de Jeremy cuando miraba a su hermana, ella misma lo sabía así que prefirió no cuestionar nada más- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? -preguntó incapaz de levantar la vista del suelo- Yo estoy aterrada, Car. Me vuelve loca, desde el peor de los sentidos hasta el mejor de ellos. Es… _todo_. Pero no puedo. La última vez que alguien me quiso con tanta intensidad terminé… -se interrumpió a sí misma, no podía seguir por allí, no podía pensar en qué había pasado con la última persona que la había amado, la última a la que ella había amado… no quería pensar en esos dulces ojos marrones cerrados.

-Elena, no es sano que compares tu situación con tu hermano con esta locura que tienes con Damon -aconsejó suavemente- Ni siquiera se parecen…

-No estoy hablando de ellos, Car -esta vez, levantó la vista y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la delataron- Estoy hablando de mí. _Yo _no puedo ser amada, nadie debería amarme. No sé cómo amar, no puedo hacerlo. Durante toda mi vida destruí a todas las personas que me quisieron. Ni _puedo _hacer esto -sollozó al final y Caroline no pudo contener las pequeñas lágrimas que sintió deslizarse en sus mejillas por su mejor amiga.

-No es así, Lena… -suspiró- Esto no es bueno para tí. _Él _no es bueno para tí, no eres tú.

Elena cerró los ojos cuando la escuchó llamarla así y se mantuvo en un tenso silencio por un largo momento. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, inyectados en sangre por las lágrimas que no iba a permitirse dejar salir se levantó del sofá y agarró rápidamente sus cosas para salir de allí, Caroline no lo comprendía, nadie lo hacía porque nadie había tenido que enfrentarse a algo como lo que ella había vivido. Necesitaba salir de allí en ese mismo instante.

-Elena ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó la rubia preocupada.

-Necesito salir.

-Pero…

-No, Caroline. _Necesito_ irme -prácticamente sollozó al final.

-Por favor cuídate, y llámame… -suplicó al darse cuenta de que en realidad no iba a poder hacer nada para detenerla.

No dijo nada, no prometió nada, no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba salir de allí antes de que todo se volviera demasiado. Todo lo que podía sentir era miedo, terror a volver a estar en alguna posición cercana al amor. Así que caminó, caminó alejándose, caminó hacia él, porque necesitaba desesperadamente reunirse con la única parte de su corazón que seguía _respirando_.

* * *

><p>Cuando Damon abrió la puerta de su departamento en el centro de Nueva York dos horas después de haber dejado a Elena en el suyo lo primero que sintió fue el aroma de la comida casera. Ninguno de los dos cocinaba con frecuencia así que se trataba de un aroma que no pasaba exactamente desapercibido. Pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando se encontró con una mesa con velas y vino esperando por él con Rebekah leyendo una revista para esperarlo en su asiento habitual. Esa misma mañana habían vuelto a discutir por nada en particular, gritando hasta que a Damon no le quedó otro remedio que salir de allí pegando un portazo y correr de vuelta a la oficina, de vuelta a la cercanía de Elena. No sabía qué esperar cuando volviera a casa, pero definitivamente no era eso. Esperaba a Rebekah amenazandolo con irse para siempre, la esperaba prácticamente desnuda para chantajearlo con sexo como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, la speraba de mil maneras, pero sentada tranquilamente con una cena y <em>velas <em>no era exactamente lo que tenía planeado.

-Llegas tarde -fue todo lo que dijo al recibirlo- La comida está fría.

-¿Qué...? -intentó preguntar mirando la extraña disposición de la mesa mientras se quitaba la corbata- ¿Qué es esto, Bekah?

-Se suponía que sería una cena de reconciliación pero ni siquiera comenzó y ya la arruinaste -bufó cansada- ¿Dónde estabas, Damon?  
>-¿Tú hiciste todo esto para <em>nosotros<em>? -preguntó completamente confundido.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Del mismo modo que hago _todo_ por nosotros. Planeo nuestra boda, te espero despierta CADA NOCHE solo para que me rechaces de nuevo, aguanto tu mal humor cuando vuelves del trabajo ¡Eres tan injusto, Damon!

-Por favor… no grites, no hoy -pidió sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz- Estoy demasiado cansado, ya tuve suficiente esta mañana.

-¿Suficiente? ¿Tú tuviste suficiente? ¡Yo soy la que siempre espera, Damon! ¡Yo soy la idiota que te espera SIEMPRE!

-Lo siento, Bex. No esta noche -la cortó para comenzar a dirigirse al pasillo- Necesito una ducha antes de enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que estés pensando.

-Hablas como si fuera algún tipo de retorcida villana ¿Qué podría esperar de una simple cena, Damon? ¡Te quiero a tí! ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?

-¿No te das cuenta de que ya me tienes? -soltó molesto- ¡Me voy a casar contigo, maldita sea! ¡Dame un respiro!

-¡¿Un respiro?! ¡Eso es todo lo que te doy! Te doy todo, te espero… Voy a _casarme_ contigo… y no eres capaz de compartir una cena.

Harto de escucharla gritándole decidió quitarse el saco y la corbata y se dejó caer en la silla en frente de Rebekah. Casi se sintió mal. Generalmente sus peleas eran por locuras sin sentido, pero no podía negar que quizás esta vez tuviera un poco de razón… Era un completo desastre en el interior, pero si por una vez Rebekah había tenido un gesto de paz preparándole la cena no podía ser tan idiota y arruinarlo. Pero no podía pensar bien, no con Elena cantando en su cabeza, no con el maldito cosquilleo aún presente en su piel allí donde la había tocado. No con su voz quebrada y aterrada suplicándole que le dijera que _no _estaba enamorado de ella. Pero…¿Lo estaba?

-No era solo una cena de reconciliación -murmuró Rebekah casi avergonzada cuando dejó el plato frente a su prometido.

-¿Qué?

-Tenía algo que decirte, Damon.

-Escucha, hoy ha sido todo un enorme error… Simplemente -suspiró intentando encontrar las palabras- Comamos tranquilos. Cualquier cosa puede esperar hasta después de la cena. Creo que los dos necesitamos tranquilizarnos.

Después de un pequeño momento, Rebekah asintió con la cabeza y regresó a su lugar al otro lado de la mesa. La pequeña de los Mikaelson podía haber sido una niña mimada toda su vida, pero Damon tenía que admitir que sabía cocinar. Incluso fría como estaba, la comida era deliciosa. Comieron en silencio por diez minutos durante los que Rebekah no hizo más que jugar con las piezas de pollo de su plato mientras Damon degustaba cada bocado lentamente con los ojos completamente perdidos como si ni siquiera estuviera en la misma habitación. Ella quería ocultarlo, pero estaba tan distraído que supo que no notaría nada así que se levantó y pronto estuvo de vuelta a la mesa con un bote de salsa barbacoa y un frasco de pickles.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó él confundido al verla cubrir toda la comida con salsa barbacoa mientras abría el frasco.

Rebekah se encogió de hombros y terminó de ponerle pickles a su plato. Él frunció el ceño completamente confundido cuando la vio comenzar a comer de repente todo lo que no había comido en los últimos diez minutos pero no dijo nada. Por alguna razón la chica parecía frágil de un modo que no lo era generalmente y aunque las cosas entre ellos estaban lejos de estar bien no podía soportar el pensamiento de hacerle daño a una mujer.

-Estaba bueno, Bex -dijo suavemente, arrepentido por haberle gritado antes y ni bien hubo terminado, Rebekah se levantó de la mesa para comenzar a levantar los platos sucios- Déjame, yo lo hago.

-No, está bien… Estás cansado.

-¿Rebekah? ¿Estás bien?

La chica volvió a encogerse de hombros y se llevó los platos a lavar mientras Damon se encargaba de levantar el resto de la mesa. Algo parecía estar fuera de lugar en la situación. Ella parecía triste, y Rebekah _nunca_ demostraba estar triste… Pero él lo dejó estar mientras ordenaba la cocina y ella lavaba los platos que habían usado. Todo descansaba sobre una fina capa de normalidad cuando de repente a ella se le resbaló un vaso que terminó hecho añicos en medio del resto de los platos que estaba a punto de enjuagar y Damon prácticamente corrió a su lado.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo… -quería hablar, quería hacerlo, quería seguir fingiendo, pero de repente no pudo.

Tuvo que agarrarse a la mesada para no caerse y de repente un sollozo desgarró su garganta como si hubiera estado conteniendo el llanto durante horas. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante y de un momento a otro estaba llorando como si una cascada corriera por sus mejillas. Damon la había visto llorando varias veces a lo largo de los años, pero nunca así, nunca con esa angustia.

-Bex… -se sorprendió Damon acercándose más- ¿Qué…?

-Tengo que decirte algo -sollozó la chica levantando la mirada y Damon se encontró con un par de aterrorizados ojos azules- ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo!

-Tranquila… -intentó alcanzarla y en el momento exacto en que su mano hizo contacto con el hombro de la chica ella se arrojó a sus brazos.

Rebekah siempre había sido la pequeña, pero eso le había dado una fortaleza que ninguno de los Mikaelson tenía. Damon la conocía desde que tenía memoria, siempre presente en cada reunión con los socios de su padre, un huracán de cabello amarillo, tan molesta, tan llena de energía, tan atolondrada. A pesar de que era caprichosa y malcriada, el concepto de _pequeña_ nunca había sido algo que la definiera pero en ese momento, acurrucada en sus brazos en medio de un mar de lágrimas, Damon no podía pensar en nada más que en lo _pequeña_ que se sentía contra su cuerpo.

-Puedes decirlo, Bex. Está bien… -susurró acariciando su cabello y ella tembló en sus brazos. Casi hacía una eternidad que Damon no era tan cariñoso con ella y le había tomado un completo quiebre emocional.

-No está bien -negó a través de los sollozos- Nunca nada va a volver a estar bien.

-Vamos ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible? -intentó bromear.

Pero ella no dejó de llorar y no lo haría durante unos largos minutos hasta que finalmente la ansiedad de Damon pudo más que él mismo y la apartó de él para mirarla a los ojos. Era tan _no-_Rebekah. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la máscara de pestañas corrida, las mejillas y la nariz rojas… Él mismo estaba comenzando a asustarse de solo mirarla.

-¿Qué pasó Bekah?

-Vas a odiarme…

-Vamos, sabes que tenemos problemas pero no te odio, Bex. No podría hacerlo. Dímelo.

-Yo… -tomó una profunda respiración para calmarse y luego alzó los ojos directos hacia los de él, Damon jamás había visto una mirada tan profunda en sus ojos- Estoy embarazada, Damon.

Tres palabras.

Tres palabras que podían cambiar la existencia de un hombre para siempre. Las tres palabras que Damon _jamás _habría esperado escuchar al volver a casa un día como ese. Embarazada… la palabra flotaba en su cabeza sin consuelo, pero de algún modo no podía aceptar la dimensión de su significado.

-No… -susurró dando un paso atrás- No lo estás, no _puedes_ estarlo.

-Lo estoy -aseguró extendiendo un papel de su bolsillo, los resultados de los estudios de sangre que habían llegado mientras él estaba de viaje, la prueba de que no podía haber una equivocación.

-Esto no puede ser cierto -balbuceó pasándose una mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso muy normal en él mientras con la otra mano sostenía frente a sus ojos el papel que Rebekah le había dado.

-¿Es mío?

-¿Qué? -casi gritó y de repente una tormenta de lágrimas volvió a acudir a sus ojos- Me tiro a tus brazos llorando porque estoy embarazada y nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida y lo único que tienes que decir es "¿Es mío?" -esta vez dejó que su voz se convirtiera en un grito lleno de todas las lágrimas que quería dejar salir.

-No es un secreto que…

-¡Es tuyo, Damon! -gritó interrumpiendo- No he estado con nadie más en más de un año ¡Es tuyo! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí? No somos la mejor pareja del mundo pero estamos hablando de un _bebé_. No te mentiría con algo así y lo sabes.

-Lo siento, yo… no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir. Cómo…

-Déjalo -espetó- Nunca sabes nada. Déjalo estar.

-¡Esto no es fácil para mí tampoco, Rebekah!

-¡Al menos deja de gritarme! No podemos estar haciendo esto ¡Es enfermo!

Él la miró por un largo momento y luego bajó la cabeza. Tenía razón, se estaba comportando como un idiota. No hacía ni dos minutos que se había enterado que sería padre y ya estaba siendo un padre de mierda.

-Lo siento -se disculpó sinceramente por primera vez después de más tiempo del que podía recordar y se acercó a Rebekah otra vez. Ella estaba tan necesitada de cariño que en el instante en que él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo volvió a derramarse en sus brazos.

La sostuvo en sus brazos mientras lloraba hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, la sostuvo en una silenciosa promesa de que jamás dejaría que nada les pasara, en una promesa de que estarían bien, en una promesa de que harían funcionar esa familia juntos. Pero aún ni siquiera lo había dicho y ya sabía que era la mentira más grande que había cruzado su mente en toda su vida. Podría intentar ser feliz con Rebekah, podría darle una oportunidad de verdad a esa vida con ella, la oportunidad que nunca le había dado, podría hacer todas esas cosas… si solo un par de tristes ojos marrones no estuvieran danzando en su mente en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la ciudad, Elena Gilbert se bajó de un taxi haciendo fuerza para no llorar. El camino que hizo por los familiares pasillos del hospital le resultaba tan conocido que casi fue automático. Algunas enfermeras y médicos la saludaban con un gesto porque ya la conocían, después de haber ido allí miles de veces en los últimos cuatro años había pocas personas en ese hospital que no conocían la triste historia de esa joven de ojos castaños.<p>

Esta vez no traía un ramo de flores perfumadas ni su ejemplar del principito para leer. Esta vez no había compuesto una sonrisa para regalarle ni había planeado qué iba a contarle. Esta vez no estaba allí por _él_. Esta vez estaba allí por ella misma, porque estaba aterrada, porque lo necesitaba más de lo que probablemente lo había necesitado en su vida.

Nada había cambiado en la habitación 310, nada lo hacía jamás. Los mismos monitores titilaban al mismo ritmo, los mismos sueros goteaban el mismo líquido dentro de sus venas, las mismas sábanas blancas, el mismo aroma a productos de limpieza, la misma cadencia en el monitor de los latidos, era como si el tiempo no corriera dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Por el sólo hecho de que era parte de la rutina cada vez que entraba, Elena reviso los papeles que descansaban a los pies de la cama para ver si los médicos habían registrado algún cambio pero no había absolutamente nada más que aquella odiosa palabra: _estable_. Nada. Todo seguía igual. Y sin importar cuántas veces entrara en esa habitación para encontrarse con que todo seguía igual cada vez sentía su corazón romperse como si fuera la primera vez, a veces casi le sorprendía que aún le quedaran partes que fueran capaces de romperse… Después de todo ese tiempo ya ni siquiera debería tener corazón. Pero no se puso a pensar en ello, ya demasiado tenía en la cabeza como para perderse en otro espiral de dudas. Simplemente acercó con pasos cautelosos y se dejó caer con cuidado en el espacio libre de la fría cama de hospital. Su mano encajando perfectamente en la pálida mano inherte en la camilla. Su otra mano acarició ese rostro impasible para quitar los rebeldes mechones castaños de su frente, acariciando esa piel que a pesar de todo seguía siendo lo más cercano que había tenido a un hogar en toda su vida. Lo extrañaba con un dolor que pocas personas podían llegar a sentir en su existencia pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él se volvía a sentir en casa. Seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella, seguía calmándola como lo había hecho siempre… si solo ella aún tuviera la capacidad de salvarlo…

-Hola hombrecito… -susurró con un nudo en la garganta acercándose a besar su frente- Te necesito hoy… Estoy aterrada -confesó apretando su mano con más fuerza y se mantuvo en silencio un momento buscando las palabras exactas para dejar salir ese fuego que le estaba consumiendo el corazón- Creo que podría estar enamorándome de alguien.

Y todas las lágrimas que no se había permitido llorar cayeron en ese momento. El momento exacto en que le confesó a la persona más importante de su mundo aquella verdad inconfesable.

-Te necesito, hombrecito -sollozó volviendo a besar su frente- Esta vez necesito que _tú_ cuides de mí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... please don't hate me too much. <em>**

**_¿Qué opinan? ¡MUERO por saber qué opinan! Fue un gran giro y todavía quedan varios más! _**

**_Creo que fue un capítulo importante para todos los personajes ¿Querían más de Bekah? Dudo que haya sido esto lo que querían pero ahí está ;) Hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno desea... _**

**_Sobre Elena... tiene un terrible registro de lo que puede ser el amor, por eso está tan asustada. Amé la última parte. Yo sé que ustedes también jajajaja esa tampoco la esperaban cierto? _**

**_No tengo mucho más que decir hoy... quizás este sea el último capítulo del año 2014. Gracias a todas por el apoyo y por cada uno de los comentarios que me llenan el corazoncito de felicidad. _**

**_Como siempre, cualquier duda, cualquier cosa que quieran saber, quizás algún SPOILER que quieran pedir... mi ASK: /therewillbepoetry (enlace en el perfil_**

**_Ahora sí, sus comentarios: _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAZMIN V: <em>**_Como siempre, gracias Yaz! Vamos a tener un poco más de Kol y Elena, promise ;) Elena es una chica fuerte, lo sabemos desde siempre, incluso se pudo ver un poco más de eso en el flashback del comienzo. Que alegría que te hayan gustado las canciones! Y sí... definitivamente estos dos están cada vez mas metidos en el tema de los sentimientos... Peeero las cosas no están tan fáciles. Nunca lo estuvieron pero ¿Ahora? Peor... _

**_Rosario Bennett 8:_**_ Siempre comentarios tan bonitos! Bueno, qué más decirte que estoy de acuerdo básicamente en todo lo que dijiste... Sobre la canción, Still Loving You es como un himno para cualquiera que escuché Scorpions pero me parece que las canciones que elegí coincidían más con Damon y Elena en ese momento de su historia. Que alegría que te haya gustado la música y también el capítulo. Damon tiene que tomar decisiones, y no estaba tan lejos de tomarlas cuando PUM. La noticia de Bekah cambia todas las reglas del juego. Hermosísima tu frase de Nietzche. MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por el comentario, me causa mucha gracia como los llamas incomprendidos... jajajaja. Espero el próximo. ;) besos! _

**_xoxito: _**_Que alegría enorme que te haya gustado! Tanto las canciones como el capítulo en sí. Definitivamente eso es exactamente lo que quería hacer con el capítulo, sobre todo con esas últimas escenas y me alegra infinitamente que se haya notado. Ahora las cosas cambian entre estos dos! Y mucho! Como ya dije, Kol es un elemento que me divierte muchísimo usar en la historia... no hemos visto aún lo último de él. Muchas muchas gracias por el comentario y por el apoyo de siempre! _

**_Amara Salvatore Mikaelson: _**_Lamento defraudarte pero en este no hubo precisamente mucho Delena... Espero que te haya gustado igual, es un capi muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia. Gracias por tu coment! _

_**Angelito 97 Delena : **Siempre admiré tu capacidad para analizar mis personajes! Me encanta cómo te involucras y cómo hablas de ellos como si existieran realmente jajajaja. Ya quiero ver cómo reaccionas a este capítulo! La verdad es que sí, en el anterior estaban actuando como dos niños y eso tuvo sus consecuencias (Alaric y Davina enterándose de su aventura) pero qué crees que pasará ahora? Digamos que las cosas han cambiado un poco... Igual yo también los amo... son demasiado tiernos y adorables como para no amarlos, aunque a veces los odio... digamos que son un par de personajes que me han traído demasiados sentimientos contradictorios. Ya quiero ver que opinas de este! ;) Besos y gracias por todo!  
>PD: se que es difícil, pero intenta no seguir haciéndote mala sangre por el tema del plagio, vas a ver que pronto todo se va a haber solucionado! <em>

_**ghmarta**: síp. Definitivamente les va a pasar factura... Jajajaja. Cada vez están más involucrados y definitivamente las situaciones no son las mejores ahora menos que nunca. Puede que estén más cerca de reconocer que tienen sentimientos el uno hacia el otro, pero la situación es muuuuucho más difícil ahora. no? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Es muy tonto que pregunte quién creen que es el que está en la camilla? <em>**

**_Y Bekah? Qué opinan de eso? Baby Salvatore on the way! Ok, quizás no es una noticia muy feliz... _**

**_Ya ya ya ya quiero saber qué opinan así que: Please, comenten. _**

**_BESOS!_**


	12. Bits and Pieces

Ups, I did it again.

Jajaja, casi tengo que disculparme por este, tendría que estar avanzando con SCOM y con mi AI pero no pude evitarlo! últimamente los capítulos casi se escriben solos...

Éste en particular, por lo menos la primer mitad, lo escribí anoche y me mantuvo despierta gran parte de la noche... espero que lo disfruten! Abajo respondo sus bellos comentarios!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Breaking Laws<span>_**

**_Capítulo 11: Bits and Pieces_**

Los hermanos Gilbert dormían juntos en aquella habitación.

Si la descripción no fuera más profunda que ese sencillo puñado de palabras, las cosas estarían bien, serían felices. Pero no lo eran. Elena descansaba en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico del hospital con la cabeza apoyada en un incómodo ángulo sobre el espacio libre en la cama de hospital. Su rostro reposaba sobre las húmedas sábanas manchadas con su propia máscara de pestañas. Una vez más había llorado hasta dormirse permitiendo que su hermano volviera a velar sus sueños. La enfermera, que ya conocía a la joven castaña, habría asegurado que la chica dormiría hasta la mañana siguiente para despertarse con un terrible dolor de espaldas, generalmente pasaba eso cuando venía a visitar a su hermano, pero el inesperado sonido de un teléfono la despertó a las dos de la madrugada.

Durante los primeros segundos, el dolor de cabeza producido por haberse dormido llorando no le permitió reunir la suficiente consciencia como para atender pero el mensaje fue directamente al contestador pero al segundo llamado, la tintineante melodía que había elegido como ringtone para las llamadas sonó tan cerca de su oído que no le quedó otro remedio que incorporarse y contestar.

-¿Mmm? -murmuró somnolienta al teléfono aún apoyada en el colchón y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pero por un largo momento no hubo respuesta. Elena estaba a punto de caer dormida de nuevo, pero en medio de aquel estado de semiinconsciencia, el sonido de una respiración alterada le llamó la atención inmediatamente, arrancándola fuera del sueño a una velocidad que ni ella creyó posible.

-¿Hola? -respiró en el teléfono incorporándose un poco- ¿Hola? -repitió comenzando a orientarse cada vez más.

En unos pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que seguía en la habitación de su hermano y poco a poco todo tuvo sentido, la confusión propia de los primeros momentos luego de despertar se disolvió con rapidez hasta que finalmente tuvo la inteligente idea de alejar el aparato de su oído para ver con quién hablaba. Había lidiado con mil emociones durante sus años de vida, pero mentiría si dijera que supo reconocer _qué _fue lo que se agitó en su interior al leer aquellas letras brillar en la pantalla.

-¿Damon? -preguntó con la típica voz grave de quien recién se despierta.

-Dios… amo cómo dices mi nombre…

Elena frunció el ceño y comprobó el reloj en su muñeca para chequear que no se hubiera vuelto loca. La aguja pequeña daba justo en las dos ¿Qué hacía Damon Salvatore llamándola a las dos de la madrugada en un viernes? Peor aún ¿Qué hacía ella contestándole?

-Ni siquiera voy a comenzar a decirte por qué _esto _es una locura -bufó la chica aún cansada- Voy a cortar.

-No vas a cortar… si quisieras cortar ya lo habrías hecho… -hizo una pausa tomando una gran respiración- Sólo estás amenazándome. _Pequeña mentirosa… _

-¿Estás borracho? -pero ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar, el tono en su voz se lo decía a la perfección.

-Quizás sí, quizás no -divagó- ¿No ibas a cortar?

-Debería hacerlo -suspiró sin agregar aquel _pero no puedo_ que su mente le susurró y en lugar de eso se acercó a tomar la pálida mano de su hermano para que le diera aunque sea un poco de las fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentar esa conversación- Son las dos de la madrugada… ¿Qué quieres, Damon?

-Dormir…

-¿Y necesitabas llamarme para eso? -soltó comenzando a molestarte.

-Dormir… contigo -tartamudeó- No me dejas terminar.

-Esto es ridículo. En serio debería cortar ¿No tienes una prometida con quién dormir?

-Ese fue un golpe bajo, Gilbert -rió- Te necesito…

-Y yo necesito dormir.

-Conmigo, necesitas dormir conmigo -completó él atontado por la bebida.

-Ni siquiera eres gracioso -Elena puso los ojos en blanco- Te veré el lunes, date una ducha y ve a la cama. Te hará bien dormir esa borrachera.

-Nooo… -se quejó como un niño chico y Elena cerró los ojos apretando ligeramente más fuerte la mano de su hermano, nunca se sentía tan débil como cuando Damon le suplicaba- Ven a ducharte y a la cama conmigo, eso suena _mucho _mejor. Te prometo que solo dormiremos.

-¡Ja! Ni sueñes que _solo _voy a dormir contigo, Salvatore. Eso va completamente contra las reglas -enfatizó el final.

-No quiero las malditas reglas, solo te quiero a ti. Te necesito, Lena…

Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su rostro cuando lo escuchó llamarla así y se dejó caer con cuidado en la cama, acariciando con su mano libre el cabello de Jeremy ¿Qué diría aquel niño de sus recuerdos si viera a "la hermana más valiente del mundo" llorando por algo como eso?

-_Lena… -_Damon acarició la palabra con sus labios otra vez- Es dulce, me gusta… ¿Dónde estás? Voy a buscarte.

-Estoy en el hospital metropolitano pero ni siquiera te atrevas a intentar manejar para venir a buscarme.

-Intenta detenerme…. -canturreó, demasiado borracho para prestar atención al detalle de que el hecho de que estuviera en un hospital no era algo común.

-Es peligroso, Damon. No seas idiota.

-Entonces vendrás -sentenció y ella casi pudo escuchar esa tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

-No.

-Entonces iré por ti. Ahora.

Era como un niño. Un pequeño niño malcriado que quería un dulce y no iba a aceptar nada que no fuera exactamente lo que quería. Elena sabía perfectamente cuán testarudo e idiota podía ser su jefe. No necesitaba un recordatorio de su conducta para saber que, aún más estando borracho, era perfectamente capaz de subirse a un auto y lanzarse a las calles de Nueva York por ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de solo pensar en lo que podía pasarle si se ponía al volante en aquel estado.

-Sé que estás ahí, puedo escucharte respirar -dijo después de un largo momento de silencio- ¿Qué será? ¿Voy por ti o vienes tú? No encuentro las llaves del coche, pero no podrán esconderse para siempre…

-¿Qué quieres, Damon? -suspiró cansada- Estoy hablando en serio, no más bromas estúpidas ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que me llames a las dos de la madrugada?

-Te necesito -repitió esta vez completamente en serio- Te necesito aquí…

-Ni siquiera sé dónde es "aquí", Damon… No creo que sea tan importante como para no poder esperar hasta el lunes. Creo que ya me presionaste suficiente hoy… Solo… -surpiró- Déjame tranquila. No estoy pidiendo demasiado, solo quiero una noche para mí.

-Por favor, Lena… Te necesito aquí.

Había algo en su voz rota, algo en el modo en que la llamaba _Lena_, como si supiera lo que significaba ese apodo para ella, como si supiera que la única persona que realmente lo había usado con ella era la que más había amado en su vida, algo en su tono suplicante teñido por el alcohol… No podía dejarlo solo. Ni siquiera cuando todo lo que quería era golpearlo por ser tan idiota de llamarla borracho en medio de la noche y amenazarla con ir a buscarla él mismo manejando.

-A veces te odio -soltó completamente irritada al teléfono.

-Vas a venir…

-Sólo envíame la maldita ubicación. Si al menos estás lo suficientemente sobrio para poder escribir un mensaje -espetó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Esa es mi chica.

-Te dije que no soy tu…

-Te veo pronto, preciosa -interrumpió él y cortó repentinamente la comunicación. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para analizar nada cuando el teléfono vibró en su mano: la dirección de un departamento a unas veinte calles de allí brillaba en su pantalla.

-¿Ves lo que me hace? -soltó molesta hacia el niño que dormía en la camilla- Se piensa que con solo pedirlo yo voy corriendo a su lado ¡Y lo peor de todo es que últimamente le estoy dando la razón! -reconoció molesta consigo misma- Pero no es como Jack… Te prometo eso -dio un largo suspiro- Lamento haberte traído todo este drama, Jer. Voy a volver pronto -prometió incorporándose- Aún tenemos que terminar El Principito… Te amo, hombrecito. Intenta abrir esos hermosos ojos para la próxima vez que nos encontremos -pidió con una sonrisa nostálgica y se acercó a besar la frente de su hermano- Te amo -repitió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia afuera.

No miró hacia atrás, nunca lo hacía. Aún después de cuatro años, seguía sintiéndose lentamente destrozada cada vez que dejaba a Jeremy atrás en esa habitación. A veces casi pensaba que la idea de seguir esperándolo era ridícula, después de todo habían pasado cinco años desde el accidente pero de repente recordaba aquellos ojos marrones, brillantes como mil soles reflejados en su espejo retrovisor. No había posibilidad en este mundo de que la última mirada de Jeremy que tuviera para recordar fueran esos ojos llenos de confusión y terror. No podía permitirlo, así que esperaba.

Pero es mentira que el tiempo cura las heridas. No había una sola vez abandonara aquella habitación sin sentir como su corazón se quedaba allí, arrancado dolorosamente del centro de su pecho. Nadie la saludó al salir, no había nadie para saludarla esa noche y secarle las lágrimas. Esa noche dejó el hospital llorando en silencio. Tenía otro hombre al que salvar, y aunque sabía que era la peor persona posible para salvar a alguien, él aún la quería a ella así que no le quedó otro remedio que meterse en el asiento trasero de un taxi y pedirle que la llevara a la dirección que Damon le había indicado.

Debajo de la dirección, un nuevo mensaje decía que la puerta estaba abierta, así que sin siquiera pararse a mirar qué le devolvía el reflejo del espejo del ascensor, subió hasta el departamento que le indicaba el mensaje y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando entró en el departamento. No sabía exactamente qué esperaba, pero seguro que no esperaba algo como _eso_. Era casi como zambullirse en una piscina de recuerdos. Las paredes gritaban prácticamente cada segundo de la vida de Damon. Eso era todo. Una chimenea artificial, una inmensa alfombra con más cojines de los que ella había visto nunca, un pequeño minibar a un costado y fotos. _Cientos _de fotos. Estaba a punto de llamarlo o de buscarlo por el pequeño pasillo que se perdía a un costado de aquella habitación, pero las fotos le resultaron demasiado magnéticas como para evitar mirarlas. No había ningún orden lógico pero Elena podía reconocer cientos de versiones diferentes de Damon en las paredes. Un niño soplando velas de cumpleaños en brazos de una bellísima mujer que sonreía con todo su rostro mirándolo. Damon con no más años de los que tenía su hermano antes del accidente jugando con un niño rubio de brillantes ojos verdes en la nieve. Damon usando una vieja camiseta con el logo de AC/DC y con una rubia sonriente sentada en sus hombros, un festival de rock como fondo de la imagen. Damon y su hermano en el campus de NYU. Damon, Stefan y la misma rubia de las otras fotos riendo a carcajadas frente a una fogata. Damon con algo así como quince años y una musculosa gastada de los Guns N' Roses pasando un brazo por los hombros de aquella misteriosa rubia y otro por los de una mujer de pelo negro, su madre, no pudo evitar suponer Elena al ver los dos pares de brillantes ojos azules. Damon, Damon, Damon. Estaba por todos lados, y _él_ le había pedido que fuera allí...

Estaba completamente sumergida en las fotografías y ni siquiera había visto un cuarto de una de las paredes cuando lo sintió. Primero el aliento se le atascó en la garganta por el miedo, pero pronto sus sentidos lo reconocieron aún antes de que su mente lo identificara conscientemente. Damon jamás la había besado con tanta fuerza en toda su relación, ni siquiera aquella primera vez en los baños de un restaurante perdido entre las mil calles de Nueva York. Ese beso rompió con cualquier idea o pensamiento que tuviera en la cabeza, era pura necesidad, puro fuego, pura angustia. La besaba como si quisiera desaparecer dentro de ella, con sus labios y su lengua y sus dientes. La besaba en la boca pero sus besos y mordiscos iban mucho más allá de ese par de labios deliciosos, avanzaban hacia su mandíbula, su cuello, su hombro y de vuelta a sus labios con una velocidad que Elena no podía comprender. Su intensidad la tenía mareada y confundida, pero quizás más encendida que nunca. Probablemente fue por eso que ni siquiera lo notó: en un momento estaba parada junto a la pared mirando fotografías, al siguiente Damon la estaba besando, al siguiente la tenía recostada en la alfombra, besándola como si quisiera dejarla sin sentido.

Él parecía una tormenta eléctrica, y Elena era ese infinito campo de hierba seca que se prendía fuego con la primera chispa. Él la besaba con desesperación y ella respondía con más desesperación. Él era fuego y ella era hielo derritiéndose e hirviendo con su calor ¿Cómo podría parar alguna vez?

-Estás borracho -se las arregló para pronunciar a través de su agitada respiración mientras Damon atacaba su cuello con salvajes besos y mordiscos- No estás bien.

-Tú estuviste llorando -señaló él con la respiración aún más jadeante que la de la chica, pegando por un momento su frente a la de ella. Sólo había necesitado un segundo mirando sus ojos para darse cuenta de que había estado llorando por horas. La conocía, incluso cuando casi no la había visto llorar.

Elena quiso responder, pero la intensidad de ese ínfimo instante en que Damon se quedó estático perforándola con la mirada como si pudiera inspeccionar los confines más perdidos su su interior fue demasiado para su débil estado de ánimo así que en un desesperado intento por huir de aquellos ojos fue ella la que alzó el rostro para volver a unir sus labios. Él volvió a besarla como si jamás hubieran parado. Elena jamás había sentido que alguien la necesitara tanto como podía sentir que Damon la necesitaba en ese momento. Y ella deseaba esto tanto como él. La angustia, la decepción, el miedo, todos los sentimientos que la habían estado torturando durante el día se vieron reflejados en sus acciones. Ya no eran fuego, eran un huracán, un terremoto que podría haber partido la tierra en dos con la fuerza de su pasión. Se besaron hasta dejarse sin aire mientras rodaban por la alfombra prácticamente arrancándose la ropa el uno al otro, marcando cada centímetro de piel que se encontraban sus labios en el camino, usándose el uno al otro para curar aquellas heridas que tan desesperadamente necesitaban curar en su interior.

Dos pares de manos desesperadas volvieron a viajar por aquellos cuerpos ya tantas veces explorados antes, uñas dejando rastros de piel roja por todas partes, gargantas secas, una innegable necesidad de fundirse para siempre en ese momento. Ella podía sentirlo, a pesar de su fuerza y su imponente cuerpo, jamás había sentido a Damon tan desesperado en sus brazos. Pero no desesperado por un alivio físico que no tenía dudas alcanzarían, sino por algo más, como si no pudiera besarla lo suficientemente profundo, como si no pudiera tocarla tanto como quería, como si tenerla pegada a su piel no fuera suficientemente cerca. Por eso lo dejó pintarla con aquellos salvajes besos por cada centímetro de su piel por tanto tiempo como necesitó respondiendo cada contacto con uno igual, asegurándole silenciosamente que aunque sabía que eran la peor decisión que tomaría nunca, en ese momento ella estaba para él tanto como él la necesitara. Damon no la tocó ni la besó como hacía siempre, no dedicó ni un segundo para ahogarla en un océano de placer como solía hacer, simplemente la sostuvo con más fuerza de la necesaria y la besó hasta quedarse sin aliento. Y, cuando finalmente la tuvo completamente desnuda entre sus brazos, no dudó en enterrarse en su cuerpo hasta el final de una sola y profunda embestida. Elena dejó escapar el primer grito de placer de aquella noche en su oído al sentirlo, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y arqueando la espalda para sentir el contacto de su piel contra la de ella. Y él se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos cerrados y cada una de sus facciones contraída en una mueca que expresaba éxtasis absoluto. No quería moverse, no quería acercarse ni un segundo al final de aquel momento, quería detener el tiempo allí por el resto de la eternidad, quedarse allí, rodeado de su calor y su suavidad, rodeado de ella por el resto de sus días.

Elena supo en menos de un segundo que algo iba mal con él, incluso cuando no sabía _qué _era. Así que se incorporó con cuidado, primero a rozó sus labios con un beso y luego se permitió acariciar con sus besos el resto de él, su mejilla, la exquisita línea de su mandíbula, su cuello, su hombro, cada uno de los fuertes músculos de su brazo. Se aferró a él como si fuera lo único cierto en este mundo, se aferró a él con la fuerza que _sabía_ que él necesitaba que lo abrazara. Y solo allí, él abrió los ojos para devolverle la mirada. Eran un desastre. Ambos despeinados y con manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, las mejillas de Elena cubiertas de los rastros de maquillaje que habían dejado las lágrimas, Damon cubierto de olor a alcohol. Definitivamente eran un desastre, llenos de dudas, miedos y montañas de dramas personales a las espaldas de cada uno, pero cuando se miraron a los ojos, por un momento pudieron ver más allá de todo eso. Damon se movió dolorosamente lento dentro de ella haciéndola soltar un coro de gemidos llenos de agonía y, sin alejarse ni un centímetro de ella, la sostuvo con fuerza e hizo que sus cuerpos giraran en la alfombra. Con la boca abierta en una mueca de placer incontenible, Elena dejó descansar su frente contra la de Damon, disfrutando por un momento de las deliciosas embestidas con las que él la poseía, de cada centímetro de piel que rozaba en aquel ángulo, de la manera en que la sostenía pegada a su cuerpo como si de ningún modo pudiera obtener suficiente de ella. Y luego se dejó ir. Arqueó la espalda por el placer, dándole a Damon un perfecto acceso a sus pechos que él se entretuvo en morder, besar y succionar mientras ella enterraba las manos en su cabello negro. No había un ritmo, no había una meta, solo dos cuerpos enredados entre sí y empapados en sudor, moviéndose desesperadamente para estar aún más cerca porque ni siquiera esa cercanía parecía suficiente, dos amantes desesperados de necesidad, dos corazones latiendo a un ritmo frenético, consumiéndose en un silencio que sólo era roto por los ardientes sonidos de sus cuerpos y los gemidos y gritos de placer que abandonaban sus bocas sin permiso.

Elena se sintió a sí misma estremecerse y contraerse alrededor de su amante sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Jamás había experimentado un orgasmo tan repentino e intenso en su vida y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar el rostro de Damon que en aquel momento estaba perdido mordisqueándole un pezón y atraerlo hacia ella de un tirón. Se perdió a sí misma en el ardor de un beso quebrado por sus propios gritos de agonizante placer y esa mirada, esa mirada de absoluta liberación y éxtasis fue lo que llevó a Damon a embestirla una vez más, tan profundo como le fue físicamente posible sin perderse ni un instante de aquella mirada en sus ojos y se vació profundamente dentro de ella en un furioso estremecimiento. Remontaron juntos aquella abrazadora ola de climax y fue Elena quien lo sostuvo cuando lo sintió derritiéndose en aquel abrazo. Lo sostuvo firmemente contra la piel de su pecho, ambos empapados por el sudor y los besos, agitados al punto en que no podían hablar y agotados más allá de los límites normales. Él se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la alfombra con Elena enredada en su cuerpo como un koala y se quedaron allí sin decir nada, aún con cada una de sus extremidades entrelazadas, aún con la piel enrojecida por la pasión.

-Pensé… que solo… íbamos a…. dormir -se las arregló para decir Elena intentando calmar su respiración.

-Shhh. Puedo sentir tu corazón latiendo por todo tu cuerpo -susurró él igual de agitado contra su húmedo cabello- Sólo déjame sentirte -suplicó enterrando la nariz entre sus mechones de cabello empapados en sudor.

Elena asintió sobre su pecho, ella también podía sentir su corazón latiendo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El esfuerzo físico había llevado la sangre a correr por sus venas mucho más rápido de lo que lo hacía normalmente y los latidos se sentían hasta en la última terminación nerviosa de los cuerpos de ambos. Era como si sus corazones literalmente quisieran saltar fuera de sus cuerpos, nunca se habían sentido _tan_ cerca.

Podrían haber pasado un día completo enredados en el piso, acariciándose casi con miedo de que moverse demasiado pudiera quebrar aquel momento. Elena casi sentía que de a poco comenzaba a sumergirse en un extraño estado de semiconsciencia que tarde o temprano la llevaría de vuelta al sueño, al menos eso pensaba hasta que sintió que Damon le daba un beso en la frente, aún perlada por el sudor, antes de hablar.

-Gracias, Lena -susurró en su cabello.

Elena frunció el ceño en una mueca de confusión y apoyó los brazos sobre los pectorales de Damon para incorporarse y mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Gracias? -repitió confundida mirándolo con el rostro inclinado hacia un lado.

-Bésame -le pidio sin responder a su pregunta y Elena puso los ojos en blanco antes de estirarse un par de centímetros para darle un suave beso.

-¿Qué va mal? -preguntó realmente preocupada cuando se separó de sus labios, entreteniendose en pasar sus dedos a través del húmedo cabello de Damon, alejando los pegajosos mechones empapados en sudor de su frente- Parecías desesperado en el teléfono… y _esto…_

-Pasó algo en casa… -divagó un poco sin querer confesar lo de Rebekah aún- Todo es una locura y te necesitaba -confesó tomando su rostro entre las manos para mirarla a los ojos. Se sorprendió de no ver ni una gota de miedo, sólo un imperceptible destello en sus ojos.

-Pensé que estarías borracho hasta la médula…

-Lo estaba. Supongo que es cierto que la actividad física te quita la borrachera… Estaría encantado de intentarlo más veces.

Elena soltó una risita antes de volver a dejarse arrastrar por él hasta aquellos adictivos labios.

-No sé qué estamos haciendo aquí… -murmuró Elena más para sí misma que para él. Si algunos meses antes le hubieran dicho que iba a encontrarse acurrucada en el piso de un departamento intercambiando dulces besos después del sexo más intenso de su vida habría asumido inmediatamente que era una locura, sin embargo allí estaba, sin ninguna intención de terminar aquel momento.

-Estuviste llorando -no fue una pregunta. Él pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Elena, alzándolo para que pudiera ver la mancha negra de sus lágrimas.

-Sí -asintió ya que no tenía sentido negar la verdad y regresó a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, era más sencillo hablar con él cuando lo sentía acariciándole dulcemente la espalda desnuda, cuando podía tener el oído pegado a su corazón y definitivamente era más sencillo hablar cuando _no _tenía que mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estabas en el Metropolitano o yo escuché mal?

-Escuchaste bien -suspiró Elena. Habría sido muy sencillo decir que estaba loco, mentirle, seguir ocultando las partes más oscuras de su pasado pero de repente, ya no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Al menos no en lo que respectaba a la existencia de Jeremy, no cuando su amor por su hermano, aunque en una manifestación muy diferente, se sentía tan cercano a lo que sentía por Damon.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías en un hospital a las dos de la madrugada? Si no escuché mal estabas dormida cuando llamé.

-Estaba visitando a alguien… -murmuró de a poco, reticente a liberar toda la verdad- Y eso ya es mucho más de lo que debería decir así que por favor no preguntes más.

Damon asintió seriamente y la estrechó ligeramente más fuerte contra su pecho. Él tampoco habría imaginado jamás compartir un momento así con Elena, _allí_ de entre todos los lugares donde podrían llegar a estar juntos.

Ahí estaba ese momento. Algo que siempre habían compartido. Esa complicidad, esa suerte de estado de armónica calma que reinaba entre ellos _después_ del sexo donde podían hablar, bromear, sentir sin todas las preocupaciones de la vida real. Casi era su parte favorita de estar con ella. _Casi. _

-Es mi turno con las preguntas ¿Qué es este lugar?

-No sabía que nos estábamos turnando, pensaré la próxima… -hizo una pausa antes de explicarle- Solía vivir aquí cuando iba a la universidad, nunca me atrajo demasiado la idea de vivir en el campus… Pensé en venderlo cuando me mudé con Rebekah, pero simplemente no podía desprenderme de él.

-Me sentí como si acabara de entrar dentro de un museo de la vida de Damon Salvatore cuando abrí la puerta… -comentó relajada por el movimiento constante de los dedos de Damon en su espalda- Tienes como mil fotos en las paredes, es increíble.

-¿Por qué viniste hoy? -preguntó aprovechando el silencio.

-Porque creo que de verdad me necesitabas -era la respuesta automática, Damon se sorprendió ante su sinceridad, era tan simple y tan intenso como eso: él la necesitaba, ella estaría allí- No quería venir al principio, pero de repente me di cuenta de que necesitaba estar para ti cuando tú me necesitabas -se incorporó un momento para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Tiene sentido?

-Sí, claro -asintió él colocando un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja y Elena volvió a apoyarse sobre su pecho preparando el siguiente disparo.

-Hay dos mujeres que salen en muchas de tus fotos, al menos la mínima parte que me dejaste ver antes de atacarme -sonrió haciendo círculos con los dedos en la piel desnuda de su pecho- Deduje que una es tu mamá, pero ¿quién es la rubia?

-¿Celosa, Gilbert?

-Nunca. Solo responde…

-Mi mamá está en la mitad de las fotografías, quizás en más. Es esa de ahí -le señaló una foto suya con aquella mujer que descansaba en la pared más cercana a ellos, perfectamente a la vista.

-Es una mujer preciosa… -dijo Elena con un tono de admiración en la voz.

-Sí, lo es…

-¿Y qué hay de la rubia? -interrogó algo insegura.

-Esa es Lexi -señaló otra foto, una más reciente donde Elena reconoció a Damon y la misma rubia que salía en las fotografías que ella había visto sosteniendo un montón de apuntes en el campus de la universidad- Ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, es como una hermana para Stefan y para mí.

-Es bonita también… -concluyó Elena, aún no muy segura de si le agradaba aquella joven.

-¿Qué hay de esto? -preguntó Damon acariciando suavemente una de sus costillas, allí donde la tinta de un tatuaje marcaba su piel.

-No sabía que lo hubieras notado…

-Lo noté desde la primera vez, nunca se me ocurrió preguntarte…

-Es la fecha de cumpleaños de mi hermanito en números romanos, un símbolo de infinito y un pequeño avión -confesó sin pensarlo demasiado- Me lo hice cuando todavía tocaba con la banda… Era parte de una promesa… Es un símbolo de que nos alejaríamos de todo lo malo algún día. Sigo trabajando en eso…

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano pequeño…

-No quiero hablar de eso -interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir por ese lado y pensó rápidamente su próxima pregunta- No pareces muy cercano a Stefan en la firma, pero aquí hay cientos de fotografías de los dos juntos, ¿Cómo?

-Hemos tenido nuestros momentos con los años. Los últimos años del instituto de Stefan y los primeros años que pasamos juntos en la universidad fueron lo que podrías llamar nuestros años dorados… Fuimos mejores amigos como cuando éramos niños…

-¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó Elena incorporándose de nuevo para mirarlo directamente. Él le sonrió un segundo antes de seguir hablando con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-La vida -suspiró simplemente- A mí me iba mejor en la universidad, papá decidió darme más trabajo que a él, de algún modo siempre tuve una relación especial con mi madre… Stefan nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi estilo de vida, mucho menos con el tema de Rebekah. Nos hemos ido alejando con el correr de los años, pero supongo que siempre será mi hermanito.

Elena cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente al escuchar sus palabras. Se sentía como si de algún modo estuviera dentro de él, como si Damon le hubiera abierto alguna clase de entrada secreta hacia su propio ser para dejarla entrar. Había algo demasiado íntimo en estar ahí, en el piso con él, entre aquella lluvia de imágenes y recuerdos, en contacto directo con su piel desnuda, Damon acariciando los mechones húmedos de su cabello… Era casi como si no existiera el tiempo, y ese estado de calma era lo que empujaba poco a poco sus reservaciones a la hora de hablar, no quería seguir ocultándolo… pero ¿cómo podía mostrar esa parte de sí misma cuando ocultarla era todo lo que había conocido durante los últimos cinco años?

-No deberías dejar que la "vida" te separe de tu hermano -sentenció ella firmemente pero cuando Damon quiso buscar su mirada para entender el porqué de aquel sentimiento tan intenso que había escuchado en su voz ella volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, negándole el paraíso de sus ojos castaños.

-Cuéntame… -le susurró casi como si fuera un secreto mientras sus dedos se deslizaban de nuevo por la suave espalda y el brazo derecho de la chica- Lo que sea que tengas presionando en tu pecho, puedes contármelo.

-Yo tenía once cuando nació -comenzó por la parte sencilla, había sido una buena hermana mayor, había amado a Jeremy con todo su corazón, incluso cuando su infancia estaba plagada de horribles recuerdos, los únicos momentos genuinamente felices que recordaba los había vivido con ese niño- Era el niño más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás…

-Puedes llorar si quieres -la tranquilizó al sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensaba en pequeños espasmos, no sabía si ya estaba llorando, pero estaba seguro de que intentaba no hacerlo- No va a pasarte nada aquí… Puedes llorar todo lo que necesites.

-He llorado los últimos cinco años de mi vida, Damon -respiró profundo intentando contener el llanto- A veces tengo miedo de que no se acabe jamás.

Damon no le contestó. Simplemente dejó descansar una palma de su mano en la suave piel de la espalda de Elena mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba las puntas del cabello, perdiéndose a veces por aquellos finos brazos o por la exquisita piel de su cuello. Ella podía sentir la confianza que Damon intentaba transmitirle y en ese momento exacto, sintió algo que haciendo _click_ dentro de su ser. Ni siquiera pudo hacer un intento de detener las lágrimas. No era un llanto desesperado ni ruidoso, sólo lágrimas. Lo que parecía casi un interminable océano de lágrimas descendiendo por su mejilla hasta caer en el fuerte pecho de Damon que no la soltó en ningún momento.

-Nunca le había contado nada de esto a nadie -susurró ella porque sabía que su voz quebrada no le permitiría hablar más fuerte que eso.

-Yo jamás había traído a nadie aquí… podemos decir que es una noche de primeras veces.

-¿Recuerdas el accidente del que te hablé en Washington? ¿A mis dieciocho?

-Seguro.

-No voy a contarte por qué estábamos en ese auto ni de dónde veníamos, tampoco por qué chocamos… aún no llego a esa parte. Pero puedo hablarte de él… mi hermano Jeremy.

Damon podía sentir la inmensa carga de sentimientos en aquellas palabras. Podía sentir su angustia, su miedo, el amor infinito con el que pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano. Podía percibir que se trataba de un tema mucho más profundo de lo que él mismo pudiera pensar jamás. Pero ella estaba comenzando a compartirlo. Ya no solo estaba desnuda físicamente, sino que poco a poco comenzaba a desnudar su interior. Esta débil y preciosa versión de Elena era _tan _diferente a aquella joven segura de sí misma y arrolladora que entró a su oficina hacía aquella tarde por primera vez…

-Mi hermano era una de las personas que iba en el auto -confesó después de un largo momento- El accidente fue mi culpa, pero no podía saber… era tanta presión -susurró conteniendo un sollozo y Damon la estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, esperando pacientemente a que se tranquilizara para continuar- A veces cuando me voy a dormir todo lo que puedo ver son esos ojos marrones en el retrovisor, nunca lo había visto tan asustado… era solo un niño…

-¿Qué…

-El vidrio me perforó un pulmón, me quebré tres costillas y tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no pude alcanzarlo… no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo -murmuró mortificada- Cuando desperté en el hospital dijeron que Jer había tenido una hemorragia cerebral. Estaba muchísimo peor que yo. Se quebró una pierna, varias costillas, la muñeca izquierda… pero estaba _vivo_. Simplemente no quería despertar -susurró tristemente.

-No te entiendo…

-No quería despertar -repitió con tristeza, distraída escribiendo letras invisibles sobre la piel desnuda de su amante- Esperé un año en ese pueblo mugriento, yo también estuve meses en el hospital, sobre todo por los ataques de pánico, no podían enviarme a casa. Pero al final de ese año mis heridas y las suyas ya estaban curadas, al menos las que podían curar los médicos y Jer seguía sin querer despertar -suspiró profundamente antes de continuar- Así que decidí cumplir mi promesa y lo trasladé aquí, lo alejé de ese horrible pueblo y de todos los malos recuerdos pero aún así no despertó.

-Está en coma -concluyó Damon al unir las piezas de la historia y la sintió asentir contra su pecho.

-Ha estado durmiendo en esa cama en hospital metropolitano durante los últimos cuatro años… Y yo aún espero que despierte.

Damon la sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras ella se estremecía entre lágrimas y de repente las piezas comenzaron a encajar. Sabía que había mucho más detrás de esa historia, podía sentirlo en la voz de Elena pero poco a poco, con pequeños trozos de historias, partes pequeñas de lo que ella le dejaba ver, iba aprendiendo a conocerla cada vez más. Y le encantaba lo que encontraba en ella. Rota como estaba, la encontraba tan perfecta que casi asustaba.

-Nunca había llorado por esto enfrente de alguien -reconoció Elena con un hilo de voz e inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Te mereces dejar que alguien cuide de ti, Lena -susurró antes de acercarse solo unos centímetros más para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Él deseaba tan desesperadamente ser esa persona… ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado, pero de repente quería ser el que la cuidara, quería ser el dueño de esos secretos que no compartía con nadie… Quizás en realidad sí estaba enamorándose de ella… Y podría ser el hombre más egoísta del planeta, pero no permitiría que ella se alejara, no mientras pudiera evitarlo, no mientras pudiera ocultar la verdad sobre Rebekah.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y... eso es todo. <em>**

**_Como le había prometido a Noe, Delena puro y duro. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y ya quiero leer sus opiniones! _**

**_Respondo a sus bellas reviews: _**

**_Angelito97 Delena: _**_Liiiiiiindo comentario a tu mejor estilo amiga! Debería cuidarme las espaldas? Quién sabe si eres capaz de tomar un avión y cruzar el charquito para matarme por esto... jajajaja. El pasado de Elena fue terrible, sí. Y apenas hemos arañado la superficie de la noche más oscura de su vida... Vamos a llegar allí, eventualmente. Pero no hay que olvidar que ELLA es quien deja que su pasado la defina. Es tanto la chica sometida y maltratada como la mujer más valiente del mundo que Jeremy veía, el problema es que ella no puede reconciliarse con todo eso...  
>Sobre Damon y Elena... creo que aclaramos un poco cómo están las cosas entre ellos en este capítulo. Pero prometo que en el próximo habrá aún más de ese drama sentimental...<br>Bekah es difícil de odiar, sí. Es un poco triste... ella está algo loca, es cierto, pero después de todo es solo una chica... Y nunca quiso que le pasara lo que ahora. Si tenemos algo claro por la actitud de Damon con respecto a su mamá es que para él hay pocas cosas más importantes que la familia así que no hay dudas con respecto a ese bebé... No es como si fuera a dar la vuelta y dejar a Rebekah sola en esto... No voy a decir mucho más porque no estoy de humor para spoilear mucho pero déjame decir que CUANDO la noticia del embarazo salga a la luz habrá unos serios cambios de dinámica.  
>Gracias por el comentario ;) Me encantó!<br>_

**_YAZMIN V: _**_Sí, sí, y sí. jajajaja Damon definitivamente será un buen padre para el bebé, pero nunca va a poder ser el esposo que Rebekah necesita que sea. En este capítulo se aclaran algunas cosas sobre Jeremy, no sabemos exactamente cómo se dieron los eventos, quién estaba en el auto y eso pero Jer y Elena salieron vivos. Sobre Elena... cada vez está dejándose ver más y, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, eso será bastaaaante peligroso para ella.  
>Besos! <em>

_**Daiia . Murii**: Sip. Definitivamente fue muy triste... pero al menos no murio, que es lo que muchos creían. Elena no quiere amar porque cualquier registro de amor que tiene es tóxico, el amor de Jackson, el de su padre y su madre, y el único recuerdo puro del amor que tenía es el de Jer que ha pasado cinco años sin abrir los ojos. En realidad es bastante triste... Llegamos a un punto en que sabemos que Bex ama a Damon, pero eso no significa que no esté un poco loca y sea bastante retorcida. Yo apostaríaa que SI va a intentar usar la cuestión del bebé para retener a Damon. Gracias por todo! Saludos! _

_**ghmarta: **Digamos que en esta historia casi todo complica las cosas jajajajaja _

_**xoxito: **Tu deseo se hizo realidad, no pensaba actualizar antes de año nuevo pero aquí estoy! Espero que te guste. Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario! Yo también amo la relación de Jer y Elena antes del accidente. Espero que se note que intento plasmar un amor incondicional entre ellos. Sobre lo de Bex y Baby Salvatore... si, todo lo que tenga que ver con ese tema será complicado... Pero bueno. No podemos decir que su historia fuera fácil desde el principio. Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Un abrazo y gracias por el comentario! _

_**Bien, algunas cosas para decir: **_

_**GRACIAS POR LAS +70 REVIEWS! LAS AMO!**_

_**ESPERO QUE PASEN UN MUY MUY MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE EMPIECEN UN AÑO LLENO DE POSITIVIDAD, PERO RECUERDEN SIEMPRE QUE EL HECHO DE QUE SE ACABE UN AÑO SOLO ES UNA FORMALIDAD, EL CAMBIO NO LLEGARÁ MÁGICAMENTE SI NO LO HACEN USTEDES!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, comenten disfruten y pronto vuelvo con otro. <em>**

**_Si quieren preguntar algo o quieren saber algo en específico sobre qué va a pasar... ask . fm / therewillbepoetry (sin los espacios) _**

**_Mucho mucho amor! _**


	13. The Bravest

_**Hooooola! **_

_**I'm BACK!**_

_**Bueno, tenemos muchas cosas para celebrar... Ok, no tantas. lo que sí tenemos que celebrar es que falta poco para TVD! **_

_**¡Feliz año nuevo a todas!**_

_**Les deseo un maravilloso 2015**_

_**Antes que nada, gracias por el apoyo de siempre! **_

**_Estuve leyendo sus comentarios y quiero alcarar un par de cosas sobre el pasado de Elena. _**

**_El flashbacks NO están ordenados conológicamente. De hecho, el primer flashback de todos los que vimos (el de Elena subiendo a Jeremy al auto) es el único que hemos visto hasta ahora de la noche del accidente. El flashback de Jack es anterior a todo eso, un año antes del accidente. Todos esos datos están indicados en los flashbacks sobre todo por la edad de Elena. Recuerden que el accidente se produjo cuando ella tenía 18 y en el flashback que hemos visto con Jack ella tenía 17. No sé si se entiende o las confundí más. _**

**_Explico todo eso porque en este capítulo ¡SPOILER! _**_vamos a ver otra parte de la noche del accidente **¡Fin del SPOILER!**_

_**Ahora sí, les dejo el capítulo. Es uno muy muy importante y espero sinceramente que les guste. Tengo un pequeño trauma de inseguridad con este en particular, no sé si me gusta cómo quedó pero quedará eso en sus opiniones! **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Breaking Laws<strong>_

_**Capítulo 12: "The Bravest"**_

Podrían haber pasado horas.

Elena no terminó su historia aquella noche. Los recuerdos que no se había permitido repasar nunca eran demasiado intensos como para seguir hablando y aquella amenazante lluvia de lágrimas pronto la absorbió. Lloró en silencio mientras los dos perdían la noción del tiempo y Damon no dejó de sostenerla ni un segundo. Jamás preguntó nada, no le pidió que se moviera, no le dijo que dejara de llorar. Simplemente la sostuvo contra su pecho asegurándose de que su respiración se mantuviera constante y tranquila.

Durante años, Elena había llorado por impotencia, por angustia, por miedo, por la pérdida, por dolor. Había llorado de mil maneras y más pero jamás había llorado sintiéndose protegida por los brazos de alguien. Siempre había tenido que esconder su dolor, siempre había tenido que disimular sus lágrimas y tragarse el sufrimiento para ser la chica fuerte que podía sobrellevar todas las situaciones terribles de su vida, para cuidar de su hermano, para cuidar de su madre, para no hacer enfadar a su padre, para mantener contento a Jackson. En veintitrés años de vida, jamás se había sentido lo suficientemente segura como para dejar salir todas las lágrimas que tan desesperadamente necesitaba llorar. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Nada más y nada menos que en brazos de Damon Salvatore.

La importancia del momento podía sentirse en el aire a pesar del silencio absoluto. Damon, perdido en un mar de pensamientos y con los ojos fijos en el techo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que podía sentir la confianza y la completa entrega de la joven en sus brazos. Era un idiota si lo hubiera esperado de otra manera. Con Elena todo había sido así. Todo o nada. La más arrebatadora pasión o el más helado silencio. Era como un precipicio, podías estar al borde o podías estar cayendo, no había puntos medios. Y allí estaban. Le había rogado por sentimientos desde que su relación había comenzado, pero jamás se imaginó aquella avalancha de sensaciones que lo estaban abrumando en ese momento. Un deseo arrollador, casi instintivo de no soltarla nunca, una necesidad insoportable de escaparse con ella a un lugar en donde pudiera ponerla a salvo para siempre. Y lo peor de todo es que no podría hacerlo. Ni ese día ni ninguno en el futuro. Su futuro había sido sellado hacía mucho tiempo. Era el hijo mayor, estaba prácticamente destinado a unificar la empresa. Su boda con Rebekah llevaba en los proyectos de S&M desde que eran un par de niños. Y ahora eso se había vuelto real desde el momento en que Rebekah le había mostrado esa prueba de embarazo.

No. Él no iba a poder cuidar de Elena. Pero maldito fuera el destino si no tenía al menos el recuerdo de haberlo hecho alguna vez.

La dejó desahogarse hasta que se quedó casi dormida y cuando todos sus músculos terminaron relajándose sobre los de él, Damon se levantó con cuidado tomándola en brazos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que ella encajaba en sus brazos. Elena frunció el ceño entre sueños y soltó un suave gruñido sin sentido, un segundo después, entrelazó las manos detrás del cuello de Damon y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, relajándose en el instante en que su aroma la invadió. Él no recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía desde que había visto una imagen tan adorable en toda su vida.

Nunca había estado en una cama con una mujer desnuda y había hecho algo parecido a _vestirla_ pero esa noche, como antes le había dicho a ella, era una noche de primeras veces. Tomó de su cajón la primera vieja camiseta que encontró y se la puso con cuidado, acomodándola en la almohada de su vieja cama con movimientos suaves para no despertarla.

Estaba a punto de meterse a la cama con ella y nublar su mente de cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento pero de repente dio un paso atrás y la vio. Realmente la vió.

No había una imagen más perfecta en la faz de la tierra.

Elena acurrucada en su cama, aquella vieja y desteñida camiseta de Scorpions apenas cubriendo su cuerpo, su cabello hecho un desastre, sus mejillas marcadas por las lágrimas y aquella expresión de paz que podía hipnotizar hasta el olvido. No podía dejar ir eso. No cuando ahora sabía que sus momentos con ella estarían contados. No cuando sabía que jamás podría tenerla como recientemente había descubierto que la quería.

Con movimientos silenciosos, rebuscó en sus cajones hasta dar con la vieja cámara instantánea que su madre le había regalado de niño. Él amaba las fotografías y tenía una colección impresionante de momentos en la sala del departamento, pero había una colección más pequeña. Una de aquellos momentos que realmente jamás había querido olvidar, una que descansaba en la parte interior de su armario, quizás no serían más de quince o veinte fotos, todas imágenes que le habían cambiado la vida, y aquí estaba otra de ellas. Haciendo lo mejor que pudo con la escasa luz que tenía, se acercó a tomar una foto de aquella belleza durmiente. La cámara disparó el flash y poco después soltó la fotografía. Mientras la imagen se aclaraba ante sus ojos, Damon supo que al igual que el resto de los recuerdos que guardaba allí, esa imagen iba a definirlo para siempre. El amor no era algo que se acercara a él pero de repente se estaba ahogando en un sentimiento muy parecido a lo que todos definían como amor. Y odiaba tener que dejarlo ir.

Había sido mucho por un día, demasiado. Así que antes de irse a dormir agregó la foto a su colección junto a una de su madre riendo a carcajadas con los ojos cerrados en el jardín y volvió a la cama con ella venciéndose instantáneamente al sueño.

_Había empezado como cualquier otra vez. Si Elena hubiera querido saberlo, quizás podría haber visto las señales. Cada día su padre llegaba a casa más borracho, cada vez los moretones de Miranda tardaban más días en sanar, las razones eran cada vez más estúpidas, cada día se encontraba más gotas de sangre en el piso al limpiar al día siguiente. _

_Estaba empeorando. Pero ahora ella tenía sus propias heridas para ocultar, su propia oscuridad, una de la que nadie podía salvarla. Estaba demasiado envuelta en su propia miseria como para notar que su padre se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligroso. _

_Elena había tapado el espejo el día de su cumpleaños dieciocho, dos meses atrás. Si no podía ver las marcas, podía fingir que no estaban ahí. Todavía podía fingir que era fuerte. Todavía podía creer que era capaz de salvarse. _

_Pero uno no puede esconderse de la verdad para siempre. Ese día, ella no pudo esconderse del reflejo que le devolvió la ventana. No era nítido, no estaba ni cerca de ser tan claro como el de un espejo, pero dolió más que una patada en el estómago. Y ella sabía cuánto dolía eso. _

_Sus costillas eran fácilmente visibles a través de la piel, había dejado de comer hacía varias semanas. Él le había dicho que era horrible, que sentía pena por ella, que nadie más la querría. Necesitaba hacer algo. Pero incluso cuando había bajado varios kilos en poco tiempo, Jackson jamás había estado contento con ella. Su cuerpo tenía marcas que podían contar esa historia. Salpicado con oscuros moretones, marcas de su furia y sus abusos, marcas de su debilidad, marcas que por una causa u otra él había dejado. _

_Hizo fuerza para no llorar volteando lo más rápido que pudo, pero las caprichosas lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de agua que le habían quedado de la ducha. De repente estaba demasiado consciente del dolor que atravesaba algunos puntos de su piel al secarse, demasiado asqueada de sí misma como para hacerlo con cuidado. _

_Eso era todo. Estaba completamente hundida. Sintió el nudo formándosele en la garganta cuando pasó los dedos por su costilla desnuda, justo debajo de su pecho izquierdo, lo más cerca posible de su corazón. Quizás en su momento hacerse ese tatuaje no había sido más que una muestra de rebeldía. Cuando Matt y Tyler llegaron esa tarde al viejo garaje de Mason con la máquina para tatuajes y con Jules lista para tatuarlos el primer impulso para marcar su piel de aquella manera fueron las inmaduras ganas de hacer lo que ellos hacían, ser así de fuerte. Pero cuando le preguntaron sobre qué quería tatuarse el momento comenzó a tomar un significado completamente distinto. Lo cierto era que sí había algo lo suficientemente importante como para marcarlo en su piel para siempre. Cada uno obtuvo sus tatuajes esa noche, ella había elegido acompañar el suyo con una promesa a sí misma, una que ahora, dos años más tarde y con dieciocho años estaba más lejos de lo que creía de cumplir. _

_¿A quién quería engañar? Jamás podría sacar a Jeremy de ese infierno. Era tan inútil que no solo no había logrado salir, además se había ocupado de crear su propio infierno en su relación con Jack. Las cosas no podían ir peor._

_-¡Lena!_

_Era la voz de Jeremy. Nunca iba existir algo tan efectivo para sacarla de sus patéticas fiestas de autocompasión como su hermano. Pero esta vez no sonaba entusiasmado ni feliz. _

_Podía escuchar el miedo en su voz. Estaba demasiado familiarizada con el miedo como para no identificarlo a esa altura. Jeremy la llamaba, no solo la llamaba, estaba aporreando la puerta con sus pequeños puñitos. Algo iba mal. Y considerando que las cosas generalmente estaban mal en esa casa, para que Jer tuviera esa reacción algo tenía que estar yendo _muy _mal. _

_-¡Lena! ¡Lena! _

_En menos de dos segundo, el pulso de Elena había subido por lo menos dos veces más de lo normal. Cuando abrió la puerta, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar bien a Jeremy antes de que éste se arrojara a abrazarla asustado. _

_-Jer ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó asustada dejándose caer de rodillas al piso frente a él. _

_El pequeño rostro de su hermano brillaba colorado por las lágrimas y ella inmediatamente pensó lo peor. Comenzó a tocarlo desesperadamente buscando un lugar en donde estuviera golpeado o lastimado pero a pesar de que parecía sano y sin ningún problema no dejaba de llorar. _

_-¿Qué pasa hombrecito? -preguntó de nuevo, intentando no desesperarse ante las lágrimas que no podía calmar. _

_-Es mami… -sollozó- ¿Por qué John es tan malo con mami? _

_Hubo varias cosas raras en aquellas pocas palabras. Primero el temblor en su labio, el evidentemente miedo en su voz y el extraño hecho de que había llamado "John" a su padre. _

_-¿Qué está pasando? _

_Pero Jeremy no pudo contestar. Un agudo grito se escuchó a través de todo el pasillo haciendo helar la sangre de ambos hermanos Gilbert. _

_-¡Elena! _

_La voz de su madre destilaba pánico y Elena sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espalda. Su madre no la llamaba nunca. Si había algo que había aprendido de Miranda era que no debía llamar a nadie. Ella misma se aguantaba la ira de Jackson en silencio para no poner se a sí misma en más peligro ni a nadie más. Pero ahí estaba. La voz llena de miedo y dolor de Miranda quebrando los pasillos por donde viajaba. _

_-Escúchame, Jer. Es importante -intentó decirle sin que su voz temblara y los asustados ojos marrones de Jeremy se alzaron hasta encontrarse con los de su hermana- Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras voy a ayudar a mami ¿Entendido? _

_-Pero Lena, yo soy valiente como tú. Yo puedo ayudar a mami. _

_-¡Elena, por favor!_

_-Jer… -murmuró con la voz quebrada al escuchar de nuevo a su madre gritar- Quédate aquí, sé valiente por mí hombrecito -suplicó y le dio un rápido beso en la cabeza antes de salir corriendo del baño._

_Después de años de maltratos, Miranda había aprendido a soportarlo sin hacer ruido, incluso se había acostumbrado a quedarse en la planta baja de la casa, John solía golpearla sin piedad pero ella se quedaba en silencio, siempre procurando que sus hijos no tuvieran que verlos ni oírlos. Jamás había pedido la ayuda de Elena. _

_Por eso cuando la chica volvió a escuchar el grito de su madre, proveniente de la habitación de John y Miranda, corrió aún más rápido y se asomó a la puerta sin pensar por un momento en las consecuencias. _

_Entonces lo supo. Incluso cuando en ese momento no podía ni comenzar a imaginarse cuánto, pero supo que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese día. En una esquina de la habitación, su madre, pálida y llorosa, temblaba de pánico. John no parecía estar a la vista, pero aún cuando hubiera estado allí Elena no habría dudado a la hora de ir a ayudar a su madre. Fue muy tarde para advertir cuando Miranda quiso hacerlo. Elena se había acercado lo suficiente para verlo por sí misma. Por lo que pudo deducir por sus propias experiencias, Elena supo que John probablemente le había arrancado el viejo par de jeans a su madre a tirones, lo que no pudo soportar fue ver la sangre. _

_El muslo derecho de la pierna de Miranda estaba cubierto de pedazos de vidrio marrón típico de los botellines de cerveza. _

_-No es nada, estoy bien -se apresuró a tranquilizarla pero Elena temblaba y se tapaba la boca con una mano negando la cabeza. No estaba bien ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Había sangre en todas partes. _

_-Estás sangrando… -tartamudeó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas- ¿Dónde está él? Mami… mami no sé qué hacer. _

_-Shh… Está bien, princesa -volvió a susurrar, Elena acababa de darse cuenta de que Miranda se sostenía parte de la herida con una mano- Está duchándose. Elena, necesito que te concentres y me ayudes. _

_-¿Qué pasó? -murmuró con un nudo en la garganta, comenzando a perder el control por el miedo- Jeremy… Jer está en mi baño._

_-¡Elena! -gritó Miranda fríamente y de repente las lágrimas se disiparon. Hacía años que Elena no veía a aquella fuerte mujer que en una época había sido su madre, cuando aún era independiente y seguía trabajando en el hospital. Antes de Jeremy. Antes de que sus vidas se torcieran para siempre. _

_-Lo… lo siento… ¿Qué hago? _

_-Él me pegó con una botella, un pedazo de vidrio debe haber perforado algo. No deja de sangrar -explicó aún sosteniendo la herida de donde burbujeaba sangre- Necesito que me ayudes a quitar los vidrios y ates lo que sea sobre la herida, no puedo caminar. _

_Elena asintió rápidamente intentando mantener la cabeza ocupada en cumplir esas órdenes y no en pensar las horribles cosas que podrían pasar. _

_-Nos vamos, Elena -dijo su madre mirándola a los ojos con un brillo que no había visto en años y se acercó a susurrarle al oído mientras la joven quitaba pedazos de vidrio con los dedos que ya comenzaban a mancharse de sangre lo más rápido que le era posible- Ya llamé a la policía. Se acabó. Nos vamos, hija. _

_Esta vez, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría cuando escuchó esas palabras. Casi se sentía mareada, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y de repente un sentimiento que ya no le resultaba ni siquiera familiar se apoderó de ella. Esperanza. Iba a acabar. Para siempre. Lo que Elena no sabía era _cómo _iba a acabar… Ella no podía haberlo prevenido, tampoco Miranda. Elena nunca se podría haber imaginado en ese momento la cantidad de cosas que iba a perder en solo unas pocas horas. _

_-Esa es mi chica valiente -susurró Miranda cuando Elena, después de terminar con los vidrios, rasgó un pedazo de la sábana para atarlo alrededor de la pierna de su madre. _

_-¿Qué hago? _

_-Tienes que atarlo lo más fuerte que puedas. No importa si duele. Rápido, Lena. _

_-Sí, sí, sí -asintió rápidamente. _

_Miranda gimió de dolor y Elena sintió un par de lágrimas escapársele cuando apretó el nudo alrededor de la pierna de su madre pero, con una valentía que la había caracterizado siempre, Miranda asintió para que hiciera más presión. Cuando la sábana estuvo en su lugar, ambas mujeres se miraron con los ojos brillantes de esperanza. Quizás esa fuera la última vez que Elena tendría que curarla, quizás nunca más tuvieran que vivir ese tipo de infiernos. Por un momento, Miranda bajó la vista y se cruzó un el brazo descubierto de su hija. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar, la pena estaba impresa en ellos, las marcas con forma de dedos en la piel de su hija eran frescas y muy obvias. Elena asintió sin decir nada y se dejó abrazar un momento por su madre. Fue un segundo, un abrazo de un segundo, un secreto compartido por única y última vez. _

_Entonces el momento se rompió en pedazos. _

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí mocosa?! -el grito de John le heló la cabeza a ambos y antes de que ninguna pudiera hacer nada, Elena sintió como su padre agarraba su cabello en un puño para alejarla de los brazos de Miranda. _

_Elena gritó de dolor pero un instante después John la soltó bruscamente contra el piso. La joven se golpeó la cabeza contra el frío y viejo piso de madera y de repente todo se quedó en silencio. _

_Todo pasó muy rápido. _

_Siempre pasaba muy rápido en la pesadilla pero en aquel momento le había parecido una agonizante eternidad. Sin dedicarle ni una segunda mirada, John se abalanzó sobre su madre, primero le pegó una cachetada que la hizo escupir sangre y antes de que pudiera ni siquiera moverse, la levantó de los pelos como había hecho antes con Elena, solo que a ella no la soltó. _

_-¡Mamá! -quiso gritar Elena, pero no pudo escuchar su propia voz. Los labios de su padre se movían en lo que debían ser insultos, pero ella no escuchaba. _

_Sintió náuseas cuando vio como su padre le pegaba una patada a su madre allí donde ella le había hecho aquel básico torniquete y la tela blanca de la sábana comenzó a colorearse lentamente con la sangre de la hemorragia que había vuelto a desatarse. _

_El evidente dolor en el rostro de su madre hizo que la joven quisiera llorar. Sentía todo nublado por el golpe en la cabeza, estaba muerta del miedo y la angustia y sabía perfectamente que se habría desvanecido allí mismo si no fuera por él. Podría escuchar esa voz en cualquier lado. _

_-¡MAMI! -gritó Jeremy que venía corriendo desde el pasillo. _

_-¡Jer! ¡No! -gritaron instintivamente las dos mujeres y Elena se odió por ser tan débil y no poder levantarse del suelo para salvar a su hermano._

_-¡Deja a mi mami! -siguió gritando Jeremy poseído por la furia y se arrojó contra su padre golpeandolo sin cesar con sus pequeños puños. _

_La asquerosa risa que John escupió por la garganta en ese momento quedaría grabada para siempre en la memoria de su hija. No supo cómo, pero Elena se dio cuenta del movimiento antes de que este sucediera y con una fuerza que no tenía se arrojó entre sus padres y Jeremy recibiendo ella misma la terrible cachetada de la mugrienta mano de John Gilbert. _

_-¡Lena! -gritó Jer aferrándose a la espalda de su hermana. _

_-¡Mocosa insolente! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a desafiarme así!? _

_Esperando algo que no le era ajeno, Elena cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara en un acto reflejo pero el dolor nunca llegó. En cambio, sintió a Jeremy acurrucándose en su pecho. _

_-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mis hijos de nuevo Jonathan! -gritó repentinamente Miranda soltándose de su agarre e interponiéndose entre Elena y Jer que estaban en el piso y su marido._

_-Shh… -susurró la chica con el miedo impreso en la voz- No llores -dijo sin saber si se lo decía a sí misma o a su hermano. _

_Abrazándose a su hermano, Elena miró hacia el otro lado cuando vio el puño de John alzarse hacia su madre pero nada pudo evitarle escuchar el ruido de la carne golpeada con brutalidad. Los gritos e insultos se convirtieron en una bruma mientras ella se abrazaba a Jeremy pegada a la pared y el niño se tapaba los oídos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. _

_Le había fallado. _

_No lo había sacado de ese infierno a tiempo. Ahora esas imágenes iban a quedar grabadas para siempre en la memoria de los dos. Los golpes, los gritos, todo lo que había vivido para evitar que Jeremy viera de primera mano estaba allí. El infierno ardía, ardía como nunca lo había hecho. Y ella no iba a ser capaz de escapar del fuego esta vez. _

_Ya sin poder contener los sollozos que brotaban violentamente de su garganta, Elena cerró los ojos y le cubrió los oídos a su hermano mientras lo sostenía contra su pecho. El terrible sonido de los golpes y los quejidos de su madre quedarían grabados a fuego en su mente para siempre._

_-¡Elena! -gritó de repente Miranda y la chica volteó inmediatamente a mirarla- Elena, te amo -vocalizó cuando tuvo su atención y entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que su padre la sostenía suspendida sobre la barandilla de las escaleras. A punto de dejarla caer. _

_-¡No! -gritó, pero no pudo hacer nada, congelada completamente por el miedo- ¡Papá! ¡Vas a tirarla! ¡Suéltala! -suplicó desgarrándose la garganta con el llanto. _

_Pero él estaba ciego y cuando el grito de su hija mayor lo sacó del trance en el que estaba sometido golpeando a su esposa sin parar perdió el agarre. El corazón de Elena dejó de latir por un segundo y de repente todo pareció moverse a cámara lenta._

_John la soltó. _

_Miranda rodó por las escaleras. _

_-¡Mamá! -gritó Elena abrazando a Jeremy casi hasta dejarlo sin aire. _

_Silencio. _

_Nunca en su vida había sido testigo de un silencio tan abrumador y terrorífico. John se quedó congelado en su lugar un momento y de repente salió corriendo, encerrándose en su habitación con llave. Fue el portazo lo que sacó a Elena de su aturdimiento y soltó a Jeremy para prácticamente arrastrarse escaleras abajo hasta el cuerpo de su madre. _

_-Mami… -sollozó tomándole el rostro con las manos- Mami… ¿Mami qué hago? Hay mucha sangre -lloraba intentando sostenerla. _

_La herida de la pierna se había vuelto a abrir y un inquietante charco de sangre cada vez más grande se formaba bajo la cabeza de Miranda que miraba a su hija con la expresión más tiste que había visto en sus ojos. _

_-Llévate a Jeremy de aquí, Lena -dijo Miranda comenzando a sentir los párpados pesados por la pérdida de sangre. _

_-¡No! ¡No! -gritó al ver que ella comenzaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente- ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte! _

_-Jeremy… -susurró._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá despierta! -gritó incapaz de ver nada más por culpa de las lágrimas. _

_-Vete de aquí Elena… Mi fuerte princesa… _

_-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá despierta, maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Mamá!_

_-Lo lamento, Elena -susurró con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz._

_Y se fue. _

_Elena pudo sentirlo en sus manos en el momento en que pasó. No podía explicar el horrible sentimiento, pero pudo sentir la vida deslizarse fuera del cuerpo de su madre cuando sus ojos se cerraron. No podía, no podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto. _

_-¡Mamá despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos que irnos! -lloró desesperada agarrándose de la ropa de su madre y sacudiéndola, llenándose ella misma de la sangre de Miranda. _

_-_Elena.

_-¿Lena? -preguntó Jeremy parado a mitad de las escaleras. Su voz quebrada y aterrada- ¿Mami está durmiendo? _

_-_Elena, despierta.

_Todo se congeló por un instante. Elena dejó caer los ojos en el cuerpo sin vida de su madre y por primera vez se sintió completamente sola en el mundo. No quería pensar en la palabra, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a despertar alejó las manos de su cuerpo como si quemara. Esa no era su madre. Eso era la obra de John. _

_-Va a estar bien -susurró Elena mirando a su hermano. _

_-¿Lena? _

_Tuvo que tomarse un minuto para aclarar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero de repente, cuando parpadeo, la Elena de siempre estaba ahí. Se levantó sin tambalear del piso y se llevó a Jeremy a la cocina donde hizo el mejor intento de lavarse las manos. _

_Era una princesa valiente. _

_Tenía que salvar a Jeremy. _

_Nada más tenía sentido en el mundo. _

_-_Elena, Elena despierta.

-¡Mamá! -gritó Elena incorporándose en la cama como un resorte.

No sabía donde estaba, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y no entendía absolutamente nada cuando abrió los ojos en aquella cama.

-Elena estabas…

Pero no escuchó la voz. El único pensamiento coherente que cruzó su cabeza en ese momento fue el que la invadió al ver un baño a través de una puerta entreabierta y sin previo aviso salió corriendo hacia allí.

Nunca había sido tan real.

En cinco años de su vida, jamás había soñado tan vívidamente con aquel momento. La sangre. Los golpes. Todo estaba allí, como si lo hubiera vivido todo por segunda vez.

El llanto se mezcló con las arcadas y en una nube de angustia y confusión, Elena sintió un par de cálidas manos sosteniéndole el cabello mientras vomitaba.

-La mató… la mató… -no podía dejar de repetir con lágrimas entre una arcada y la siguiente.

-Elena, Elena estás bien… -no podía saber de quién era la fuerte voz que sonaba a su espalda, pero estaba demasiado absorbida por el horror de los recuerdos como para identificarla.

-Él mató a mi mamá… -susurró antes de que otra arcada la obligara a inclinarse hacia adelante.

Él la sostuvo sin titubear hasta que vació completamente su estómago hecho un manojo de nervios por verla tan alterada. Pero después de cuidar de su madre por años, Damon había aprendido que no serviría de nada perder la calma en un momento de crisis, así que esperó pacientemente hasta que Elena se hubo calmado. Le llevó varios minutos después de haber terminado de devolver la cena y desarmarse en un llanto histérico hasta que finalmente levantó el rostro.

Era la viva imagen de un rostro destrozado.

Su piel estaba roja y sus ojos parecían inyectados en sangre, su labio inferior temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo con los sollozos y su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas. Elena se sostenía la cabeza mientras lloraba, como si no pudiera soportar el dolor, como si fuera a explotar.

-Él mató a mi mamá -sollozó de nuevo mirándolo profundamente a los ojos y por primera vez desde que despertó, Damon sintió que estaba más o menos consciente de dónde estaba, o al menos de que estaba con él.

Damon no habría sabido qué responder, pero ella tampoco le dio la oportunidad. En el instante en que se dio cuenta de que esas palabras habían dejado sus labios realmente saltó alejándose de sus brazos con la respiración agitada. Damon la observó preocupado mientras ella volteaba hacia el lavabo para lavarse las mano. Por un segundo casi parecía normal, pero cuandos se mojó la cara y alzó la cabeza encontrándose accidentalmente con sus propios ojos en el espejo perdió instantáneamente el control de su respiración.

No podía pensar.

No podía moverse.

Todo lo que podía ver era el cuerpo de su madre.

Un charco interminable de sangre.

-No puedo… -intentó hablar, pero no obtuvo más que un sonido ahogado y se llevó la mano desesperadamente a la garganta negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Elena. Elena, mírame -Damon estuvo junto a ella en un segundo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos como la primera vez que le había pasado y lo primero que hizo fue llevar la mano de Elena a su propio pecho que subía y bajaba con una respiración constante- Respira conmigo, Lena…

-No… no… no puedo.

-Sí, sí puedes. Eres fuerte -la contradijo inmediatamente y las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua con la que se había lavado la cara- Mírame a los ojos.

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior asustada y se concentró en el suave ritmo al que él respiraba para ayudarla.

-Deja salir el aire, preciosa -susurró suavemente acariciando su mejilla con la mano con la que no la estaba sosteniendo.

Elena sintió el sollozo construyéndose en su garganta mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Damon asintió suavemente y ella cerró los ojos por un segundo. Soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo inconscientemente y con él de repente una cascada de sollozos brotó por su garganta. No pudo soportarlo. No podía quitarse las imágenes de la cabeza.

-Lo siento… -murmuró Elena entre sollozos- Lo siento tanto…

-Shh… No hiciste nada mal, Elena. Estás bien… Estoy contigo.

Ante esas palabras, Elena abrió los ojos grandes como un cachorro asustado y alzó la cabeza lentamente hacia él. No podía dejar de llorar, no podía sostenerse a sí misma parada, si no fuera por él estaría desparramada en el piso. Pero Damon la sostenía. _Damon estaba con ella…_

-Estás conmigo -asintió ella con un hilo de voz tomó ambos lados de su rostro con cuidado antes de tirar de él para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Él le devolvió el beso cuidadosamente, y el solo hecho de que fuera suave con ella la hizo volver a llorar.

-Llévame a la cama, por favor -susurró aferrándose a su cuello.

Damon asintió sin decir una palabra y cumplió con su deseo. Elena se acomodó sobre su pecho como una niña asustada y él no pudo evitar hacer aquella comparación por un segundo. Jamás se habría imaginado que la joven decidida y fuerte que había conocido por primera vez como su secretaria en S&M terminaría llorando en sus brazos de aquella manera. Parecía una persona nueva.

-¿Fue una pesadilla? -preguntó Damon cuidadosamente apartándole con suavidad el cabello del rostro.

-Si… Yo… lo siento, Damon. En serio, yo…

-Shhh -la interrumpió- Está bien, no tienes nada de qué disculparte.

-Era un recuerdo -admitió temblando- Mi mamá…

-No dejabas de gritar _mamá_ por eso te desperté… ¿Quieres contarme?

-Bésame -suplicó repentinamente incorporándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

Era cierto que él no sabía la mayor parte de la historia, pero había podido sumar dos y dos y entender algo de lo que le estaba pasando a la chica para hacerla llorar así. No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Elena cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él le sostenía suavemente las mejillas. Esperaba un beso en sus labios, pero se sorprendió cuando él la besó en la frente, suave como un suspiro, tanto que si no fuera porque un instante después lo sintió apoyar la frente sobre la de ella no habría creído que lo imaginó.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti -susurró con la voz quebrada en un tono tan bajo que si Damon no hubiera estado tan cerca no habría podido escucharla.

Fue ese momento.

Uno de esos momento que uno recuerda para siempre.

En el instante en que escuchó esas palabras dejar los labios de Elena, encontró la respuesta a las dudas que lo habían estado atormentando hacía días. Era tan sencillo y natural como el hecho de que el sol salía por el este. No entendía cómo es que le había sido posible pasar tanto tiempo sin descifrarlo.

La amaba.

Amaba cada parte de ella. Amaba a la Elena segura de sí misma y arrolladora que era en la oficina y aún más amaba a la Elena genuina que lloraba por un pasado terrible, a la apasionada mujer con la que había hecho el amor más temprano, a la joven feliz que cantaba viejas canciones de rock a todo pulmón en el asiento del acompañante de su auto.

¿Cómo podía no amarla?

Pero no podía decírselo. No podía darle esa esperanza y después casarse con Rebekah.

Debería haberle dicho toda la verdad en ese mismo instante, así era como las cosas debían ser, pero Damon Salvatore era un hombre egoísta, un hombre que sabía poco de amor, pero sobre todo, era un hombre que amaba a Elena con locura, y no podía quedarse con todo ese sentimiento encerrado dentro.

Así que no se lo dijo, pero estaba completamente decidido a mostrárselo.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado, durante un segundo se mantuvo allí, sus labios a punto de tocarse, sintiendo la calidez de su respiración y disfrutando por un momento de ese magnetismo que lo empujaba a besarla. Entonces la besó.

Nunca la habían besado con tanto cuidado y suavidad. Si había algo que Damon y Elena conocían el uno del otro eran sus cuerpos, y estaban acostumbrados a los besos apasionados y arrebatadores, casi fue una sorpresa descubrir lo bien que podían funcionar sus labios juntos si se besaban con calma y suavidad. Elena se relajó ante el inocente contacto de sus labios, sintiendo como Damon hacía magia en ella, sanando heridas que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Lentamente, casi pidiendo permiso, deslizó su lengua por el suave labio inferior de Elena y ella entreabrió los labios con un suspiro de paz mientras llevaba una mano al cabello de Damon.

Sus lenguas parecían bailar juntas la melodía más dulce jamás creada. En cada segundo en que se besaron, Elena respiraba vida, los intensos recuerdos se disolvían, cada vez más distantes, cubiertos lentamente por el suave y placentero sentimiento que calentaba su pecho.

Ella casi no sabía nada del amor, pero mientras Damon la besaba como si quisiera salvarla de cualquier mal que pudiera existir en el mundo, supo que eso se debería acercar bastante al amor.

-Puedes contarme mañana -susurró Damon en sus labios cuando se separó de ella porque ambos necesitaban respirar.

-No… -casi suplicó Elena- Necesito otro beso. _Te necesito_… -confesó mirándolo con unos profundos ojos marrones llenos de mil sentimientos diferente- Quiero que me hagas el amor -dijo con repentina fortaleza- _Necesito_ saber qué se siente hacer el amor, finge para mí.

Elena no lo dejó contestar, antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus labios estaban sobre los de él. Esa era la Elena que él conocida. Apasionada como el demonio, devorando, arrasando como un huracán.

-No… -susurró él alejándose de sus labios y Elena lo miró asustada- No tengo nada que fingir -dijo sin dudarlo- Déjame mostrarte… ¿Puedo?

Ella asintió completamente sin palabras y esta vez él tomó el control del beso. La besó de nuevo con la suavidad con la que él quería hacerlo, apenas presionando sus labios con los de ella, acariciando su lengua con la de él, encontrando su camino suavemente hacia ella.

Primero le acarició las piernas con las puntas de los dedos, cada vez subiendo más, hasta que sus manos encontraron la fina cintura femenina y sus labios comenzaron a perderse por su cuello. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido tanto cuidado con una mujer, quizás nunca lo había hecho. No de esa manera, no poniendo los sentimientos delante del placer físico. Quizás era la primera vez que él le hacía el amor a una mujer.

No hubo mordiscos ni marcas en su cuello, solo suaves besos allí donde su pulso corría fuerte y vivo, como si estuviera agradeciendo el milagro de que ella estuviera viva.

-Amo tu piel -susurró mientras levantaba con cuidado la camiseta que él mismo le había puesto antes.

Le quitó la prenda con cuidado y reverencia, con ojos brillantes, como si estuviera desenvolviendo el regalo más fascinante que jamás iba a recibir. Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Elena se había sentido poderosa y sensual bajo su mirada, se había sentido interesante, libre, se había sentido de muchas maneras, pero por primera vez se sentía amada y completamente hermosa. Ni siquiera la estaba tocando y ya podía sentir su pulso agitándose.

Eso debía ser.

Eso de lo que todos hablaban. Esa debía ser la locura de mezclar el sexo con sentimientos. _Eso _debía ser hacer el amor.

Damon besó cada esquina de su cuerpo, encendiendo hasta la última terminación nerviosa de su ser, despertando su piel, amando cada parte de ella. Elena flotaba. Era abrumador. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso que no fuera doloroso. Nunca se había sentido tan segura.

-Amo besarte -susurró Damon al separarse de sus labios mientras, habiendo comprobando antes que estaba lista para él, le separaba las piernas con cuidado- Amo esos pequeños suspiros -volvió a susurrar besando un punto en particular de su garganta y Elena soltó una pequeña risita porque le provocó cosquillas- Definitivamente amo tu risa…

-Damon… -murmuró ella mirándolo con ojos brillantes y él le devolvió una dulce sonrisa torcida.

-Cierra los ojos -le pidió mientras se acomodaba sobre ella apoyando ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza.

Elena le hizo caso inmediatamente y él repartió suaves besos por sus mejillas y el resto de su rostro haciéndola sonreír.

-Amo tus labios -susurró rozándolos con los suyos- Amo tus ojos… -esta vez, dejó apoyada la frente en la de ella y cerró sus propios ojos, imaginándose esos paraísos color café que podían iluminar toda su existencia- Amo tu cuerpo, y tu voz… -siguió diciendo con una voz suave completamente consciente de como las caderas de la chica se movían suavemente contra él creando una deliciosa fricción.

Él la besó de nuevo, lento y profundo, un beso que bien podría no haber terminado jamás. Y eligió ese momento para deslizarse suavemente dentro de ella. Los dos gimieron aferrándose con más fuerza al otro y cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, las palabras rodaron por su lengua naturalmente, ni siquiera las pensó antes de decirlas.

-_Te amo, Elena Gilbert_ -suspiró en sus labios y Elena se aferró a su cuerpo con los brazos, dejándose llevar por la fuerza de sus músculos, dejándose _amar_.

Podrían haber hecho mil cosas más exóticas que eso en la cama, de hecho las habían hecho, pero nada superaba el completo y absoluto placer de entregarse a él ya no solo con su cuerpo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el placer se iba extendiendo suavemente por su cuerpo, se sintió ingrávida, iluminada, como si al fin por una vez fuera digna de amor. Mientras en el cielo el primer sol de la mañana comenzaba a alzarse, Damon y Elena se fundieron en un solo ser.

Entonces se dejó ir. Se dejó balancear por un océano de sensaciones que jamás había conocido de ese modo, se dejó bañar por ese curioso y abrumador sentimiento.

Cuando el placer hizo explotar todo su cuerpo en mil explosiones diferentes de luz y energía, supo que por un momento era ella. Er_a solo_ ella. Ya no era un pasado destrozado, ya no era el dolor de la pérdida, ya no era esa jovencita asustada, todas esas cosas eran parte de ella, sí, pero solo en ese instante, se sintió libre de ellas por un momento.

Y en ese momento el pensamiento cruzó su mente.

_Te amo. Yo también te amo. _

No pudo decirlo, pero podía sentirlo en cada parte de su piel cuando Damon se derramó dentro de ella y se dejó caer encima de su pecho besando cada porción de piel que tenía a su alcance.

-Hey… -susurró él acariciándole las mejillas cuando la vio de cerca- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Mi vida no fue un cuento de hadas… -murmuró aún abrazada a él- Nunca me había sentido querida de ese modo antes.

-Puedes contarme mañana si quieres…

-Sí… -suspiró abrazándolo y contuvo un bostezo- ¿Qué… hora es?

-Hora de dormir, preciosa -le sonrió dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir de su cuerpo para acostarse junto a ella.

Inmediatamente, Elena trepó hasta apoyar la cabeza en ese punto de su pecho donde los fuertes latidos de su corazón la arrullaban.

-Amo sentir tu piel contra la mía -confesó Elena somnolienta, justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Yo te amo a ti, Gilbert -suspiró él rodeándola con los brazos, lamentando en cada parte de él mismo todo lo que le había pasado a la chica y todo el sufrimiento que él sabía que le causaría.

Algunas veces, la vida no era justa con algunas personas. Elena se merecía algo mucho mejor que todo lo que le había tocado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, déjenme decirles que esto era MUCHO mejor en mi cabeza... <strong>_

_**Igual espero que les guste. Muero por escuchar sus opiniones. **_

_**respondo a las reviews y luego dejo algunas preguntitas. **_

_**YAZMIN V: **Gracias Yaz! Espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo igual!  
>La verdad es que tienes razón, como vimos, Elena está empezando a mostrar cada vez más de ella misma. El problema es, como dices, el secreto de Damon. Si ella se entera por otro lado... podría ser catastrófico! Por ahora, disfrutemos de este momento... <em>

**_xoxito:_**_ Muuuuuuuchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Me hacen super feliz. Que alegría que se haya llegado a entender la conexión del capítulo anterior, la verdad es que fue un momento que me pareció muy importante. Fue genial escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes. Con respecto a Damon ¿Recuerdan esos capítulos en los que e cansaba de decir que era un idiota. Bueno, recuerden, por más que actúe tierno y todo... ES un idiota. ;) Me encantan tus comentarios! Muchas muchas gracias en serio! te veo en el próximo! Y que también tengas un hermoso año! _

**_Somerholic Adicta:_**_ Aquí hay más! Y podría decir que es un capítulo bastaaaaante cargadito... _

**ghmarta: **_como pudimos comprobar con este capítulo, al final están más involucrados de lo que todos creíamos. La noche empezó intensa y después se puso MÁS intensa. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por seguir ahí siempre! Besos _

**_Blue Shadow 00: _**_Feliz año Blue! que alegría que te haya gustado! Si creías que era triste antes... ahora supongo que es peor no? Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero casi que puedo asegurarte que el bebé es de Damon. Bekah está loca, pero no taaaan loca. Creo :S Reitero lo que digo siempre: Damon es un idiota... Lo amamos, pero no deja de ser un idiota. Una bomba nuclear? Alguien dijo boda? YES! very very soon ;) Besos! Nos leemos por ahí! _

**_Angelito 97 Delena:_**_ yayyy, que lindo comentario, Noe.  
>¡Feliz 2015 para tí también! Creo que me había olvidado de decírtelo, que mala compañera soy!<br>Voy a comenzar diciendo lo mismo que le dije a todas: Damon es un i-dio-ta. Es hermoso... pero eso no importa. Tienes muuuucha razón sobre algo, la Elena que conocemos no aceptaría romper una familia por una relación, pero recordemos que desde ahora estamos lidiando con una nueva Elena, una Elena Enamorada... todo puede pasar, pero de todas maneras no va a ser sencillo ¿Dónde está la diversión si todo es fácil? Arriba expliqué lo del accidente, creo que estabas un poco confundida, si tienes alguna duda pregunta!  
>Jer tiene 12 en la actualidad, tenía 7 cuando fue el accidente, y Elena tiene 23 y en ese entonces tenía 18 ;)<br>Tienes razón en algo, Damon va a amar a su bebé, es simplemente parte de lo que él es... pero ahora que estos dos saben qué sienten les va a costar bastante mantenerse separados...  
>Sobre Bex y Elena, se van a encontrar... eventualmente.<br>Jeremy es hermoso!  
>Gracias por el coment amiga! Ya quiero saber qué opinas de este!<em>

**_Delena is real: _**_Bienvenida! Que alegría que te guste! ¿Quién no se enamora de Damon? jajajaja Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y es increíble que la hayas leído en un solo día o dos. Felicitaciones! ajajaja Me encanta que te guste! La verdad que sí, es un tanto complicada pero estoy disfrutando mucho el desarrollo de sentimientos que va a haber. Toooodo puede pasar en un fic! ;) No te preocupes, Damon lo va a arruinar, te lo puedo asegurar. Que alegría que te guste! muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar! _

**_So... de nuevo gracias a todas por los comentarios y por las palabras hemosas. Ya saben que me llenan el alma de alegría. _**

**_Me encanta que les encante ;) _**

**_Hoy, les dejo un par de preguntitas: _**

**_1 - ¿Qué les pareció la confesión de Damon? ¿Lo esperaban así? _**

**_2 - ¿Qué opinan del flashback? Nunca había escrito una escena así ¿Creen que lo logré?  
><em>**

**_3 - ¿Qué esperan ver entre estos dos? _**

**_4 - ¿Cuándo creen que Elena va a confesarle a Damon que ella también siente algo por él? _**

**_5 - ¿Qué les gustaría ver y saber en el próximo? _**

**_ Muchas gracias por todo!  
><em>**

**_Besos y las veo en el próximo! _**

**_Recuerden: reviews son amor! ;)_**


End file.
